Un Monde à Part
by NVJM
Summary: [M] [DYSTOPIE] Pour un seul détail, le monde sorcier a révolutionné son existence. Pour un seul détail, une secte de familles au sang-pur a fondé un empire. Pour un seul détail, l'Histoire de la magie a été chamboulée. Pour un seul détail, rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Et pour un seul détail, rien ne se passera comme prévu... Merci de lire l'avant-propos et les avertissements.
1. L'initiation

**NVJM**

Un Monde à Part (UMAP), présentation :

_- Cette fiction n'a aucun rapport avec mes autre textes, à l'exception du dénommé « Magie »._

_- Crédits :__ Les noms, éléments et autres légalement reconnus comme appartenant à Joanne Kathleen Rowling restent son entière propriété. Toute autre propriété légalement reconnue appartient à ses dépositaires légaux. Certains éléments (références uniquement) sont issus de différents ouvrages et/ou copiés/collés depuis différents sites internet tous signalés à la fin des chapitres correspondants._

_- Avertissements :__ Cette fiction est réservée à un public ouvert d'esprit face à ce tout ce qui sort de ses habitudes. Les personnages originels de JKR connaissent de profonds changements moraux et mentaux._

_- Allusions et passages de type : Erotiques, violents, sanglants, moralement différents (notez l'inemploi de « choquant »), religieusement différents (idem que pour précédemment), et d'autres adjectifs potentiels qui donneront lieu à une mise à jour de ces avertissements. _

_- Modifications des personnages par rapport aux livres : Harry devient un psychopathe juvénile égocentrique. Hermione reste à peu près normale, à ceci près qu'elle se sert des connaissances qu'elle accumule. Tous les personnages modifiés acquièrent une forte ambition._

_- Modifications générales par rapport aux livres : Le nombre de sorciers change radicalement (plus de 70 millions d'individus dans le monde sorcier). Leurs traditions et mœurs forment une culture qui a évoluée indépendamment de la nôtre depuis plus de cinq millénaires. Ils pratiquent une religion polythéiste usant de torture, jouissance sexuelle, meurtres, massacres et génocides comme de rites courants._

NOTE : Cette fiction se sert partiellement de « mon » Histoire de la Magie, c'est-à-dire l'ensemble historique que j'ai développé pour meubler l'univers de JKR.

…

**_Avant-propos_**

« Un monde à part »_ est une histoire particulière mettant en scène quelques éléments inhabituellement rencontrés dans le monde de la fanfiction et de la littérature en général. Ces différences ont été mises en œuvre dans le seul et unique but de tester quelque chose de « différent », pas dans une quelconque optique de propagande d'une idéologie personnelle. La rédaction et la présentation ont été voulues réalistes pour cette unique raison._

_Cette fiction est une __dystopie__, c'est-à-dire un texte __volontairement__ sombre. J'en viens donc à un point important : si, après lecture de partie ou totalité du premier chapitre, vous vous sentez mal à l'aise, arrêtez votre lecture. Ne vous forcez pas._

_Au contraire, si après lecture d'une partie ou de la totalité de la fic, vous avez pour seule envie de traverser votre écran pour me faire avaler mon clavier… et bien allez lire la définition d'une dystopie sur wikipédia. Et interrogez-vous sur ceci : est-ce parce que Picasso a peint un tableau sur Guernica qu'il est le responsable de ce massacre ? Est-ce parce qu'un historien écrit un livre sur Hitler qu'il en est la réincarnation ? Non, bien évidemment. Alors gardez à l'esprit que ce n'est pas parce que j'use de personnages « choquants » que je suis ou agis comme ces dits personnages (d'ailleurs.. si vous lisez des fanfics HP, c'est que vous adorez JKR. De fait, vous devriez la considérer comme un monstre, puisqu'elle a inventé Voldemort et les mangemorts…)_

_N'oubliez pas que ce texte est une fiction. Merci de votre compréhension, et bonne lecture._

**_UN MONDE À PART_**

**_Chapitre premier : L'initiation_**

**_Merci de bien vouloir lire l'avant-propos avant de débuter cette histoire. Tout commentaire jugé insultant sera supprimé (anonymes) ou signalé (signés)._**

…

_Quatre, Privet Drive. Surrey, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni. Trente-et-un juillet 1991._

En cette humble maison qu'était le numéro précédemment cité, vivait une famille de trois personnes parfaitement _normales_.

Le père, Vernon Dursley, était employé aux bureaux d'une entreprise de perceuses célèbre, la Grunning's, et se satisfaisait parfaitement bien de cela tant qu'il avait une assiette de nourriture remplie et préparée par son épouse, Madame Pétunia Dursley, née Evans. Celle-ci était physiquement le parfait contraire de son mari. Tandis que lui était plus obèse qu'il ne semblait être possible, elle était plus maigre qu'un clou pourrait sans doute jamais l'être. Nichée tout en haut de son long cou, sa tête au visage fort chevalin contenait un esprit aussi étriqué que celui de son mari. Sans jamais se plaindre, Madame se complaisait dans sa petite vie de femme au foyer, distraite uniquement par les ragots de mégères et par son ménage journalier qui faisait ressembler sa maison à une véritable photographie, tant rien ne changeait d'un jour à l'autre.

Leur fils unique se nommait Dudley, Dudley Dursley. Physiquement le sosie de son père, aussi outrancièrement gros que lui, il avait hérité du visage de sa mère, ce qui le faisait ressembler à un âne boursouflé. Mentalement, l'union des deux parents ne pouvait donner pire résultat : l'enfant se complaisait dans la petite vie construite par ses procréateurs, et ne souhaiterait jamais rien y changer tant qu'il disposerait de ses _Frites Huile Max_ et de ses _Hot-dog Double Gras_.

Pour tous leurs voisins, masse innombrable aussi ennuyeusement normale qu'elle-même, ils comptaient parmi la famille la plus respectable qui soit, toujours impeccables et à l'abri de toute rumeurs désobligeantes.

Mais cela était surtout dût à la discrétion de la famille Dursley. En effet, ce que seuls les voisins les plus proches savaient, c'est qu'un second enfant habitait les lieux, caché presque constamment pour ne pas attirer de honte sur sa famille à cause de son « anormalité ».

Harry Potter, tel était son nom, était le fils de James Potter et de Lily Potter, née Evans, la sœur de Pétunia. Il avait été recueilli le premier novembre mil neuf cent octante un, après avoir été déposé sur le palier de la maison familiale par un illustre inconnu. Ses parents, disait une lettre accompagnant son panier, étaient décédés dans un regrettable accident de voiture, et les services sociaux avaient décidé de le confier à sa tante. C'était là, du moins, ce que sa famille lui avait raconté. Il avait fort du mal à en croire plus de quelques mots.

En effet, aucun amour ou confiance n'était jamais né entre Harry, son cousin et ses parents. Il était, rappelons-le, « anormal » dans une famille tout ce qu'il y avait de plus « normal ».

En quoi se différenciait-il donc, me direz-vous ? Et bien, tout simplement, d'étranges phénomènes paraissaient tout autour de lui fort régulièrement. Par exemple, il pouvait se retrouver sur le toit d'un immeuble simplement après avoir regardé celui-ci. Encore, il se retrouvait parfois avec le contenu de l'assiette de son cousin dans la sienne, échangeant ses portions énormes contre la coûteuse feuille de laitue et demie tranche de jambon qui lui était généreusement octroyée par sa si « merveilleuse » famille.

Bien qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas « normal », ce que sa famille lui répétait à longueur de temps, il se considérait lui-même comme étant parfaitement sain d'esprit. Sa légère « originalité » constituait un mystère fort intéressant qui le faisait rêver, et lui permettait de s'évader de l'ennuyeuse et monotone vie « normale » que chérissait tant et tant de personnes idiotes.

Il aimait à aller à l'école pour pouvoir apprendre le plus possible, même si ses vêtements plus vieux que lui-même lui provoquaient la risée de tous ses camarades d'année. A ce propos, aucun d'eux ne voulait jamais s'amuser avec lui, d'une première part à cause de son apparence, d'une seconde part car ils étaient endoctrinés constamment par la « normalité » parentale, et d'autre part parce que Dudley veillait de ses poings à ce que son cousin ne fusse pas l'ami de quiconque.

Pauvre enfant, dont la capacité de réflexion initiale a été neutralisée par l'absence de pensée de ses parents…

Loin de ces problèmes, Harry avait, dès son plus jeune âge, laissée son imagination l'envahir, et s'était mit à penser par lui-même. De cela lui étaient venues d'excellentes notes en classe, et les plus vives félicitations de ses professeurs, qui n'avaient jamais réellement fait attention à son « anormalité », n'ayant pas mêmes les capacités nécessaires pour ce niveau de bêtise.

Travaillant seul dans le minuscule placard qui lui avait été généreusement octroyé par sa si merveilleuse famille, a lui, l'immondice innommable, il avait sans cesse développées ses connaissances, et ce depuis son plus jeune âge.

Tout d'abord, il était parvenu à apprendre à lire à l'âge de quatre ans, à la crèche, là où sa tante l'avait placé pour qu'il puisse « cesser de polluer son intérieur de son anormalité ». A seulement cinq ans, il lisait déjà presque parfaitement.

Ensuite, lorsqu'il était rentré à l'école à l'âge de six ans, il avait aussitôt trouvé merveilleux le concept d'éducation. Après tout, avec l'aide des livres, celui-ci était ce qui avait permit à l'espèce humaine de dominer le monde animal de sa planète.

En un rien de temps, seulement deux mois, Harry avait apprit tout ce qui était généralement enseigné durant la classe préparatoire –pour ce qu'il ne connaissait pas déjà-. Après avoir été froidement corrigé par sa famille pour avoir « osé dépasser son merveilleux cousin », il lui avait été permit de sauter une classe. Le temps et sa soif de connaissances aidant, le jeune Harry Potter avait seulement neuf ans lorsqu'il atteignit la seconde Classe de Maîtrise de son école primaire.

Lorsque ses dix ans étaient arrivés, il avait été pour lui temps de gagner le collège et la classe de Troisième **(I)**, à la plus grande rage de son oncle -entre autre parce qu'il faudrait payer plus pour lui, et entre autres parce qu'il surpassait Dudley, qui avait déjà redoublée une classe-.

Le Collège pensionnat de Saint Brutus, derrière ses aspects sévères, avait été une véritable révélation pour le jeune Harry.

Au tout début, ses camarades de dortoir avaient tenté de profiter de lui, de son jeune âge et de son apparente fragilité, pour laisser parler leur moralité « parfaitement normale ». Possédant des bases de judo, il avait tout simplement usé du poids de ses adversaires contre eux pour les déstabiliser et les laisser tomber sur le dur sol pavé de la cour du collège. Ensuite, une simple plainte auprès du personnel enseignant, couplée à quelques habiles mensonges, lui permit de se faire définitivement respecter de ses camarades.

S'il était réputé difficile, le Collège pensionnat de Saint Brutus n'était en réalité qu'un établissement classique, où la surveillance et la discipline étaient portées à un niveau militaire.

Cela plaisait grandement à Harry. Alors qu'il continuait inlassablement à étudier pour apaiser sa soif de connaissances, il s'était mit à fermer son visage pour cesser de montrer ses émotions, et avait commencé à marcher au pas et à saluer au garde à vous, ce qui lui avait valu un grand nombre de « bons points » de la part de ses professeurs. Ceux-ci permettaient d'obtenir quelques avantages, tels qu'un dessert supplémentaire à la cantine, ou un sachet de friandises lors de votre anniversaire. Rusé, notre petit camarade échangeait ses tickets contre quelques « services nocturnes » de la part de ses camarades de chambrée. Par exemple, aller piller la bibliothèque pour aller chercher quelques livres « réservés aux plus grands ». Bien entendu, la drastique surveillance des locaux ne laissait absolument aucune chance aux élèves naturellement bruyants. Lorsque ceux-ci étaient attrapés, ils finissaient leur nuit en cellule, sans matelas, et ne ressortaient de là que pour se rendre en cours, privés de petit-déjeuner. Après enquête, il était bien vite découvert d'où provenaient leurs bons points, et ceux-ci étaient immédiatement rendus à leur propriétaire originel… vous devinerez qui.

Harry se plaisait à profiter ainsi de la niaiserie « parfaitement normale » de ses camarades, lui, esprit supérieur qui accumulait les bonnes notes. Il en était par ailleurs plus riche que tous les autres garçons de son année réunis.

Petit physiquement, notre ami n'en était pas moins extrêmement avancé mentalement, et pas que du point de vue des connaissances. Vers le milieu de l'année, il commença à s'intéresser aux « filles », qui logeaient dans un autre bâtiment, à l'extrême opposé de l'établissement, et qui suivaient des cours séparément d'eux-mêmes. Si, au début, il envoya ses camarades après les avoir équipés d'un appareil photo qu'il avait fait voler, les clichés des douches et leur « contenu » ne suffisaient pas à le satisfaire de sa soif de connaissance de l'anatomie humaine. Après tout, s'il connaissait très bien celle des mâles, les femelles restaient un complet mystère.

Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour découvrir un trajet de maraude non surveillé par les enseignants : les toits. Bien que quelque peu glissants par temps de pluie, ceux-ci offraient une excellente cachette et un parfait chemin pour se rendre partout où il le voulait dans l'établissement. En ce qui concernait les portes solidement fermées à l'aide de puissantes chaînes, il lui suffisait d'un lâche mouvement du poignet pour qu'elles s'ouvrent… comme par Magie.

Harry avait depuis bien longtemps comprit d'où lui venait son « anormalité » : il était un magicien ! Un vrai, pas un illusionniste ! C'est entre autre cette étonnante capacité qui lui permit d'entrer dans le dortoir des filles de classe de sixième, et de les laisser dormir d'un sommeil étrangement lourd tandis qu'il étudiait leur passionnante anatomie dans tous ses détails. En plus d'un mois d'observations nocturne, il avait ainsi pût découvrir tous les petits secrets de ces demoiselles, et il pouvait maintenant user de ses connaissances mal acquises pour les faire chanter, et les forcer à déposer leurs bons points et quelques photographies d'elles mêmes là où lui seul saurait les récupérer. Après tout, si elles ne voulaient pas perdre leur statut « d'étudiantes modèles », il fallait bien faire ce petit sacrifice… de cette pratique, notre jeune camarade avait obtenue une véritable passion pour le corps féminin, et il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour recommencer à venir visiter ses camarades féminines, tout d'abord à leur insu, puis en en réveillant une de temps à autre et en la forçant à se laisser admirer.

Le secret de ses activités diurnes parfaitement bien gardé, Harry n'avait eut aucun mal à maintenir sa « bonne réputation » auprès des enseignants, simples moutons incultes qui se prenaient pour des béliers en puissance.

En résumé, tout se passait remarquablement bien pour le jeune adolescent précoce qu'il était.

Maintenant, en ce trente et un juillet mil neuf cent nonante un, durant les grandes vacances d'été, il était une fois n'est pas coutume allongé à angle droit dans le petit placard sous l'escalier qui lui avait servit de chambre durant toute son enfance.

A ce moment, il était solidement enfermé à l'intérieur du cagibi, tandis que son oncle, sa tante et son cousin s'étaient rendus à l'enterrement de « cette chère tante Marge ». Celle-ci était venue rendre visite à la famille deux semaines auparavant, et elle avait eue la mauvaise idée d'insulter Harry et la mémoire des parents de celui-ci. Pour douce vengeance, il avait découpé le chien de Marge, un affreux Bull-dog, après l'avoir paralysé d'un geste et l'avoir réduit au silence d'un autre. Il avait grandement appréciés les soubresauts d'agonie de cette sale bête… Pour faire disparaître les traces, il lui avait suffit de jeter son maillot sale aux chats de la voisine, Mrs Figgs, qui s'empressèrent de déchiqueter l'intrus de toutes parts. Pour le corps, il avait tout simplement récupérés les morceaux de viande -non sans étudier l'anatomie canine- et silencieusement cuit le tout avant de le mélanger au généreux plat de viande que sa tante avait préparé la veille. Les os et divers restes avaient finit sous l'impressionnant tas de compost du voisin, qui incinérerait celui-ci dès le lendemain.

Le matin venu, il avait bien entendu été immédiatement soupçonné d'avoir fait du mal à « l'adorable animal ». Mais, puisqu'il avait été enfermé la veille au soir par son oncle, qui avait en plus ajouté dix verrous à celui d'origine, il dut bien vite être conclu qu'il n'était pour rien dans la disparition de la bestiole. C'était bien là l'un des avantages offerts par l'absence de réflexion des Dursley : dans le cas de Harry, il leur fallait des preuves, même totalement discutables. Or, à ce moment, il n'y en avait absolument aucune.

Enragée, la tante marge était immédiatement repartie avec sa voiture. Démarrant à toute vitesse et sitôt le bout de la rue atteint, le travail d'Harry avait payé, et les freins –qu'il avait largement desserrés- avaient cédés, de même que le contrôle de la direction, laissant la « pauvre tante » s'encastrer dans la maison de Piers, le meilleur ami de Dudley, tuant ce premier dans le même temps.

_Bon débarras, _pensa Harry en souriant cruellement_. Voilà ce que j'appelle un excellent divertissement !_

Le trente et un juillet mil neuf cent nonante un, donc, il se trouvait à vadrouiller dans tout le quartier de Privet Drive, tandis que sa « famille » si douce et généreuse le croyait en train de pleurer après avoir subis plus de cent coups de bâtons… par la grâce de son « anormalité », il n'avait rien senti. Après tout, si la disparition du chien de Marge n'était en rien regrettable, elle-même était une autre histoire, et lui seul pouvait être responsable de tant de malheur en si peu de temps –même s'il était physiquement impossible qu'il fût coupable-.

Après avoir espionnée la fille étudiante d'un voisin alors qu'elle prenait une douche, aidé par son étrange vision qui lui permettait de voir à travers certaines surfaces, il se dirigea droit en direction de la bibliothèque municipale, qu'il pillerait en se servant à volonté, avant de sortir par l'issue de secours habituellement fermée… qu'il ouvrait sans aucun problème.

Lorsqu'il revint à la maison des Dursley le midi venu, pour prendre un bon repas, il trouva un bien étrange homme planté droit comme un i sur le parvis de la maison, la nuit semblant naître de son corps. Ce qu'Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer, c'était l'étrange habillement de cet inconnu… tout de noir vêtu, il semblait sortit d'un documentaire sur le Moyen-âge, avec sa longue robe qui le faisait ressembler à un Sorcier…

En approchant de plus près, sous le regard noir de l'homme, notre jeune ami put remarquer qu'il avait les cheveux étrangement gras. Cela le dégoûta aussitôt, bien qu'il n'en montrât rien par respect. Toujours jouer la comédie avec les inconnus. Toujours, sans aucune exception. En l'occurence, prendre un air hautain et mielleux sierrait sûrement.

- Monsieur Potter, je présume, demanda l'homme d'une voix terriblement froide, sans montrer aucun sentiment.

- Vous présumez bien, Monsieur ?

- Snape. Severus Snape.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

- J'avais pour projet de m'entretenir avec vous et vos tuteurs, à votre sujet, Mr Potter. Mais, comme j'ai put remarquer leur absence, je pense que vous serez fort à même de leur rapporter ce que je vous dirait…

- C'est l'évidence même, répondit Harry en adoptant la façon de parler de cet étrange individu. Entrons.

Il sortit alors la clef de sa poche, double qu'il avait fait faire quelques années auparavant pour entrer et sortir à sa guise.

- Installez-vous, dit-il poliment après avoir introduit son hôte dans le salon.

- Je vous remercie, Mr Potter, répondit alors le dénommé Snape en prenant place sur l'un des fauteuils.

- Vin jaune ou Whisky ? Demanda Harry.

- Vin jaune, cela sera parfait Mr Potter. Je vous remercie.

Harry servit alors l'homme, et se rassit lui-même après s'être servit un verre d'eau. Il avait horreur de cette saleté nommée « alcool » !

- Bien, que puis-je pour vous, Mr Snape ?

- Mr Potter, répondit le susnommé après avoir sirotée une gorgée de son verre, je suis ici au nom de l'école de Poudlard, pour vous annoncer votre prochaine rentrée dans cet établissement, le premier septembre à venir.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, Mr Snape, coupa Harry, mais vous vous fourvoyez. Je suis déjà inscrit dans un collège, et ce depuis un an maintenant.

Aucun étonnement ne naquit dans le regard infernal de Snape, et il se contenta de répondre d'un ton froid :

- Cela doit être une erreur, Mr Potter. Vous avez été inscrit à Poudlard par vos parents dès votre naissance, et y bénéficiez d'une place réservée depuis ce temps.

La mention du nom de ses parents intéressa aussitôt Harry.

- Mes parents, dites-vous ? Malheureusement, Monsieur Snape, je ne les ais pas connus, je ne puis donc être sûr de ce que vous avancez.

Un silence marqua pendant quelques instants la soudaine tension, puis Harry reprit.

- Mais parlez-moi plus en détail de cette école. En quoi consiste-t-elle ?

- Mr Potter, Poudlard est une école très spéciale réservée aux enfants présentant quelques « particularités ».

Harry fut soudain fort intéressé. Lui proposait-on réellement de faire partie d'un groupe « hors de la norme » ? Sans un mot, il attendit la suite.

- Poudlard est réservée aux personnes ayant des capacités Magiques, Monsieur Potter.

- Magique, vraiment ? Répondit Harry de but en blanc. Ainsi, ces quelques choses étranges que je fais de temps en temps sont de la Magie ?

- Effectivement, ces « choses étranges », comme vous le dites, sont des accidents de Magie, qui surviennent principalement lors d'accès d'émotions ou de fortes douleurs.

Harry se garda bien de dire à ce Monsieur Snape qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement quelques capacités offertes par cette « magie ».

- Poudlard a été créée en l'an neuf cent octante sept par quatre puissants Sorciers qui souhaitaient partager leurs connaissances avec le monde. Elle a pour but principal d'enseigner la maîtrise magique aux enfants possédant ce don.

- Et je présume que vous êtes professeur, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Snape ?

- Effectivement, je suis professeur d'Alchimie, j'enseigne cet art aux élèves de second et troisième cursus de Poudlard. Je suis aussi directeur de la Maison Serpentard, et responsable du groupe des Professeurs de Potionnisme, le niveau inférieur de l'Alchimie.

Sous le regard intéressé de Harry, il continua.

- A Poudlard, les élèves sont répartis entre quatre groupes nommés Maisons. Il y a bien sûr Serpentard, la maison du Serpent, mais aussi Poufsouffle, la maison du Blaireau, Serdaigle, celle de l'Aigle, et Gryffondor, celle du Lion.

_Poudlard vous offre un premier cursus de cinq années, durant lesquelles vous apprendrez les bases de la science magique en plusieurs domaines généraux. Le second cursus, de deux années, vous offre la possibilité de vous spécialiser en vue de la pratique future d'un métier magique en particulier. Quand au troisième cursus, il s'agit de celui des Facultés, il est réservé aux adultes souhaitant étudier les sciences magiques à un niveau poussé jusqu'aux plus récentes découvertes._

- Cela m'a l'air fort intéressant, répondit Harry. Puis-je vous demander combien d'élèves sont inscrits à Poudlard, Professeur Snape ?

- Pour la prochaine rentrée, Monsieur Potter, le nombre d'élèves sera comprit entre quatre mille et quatre mille cinq cent, selon les résultats obtenus auprès des élèves Nés de Moldus.

- Moldus, Professeur ?

- Il s'agit là du nom que nous autres, Sorciers, nous donnons à celles et ceux qui ne disposent pas de capacités magiques.

- Les Nés de Moldus sont donc de « nouveaux » Sorciers, si je comprends bien ?

- C'est exactement cela, Monsieur Potter.

- Et je suppose que c'est ce que je suis ?

- Non, Monsieur Potter. En ce qui vous concerne, vous êtes un Sang-mêlé, tout comme moi. Cela signifie que vous êtes né d'un parent de Sang-pur et d'un autre soit Moldu soit, Né de Moldu, soit Sang-mêlé.

- Les familles de Sang-pur étant Sorcières depuis longtemps, je présume, Professeur ?

- Vous présumez bien, Monsieur Potter.

- Et, si Poudlard compte environ quatre milliers d'élèves, combien il y a-t-il de Sorciers de par le monde ?

- Notre communauté se monte à une population approximative de septante millions d'individus de par le monde, Monsieur Potter.

- Sans vouloir paraître indiscret, puis-je vous demander pour quelle raison je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous ? Un tel nombre…

- C'est parce que nous vivons dissimulés des Moldus, Monsieur Potter. Notamment grâce à des sortilèges de dissimulation, de Repousse Moldus et d'amnésie.

Severus Snape ne savait pas qu'il venait là de donner une brillante idée à l'esprit supérieur qu'était Harry Potter.

- Que pouvez-vous me dire d'autre, concernant votre société, Mr Snape ?

- Le monde de la Sorcellerie est principalement citadin, Mr Potter. Nous vivons dans des quartiers cachés magiquement de la vue des Moldus, où nous menons nos propres affaires. A ce propos, vous devez aussi savoir que le monde Sorcier a sa culture propre. Bien que certains d'entre nous le sachent, nous ne parlons pas l'Anglais, mais l'Athévèldèn **(II)**, la langue des Sorciers.

- Athévèldèn, dites-vous ? Il me semble effectivement avoir déjà entendu parler de ce langage par ma tante.

- C'est effectivement fort probable, Mrs Dursley s'est fortement intéressée au monde Sorcier, par le passé, par le biais de sa sœur, votre mère.

- C'est fort loin d'être le cas actuellement. Professeur Snape, pour revenir à mon statut de Sang-mêlé, que pouvez-vous me dire de plus à ce propos ?

- Monsieur Potter, il vous est important de savoir que la société Sorcière est partagée entre trois Castes, celle des Nés Moldus et des Cracmols, celle des Sangs-Mêlés et celle des Sangs-purs. En ce qui vous concerne, vous faites partie du Premier Clan de la Caste des Sangs-Mêlés -la meilleure soit dit en passant-, ce qui signifie que votre sang mêlé est à prédominance Sang-pur.

- Puis-je vous demander quel est votre Clan, Monsieur ? S'intéressa Harry.

- Je fais partie du Troisième Clan de notre Caste, Monsieur Potter, celui à prédominance Moldue. A ce propos, vous devez connaître l'une des traditions les plus séculaires de notre société. Dans le système des Castes Sorcières, les Sangs-purs sont en haut de l'échelle, et les Nés de Moldus en bas. Les Cracmols ne sont guère considérés. Cette hiérarchie doit être respectée à tout prix si vous ne souhaitez pas avoir de démêlés avec la justice. Lorsqu'un Sang-pur vous donne un ordre, vous devez y obéir, même si cela vous semble être du chantage.

- Ce système n'est-il pas quelque peu abusif, Professeur ?

- Il peut le paraître prime abord, mais vous en découvrirez plus lorsque vous serez à Poudlard. Vous devez aussi savoir que les locaux scolaires sont les seuls lieux où la tradition Castaire n'entre pas en vigueur. Autrement dit, si je suis placé moins haut que vous dans notre hiérarchie, vous ne m'en devez pas moins obéissance, du fait de notre statut respectif de professeur et d'élève. Avez-vous des questions, Mr Potter ?

- Un certain nombre, oui. Puis-je en savoir plus sur les matières enseignées à Poudlard ?

- Il y en a de fort nombreuses, Mr Potter. Pour ce qui vous concerne, pour le premier cycle, vous aurez Potionnisme, Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Enchantements et Charmes, Défense Duellistique, Arithmancie et Mathématiques, Athévèldèn, Etude des Moldus, Cours de Vol, Cours d'Education Physique, de Botanique, Théologie, Littérature, Latin, Cryptologie et Duel. Le cours de Vol ne durera que pour votre première année, tandis que ceux d'Education physique, de Latin et d'Athévèldèn sont obligatoires jusqu'à votre troisième année. Les autres sont tous obligatoires, dans une certaine mesure néanmoins selon votre caste. Ceux de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Divinations, Runes, Langues Etrangères, Philosophie, et Arts ne sont disponibles qu'après votre troisième année.

_En second Cursus, vous aurez en plus la possibilité de Choisir de suivre des cours d'Alchimie, de Runes avancée, de Magie Noire, de Magie de Soins, de Combat Magique, de transplanage, de Magie Informulée, de Magie Elémentaire Basique et de Pentacles Runiques. Le Transplanage ne durera que durant votre septième année, et prendre fin lorsque vous le maîtriserez. Les Facultés, si vous choisissez de vous y inscrire, donnerons en plus l'accès aux cours de Nécromancie, d'Occlumencie et de Légilimencie, de Création et Modification de Sortilèges, de Médicomagie, de Magies Etrangères, de Magie Chamanique, de Magie Sans Baguette, de Métamorphomagie, de Magie Elémentaire Avancée, et de Magie Rituelle. Tout cela donne un total de vingt et une matières pour le premier cursus, de neuf supplémentaires pour le second, et de onze exclusives aux Facultés. Soit quarante et une matières au total._

- C'est fort intéressant, répondit Harry. Mais dites-moi, Professeur, si le monde Sorcier parle une langue propre, peut-être a-t-il aussi d'autres différences, telles qu'un calendrier exclusif ?

- Vous devinez fort bien, Monsieur Potter. Effectivement, le calendrier Grégorien des Moldus n'est pas appliqué par les Sorciers. Nous usons du calendrier _Soinnerien, _depuis le dix-septième siècle. Il a été mis en place par Mr Magelus Soinner, d'où son nom.

- Et quelles sont ses subtilités ?

- Il dispose de douze mois, comme le calendrier Grégorien, mais est plus irrégulier en nombre de jours par mois. De plus, entre les mois d'Acalàd et Juley, respectivement équivalents aux mois de Juin et Juillet, nous avons une période de Quinze jours donnant lieu à une fête que nous appelons « Fête de Merlin ». Elle est aussi nommée par certains, fête de l'an, car notre nouvelle année commencer le premier jour de cette période.

- Cela est fort intéressant. Je suppose que Poudlard donne des cours spécifiques aux élèves ignorant ceci ?

- Vous supposez bien. Tout est apprit durant des cours intensifs donnés en supplément durant les trois premiers mois d'école.

- Que puis-je savoir d'autre à propos des règlements de Poudlard, Professeur ?

- Et bien, entre autres, vous devez savoir que les différents cultes sont autorisés sous réserves. En vérité, seul le culte non Païen est autorisé, celui des Pères et des Mères. Les autres, Païens, c'est-à-dire les cultes Hindouistes, Juifs, Chrétiens, Musulmans, Taoïstes, Jaïnistes, de Jéhovah et tous les autres existants, sont mal considérés et dévisagés comme sectaires.

- C'est ce qu'ils étaient à leur origine. En quoi consiste le Culte des Pères et des Mères, Professeur ?

- Etant Athée, je ne suis malheureusement pas le mieux placé pour vous parler de cela, Monsieur Potter. Mon absence de foi risque de déformer mes connaissances. Je vous dirais juste que, selon la légende, les Pères et les Mères sont censés être les tous premiers Sorciers, et les plus doués ayant jamais existé, avant même Merlin. Vous en apprendrez plus à ce sujet durant les Cours de Théologie. Ceux-ci ne sont qu'optionnels, mais je vous conseille très fortement d'étudier la Religion Sorcière, elle peut être très intéressante, après avoir été couplée avec les Légendes Moldues.

- Je m'y pencherais, professeur.

- Bien, je pense que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, Mr Potter. Je reviendrais demain pour une initiation sur le terrain. Acceptez-vous ?

- Cela me convient, professeur, répondit Harry. Je n'avais rien de prévu.

- Fort bien. En attendant la rentrée, Mr Potter…

Snape fit soudain apparaître quelques documents en agitant un bien étrange bâton que Harry reconnut comme une _baguette magique_.

- …voici quelques brochures concernant le Monde Sorcier. Je vous conseille très fortement de les lire, elles vous seront très utiles si vous voulez parvenir à vous débrouiller correctement parmi nous.

- Je m'y attellerais dès que possible, professeur, répondit Harry.

- Bien, Monsieur Potter. Je reviendrais demain matin pour vous emmener au Chemin de Traverse, et pour vous permettre votre première initiation au Monde de la magie. Soyez prêt à sept heures !

- Je le serais. Au revoir, Professeur Snape. Passez une bonne fin de journée.

- Vous aussi, Monsieur Potter. Bonne continuation.

- Je vous remercie, Professeur.

Sans plus ajouter un mot, le maître Alchimiste du Collège Poudlard disparut tout soudain de la vue de Harry, accompagné d'une étrange détonation assourdie.

_Encore une chose intéressante à apprendre, _pensa Harry_. C'était vraiment une sacrée journée ! _

Et, effectivement, pour la première fois, il avait pût être réellement content de son anniversaire. Qui pouvait rêver plus beau cadeau qu'apprendre que vous n'êtes pas si ennuyeusement « normal » que les « autres » ?

_Il ne reste plus qu'à l'annoncer à cette chère famille,_ pensa t'il en souriant cruellement. _Quoique, peut-être vais-je les laisser dans l'ignorance. Cela ne les changera pas, après tout. _

Regagnant son petit cagibi en prévision du retour prochain de sa « famille », Harry referma les différents verrous d'un lâche mouvement du poignet, et commença la lecture des quelques brochures données par le professeur Snape.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

**_UMAP_**

**I. ****_Au Royaume-Uni, le collège commence par la troisième et se termine par la sixième._**

**II.****_ Pour raisons personnelles, un lexique de ce langage ne sera que rarement, peut-être jamais, publié ici. Merci de votre compréhension._**

**_UMAP_**

**_Calendrier Sorcier Anglais_**

**_I. Mois et saisons_**

Printemps : Dékàd, Mey, Acalàd.

Eté : Juley, Stévàd.

Automne : Ovidàd, Mérélàd.

Hiver : Morilàd, Stocklàd, Janvey, Fevey, Aston.

NOTE : Le décompte du calendrier Sorcier commence au printemps de la même manière que le faisait le calendrier Grégorien _(le nôtre)_ à une certaine époque, lorsqu'il commençait au premier Avril (Ce n'est pas une farce. Vérifiez si vous en doutez).

**_II. Mois, correspondances et durée._**

Dékàd = Avril = 35 jours

Mey = Mai = 35 jours

Acalàd = Juin = 30 jours

Fête de Merlin = 15 jours

Juley = Juillet = 25 jours

Stévàd = Août = 25 jours

Ovidàd = Septembre = 45 jours

Mérélàd = Octobre = 30 jours

Morilàd = Novembre = 25 jours

Stocklàd = Décembre = 25 jours

Janvey = Janvier = 25 jours

Fevey = Février = 25 jours

Aston = Mars = 25 jours

NOTE : Pourquoi avoir simplement déformés certains noms et totalement inventés d'autres ? Tout simplement à cause de ce que l'on nomme communément la « déformation linguistique due au temps ».

Explication : si l'on remonte assez loin dans l'Histoire, l'on remarque que des langages de même souche sont tout simplement les descendants d'un seul et même ayant évolué de manière différente en fonction des lieux géologiques et de la facilité ou de la difficulté de communication entre eux et d'autres cultures.

Un exemple : Le Latin et ses descendants que sont : l'Italien, le Roumain/Moldave, l'Aroumain, le Français, l'Occitan, le Francoprovençal, le Catalan, l'Espagnol, le Portugais, le Sarde, le Ladin, le Corse, …, ainsi que des langues aujourd'hui mortes comme le Dalmate ou le Mozarabe (cf Wikipédia).

**_III. Spécificités du calendrier Sorcier._**

- Douze mois plus une « période », pour un total de 365 jours.

- Pas de bissextilité. Cela fait que le calendrier sorcier se décale d'une journée par rapport au calendrier Grégorien (le nôtre) tous les quatre ans grégoriens.

- En Angleterre Sorcière, le jour de l'an est le premier jour de la période entre juin et juillet, jour de la naissance de Merlin, soit le cent septante-sixième (176ème) jour de l'année. NOTE : le décompte du calendrier sorcier commence avec le printemps (d'un point de vue Sorcier : le 76ème jour de l'année), mais son nouvel an se tient le 176ème jour de notre calendrier.

**_UMAP_**

**Si cette lecture vous a plu ou rebuté, merci de me le dire… sans insultes.**


	2. Une Société Bel et Bien à Part

**NVJM**

_**UN MONDE A PART**_

_**Chapitre Second : Une société bel et bien à Part…**_

_**Merci de bien vouloir lire l'avant-propos du premier chapitre avant de débuter cette histoire. Tout commentaire jugé insultant sera supprimé (anonymes) ou signalé (signés).**_

_**Il est généralement admis que cette histoire doit être lue jusqu'au chapitre cinq inclu pour donner une estimation de la valeur de son contenu.**_

…

_Quatre, Privet Drive. Surrey, Angleterre, Royaume-Uni. Premier août 1991. Jour sorcier du vingt-quatre juley._

Il était fort tard ce matin là, lorsqu'Harry s'éveilla dans son inconfortable cagibi, à six heures du matin. Se dépêchant de sortir et de faire craquer son dos, il grimaça en ressentant les habituelles courbatures qui le rongeaient.

_Aïe ! J'espère qu'il existe des potions magiques contre cela, quand je me rendrais à ce Poudlard ! Je ne tiens pas à souffrir ainsi durant sept années !_

Ce matin, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas envie de préparer le petit-déjeuner de sa « famille »… la monotonie parfaitement normale qui lui était imposée depuis si longtemps l'agaçait au plus haut point.

_Qu'ils se débrouillent ! Si tout va bien, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps à leur obéir !_

Il prit alors la direction de la cuisine, se restaura, puis investit la salle d'eau, où il prit une rapide douche, avant de redescendre.

La sonnette de la maisonnée retentit tout soudain, arrachant des hurlements de cochon d'une des chambre et des cris alarmés d'une autre.

- POTTER ! SILENCE, INCAPABLE !

Sans rien répondre, Harry s'empressa d'aller ouvrir.

- Bien le bonjour, professeur Snape, dit-il. Je ne vous attendais pas aussi tôt…

- Le monde n'appartient pas à ceux qui se lèvent tard, Monsieur Potter, répliqua la Chauve-souris avec une impressionnante froideur.

- Exactement.

- QUI C'EST CELUI LA, ENCORE ?

Le gros cachalot qu'était Vernon hurlait cela depuis la balustrade de l'étage.

- Oncle Vernon, je te présente le professeur Severus Snape. Il vient de Poudlard.

A la plus grande joie d'Harry, ce simple nom fût suffisant pour que son tuteur ressemble soudainement à une œuvre d'art abstrait, passant par toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables.

Sur ces mots, Harry quitta la maison Dursley, et referma la porte, non sans la claquer fortement, arrachant de nouveaux hurlements outragés aux occupants ensommeillés des lieux.

- Aujourd'hui, Mr Potter, dit Snape, je vais répondre à vos questions et vous emmener à une réunion au Ministère de la Magie, afin que vous soyez accueilli avec les autres élèves ignorant jusqu'alors le Monde de la Magie. Cela fini, vous devrez régulariser votre situation auprès du Ministère, et vous pourrez alors obtenir une baguette magique. Je n'ais malheureusement pas le temps de vous aider dans vos achats, vous devrez revenir seul ou commander par correspondance à l'aide des documents qui vous seront remis au Ministère. Diverses brochures, ouvrages de poche et documents vous aiderons en cela.

- Je comprends, professeur, vous devez très certainement être débordé, avec la rentrée qui approche.

- Plutôt, effectivement. Maintenant, prenez mon bras, monsieur Potter, nous allons transplaner.

Harry s'exécuta sans attendre, et se sentit soudain comme s'il passait dans un étau sans nom,

Ils apparurent sans tarder dans un lieu fort étrange,

- Aire de Transplanage, indiqua le professeur Snape. Dépêchons, nous n'avons que dix secondes pour sortir.

- Où sommes-nous, professeur ? Demanda curieusement Harry.

- Au Chaudron Baveur, l'un des lieux de passage principaux entre le monde Moldu et le quartier Sorcier de Londres.

- Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus à ce propos ? Demanda Harry.

- Le Chemin de Traverse est un ensemble de ruelles solitaires encastrées à l'intérieur de différents pâtés de maisons, à travers tout Londres et sa Banlieue. Grâce à un réseau solide de Portails Magiques, l'on a put, voici quelques trois cent ans, relier ces différentes parties en une seule, et ainsi développer considérablement l'endroit.

- Et combien de personnes vivent ici, Professeur ? Demanda Harry, curieux.

- Au précédent recensement, il y a un an, cent quarante mille personnes logeaient ici, Mr Potter.

- Et tous ces gens vivent dissimulés des Moldus ? S'étonna Harry. Il n'y a jamais de problème ?

- Si, bien sûr, cela est toujours compliqué, acquiesça Severus. Mais le Ministère de la Magie travaille constamment à édifier de nouvelles illusions magiques. De plus, le service des Oubliators est prêt à tout moment à effacer les mémoires de Moldus trop curieux.

- Les Sortilèges d'amnésie ne sont-ils pas trop mauvais, à la longue ?

- Si, certes, mais les Moldus n'en reçoivent que fort rarement plus d'un dans leur vie, il n'y a donc aucun problème. De toute façon, ils ne sont que Moldus.

- Certes, acquiesça Harry, étonné des propos de son Professeur.

Pour lui, un professeur se devait d'être ouvert d'esprit… et l'enseignant semblait fort dédaigneux des Moldus…

- Inclinez-vous tous devant le tout puissant Lord Voldemort ! Hurla soudain une voix dans le lointain, dominant tous bruits.

- Pardon ? S'exclama Harry, interloqué.

- Mr Potter ! Pressa soudain Severus, l'air alarmé. A genoux ! Ne cherchez pas à comprendre ! Je vous expliquerais plus tard !

Sans attendre, il poussa Harry à s'agenouiller au bord de la rue, comme toutes les personnes présentent autour d'eux. Le silence se fit alors sur le Chemin de Traverse, lourd, scrutateur et despotique. S'il bougeait, notre jeune ami avait l'impression qu'il le regretterait amèrement…

Rapidement, le son d'un chariot tiré par des chevaux pût se faire entendre dans le lointain. Levant un œil, Harry aperçût un carrosse finement sculpté et ciselé, serti d'or et de pierres précieuses, tiré par d'étranges chevaux noirs de jais et avec des ailes de Chauve-souris.

Aucun autre son que le renâclement de ces étranges montures ne se fit entendre jusqu'à ce que le carrosse disparaisse de la vue de tout un chacun. Lorsque celui-ci passa devant Harry, un coup d'œil furtif lui permit d'apercevoir un homme chauve, à la peau pâle et ridée, et aux yeux plus noirs que la nuit la plus ténébreuse. Il paraissait extrêmement vieux et fatigué, du point de vue de notre jeune ami inquisiteur.

Lorsqu'il se releva finalement, hors de danger, il put voir avec un grand étonnement que tous les sorciers et sorcières autour de lui trouvaient la chose parfaitement normale. Interrogatif, il demanda :

- Professeur, qui est précisément ce dénommé « Lord Voldemort » ?

- C'est un personnage assez mystérieux, Mr Potter, répondit Severus. Il est apparu pour la toute première fois en l'an mil neuf cent soixante huit sous les traits d'un Gourou qui prônait la supériorité des Sangs-purs sur les autres Sorciers.

- Hum…

Harry n'en disait rien, mais il considérait cela comme assez idiot.

- Il a rapidement ralliés maints Sangs-purs, et a tenté d'imposer leur supériorité par la force au cours d'une guerre qui a déchiré notre pays de mil neuf cent septante sept à mil neuf cent octante deux.

- Qu'est-ce qui a finalement amenée la paix, Professeur ?

- C'est un accord magique entre lui et le Ministère de la Magie qui a tout réglé. Il s'est engagé à une tolérance envers les Sangs-mêlés et les Nés Moldus en échange du poste à vie de Président-Sorcier du Maggemaggot et du droit de considérer comme esclaves tous les Cracmols et tous les Nés-Moldus dont il avait besoin pour ses travaux.

- Il n'en a pas pour autant cessées ses exactions, n'est-ce pas, Professeur ?

- Vous êtes bien informé, Monsieur Potter.

- J'ai put lire tout cela dans les brochures que vous m'avez données hier, Professeur.

- Fort bien, Monsieur Potter. Effectivement, vous avez raison, il perpétue de temps à autres des meurtres de Nés-Moldus. Tant qu'il ne s'attaquera pas aux Moldus, le Ministère a déclaré fermer les yeux sur ces activités.

- Les Nés de Moldus ne semblent pas très favorisés, dans la société Sorcière.

- C'est bien Normal, Monsieur Potter. Après tout, ils ne sont que des objets.

Harry ne répondit rien à cela, mais n'en pensa pas moins. Il n'était absolument pas d'accord avec ces propos.

- Bien, suivez-moi, monsieur Potter, nous allons gagner le ministère de la Magie.

Harry s'exécuta alors, maugréant intérieurement contre ce _poireau périmé_ qu'était son professeur. Il fallait avouer qu'il en avait parfaitement l'apparence…

- Dites-moi, professeur, demanda t'il soudainement, qu'elle est cette rue que l'on peut voir ?

- Il s'agit de l'Allée des Embrumes, Monsieur Potter. Je vous déconseille très fortement de vous y rendre, pour quelque raison que ce fusse. L'endroit est rempli de boutiques de magie noire et fréquenté par les pires individus imaginables.

_Mouais… je doute que cela soit totalement vrai ! Sûrement une idée reçue !_

Après cela, il ne leur fallut plus que quelques minutes de marche et le passage de trois immenses portails magiques pour gagner un énorme ensemble de bâtiments d'apparence Moldue, qui devait très certainement être relié à une rue de ceux-ci… Construit en simples briques dans le style victorien, l'endroit paraissait presque délabré vu de l'extérieur, mais Harry fut réellement fort surprit en arrivant dans les lieux… tout, ou presque, était paré d'or et de pierres précieuses, de marbre et d'ébène…

_Et bien, si c'est là dedans que va l'argent du contribuable ! Quelle bêtise !_

- Dépêchez-vous, monsieur Potter, pressa Severus, vous allez être en retard !

- Vous ne venez pas, professeur ?

- Non, vous devez vous débrouiller seul. Vous avez juste à écouter, répondre aux questions et remplir les documents nécessaires. Tout cela devrait être rapidement exécuté, je pense en une demi-heure. Je vous attendrais à l'extérieur.

Une demi-heure plus tard, donc, ce fut un Harry passablement énervé qui ressortit de l'immense amphithéâtre au luxe insolent où il avait été introduit par son professeur. Entre les incapables de son âge et ceux du ministère, il ne savait plus où donner de l'insulte et de l'acerbité ! Et quelle inutilité que tout cela ! Tant de blabla, juste pour légaliser le droit de porter une baguette !

- Vous voici enfin, Mr Potter ! Déclama le professeur Snape. J'ai failli attendre !

- Allez donc vous plaindre aux employés ministériels, Monsieur, répliqua Harry en s'efforçant de sourire.

- J'éviterais, ils deviendraient encore bien plus agaçants.

Ils sortirent alors prestement du bâtiment, et s'éloignèrent de quelques pas. Transplanant soudain, Severus ramena Harry juste devant le Quatre, Privet Drive.

- Vous voici arrivé, Mr Potter.

- Merci infiniment, professeur, répondit Harry. Au revoir.

- Je dois avouer, Mr Potter, ajouta soudain Severus, que je suis fort étonné par notre rencontre.

- Vraiment, Professeur ?

- Oui. En venant à votre encontre, j'avais pensé découvrir une copie conforme de votre père. Si cela est le cas physiquement, je suis soulagé de constater que vous êtes très éloigné de lui mentalement.

- Est-ce un compliment ? Questionna ironiquement Harry.

- De mon point de vue, Oui. Vous ressemblez plutôt à votre mère, Lily Evans. Sur ce, Mr Potter, je vous salue bien, et vous souhaite une bonne rentrée. N'oubliez pas, Premier Septembre, onze heures, King's Cross, voie neuf trois quarts ! Le Train ne vous attendra pas !

- J'y serais, professeur. Je vous souhaite une bien bonne continuation et fin de journée. J'espère vous revoir en bonne santé.

Severus transplana soudain de la même façon que la veille, surprenant une nouvelle fois notre jeune ami.

_C'est ça, va t'en, espèce de Poireau Périmé ! _S'exclama Harry mentalement, en refermant la porte_. Je n'ais plus besoin de toi !_

_Tu parles d'une idiotie, ce système de caste _!_ Les Sangs-purs sont considérés supérieurs, alors que moi-même suis un Sang-mêlé ! Si c'est cela, le monde de la Sorcellerie ! J'espère que Poudlard sera différente !_

Il n'imaginait pas à quel point…

_Et maintenant, il est grand temps de s'initier à l'Athévèldèn, ce langage Sorcier ! Demain, je retourne sur le Chemin de Traverse ! J'ai bien envie de m'acheter une esclave… Histoire de m'amuser quelque peu !_

_**UMAP**_

_Chemin de Traverse. Le lendemain, deux août 1991. Jour sorcier du vingt-cinq juley._

A l'heure de six heures du matin, le monde, Moldu comme Sorcier, ne faisait que s'éveiller…

Le Chemin de Traverse n'était pas en reste, et fort rares étaient les boutiques déjà ouvertes. Seule, dans le lointain, la célèbre banque de Gringotts illuminait le ciel étoilé.

Dans l'impressionnante avenue piétonne qu'était l'enchevêtrement de ruelles formant la voie principale du quartier dit du Chemin de Traverse, un jeune garçon de onze ans se promenait déjà, solitaire.

Si la majeure partie de ses camarades Nés-Moldus ou Sangs-mêlés ayant été élevés dans le monde Moldu prenaient très certainement commande de leurs ouvrages et articles scolaires par correspondance, effrayés par la foule immense des lieux, il avait jugé utile de faire lui-même une exploration approfondie des lieux. Si la Magie des Sorciers était réellement aussi impressionnante qu'il le pensait, alors tout ce qu'il avait imaginé cette nuit durant son sommeil devrait être possible.

Pour parvenir jusqu'ici, il avait tout simplement usé de ce transport barbare qu'était le Magicobus. Il aurait bien apprécié de pouvoir lancer quelques maléfices douloureux au chauffeur et au contrôleur ! Ce devrait être, à ce propos, l'une des premières choses à apprendre. Cela lui serait sûrement fort utile par la suite.

_Cet incapable de Poireau Périmé m'a donné un bien précieux indice, _pensa Harry à propos du Professeur Snape_. Hier, il m'a dit que la Famille Potter était une ancienne famille de Sang-pur, et que j'étais son seul héritier. Cela signifie donc qu'il doit y avoir beaucoup d'argent qui me revient ! Je dois voir cela d'urgence, avant de commencer quoi que ce soit !_

C'est pour cette simple raison qu'il se dirigea immédiatement en direction de la Banque de Gringotts. Il entra rapidement, et esquiva habilement la foule de Sorciers et Sorcières qui cherchait le guichet correspondant à ses besoins. Harry trouva le sien bien vite, malin, et adressa la parole à celui qui se trouvait là.

- Bonjour, Monsieur, dit-il avec un fort accent anglais.

S'il n'avait commencé à apprendre l'Athévèldèn que la veille au soir, son impressionnante mémoire couplée à quelques dix heures d'étude avait réussi à faire un miracle… s'il n'était pas encore très bon, il pouvait déjà se débrouiller correctement avec ce langage, et tenir une conversation primaire.

- Bonjour, Monsieur. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes, Monsieur ? Demanda Poliment le Guichetier Gobelin.

- Harry James Potter, répondit notre ami en s'efforçant d'adopter un regard froid face à cette répugnante bestiole à la peau grise. Je souhaite avoir accès à mon coffre familial.

- Votre clef, je vous prie.

Interloqué, Harry s'exclama :

- Pardon ?

- Si vous êtes réellement Mr Harry James Potter, alors vous disposerez de la clef permettant d'entrer dans votre coffre.

- Je ne l'ai pas, répondit franchement Harry. Je ne l'ai jamais eue. Mais je suis bel et bien Harry Potter !

En lui-même, il espérait qu'elle ne fût pas à la garde de son oncle et de sa tante… il n'avait pas envie de retourner à Privet Drive juste pour cela !

- En cas d'absence de la clef, Monsieur, je ne puis être assuré que vous êtes Mr Harry James Potter, et ne puis vous laisser parvenir jusqu'au coffre de la Famille Potter.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je suis bel et bien Harry Potter ! Bon sang, vous pouvez me croire !

- Maints escrocs tentent chaque jour d'entrer dans un coffre qui n'est pas le leur, Monsieur, expliqua froidement le Gobelin. Gringotts peut se vanter de n'avoir jamais subi un seul vol de leur part.

Il regarda alors Harry droit dans les yeux, et put y discerner une forte colère contenue.

- Mais si vous êtes réellement Monsieur Potter, je pense que vous accepterez de subir le _Sortilège du Traçage de la Propriété_. N'est-ce pas ?

- En quoi cela consiste t'il ?

- Si vous êtes réellement Mr Potter, il vous suffira d'apposer votre main et quelques gouttes de votre sang sur la porte de votre coffre pour que sa magie vous reconnaisse, et pour que votre clef vienne à vous d'elle-même, où qu'elle soit.

- Et si elle ne vient pas ?

- Alors cela signifie soit que le sang versé n'était pas en assez grande quantité, et aurez le droit de recommencer une seconde et dernière fois, soit que vous n'êtes pas Monsieur Potter, auquel cas vous ferez connaissance avec les Dragons de Gringotts.

Harry s'exclama alors, décidé :

- Soit ! Je ferais votre stupide sortilège ! Menez-moi donc à mon coffre !

Un sourire crispé naquit alors sur les lèvres du banquier. Aucun escroc n'acceptait jamais de faire cela. Ce gamin était-il réellement Harry Potter ?

- A votre guise, dit-il. Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Il ouvrit alors une porte juste à côté de lui, dans laquelle Harry s'engouffra immédiatement.

Il fut mené sans attendre à ce que semblait être une petite gare interne. Là, des centaines de chariots de Mine attendaient, tous accompagnés d'un Gobelins.

- Vrékànt, dit le Gobelin en Lìdalkevdèn, akiónètaè Lìta Potter drolté kéné Stockamàn.

- Eld, répondit le dénommé Vrékànt d'un ton respectueux, tout en s'inclinant profondément.

Le premier Banquier se retourna alors vers Harry, et lui dit :

- Monsieur, Vrékànt ici présent va vous conduire jusqu'au Coffre Potter. Il s'occupera de vous faire passer le Sortilège de Traçage.

- Je vous remercie, Monsieur Vrékànt, répondit-il poliment, au plus grand étonnement des deux gobelins.

_Ce type n'est pas un sorcier comme les autres ! _Pensa le guichetier, avant de s'en retourner vers son prochain client_._

- Suivez-moi, Monsieur, dit alors Vrékànt d'une voix étrangement aigue.

Ensemble, ils grimpèrent lestement dans un wagonnet typique des mines Moldues, et partirent aussitôt à une allure folle dans les entrailles de la banque…

De toute la durée du trajet, le gobelin ne dit que quelques mots à Harry, et il fallut que celui-ci lui pose une question…

- Monsieur, sans vouloir vous offenser, que signifie votre nom ?

- _Vrékànt_ veut dire _eunuque_ en Lìdalkevdèn, Monsieur.

_Oh, d'accord_, pensa Harry. _Je n'aurais pas dû poser la question._

Après ce petit épisode, il ne fallut plus que quelques minutes pour, qu'enfin, le bolide apparemment incontrôlable ne cesse sa course folle, juste en face d'un coffre d'apparence parfaitement classique.

Dès l'instant où Harry mit pied à terre, il pût entendre le Gobelin lui dire :

- Monsieur, je vous prie de bien vouloir avoir l'obligeance de poser votre main sur le coffre après l'avoir entaillée, ce pendant que je vous jetterais le sortilège de révélation, et que la Magie de la Porte fera son effet. Si la porte s'ouvre, alors cela prouvera que vous êtes réellement Monsieur Harry Potter, fils de James Potter et Lily Potter-Evans. A ce moment, l'actuelle clef sera détruite, et une nouvelle apparaîtra dans le coffre. Si la porte reste fermée suite au second essai, alors vous aurez l'honneur de comprendre pour quelle raison Gringotts est réputée inviolable.

Un rugissement assourdissant retentit alors dans le lointain, amplifié par l'écho titanesque de la grotte. Un dragon, sans aucun doute.

- Et tout retour en arrière est impossible, monsieur, de mon plein gré ou par la force.

_Et bien_, se dit Harry, _voilà une bien agréable nouvelle… enfin, je n'ais rien à craindre, alors tout va bien._

Conformément à ce qui lui fût demandé, il s'entailla la main de ses ongles, et la posa alors contre ce qui semblait être la serrure de son coffre. Le Gobelin lui jeta fort rapidement le sortilège, et il pût ressentir comme un jet d'eau froide le parcourir à plusieurs reprises, de haut en bas.

_Brrr ! Que cela prenne rapidement fin !_

A son grand soulagement, il fût bien vite exaucé, lorsque la porte du coffre s'ouvrit en grand… Vrékànt s'exclama alors :

- Vous êtes bel et bien Monsieur Harry James Potter, Monsieur. Les documents administratifs vous concernant vont être mis à jour très prochainement, et vous obtenez d'ores et déjà le droit de retirer de l'argent ou toute autre chose se trouvant dans votre coffre.

Harry ne répondit rien à cela. A ce qu'il avait pût voir du Monde Sorcier, les familles de Sang-pur étaient pratiquement toutes fort riches. Hors, son coffre, bien que très grand, ne contenait qu'une bien petite quantité d'argent, juste environ un millier de pièces diverses et variées.

- Monsieur Vrékànt, demanda t'il alors, pouvez-vous me dire précisément quel est le contenu de mon coffre ?

- Mr Potter, ce présent coffre contient les avoirs financiers de votre famille, à savoir l'argent liquide et les quelques documents officiels de parts financières dans quelques entreprises sorcières.

- Ce présent coffre ?

- Oui, la famille Potter possède un autre coffre, qui contient quelques avoirs matériels. Objets de collection, artefacts Moldus ou magiques…

Harry se servit alors dans le tas d'or, prenant une belle quantité de monnaie et la stockant dans de petites bourses situées non loin.

- Monsieur Vrékànt, menez-moi à ce second coffre, je vous prie.

- Bien monsieur. Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Le voyage fut relativement vite expédié, le second coffre de la famille Potter ne se trouvant qu'à une dizaine de places du premier. La même action que pour l'autre dût être répétée, mais, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit finalement, Harry put dire qu'il était impressionné.

Il n'y avait point là d'argent, aucune trace quelconque, mais une succession d'étagères remplies… des livres, des artefacts, Moldus comme sorciers –l'un de ses ancêtres devait en être amoureux, à voir les vis placées dans un cadre en or-,

- Dites-moi, Vrékànt, demanda t'il, je pensais la famille Potter fort riche, du fait de son ancienneté. Hors, il y a là bien moins de contenu que je ne l'escomptais.

- La raison en est fort simple, Monsieur. Lors de la Guerre contre le sorcier nommé Lord Voldemort, vos grands-parents ont beaucoup dépensé pour créer un orphelinat, et votre oncle a lui aussi usé de beaucoup de monnaie pour lever des mercenaires.

- Hum…

Cela était désormais certain, Harry n'aimait pas ses ancêtres ! Dépenser aussi stupidement du bon argent, qui aurait pût lui servir à bien du plaisir !

_Ah, quels imbéciles_, se dit-il en soupirant.

Pour réaliser ses idées, Harry pensait avoir besoin d'une fort grande quantité d'argent, et ce, tout au long de sa scolarité d'au moins sept années. Il pourrait bien sûr faire des investissements, mais en attendant que ceux-ci lui rapportent, il faudrait attendre au minimum un an, et il ne pouvait guère se le permettre…

Regardant alors plus attentivement le contenu du second coffre, il pût voir que chaque artefact était détaillé par une petite fiche explicative.

_"Poulie" Objet ingénieux dont les Moldus se servent, lié à une corde, pour imiter un sortilège de lévitation._

Effectivement, un de ses ancêtres avait dût être un véritable fanatique des Moldus…

_"Copieur" Artefact inspiré de l'imprimerie Moldue, capable de copier un livre en quelques instants et à la perfection, tant qu'il est alimenté par la magie d'un sorcier._

_Tiens, pratique, ce machin là… Ensuite…_

_"Magnétiseur magique de baguettes"_

_Hein ?_

_"Théoriquement, cet artefact sert à régler l'intensité et la puissance magiques d'une baguette, pour lier plus précisément celle-ci à son sorcier"._

_Cela m'a l'air fort intéressant… il faudra que je trouve des livres sur la fabrication des Baguettes…_

_"Cape d'invisibilité"_

_Une… ça alors ! Mais c'est excellent ! Cela me sera incroyablement utile, pour espionner les filles de Poudlard sous leur douche !_

Ce pensant, il prit la cape argentée et la glissa dans un sac magique, avant de passer à la suite…

_"Distordeur" Artefact expérimental non testé dont le but est de provoquer des distorsions temporelles. Se référer à l'ouvrage en rapport"._

Harry fut stupéfait par ce dernier artefact.

_Des distorsions temporelles ? Incroyable ! Cela serait-il réellement possible ? Il faut absolument que je trouve ce bouquin !_

Se mettant soudain à chercher avidement, Harry laissa son imagination florissante s'emporter…

_Si je savais user de ce machin, et surtout s'il fonctionnait, je n'aurais absolument aucun mal à devenir totalement indépendant ! Pouvoir apprendre en un rien de temps ce que d'autres mettent des années à savoir ! Réaliser des travaux très longs en quelques minutes ! Ce serait vraiment merveilleux ! Et ce serait pareil pour des sortilèges ! Je suis sûr que certains nécessitent des jours et des jours d'apprentissage ! Avec cela, plus de problème pour être le meilleur !_

S'il y avait effectivement une chose que Harry n'appréciait pas, c'était d'être surpassé… il savait qu'il avait encore beaucoup de travail à abattre pour atteindre le premier rang, mais ne se faisait pas de soucis sur sa capacité à y parvenir. Il savait juste que cela serait fort long, et cet artefact lui donnait le potentiel de le faire très rapidement.

Harry trouva finalement un ouvrage en latin sur lequel était notifié, en Athévèldèn :

_"Artefacts magiques de la Création de Lord Brovdec Potter"._

_C'est cela ! Mouhaha ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de mes espérances !_

Néanmoins, Harry fut soudain stoppé dans son optimisme contagieux par une petite pensée… ses finances. Il n'avait pratiquement pas de monnaie…

- Dites-moi, Monsieur Vrékànt, dit-il en se tournant vers le Gobelin, posté patiemment à l'entrée du coffre, serait-il possible de vendre quelques artefacts à Gringotts ?

Dire que le banquier fut surprit par une telle proposition est un euphémisme. Il tourna la tête vers Harry en un instant, faisant craquer ses vertèbres, et ouvrit grands les yeux. Gringotts mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais se servir dans les coffres de ses clients, même si ceux-ci n'avaient plus de propriétaires connus, mais il est certain que maints contenus intéressaient la Banque et ses gérants…

- Oui monsieur, je pense que certains artefacts pourraient intéresser les responsables de ce domaine. Voulez-vous faire descendre quelqu'un, ou préférez-vous prendre quelques objets à remonter ?

- Hum, seconde option, dit Harry. Je ne souhaite pas déranger plus qu'il ne faut les responsables Gobelins, ils doivent être fort occupés.

- Effectivement, Monsieur. C'est bien bon de votre part de penser à cela.

- C'est tout naturel.

Harry sélectionna alors quelques artefacts relativement peu intéressants sertis de bijoux, les mit dans ses poches, et repartit vers le Gobelin, qui l'attendait dans le chariot de mine. Il s'agissait là principalement d'outils Moldus enchantés et décorés avec des métaux précieux et des gemmes de diverses tailles. Personnellement, Harry trouvait que l'ancêtre qui avait fait cela était fort étrange, et devait avoir un grain… quelle personne saine d'esprit remplacerait un manche de tournevis en bois par une émeraude taillée et polie, sertie de fils d'or ?

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps au wagonnet pour revenir dans le hall principal de la Banque Gobeline. Dès que le chariot fût arrêté et scellé pour ne pas se déplacer seul, le gobelin s'exclama :

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, cher monsieur, nous allons pouvoir nous rendre au bureau d'un banquier de premier grade.

Harry ne répondit rien, comprenant immédiatement que cela signifiait "un gobelin riche et puissant"…

Bien rapidement, il fut introduit dans un luxueux bureau séparé du reste de la banque ordinairement accessible aux Sorciers. Ce faisant, il avait été baladé dans une succession de couloirs, tournants, escaliers montants et descendants, et pièces communicantes. Cela avait prit plus de dix minutes, et il fut persuadé, une fois arrivé, que quelques secondes seulement auraient put suffire… cette manœuvre était, il s'en doutait, réservée pour perdre et embrouiller des escrocs éventuels, et les empêcher de retrouver leur chemin dans le dédale des lieux.

Ce qu'il trouva dans les lieux l'étonna fortement : tout, jusqu'au moindre détail, était démesuré. Un tableau d'un Sorcier accroché au mur face à la porte devait bien atteindre les vingt mètres de hauteur. Le bureau même où officiait le gobelin que Harry allait rencontrer le séparerait de son interlocuteur de près de cinq mètres… toute cette démesure était aussi sans compter avec le luxe outrancier et insolent. Un sol de marbre, des tapis de soie, des joyaux encastrés dans des colonnes d'or… cela ne devait pas être souvent que des sorciers venaient ici, à voir la relative sobriété du Hall principal de la banque.

- Bonjour, Monseigneur, dit-il au Gobelin qui se trouvait en face de lui.

S'adaptant à l'impression de richesse et de pouvoir des lieux, il adoptait maintenant un air et un ton respectueux, presque affables.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Potter, répondit celui-ci. J'ai cru comprendre que vous souhaitiez vendre quelques uns des artefacts présents dans votre coffre familial, n'est-il pas vrai ?

- C'est effectivement la raison de ma présence en ces lieux, Monseigneur, répondit Harry.

- Et que souhaiteriez-vous vendre ?

- J'ai ici quelques exemples d'Artefacts Magiques réalisés par l'un de mes ancêtres, ou acquis par eux. Il y a aussi quelques joyaux divers.

Harry posa une succession d'une trentaine d'objets sur le bureau d'ébène du propriétaire des lieux. Celui-ci les fit ensuite venir à lui d'un mouvement de la main. Il se passa un moment durant lequel il examina pièce par pièce l'ensemble, rejetant quelques artefacts devant lui, et en gardant d'autres. Notre jeune ami remarqua que tous les joyaux étaient gardés… il avait eue une bonne idée de les prendre !

- Bien, Monsieur Potter, dit finalement le Gobelin. Pour ce qui est de vos joyaux, je dois avouer qu'ils sont d'une impressionnante pureté. Je suis prêt à vous offrir une somme de cinquante milliers de gallions pour chacun.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en entendant cela. Avait-il bien ouï ? Il y avait là pour une dizaine de joyaux, soit un demi-million de gallions ! Il ne connaissait pas le taux de change avec les Livres Moldues, mais était persuadé que cela valait une grande somme. Il n'imaginait pas à quel point il avait raison…

- Pour ce qui est de vos artefacts, en réalité, seuls deux d'entre eux m'intéressent. Le premier est cet _effaceur_ capable de "gommer", si l'on peut dire, toute trace magique. Je suis prêt à vous en offrir la somme de deux cent milliers de Gallions.

Harry acquiesça immédiatement à cette somme. Il avait bien entendu comprit le titanesque intérêt de l'objet. Aucune personne sainte d'esprit n'aurait vendu cela, mais comme il y en avait plusieurs exemplaires de l'objet dans son coffre, il ne regretterait donc pas sa vente…

- Ce prix me convient, Monseigneur, dit-il.

Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres du Gobelin. Pour lui, cet objet valait bien dix fois plus ! Ce sorcier, aussi poli fut-il, n'en était donc pas moins dupe…

- J'en viens ensuite au second objet. Pour cette plume en or enchantée, je vous offre la valeur du métal, soit cent cinquante gallions.

Ce disant, il s'efforça de paraitre affable et généreux, mais une étincelle avide dans son regard ne trompa pas Harry. Immédiatement, celui-ci renchérit :

- Dix Millions de gallions, pas moins, Monseigneur.

- Mille gallions, proposa alors le Gobelin, revoyant son précédent jugement à propos de la crédulité du Sorcier.

Cet objet n'avait effectivement pas une bien grande valeur en l'état, des plumes en or se trouvant facilement dans le commerce. C'était le nom inscrit dessus qui avait attirée l'attention du Gobelin… _Père Créateur. _Cette plume était un objet de collection historique ayant appartenu au seul et unique Sorcier réellement estimé par les Gobelins. Pour le peuple des Banquiers, il n'avait pas de prix…

- Dix Millions de gallions, continua Harry.

- Cent mille !

- Dix Millions de gallions.

Notre jeune ami prenait bien soin de toujours préciser l'unité monétaire en question. Le gobelin pourrait effectivement considérer que la demande était faite en noise, une valeur cent fois moins importante que le gallion…

- Un million !

- Dix Millions de gallions.

- Deux millions !

- Dix Millions de gallions.

Le Gobelin commençait à suer, et Harry s'en aperçu. Généreux, il décida de faire un geste.

- Cinq millions ! Proposa le Gobelin, en s'essuyant le front d'un mouchoir blanc immaculé.

- Vingt millions de Gallions, répondit alors Harry.

Les yeux du Gobelins s'écarquillèrent alors. Ce gamin se fichait-il de lui ?

- Soit ! Hurla-t-il plutôt que ne dit. Va pour vingt millions !

- Monseigneur, sans vouloir vous offenser, il me semble avoir demandé vingt-cinq millions…

Le gobelin ne put s'empêcher de grogner à l'entente de cette phrase. Effectivement, ce gamin se moquait de lui !

- Soit, soit ! Vingt-cinq millions de gallions, et c'est mon ultime offre !

- Nous avons donc un accord, Monseigneur, dit poliment Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents, tel un véritable faux-jeton de talent.

- Très bien, soupira le Gobelin, nous avons donc un accord ! L'or sera placé sur votre coffre monétaire dans les dix minutes à venir.

- Parfait, répondit Harry. Monseigneur, peut-être ne vous occupez-vous pas d'affaires d'aussi peu d'importance, étant par trop sage pour cela, mais pourriez-vous me dire si Gringotts propose des Cartes de Crédit ?

Un sourire naquit immédiatement sur les lèvres du Gobelin fatigué, montrant ses six canines.

- Nous n'avons pas de cartes de crédit telles que les Moldus l'entendent, Monsieur Potter. Mais nous disposons d'un système semblable constitué de bourses magiques qui se remplissent automatiquement avec la somme voulue, depuis votre coffre. Il vous suffit de décrocher la bourse d'une ceinture offerte avec elle pour payer, tandis que la bourse sera automatiquement remplacée au frais de Gringotts.

- Combien me coûtera un tel Système ?

- A vrai dire, Monsieur Potter, ce système est gratuit. Il nous évite une masse impressionnante de formulations administratives, aussi préférons nous en faire cadeau. De plus, étant relié à votre magie, vous seul pouvez en retirer de l'argent.

- Cela me semble effectivement un merveilleux système. Je souhaiterais en prendre un exemplaire.

- Il vous suffira de passer à un guichet du grand Hall, Monsieur Potter, et l'un de nos Gobelins se chargera de vous donner l'objet et de le relier à votre magie et à votre coffre.

- Merci infiniment à vous, Monseigneur, répondit notre jeune ami.

- C'est moi qui vous remercie, Monsieur Potter.

Sur ces mots, Harry se leva et se prépara à s'en retourner, lorsqu'il demanda :

- Sans vouloir vous déranger plus longtemps, Monseigneur, puis-je avoir le culot de vous demander qui est cet homme représenté derrière vous ?

Harry voulait parler du tableau titanesque représentant dans les moindres détails un sorcier d'apparence classique.

- Il s'agit du _Père Créateur_, Monsieur Potter, le fondateur de la Nation Gobeline. Sur ce, je vous salue bien, je suis fort occupé et ne puits discuter plus avant avec vous.

- Avec tout mon respect, Monseigneur, dit respectueusement Harry en s'inclinant profondément face au Gobelin, au plus grand étonnement de celui-ci.

Les Sorciers étaient habituellement méprisants à l'extrême, envers les Gobelins… Ragnok II, Seigneur de tous les Gobelins de Gringotts et d'Angleterre, fut fort surprit par cela.

Il ne fallut que fort peu de temps pour que notre jeune ami soit conduit jusqu'au hall principal par Vrékànt, le précédent Gobelin eunuque l'ayant conduit jusqu'à ses coffres. Cela fait, il salua celui-ci, et se dépêcha de repartir.

Harry était fort joyeux en pensant avoir dupés les Gobelins, mais il n'imaginait pas qu'eux aussi s'imaginaient sortir gagnants de cette affaire, malgré les sommes qu'ils avaient dût avancer pour récupérer quelques uns des plus précieux artéfacts d'Art de leur plus Glorieuse Epoque de l'Histoire du Monde de la Magie.

_Bien, la banque, c'est fini ! _S'exclama mentalement Harry._ Maintenant, direction le marché aux esclaves ! Par chance, c'est juste en face !_

Il se dirigea donc vers un impressionnant bâtiment, une véritable fourmilière d'où entraient et sortaient constamment des centaines de personnes.

Lorsque il entra dans l'immense lieu, il fut tout d'abord abasourdit par le raffut intolérable qui régnait dans ce lieu.

_C'est donc cela, le marché aux esclaves ? _Pensa-t-il_. Impressionnant ! Bon, maintenant, se trouver quelqu'un d'agréable._

Regardant au plafond, notre jeune ami put remarquer des panonceaux indiquant très certainement l'emplacement de chaque type d'esclaves.

_Voyons… à droite, donc… Nés… Moldus_, déchiffra t'il difficilement. _A gauche, esclaves en… servage… volontaire_. _A gauche, d'abord_ !

Harry s'engouffra donc dans l'immense foule grouillante, prenant bien garde à ce que ses bourses restent à leur place.

Zigzaguant parmi maints badaux et esclaves suivants leurs maîtres, il gagna bien vite un endroit soumis à des sortilèges de restriction sonore, afin de masquer le brouhaha ambiant, et remarqua immédiatement ce qu'il cherchait. Sur un écriteau accroché au plafond, il y avait de marqué :

_Adolescentes en Servage Volontaire_

Sans plus attendre un instant, il se dirigea droit vers l'étal, et passa en revue la marchandise. Son obsession était réellement aux anges ! Toutes étaient âgées de dix à dix-sept ans, indiquait un panonceau, et toutes étaient entièrement nues, attachés au sol par de puissantes chaînes magiques. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour trouver son bonheur…

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, jeune homme ? S'exclama soudain un Sorcier richement vêtu, en se dirigeant vers Harry.

S'il n'avait pas remarquées les bourses enchantées accrochées à sa ceinture, il l'aurait très certainement chassé vite fait. Mais un client était un client, après tout, quel que soit son âge…

- Bonjour, Monsieur, répondit Harry. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur cette esclave, là bas ?

- Elle ? Voyons…

Le marchand regarda une petite fiche qu'il portait dans un dossier, et dit :

- Alors, voici. Elle se nomme Daphné Greengrass, elle a onze ans et entrera à Poudlard le premier Septembre. Elle vient d'une famille de Sang pur qui l'a vendue pour payer ses dettes. Elle est vierge, j'ai vérifié moi-même, et a de bonnes connaissances en arithmancie, pour son âge. En revanche, elle est totalement novice à propos de la façon de tenir une maison. Cela fait trois mois qu'elle est ici, et a dût recevoir quelques coups de fouet au début. Elle est très obéissante depuis.

Mais Harry ne faisait pas attention à cela, et se contentait d'admirer le corps de la jeune fille, assise au milieu de maintes autres, tête baissée. Elle promettait de devenir une superbe femme !

- Elle apprendra ce qu'il faut, répondit-il simplement. Combien ?

- Cette esclave va vous coûter mille gallions par année de servage, Monsieur Potter. L'argent sera à adresser par vos parents à la famille Greengrass.

- Très bien, mentit Harry de façon éhontée. Ma mère a grand besoin d'aide pour s'occuper de mes jeunes frères et sœurs. J'achète donc mademoiselle Greengrass pour sept années.

- Cela vous coûtera donc sept mille gallions tout rond, Monsieur Potter.

- Et voici la somme demandée, répondit Harry en donnant une bourse à l'homme.

- Je vous remercie, Monsieur Potter. Préférez-vous les chaînes magiques, ou bien le sortilège d'Imperium ?

- Je pense que je vais prendre les deux, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Je n'ais pas envie qu'elle s'échappe, à vrai dire.

- Je vous comprends bien. Je m'en occupe immédiatement.

- Et si vous aviez des vêtements pour l'habiller, Monsieur, je ne souhaite pas l'afficher à la vue de toutes et tous.

- Je m'en occupe, Monsieur. Cela sera prêt dans une dizaine de minutes. Si vous ne souhaitez pas acheter d'autres esclaves, pourquoi ne pas vous rendre à mon bureau ? Mon collègue se chargera de vous faire signer les papiers administratifs, et vous donnera la fiche d'identité de cette demoiselle.

- Bien, je vous remercie, répondit Harry.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Monsieur Potter.

Il se dirigea alors en direction du bureau placé non loin, tandis que sa petite marchandise était en cours de préparation.

- Bonjour, dit-il au sorcier qui se tenait là, le nez dans des documents d'aspect officiel.

- Bonjour, Monsieur, répondit celui-ci en relevant la tête et en souriant. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je viens d'acheter l'esclave numéro douze mille huit cent vingt-quatre pour sept milliers de gallions, ou sept années. Elle se nomme Daphné Greengrass. Je souhaite donc obtenir la régularisation de cet achat.

- Bien, monsieur. Laissez-moi tout d'abord vous féliciter pour ce sage achat ! La marchandise de notre maison est toujours d'une extrême qualité, vous ne regretterez pas d'être venu chez nous !

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Harry. Que dois-je signer ?

- Alors, voici tout d'abord le contrat magique qui liera le collier de l'esclave à votre magie. Cela permettra, à la moindre désobéissance, au moindre soupçon de rébellion ou à la moindre pensée à l'encontre de vos ordres, de lui lancer un sortilège de douleur, un _Doloris_. Cela forcera aussi la magie de votre esclave à vous obéir, contre son gré s'il le faut. Des questions, monsieur ?

- Oui, comment fonctionne ce collier ?

- Il est enchanté grâce à de simples sortilèges de base, monsieur, chacun étant amplifié par un ensemble de pentacles runiques. La magie requise est puisée dans le corps de votre esclave par des Runes de Négativité, ce qui fait que le collier ne tombera jamais à court d'énergie.

- Très bien. Avez-vous une plume ?

- Oui, voici Monsieur.

Le sorcier tendit alors une plume à Harry, qui s'empressa de signer le contrat après l'avoir lut attentivement.

- Maintenant, monsieur, dit le sorcier, je dois vous demander de signer ces déclarations officielles, d'achat et de propriété, afin de régulariser la situation de votre esclave au Ministère de la Magie.

- Je ne suis malheureusement pas majeur, Monsieur, répondit Harry. Je réalise cet achat pour mon père.

- En ce cas, monsieur, ces déclarations en votre nom seront provisoires, et votre père devra se rendre au Ministère de la Magie, Département de la Justice Magique, afin de régulariser la situation de votre esclave.

- De combien de temps dispose t'il ?

- A compter de l'achat, c'est-à-dire d'aujourd'hui, il a six mois pour ce faire.

_Hum, parfait, je trouverais bien le moyen de contourner cette loi idiote d'ici là._

- Cela est parfait, répondit Harry en signant les déclarations. Ce sera tout ?

- Ce sera tout, monsieur, je vous remercie. En espérant vous revoir bientôt !

- Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation, répondit Harry poliment, et je vous salue bien. Au revoir.

Il revint alors vers le premier marchand, qui avait sortit l'achat tant convoité de l'enclos des esclaves.

Harry en profita alors pour détailler plus précisément celui-ci. La jeune fille nommée Daphné était blonde comme les blés, ses cheveux lui arrivant jusqu'au milieu du dos. Elle mesurait environ un mètre trente, et avait les yeux marron.

_Elle deviendra une bien belle jeune femme !_ Pensa-t-il immédiatement, en souriant intérieurement.

- Voici votre achat, monsieur, dit le marchand. Tout prêt. Puis-je faire quoi que ce soit d'autre pour vous ?

- Cela conviendra, Merci, répondit Harry en glissant quelques gallions dans la main de l'esclavagiste.

- Merci infiniment, Monsieur ! S'enchanta celui-ci. En espérant vous revoir bientôt !

- Allons, viens ici, toi ! Dit Harry à son achat, en se saisissant de sa chaîne et en l'attachant à son propre poignet.

Satisfait de sa première petite emplette, il quitta alors le marché aux esclaves, ne s'arrêtant que quelques instants pour acquérir trois colliers pour esclaves.

_Avec, je pourrais soumettre les Dursley sans aucune peine ! Ah, que la vengeance sera douce !_

- Allons, viens ! S'exclama-t-il en tirant sur la chaîne de son esclave.

Celle-ci ne répondit rien, et s'empressa d'obéir, le visage bas, l'air fort apeuré et résigné.

- Alors, maintenant… les baguettes magiques. Dis-moi, Daphné, as-tu déjà une baguette magique ?

La jeune fille en servage releva alors la tête à l'entente de son nom. Son maître venait-il réellement de lui demander cela ?

- N… non, répondit-elle en tremblant, appréhensive.

Remarquant cela immédiatement, Harry tenta maladroitement de la rassurer.

- Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, tu sais, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je suis bien loin d'être mauvais comme les marchands.

- O… oui… Je… excusez-moi.

- Bien, en avant ! Ollivander's nous attends !

- Nous ?

- Oui, nous. Je vais t'acheter une baguette, que crois-tu ? Que tu vas rester dans ce monde barbare sans pouvoir te défendre ?

- Je… je croyais que c'était interdit aux esclaves, murmura la jeune fille, honteuse.

- Peu m'importe, déclara Harry. Tu en auras une, je te le promets.

- Merci.

- C'est tout naturel, voyons !

Harry sourit à ces mots, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de son achat. Son nouveau propriétaire n'était peut-être pas un esclavagiste amoureux du fouet, finalement…

La sonnette de la boutique du vieux marchand de baguette retenti fortement dans le profond silence de l'endroit, lorsque les deux enfants entrèrent dans la place. Apparaissant soudainement derrière un vieux comptoir délabré, une chose qui ressemblait approximativement à un être humain éleva soudain ce qui ressemblait à des paroles issues d'une voix…

- Bonjour, Monsieur, je suppose que vous venez pour votre rentrée prochaine ?

- C'est cela, Monsieur, répondit Harry, déjà dégoûté par le vieillard, qui tenait plus du cercueil que de l'humain.

- Bien, laissez-moi prendre vos mesures, je vous en prie.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Elles me servent à vérifier précisément si le nombre magique de vos membres et diverses structures corporelle est bien stable, monsieur. Cela m'aide grandement à trouver une baguette.

- Et je suppose que vous voudrez prendre les mensurations de mademoiselle ?

Le vieillard jeta un regard fort étrange à Daphné, et répondit dédaigneusement, comme si ses propos expliquaient tout :

- Elle est esclave, monsieur.

- Peu m'importe !

Harry avait un ton sévère en disant cela, et l'on pouvait nettement le voir sur son visage.

- Peu m'importe qu'elle soit libre ou esclave, humaine ou chienne, elle m'appartient, à moi seul, et j'ai décidé qu'elle obtiendrait une baguette magique ! Suis-je clair ?

- Bien, monsieur. J'étais juste étonné par cette demande. Et non, je n'ais pas besoin des mensurations de mademoiselle. Maintenant, excusez-moi…

Il fallut quelques minutes pour mesurer les moindres parties du corps des deux enfants, du cheveu le plus long, difficile à trouver, jusqu'à l'orteil le plus sale, du pouce droit jusqu'au poil de jambe le moins visible en passant par le dix-septième cil de l'œil droit en partant de l'œil gauche...

_Il se fiche de nous, ma parole !_ Pensa Harry, vite imité par Daphné.

- Bien, excusez-moi un instant, monsieur et mademoiselle. Je vais chercher mes baguettes.

Le vieillard disparut alors plus vite que Harry ne l'en aurait jugé capable, et revint après seulement quelques secondes, chargé de maintes petites boîtes de bois, chacune soigneusement étiquetée.

- Bien, commençons donc par Mademoiselle, si vous le voulez-bien.

Ce disant, Harry put remarquer qu'il répugnait à toucher une esclave…

_La société Sorcière est réellement idiote,_ pensa Harry. _Ils considèrent les Sang-pur comme supérieurs, mais lorsque l'un d'eux devient esclave, alors ils ne son absolument plus rien… c'est d'un ridicule ! Quel manque de volonté et de réflexion !_

L'esprit brillant qu'était Harry n'eut aucun mal à imaginer tout ce qu'il pourrait faire dans ce monde apparemment peuplé d'incapacités mentaux.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait ainsi, Daphné avait déjà essayé quatre baguettes différentes, sans succès. Elle craignait fort que cela agace son maître, et qu'il ne la punisse par la suite…

- Tentez celle-ci, mademoiselle, dit Ollivander. Cheveu de Velane, bois d'Acacia.

Lorsque Daphné agita la baguette, outre l'apparition d'un superbe bouquet de fleur, un bien étrange phénomène se produisit…

Regardant son achat humain, Harry sentit tout soudain une grande chaleur l'envahir, et son pantalon le serrer avec violence. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, sa braguette se détacha, et son vêtement commença à glisser. Il se tourna en urgence et remit les pièces en places, mais eut un air fort gêné par la suite.

- Et voilà, Miss, nous avons trouvé ce qu'il vous fallait !

Il se tourna alors vers Harry.

- Monsieur, cette baguette est idéale pour votre esclave. Elle vous coûtera la somme de quarante gallions, tout rond.

Harry paya la somme demandée sans rechigner un seul instant. Ce n'était pas si cher que cela. Ollivander rangea sa nouvelle mitraille dans un tiroir de son comptoir, et se retourna vers ses clients.

- Bien, à vous, monsieur Potter ! Commençons ! Bois de palmier, écaille de serpent du désert.

Le premier essai du jeune garçon fut parfaitement infructueux, ainsi que les cinquante suivants. A maintes reprises, Ollivander s'était assis à son comptoir et avait observé Harry d'un air Inquisiteur, au plus grand agacement de celui-ci, puis était reparti vivement en direction de sa réserve de baguettes.

_C'est bien la première fois que je vois cela ! Qu'il est difficile ! S'il n'avait pas obtenues des réactions magiques à chaque baguette, je penserais qu'il est Cracmol ! Mais ce n'est pas possible, il est pourtant du premier Clan de la Caste des Sangs-mêlés… supérieur à moi-même !_

_Voyons, qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui convenir ? Le seul type de baguette que je n'ai pas essayé est celui qui fonctionne particulièrement bien avec les sortilèges de Magie Noire… Allons, jouons le tout pour le tout !_

Ollivander se saisit alors d'une boîte de plomb, lourde de plus de quarante livres, et remplie de baguettes.

_Si cela ne convient pas, je mange mon chapeau ! Ce sont les baguettes offrant la plus large marge de manœuvre de toutes mes créations !_

Il revint alors rapidement en direction de son magasin.

En encore une demi-heure de temps, il battit tous les records de temps mit à s'occuper d'un client, après octante sept baguettes essayées. Une imposante queue attendait à l'extérieur, toutes et tous patientant pour obtenir leur propre artefact.

- Essayez celle-ci, Monsieur Potter, je suis intimement certain qu'elle vous conviendra !

Ce n'était que la octante-cinquième fois qu'il disait cela…

- Plume de Phénix et bois de Houx, vingt centimètres, robuste, adaptée à tous types de sortilèges avec une grande précision. Quelque peu caractérielle, toutefois.

Lorsqu'Harry remua sa baguette, lassé et fatigué par l'ambiance de ce lieu et par l'odeur de rat putréfié du vieillard, un superbe bouquet de fleur en jaillit, signalant qu'enfin, il avait trouvée SA baguette. Une étincelle illumina alors ses yeux.

Lorsque Daphné regarda la joie de son maître, elle eut tout soudain très chaud, et le trouva réellement très beau, malgré les hideuses lunettes qui le défiguraient.

- Monsieur, cette baguette vous convient parfaitement ! Déclama alors le vieillard arthritique qu'était Ollivander.

- C'est parfait, combien vous dois-je donc ? S'empressa de répondre notre jeune ami.

Une fois payée la somme demandée pour les deux baguettes, il s'en alla en prenant Daphné par la main, pressé de quitter cet infernal endroit.

_Enfin sortis ! _Pensa-t-il immédiatement, instantanément soulagé par le contact avec l'air extérieur.

Il ne fallut que quelques instants au couple pour traverser la rue et entrer dans une froquerie Sorcière.

- Bien le bonjour, monsieur, hurla plus que ne dit la couturière, en se précipitant sur ses clients.

- Bonjour, Madame… Jorkins, répondit Harry en observant un petit insigne de présentation accroché à l'opulente poitrine de la femme. J'aurais besoins de deux garde-robes sorcières complètes pour moi et mademoiselle ici présente.

La couturière et Daphné ouvrirent grand les yeux en entendant cela. La première car cela était un achat d'une impressionnante valeur, pour son petit magasin, et la seconde parce qu'elle n'était que simple esclave ! Au meilleur, l'on devait lui donner de simples guenilles, juste de quoi faire remarquer qu'elle n'était pas un Elfe de Maison ! Bien qu'elle tentât de ne pas trop le montrer, elle était fort étonnée intérieurement…

- B… bien, monsieur, répondit la vendeuse. Si vous me permettez, je vais prendre vos mesures. Mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien gagner la cabine d'essayage…

C'est ainsi que Harry passa plus d'une heure dans le seul magasin de vêtements. En tout et pour tout, il acheta trois capes sorcières –il préférait cela aux robes-, dix pantalons, pulls et maillots noirs, dix uniformes de Poudlard pour garçons de couleur noire, seulement deux chapeaux de sorcier de couleur noire –il avait d'ores et déjà horreur de ces machins pointus-, et plusieurs complets pour la vie de tous les jours. Outre cela, il prit pour lui-même maints sous-vêtements, pour enfin se sentir confortable, et s'occupa ensuite de Daphné. Pour elle, il prit à nouveau dix pantalons, dix pulls, maillots et uniformes de Poudlard, toujours noirs, et prit en plus dix robes –de véritables robes, pas des capes que l'on attache sur le devant- et dix jupes, sans oublier tout l'ensemble de sous-vêtements conseillés par la vendeuse.

- Vous me mettrez sur chacun un sortilège quotidien d'auto nettoyage et d'auto repassage, je vous prie, dit-il.

- Bien, monsieur.

- Et, auriez-vous aussi des sortilèges de renforcement du tissu, d'anti déchirures et autres ?

- Oui, monsieur, mon magasin offre un total de dix sortilèges de ce genre pour tous ses vêtements. Souhaitez-vous tous les avoir ?

- Tous, oui, s'il vous plaît.

- A votre service, monsieur !

- Et, auriez-vous un sac magique réduit pour que je puisse garder tout cela en poche ?

- Bien sûr, mon bon monsieur ! Voici, offert par la maison !

- Je vous remercie bien, répondit-il. Et voici votre dût…

Il paya alors l'exorbitante somme de mille deux cent douze gallions, trois Mornilles et neuf noises, avant de se retourner vers Daphné, nouvellement vêtue.

- Et bien, s'exclama t'il en souriant, voilà qui est déjà bien mieux que tes guenilles ! Ne trouves-tu pas ?

- Oui, répondit la jeune fille, gênée. Merci à vous.

- C'est tout naturel, voyons ! Tu n'as pas à être dérangée.

Ils sortirent alors rapidement de l'endroit. Se référant au plan du chemin de traverse qu'il avait acquis au Ministère peu de temps auparavant, il se dirigea alors en direction d'un autre magasin, dont le nom était fort aguicheur… Il y avait de noté là « Déguisements Magiques en tous genres ».

_Pourquoi entrons-nous ici ?_ Se questionna Daphné, intriguée.

- Bonjour, dit Harry en entrant. Il y a quelqu'un ?

Personne n'était effectivement en vue…

- Bonjour, monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_Mais qui a parlé ?_ Se demanda Harry en regardant partout, vite suivit par Daphné.

- Le porte-manteau, Monsieur, continua la voix.

Effectivement, juste à côté de la porte se tenait un porte-manteau… un sorcier, en réalité.

- Pardonnez-moi si je vous ais effrayé, monsieur, je testais simplement un nouveau type de déguisements.

- Déguisements par illusions, n'est-ce pas ? Clarifia Harry, songeur.

A ces mots, il surprit grandement le vendeur.

- Vous connaissez, demanda celui-ci.

- Bien entendu, les Moldus en pratiquent depuis des décennies.

- Les Moldus ? Hum, cela m'étonnerais grandement que des sous-hommes parviennent à un si bon niveau que moi… mais pardonnez-moi, et que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- J'aurais besoin de deux déguisements très spéciaux pour moi et mademoiselle ici présente.

- De quel style ?

- Il faudrait qu'ils nous fassent ressembler à ce que nous serons dans une dizaine d'années.

- Hum, bien étrange demande, murmura le vendeur. Sans vouloir être indiscret, puis-je vous demander à quoi cela va vous servir, monsieur ?

- J'aimerais jouer une farce à ma famille, leur faire croire qu'ils ont dormi durant dix années.

De par une chance insolente, le marchand se révéla immédiatement un farceur invétéré, lorsqu'un florissant sourire orna tout soudain son visage.

- En ce cas, je pense que nous allons nous entendre ! J'ai deux modèles pour ce que vous m'avez demandé, monsieur. Pour le premier, il suffit de verser une goutte de votre sang sur une perle magique pour qu'une image immobile vous englobe. Ce système simple vous coûtera la somme de dix gallions par perle.

- Inadéquat, répondit Harry. J'ai besoin d'un système complet, une illusion captant mes mouvements et s'y adaptant.

- Nous en arrivons donc au second modèle, monsieur. Il lui faut toujours une simple goutte de votre sang, et vous devez alimenter l'artefact par votre magie interne. Cela affichera l'illusion de ce que vous serez plus tard. Vous devez néanmoins savoir que ce "ce que vous serez plus tard" correspond à votre métabolisme actuel. Tout dépendra ensuite de vos différentes actions au cours de votre vie.

- Je comprends, monsieur, répondit Harry. Et combien cela coûte t'il ?

- Monsieur, ce système est à vendre pour cent gallions l'unité, et nécessite une autorisation ministérielle d'usage.

- Hum, soit, alors, répondit Harry. Vous reprenez l'objet en cas d'insatisfaction du client ?

- Oui monsieur, j'offre une garantie de remboursement total d'une semaine.

- Fort bien, j'achète donc l'objet ! Mais s'il ne fonctionne pas, je serais de retour dès demain pour me faire rembourser.

- Je comprends parfaitement, monsieur. Vous serez satisfait, croyez moi bien !

Le vendeur prit alors deux colliers dans une étagère située juste derrière son comptoir.

- Voici les choses, monsieur. L'apparence de collier est simplement pour faire passer l'objet inaperçu. Seule l'émeraude centrale est enchantée.

- Cela est parfait, dit Harry, j'en prendrais donc deux.

- Veuillez tout d'abord signer ceci, Monsieur. J'enverrais ces attestations de propriété dès après-demain, si vous ne revenez pas d'ici là.

- Soit, répondit Harry en signant les documents officiels, et voici votre dût.

- Je vous remercie infiniment, mon bon monsieur ! Et voici vos achats !

Prenant les colliers qui lui étaient donnés, Harry en mit immédiatement un autour du cou de Daphné, juste autour de son collier d'esclave.

- Pour activer l'objet, vous devez simplement pointer votre baguette dessus et dire "activation", précisa le vendeur Pour désactiver, dites "désactivation", tout simplement. Vous devez tout de même savoir que ces déguisements sont très faciles à retirer par la force.

- J'y penserais.

Harry s'exclama alors, pointant le collier de Daphné :

- Activation !

La jeune fille disparut alors quelques instants durant du champ de vision de des hommes, se transformant en une sorte de brume dorée, pour réapparaître à l'image d'une plantureuse jeune femme. Ses cheveux blonds avaient poussés jusqu'à ses fesses, elle avait grandi de près d'une cinquantaine de centimètres, et son visage ne gardait qu'une très légère trace d'une enfance lointaine.

- Et bien dis-moi, Daphné, dit Harry, te voici devenue une très belle femme !

La jeune fille rougit à ces mots.

- Merci, murmura t'elle, gênée à l'extrême et ne sachant que dire à son propriétaire.

Celui-ci ne la lâcha pas du regard pendant de longues minutes, la détaillant en tous points.

_Et bien, _pensa t'il, _si elle devient aussi belle par la suite, je ne suis pas prêt de m'en lasser ! Ni de la relâcher !_

Harry testa à son tour l'étrange artefact, et se retrouva arborer une queue de cheval et de fines lunettes, le rendant bien plus séduisant que jamais auparavant. Satisfait, il laissa désactiva les déguisements, et ils quittèrent la boutique d'un pas vif.

- Allons, suis-moi, dit-il à son esclave.

Ils se retransformèrent presque immédiatement après, dissimulés dans l'ombre d'un porche abrité, et ressortirent dans la foule compacte du Chemin de Traverse.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux silhouettes d'illusions qu'étaient devenus Harry et Daphné entrèrent sans aucune hésitation sur l'allée des Embrumes. Là, le nombre d'esclaves enchaînés à leurs maîtres et agenouillés au sol était encore plus grand que nulle part ailleurs…

- Bien, nous y voilà, dit Harry. Le magasin dit de la « Bibliothèque Interdite ».

Lorsqu'il avait découvert ce nom, sur la carte du Quartier Magique, il avait immédiatement été fort intéressé. Qui disait « bibliothèque interdite » disait forcément ouvrages rares, voir même interdits… non ? C'est donc avec une grande curiosité qu'il entra dans l'échoppe délabrée…

Lorsque lui et Daphné furent à l'intérieur, il sût de suite que son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Si l'endroit ne payait pas de mine vu de l'extérieur, il était bien mieux à l'intérieur. Magiquement agrandi, sa surface utilisable devait très certainement être dix fois plus grande que sa surface réelle, et elle était intégralement remplie d'étagères montant jusqu'au plafond, elles-mêmes débordant de livres.

- Bonjour, Monsieur, S'exclama alors une voix, juste à côté de Harry.

Tournant prestement son illusion corporelle en direction de celle-ci, surprit, notre jeune ami répondit :

- Bonjour, monsieur. J'ai été fort intéressé par la devanture de votre magasin. Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur son contenu ?

A la plus grande surprise d'Harry, il s'avéra alors que le vieillard visiblement centenaire qui faisait office de vendeur et de statue de garde était aveugle, ses orbites vides.

_Bien_, pensa Harry. _Ainsi, en cas de défaut des illusions, il ne verra rien !_

- Monsieur, dit le vieil homme, mon magasin, je le crains, n'est guère spécialisé. Je ne vends que ce que j'ai récupéré dans les différentes bibliothèques du pays. Vous pourrez trouver de tout, ici, des contes pour enfants jusqu'aux ouvrages les plus noirs, et tout pour la somme exacte de cinquante gallions pièce. Ce prix est abusif pour certains ouvrages, mais dérisoire pour d'autres, croyez m'en bien !

- Je vous crois sans peine, mon bon monsieur. Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil.

Ce disant, il tira alors sur la chaîne de Daphné, l'amenant tout contre lui.

- Daphné, dit-il, tu vas aller explorer les étalages seule, d'accord ? Je veux que tu prennes absolument tous les livres potentiellement utiles pour un apprentissage magique. Tous, sans exception. Même si tu penses que nous en aurons en double. Compris ?

- Oui, répondit la jeune fille.

- Alors va !

Sur ces mots, il fit soudain tomber la chaîne et ordonna au collier de diminuer l'effet du Sortilège de l'Imperium, ne laissant que l'artefact de servage au cou de son esclave. Sans attendre, Harry lui donna un sac magique, et celle-ci se précipita à un bout du magasin, et commença à explorer méthodiquement tout ce qu'elle voyait.

Lui-même se dirigea alors à l'opposé de la boutique, et commença son exploration.

_L'on dirait que ce magasin vend ce qu'il a récupéré dans d'anciennes collections… il y a même les restes de la bibliothèque de Poudlard ! Très intéressant !_

Sans attendre, Harry se dirigea en direction de l'étagère réservée à l'école de magie.

_Les ouvrages ayant été remplacés au fil du temps, donc, trop abîmés ou dépassés… mais ils sont très certainement encore fort intéressants ! Voyons… tout d'abord, les livres de cours réservés au second cycle ! Et ceux… réservés aux professeurs ? Impressionnant ! Si cela se trouve, je pourrais trouver des réponses à d'antiques examens sans me fatiguer ! Et… tiens, qu'est cela ? Hum, des anciennes formulations administratives… je pourrais m'en servir pour étudier les anciens textes de lois et trouver des ficelles. Cela me sera toujours utile ! Allons, je prends le tout !_

A nouveau, il fallut plus d'une heure à Harry et Daphné pour dévaliser littéralement le magasin. A la fin, et après cinq sacs magiques, et plus de cinquante ouvrages, il revint en direction de Daphné, qui l'attendait à la caisse, discrète.

- Bien, qu'as-tu acheté, Daphné ?

- J'en ai pour septante ouvrage, répondit la jeune fille, honteuse de dépenser tant pour son maître.

Il allait la fouetter, c'était certain…

- Très bien, dit celui-ci en souriant, la surprenant, avant de s'adresser au vendeur. L'addition, monsieur, je vous prie.

- Donc, cent vingt ouvrages, monsieur, cela vous fera un total de six mille gallions, cher client.

En disant cela, le vieil homme se pourléchait les babines… Quelle excellente journée !

- Voici, répondit Harry sans hésiter, de sa voix illusoire, en déposant une bourse entière sur le comptoir. Gardez la monnaie !

- Merci infiniment, mon bon monsieur ! Revenez quand vous voulez dans ma boutique ! Vous y serez toujours le bienvenu !

- Je n'en doute pas un instant, murmura Harry, sous l'œil impressionné de Daphné.

La bourse contenait en effet mille gallions de plus que demandé… bon sang, ce gamin était-il aussi riche que le Ministère ?

Omettant volontairement de remettre sa chaîne de servage à son esclave, Harry et elle sortirent alors dans la rue, et entreprirent de quitter l'allée des Embrumes. Tout ce qui l'avait intéressé sur le plan du quartier était cette librairie, alors mieux valait partir, maintenant. Une personne si riche ne pouvait qu'attirer les convoitises, et il n'avait envie de finir ici, capturé par un esclavagiste avide ou par un voleur de bas chemin.

Retrouvant alors le Chemin de Traverse et son avenue principale, retrouvant leur apparence initiale, Harry dit :

- Allons, il est temps de revenir à la maison ! Tout cela est déjà pas mal pour aujourd'hui ! Suis-moi, Daphné !

Ils marchèrent alors d'un bon pas pour revenir au Chaudron Baveur. Mais, après quelques minutes de marche, Harry se stoppa soudainement…

- Hum, qu'est ceci ? Dit Harry à la vue d'une nouvelle boutique.

L'enseigne délabrée indiquait « De Bric et de Broc en Vrac »…

- Viens, dit-il à Daphné, entrons !

Une étonnante sonnette retentit alors dans le silence de la boutique. Un chant de Rossignol…

- Bonjour, il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bonjour Monsieur ! S'exclama alors soudainement un portrait accroché au mur, juste devant le comptoir. Que puis-je faire pour vous servir ?

- Euh… je souhaiterais fouiner quelque peu…

- Allez-y, mon cher Monsieur, n'hésitez pas ! Et si vous avez besoin de conseils ou d'indications, demandez-moi, ou à l'un de mes employés !

- Euh, merci, répondit Harry.

Il était fort étonné par l'existence de portraits ainsi mouvants… et propriétaires d'un magasin, en plus ?

- Bon, suis-moi, Daphné. Et n'hésites pas à me le dire si tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît, ou qui te semble intéressant. D'accord ?

- O… Oui.

Harry eut un sourire en coin en pensant que la jeune fille le craignait.

_Parfait_, pensa t'il. _Je n'aurais pas autant de mal que prévu pour réaliser mon projet la concernant, en ce cas._

Durant toute la demi-heure qu'il passa à farfouiller dans tous les étals de la boutique, Harry trouva maints objets et divers artefacts magiques qui lui paraissaient fort utiles. Il découvrit entre autres un détecteur de magie noire, un Discréteur –objet qui éliminait tous sons en provenance du porteur-, et des portes baguettes. Daphné lui conseilla timidement d'acquérir un Suiveur Magique –pour suivre son porteur à distance par instinct, tel un radar- et un Traceur Magique - pour savoir quels sortilèges ont été usités par la baguette équipée un certain temps précédemment défini-.

Il y en eut pour la somme relativement modeste –comparés à certains autres achats- de mille gallions.

Une fois tout payé, ils sortirent rapidement et ne firent que quelques mètres dans la rue, avant qu'une nouvelle boutique intéressante ne se fasse apercevoir.

- Un magasin de potionnisme ? Dit Harry, exprimant sa pensée à haute voix. Allons voir !

_Des ingrédients seraient les bienvenus _! Pensa-t-il.

Ils entrèrent alors dans la boutique, bondée. Et là, à la plus grande stupéfaction de Daphné, Harry prit une dizaine de sacs magiques, et passa comme un éclair dans les rayons, se saisissant d'un paquet de chaque ingrédient, sans exception, même des plus chers, des plus exorbitants, des plus étonnants.

Il acheta ainsi, complet novice, maints livres expliquant les propriétés de chaque ingrédient, son origine, les mélanges à ne pas réaliser, sa stabilité, et maints autres détails. Il acheta un complet équipement de Potionniste, pour le prix exorbitant de dix-mille gallions, et en eut au final pour… cinquante mille gallions d'achat ! Le vendeur était réellement extatique.

_Tant que j'y pense,_ se dit Harry, _il me serait fort utile d'obtenir quelques potions déjà prêtes, histoire de m'amuser avec les Dursley_…

- Monsieur, dit Harry en revenant vers le comptoir, vendriez-vous par hasard quelques potions déjà réalisées ?

- Bien sûr Monsieur ! Je vends principalement les mélanges de bases déjà prêts pour les recettes compliquées, mais je vends aussi quelques médicaments.

- Auriez-vous des potions légèrement incapacitantes ? J'aimerais bien jouer une petite farce à mon grand-frère.

Tout en disant cela, Harry avait prit l'air du parfait enfant sage et innocent.

- Oui, j'ai cela aussi, Monsieur. Mais, puis-je avoir l'indiscrétion de vous demander à quoi cela pourrait bien vous servir ? Sans vouloir vous offenser, bien entendu.

- Je vous l'ai dit, pour jouer une farce à mon grand-frère.

Mais, sous le regard inquisiteur du Potionniste, Harry fut forcé de capituler, et il baissa la tête en rougissant, mentant de façon éhontée sans aucune difficulté.

- Euh… en fait, j'aimerais bien aussi l'embêter un peu, et le rendre malade. Il n'arrête pas de m'énerver !

Un sourire fleurit alors sur les lèvres du vendeur.

_Ces enfants, tous les mêmes !_

S'il savait…

- Soit, jeune homme, céda t'il. Mais je ne vous les vendrais qu'avec les remèdes, et limiterait leur puissance à une dizaine de minutes. D'accord ?

- D'accord ! Merci beaucoup, monsieur !

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, jeune homme. Pour une boîte de deux livres de fioles diverses et variées, il y en aura donc pour la somme de trente gallions, tout rond.

Harry paya immédiatement le prix demandé, au plus grand étonnement du vendeur. Il ne pensait pas que ce jeune homme pourrait payer ainsi, si franchement !

Mais, une fois cela fait, Harry embarqua sans attendre ses nouveaux achats, et quitta les lieux en faisant signe à Daphné de la suivre.

Ils flânèrent encore quelque peu, se baladant parmi une foule qui ne commençait que légèrement à se réduire. Pendant plus de deux heures, Daphné fit visiter le Chemin de Traverse à Harry, elle lui parla de Pré-Au-Lard, la plus pittoresque ville entièrement sorcière d'Angleterre, lui indiquant par la même occasion que sa population de près de cinq cent milliers d'habitants vivait dissimulée dans un terrain d'une dizaine d'hectares seulement. Cela impressionnât le jeune homme, une telle puissance d'enchantements. Il se promit d'en apprendre bien plus à ce sujet.

Finalement, après un long arrêt dans un parc et de nombreuses discussions ainsi, où le statut d'esclave de Daphné fut totalement oublié par les deux jeunes, ce fut les poches pleines de sacs magiques réduits et ses bourses monétaires vides que Harry décida de revenir à la « maison ». Il leur fallut plus d'une heure pour cela, entre la foule du Chemin de Traverse et le Magicobus. Lorsque ce fut enfin fait, il faisait nuit, étant plus de vingt deux heures. Tous deux étaient affamés, n'ayant pas diné, et dévalisèrent rapidement le réfrigérateur des Dursley. Cela fait…

- Entre là dedans, dit Harry en veillant à ne pas réveiller sa famille. Dépêches-toi !

Il jeta littéralement son achat sous l'escalier, et se pressa de la rejoindre, refermant immédiatement la porte et ses dix verrous d'un lâche mouvement du poignet. Il se tourna alors vers son invitée…

- Que vas-tu faire de moi ? Demanda-t-elle, serrée contre Harry dans le placard sous l'escalier.

Ses sentiments sur cette fort étrange journée étaient réellement très divisés.

- Aucun mal, rassure-toi, répondit franchement le jeune garçon. Je t'ais achetée pour la simple raison que j'étais répugné de voir une aussi belle fille que toi être réduite en esclavage.

- Je l'ai choisi, dit-elle en rougissant au compliment.

- Non, répliqua immédiatement Harry, l'air sévère. Ce sont tes parents qui l'on voulu. Je suis absolument certain que tu aurais préféré gagner Poudlard parfaitement libre. N'est-ce pas ?

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, mais l'air gêné de son achat voulait tout dire.

- J'en étais sûr. Je t'ais donc acheté pour sept années, après quoi je préfèrerais payer les dettes de ta famille que te laisser retourner en esclavage. Mais il faut que tu saches que je veux tout de même rentabiliser mon investissement.

- Que veux-tu ?

Elle avait dit cela d'une voix fort appréhensive.

- Tout d'abord, répondit Harry, l'on va mettre quelques règles au point. En premier lieu, je veux que tu m'appelles Maître, Monsieur, ou encore Monsieur Potter. J'ai une petite préférence pour le premier, néanmoins.

- Bien, m… Maître, acquiesça difficilement Daphné, touchée dans sa fierté.

- En second lieu, je veux réellement que ton servage n'en soit pas un, que tu travailles pour moi dans la bonne humeur et avec bonne volonté. Si tu as un quelconque problème, je veux que tu me le dises. D'accord ?

- Bien, Maître.

- En troisième lieu, je veux que tu travailles le plus possible tes études. A la moindre mauvaise note, en pratique comme en théorie, je demanderais à ton collier de te punir. Suis-je bien clair ?

- Oui, Maître.

Il disait vouloir son bien, mais elle sentait qu'il avait une étrange façon de voir les choses… de toute façon, ce point ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

- Et en quatrième lieu, ce que je te demanderais dès que nous serons tous les deux en privé, c'est de rester nue. Aucun habit d'aucune sorte. D'accord ?

Ceci n'était pas une question, et Daphné le comprit immédiatement. Elle répugnait de faire cela, mais elle n'avait pas le choix… elle ne voulait pas se faire torturer par les sortilèges de son collier !

- Bien, Maître, répondit-elle en ôtant rapidement ses vêtements, s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer de honte.

Elle apparut alors totalement nue sous le regard fort intéressé d'Harry. Ah, qu'elle était belle ! Et qu'il pouvait aimer cela, le corps féminin ! Même s'il n'était pas vraiment pour le système de l'esclavage, il devait bien reconnaître que celui-ci l'arrangeait. Il saurait bien l'apprécier avec le temps.

- Maître ?

- Oui, Daphné ?

Ce disant, il ne décollait pas son regard du corps gêné de son esclave.

- Pourquoi nous trouvons nous ici, dans ce petit cagibi ? N'y a-t-il pas d'autre lieu dans cette maison où nous pourrions être présents ?

- Pas pour l'instant, Daphné, répondit Harry avec un air contrit. Mais, dès que j'aurais appris quelques sortilèges impressionnants, je réglerais ce problème. Il reste un mois avant la rentrée à Poudlard, cela ne devrait donc pas poser de problème. En attendant, nous devrons rester collés l'un à l'autre…

Il affichât un grand sourire à la fin de sa phrase, à la plus grande gêne de son esclave…

Mais sur qui était-elle donc tombée ?

_**UMAP**_

_Cinq août 1991. Jour sorcier du trois stévàd._

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques jours à Harry et Daphné pour apprendre quelques sortilèges impressionnants, et légèrement incapacitants, à chaque fois que sa « famille » était absente. Il n'avait pas prévu de les utiliser, mais avait préféré prévenir que guérir… Ainsi, quatre jours après avoir achetée son esclave, notre jeune ami se leva bien décidé à faire enfin respecter sa loi dans la maison des Dursley. Il avait tant attendu cela !

- Bien, Daphné, dit-il après l'avoir réveillée. Aujourd'hui est venu le jour de te révéler. Rhabille-toi, je te prie.

Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps pour que cela soit fait, malgré l'exiguïté du cagibi. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle était nue, et avait vraiment attendu de se rhabiller, même si elle commençait à s'y habituer.

- Bien. Maintenant, suis-moi. Nous allons préparer un petit déjeuner assez…spécial, pour ma chère famille.

Les potions qu'il avait achetées allaient enfin lui servir… pour son plus grand plaisir !

Ensemble, ils se levèrent alors, et Daphné grimaça en sentant ses os craquer de toute part tandis qu'elle se relevait enfin. Passer quatre jours pliée dans un si petit espace, c'était une vraie torture !

Déjà dans la cuisine, Harry s'empressa de cuisiner du Bacon et de cuire quelques œufs au plat, de sortir la confiture et le jus d'orange, le pain, puis les _hamburgers_ _triple-gras_ pour Dudley. En souriant, il s'aperçut qu'il restait encore un peu de ragoût de Bull-dog oublié au fond du frigo. En souriant cruellement, il le réchauffa et le mélangea au Bacon.

Une fois le repas préparé avec l'aide de Daphné, ils versèrent différentes potions dans les plats, après avoir tout de même prélevé de quoi se sustenter. Ainsi, le jus d'orange s'agrémenta d'une potion d'incontinence temporaire, le bacon se retrouva à frire en compagnie d'une potion de brûle ventre… les œufs au plat s'accompagnèrent d'une potion de constipation, et, enfin, le pain fut imbibé par un philtre de débilité.

_Dans le cas des Dursley, cela les rendra sans doute plus intelligents… mais bon, qui ne risque rien n'a rien !_

Une fois cela fait, il se retira et fit signe à Daphné de s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils du salon, et de patienter.

Les Dursley arrivèrent bien vite, et, satisfaits de ne pas voir Harry, prirent place à leur table et commencèrent immédiatement à se restaurer. Si, au début, Daphné n'approuvait pas réellement le petit piège de Harry, elle tomba soudainement d'accord en observant ces… barbares Moldus manger comme de véritables porcs. Dire qu'elle avait été élevée avec le respect de la nourriture ! Elle en était écoeurée !

Bien vite, les potions firent effet, et Dudley –le plus vorace- chuta au sol en se tenant le ventre et en flatulant sans retenue.

- Mon Dudlychounet ! Hurla soudain Pétunia, folle d'inquiétude. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Elle se précipita alors au sol, en compagnie de Vernon.

Voyant cela, Harry se précipita, et enserra autour du cou des deux adultes les colliers d'esclaves qu'il avait achetés quelques jours auparavant.

- POTTER ! Hurla Vernon en sentant cela, et en se retournant tout soudain, hors de lui, les mains autour du cou.

Surgissant soudain, Daphné serra à son tour un collier au cou de Dudley.

- MAIS QUI C'EST, CELLE LA ? Hurla Vernon, en montrant la jeune fille du doigt.

- Elle se nomme Daphné Greengrass, répondit froidement Harry. Elle est mon esclave ! Et maintenant, voici les nouvelles règles ! S'exclama Harry. Tous les trois, vous dormirez désormais dans la même pièce, n'aurez jamais aucune pensée de révolte, et ne ferez jamais aucun mal à moi ou à Daphné, sans quoi vos colliers se chargeront de vous rappeler à l'ordre ! Voyez plutôt ce qui se produit…

- TU CROIS POUVOIR FAIRE LA LOI DANS MA MAISON ? TU ES COMPLETEMENT F…

Il suffit alors à Harry de penser vouloir punir sa famille pour que sa magie transmette ses ordres aux colliers… et que ceux-ci ne jettent à leurs porteurs de puissants sortilèges de douleur.

La torture des Dursley dura près d'une minute. Ce ne fut finalement que lorsque Dudley s'évanouit et s'urina dessus que Harry se décida à faire cesser son petit jeu.

- Désormais, cela arrivera à chaque fois que vous serez désobéissants, compris ? Et ne tentez pas d'arracher vos colliers, ils sont totalement indestructibles, et vous jetteraient immédiatement un nouveau sortilège de douleur. Et maintenant, répondez ! Qui est le maître, ici ?

Il ne reçut que des regards noirs pour toute réponse. Son oncle, encore tremblant, tenta de se jeter sur lui, mais sa capacité d'estimation de la distance faussée par la douleur, il s'effondra au sol juste aux pieds de Harry. Mécontent, celui-ci le frappa immédiatement d'un coup de pied au visage, lui fracassant le nez. Juste en passant… avant de lui faire à nouveau subir la punition du collier, durant plus de trois minutes. A la fin, Vernon était lui aussi évanouit, et Pétunia était blanche de terreur. Etais-ce réellement Harry, le petit Harry, à qui elle avait changé tant de couches, qu'elle avait nourri au biberon, qui faisait cela ?

- Tante Pétunia, emmène tes loques de mari et de fils dans ta chambre ! Ordonna Harry. Et n'en bougez pas avant demain matin ! Et désormais, c'est toi qui prépareras le petit déjeuner !

En voyant que sa tante ne bougeait pas, terrorisée, Harry l'encouragea de quelques secondes de punition, ce qui la décida immédiatement.

- Je préfère cela, dit Harry, avant de se tourner vers Daphné : Et maintenant, ma jolie, nous avons le champ libre ! Il est temps de commencer à travailler ! Avant la rentrée, nous devons avoir appris tout ce qui est prévu au programme de première année ! Au minimum !

Daphné ouvrit grands les yeux en entendant cela. Etait-il fou ? Ils n'en auraient jamais le temps !

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Harry dit :

- La volonté permet des miracles ! Allons, au travail !

_**UMAP**_

_**Chronologie de l'Histoire**_

**Dates selon le Calendrier Grégorien**

**500**** Apparition du langage dit « Athévèldèn ».**

**987**** Fondation de Poudlard. Apparition du langage dit « Lìdalkèvdèn ».**

**999**** Entrée en vigueur de la Loi de Dissimulation de la Magie.**

**1124**** Fondation de l'école de Magie de Durmstrang**

**1136**** Guerre des gobelins.**

**1138**** Fin de la guerre des gobelins.**

**1420**** Guerre gobeline.**

**1427**** Fin de la guerre gobeline.**

**1549**** Naissance de Magelus Soinner.**

**1600**** Début du "Siècle des Lumières Sorcier".**

**1612**** Magelus Soinner créée le calendrier dit « Soinnerien ». **

**1613 ****Magelus Soinner est élu Ministre de la Magie.**

**1614**** L'Europe Sorcière adopte le calendrier dit « Soinnerien ».**

**1617**** Magelus Soinner créée la profession d'Oubliator, afin de réguler la population des Impurs.**

**1619**** Assassinat de Magelus Soinner par empoisonnement. Coupable non connu.**

**1672**** L'école de Magie de Durmstrang devient un Institut et enseigne au niveau des Facultés.**

**1680**** Fondation du Chemin de Traverse.**

**1692**** L'Ecole de Magie de Poudlard enseigne au niveau des Facultés.**

**1699**** Fin du "Siècle des Lumières Sorcier".**

**1712**** Guerre gobeline.**

**1716**** Fin de la guerre gobeline.**

**1885**** Guerre gobeline menée par Ragnok I.**

**1886**** Fin de la guerre gobeline.**

**1894**** Mort de Ragnok I. Son fils, Ragnok II, devient le Seigneur des Gobelins d'Angleterre et du Royaume Uni.**

**1968**** Lord Voldemort fait sa première apparition.**

**1977**** Lord Voldemort déclare la guerre à ceux qu'il considère Impurs.**

**1982**** Un accord entre Lord Voldemort et le Ministère de la Magie met fin à la Guerre. Lord Voldemort devient Président-Sorcier du Maggenmagot à vie, à la place d'Albus Dumbledore.**


	3. Impostures

**NVJM**

_**UN MONDE A PART**_

_**Chapitre Troisième : Impostures**_

_**Merci de bien vouloir lire l'avant-propos du premier chapitre avant de débuter cette histoire. Tout commentaire jugé insultant sera supprimé (anonymes) ou signalé (signés).**_

_**Il est généralement admis que cette histoire doit être lue jusqu'au chapitre cinq inclu pour donner une estimation de la valeur de son contenu.**_

…

_Chemin de traverse, le surlendemain, le sept août 1991. Jour sorcier du cinq stévàd._

John Peter Mary-Trassave était un jeune Sorcier de dix ans. Sangs-mêlés, reboutés par le système des Castes, ses parents avaient décidé de vivre dans le monde Moldu, sans pour autant l'empêcher de connaître le monde Magique dès son plus jeune âge. Il avait les yeux et les cheveux marron, et un visage encore fort enfantin. Il mesurait un mètre quarante, ce qui le rendait assez grand pour son âge.

Pour la première fois aujourd'hui, il avait reçu le droit de se rendre seul sur le Chemin de traverse. Il avait depuis longtemps montré qu'il disposait d'une grande responsabilité, et qu'il était fort autonome.

Ayant confiance en lui pour bien se comporter, ses parents lui avait donné le droit de venir faire ses courses pour Poudlard seul. Il avait, effectivement, obtenue une dérogation Ministérielle afin de pouvoir faire ses classes un an en avance.

Cette exception était une rareté, la dernière personne à être entrée à Poudlard avant ses onze ans était Albus Dumbledore.

_Autrement dit_, pensa John, _cela était vieux. Vraiment très vieux_.

Ce fut armé d'une centaine de Galions et d'une autorisation signée de la main des parents Mary-Trassave qu'il entra discrètement dans la boutique de baguettes Magiques d'Ollivander's. Aussitôt, une forme inhumaine apparut de derrière l'antique comptoir de bois…

_Décidemment, cet homme attend-il les clients en étant prostré dans l'ombre ? _Se dit John.

- Bien le bonjour à vous, jeune homme, dit Ollivander. Vous venez acquérir votre baguette magique, je suppose ?

- Non, je souhaiterais une potion pour éviter les questions stupides. A votre avis, vous vendez des sextoys ?

Désarçonné une microseconde par le ton froid de son client, Ollivander se reprit néanmoins bien vite. Il avait l'habitude, après tout. Tous les sorciers d'Angleterre achetaient sa baguette chez lui, mais cela était dut uniquement au fait qu'il était le seul marchand de l'île. Beaucoup de gens de le supportaient pas.

- Vous me paraissez bien jeune, mon garçon. Quel âge avez-vous ?

- Dix ans, répondit John sans hésiter. Mais j'ai là une dérogation ministérielle et une autorisation parentale. Tenez.

Il tendit alors au vieil homme deux parchemins d'aspect officiel. Sur le premier, il put lire :

_Je soussigné, Lily Mary, mère de John Peter Mary-Trassave, Sang-mêlé de Premier Clan, autorise par la présente mon fils à obtenir une baguette magique avant l'été précédent son entrée à l'Ecole de Magie Poudlard. Documents Officiels ci-joints._

_Je soussigné, James Trassave, père de John Peter Mary-Trassave, Sang-mêlé de second Clan, autorise par la présente mon fils à obtenir une baguette magique avant l'été précédent son entrée à l'Ecole de Magie Poudlard. Documents Officiels ci-joints._

Des signatures magiques parfaitement conformes accompagnaient le tout. Et, sur l'autre parchemin :

_Ministère de la Magie, Département de la Justice Magique, bloc Administratif._

_Je soussigné, Amélia Bones, directrice du département de la Justice Magique, autorise Mr John Peter Mary-Trassave à obtenir une baguette Magique avant l'été précédent son entrée à l'école de Magie de Poudlard, selon la loi numéro mil vingt-quatre bis, alinéa treize, du douze janvier mil quatre cent septante._

Ollivander ne pouvait le nier, cette missive, aussi étonnante fut-elle, était parfaitement légale. Rien qu'à voir la succession de tampons officiels et de signatures à traçage magique, personne ne pouvait le nier.

- Très bien, jeune homme. Alors, permettez-moi de prendre vos mesures, afin que je puisse connaître plus facile le type de baguette qui vous convient.

John se laissa faire, non sans grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante que le mètre magique le chatouillait.

- A quoi servent ces mesures, monsieur Ollivander ? Demanda t'il alors qu'il se faisait mesurer la distance du bout du lobe de l'oreille droite jusqu'au bout du gros orteil gauche.

- Mr Mary-Trassave, en fonction de votre âge, ces mesures me permettent de déterminer de nombreux détails invisibles à l'œil nu. Entre autre, si la forme de votre main supporte mieux les baguettes longues ou courtes, les bois flexibles ou durs. Certaines caractéristiques Physiques, telles que la taille des poils de nez, me servent ensuite à déterminer si vous avez plus de facilité pour certains domaines des Sortilèges, tels que la métamorphose ou la défense.

- Vous voulez aussi prendre la taille de mon pénis ?

Ollivander ne répondit rien à la moquerie, et se contenta de ranger son mètre automatique. Mais John put voir qu'il avait réussi à le désarçonner, les mouvements du fabricant de baguettes étant devenus un peu hésitants durant quelques secondes.

- Dommage, continua John l'air de rien, faisant l'innocent. Vous auriez été étonné !

Ollivander jugea qu'il était bon de ne rien répondre, et quitta sa boutique et son client pour aller chercher les baguettes les plus théoriquement convenables.

Il revint quelques instants après, les bras chargés de petites boîtes de bois ou de carton de différentes couleurs, avec des symboles runiques gravés dessus.

- A quoi servent ces runes, Mr Ollivander ? Demanda John, curieux.

- Il s'agit de Runes de protection, Mr Mary-Trassave, répondit le marchand en ouvrant une boîte. Quand une baguette est terminée, elle absorbe la magie ambiante pour se lier avec elle. Lorsque cela est fait, une baguette devient indépendante, et ne peut plus avoir de maître. C'est pour cela que, à l'origine, les baguettes magiques étaient immédiatement liées à un sorcier, même si celui-ci ne leur convenait pas. L'un de mes ancêtres a développé ce procédé runique en s'inspirant du magnétisme des aimants. Les baguettes sont gravées d'une rune Positive, liée par une Rune de Lien jusqu'à une rune Génératrice, et protégées ensembles dans un pentacle autonome. Ainsi, la magie attirée par la négativité naturelle de la baguette est repoussée par la positivité de la rune, et la magie du pentacle est conservée en place grâce à des runes de protection. Une rune d'Auto-sélection gravée sur la baguette permet au premier sorcier à qui la baguette convient, et uniquement à ce sorcier, d'obtenir une baguette pratiquement pure. Je puis me vanter de fabriquer des baguettes pures à nonante-neuf pourcent.

- C'est très impressionnant, répondit John, intéressé.

_Il faudra que je m'informe grandement sur les Runes ! _Pensa-t-il.

- Essayez cette baguette, dit Ollivander. Bois de frêne, Dent de vampire, vingt centimètres. Excellent pour la défense. Faites des cercles avec, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

John s'exécuta, mais rien ne se passa. Ollivander lui reprit immédiatement sa création, et lui en plaça une autre dans la main.

- Bois de Houx, poil de troll, trente-huit centimètres virgule cinq. Pas de capacité particulière pour la magie, mais une maniabilité et un temps de réaction exceptionnels, qui la rendent très bonne pour les duels.

Mais, à nouveau, rien ne se passa. Huit autres baguettes suivirent, avec des résultats tout aussi mauvais. Et, fatalement, toutes les boîtes amenées par Ollivander y passèrent, aucune ne convenant.

- Je reviens, Mr Mary-Trassave, répondit le vieil homme en s'en allant presque en courant.

_Dépêches-toi, vieillard ! _Pensa John, exaspéré_._

Tout en descendant les escaliers qui le menaient à sa réserve, Ollivander prit un air pensif. Il n'avait que peu de baguettes convenant à des enfants de l'âge de Mr Mary-Trassave. Pour cause, il y avait près de deux siècles de cela que personne d'aussi jeune n'était venu le voir. Ses baguettes avaient d'ailleurs cet âge là.

Il décida de ne prendre que quelques échantillons des baguettes destinées aux enfants de onze ans, un pressentiment naissant sous ses buissons sourciliers. Quelques boites dans les mains, il se dirigea vers une étagère placée en retrait de toutes les autres, et en prit une mallette contenant diverses baguettes expérimentales.

_Si je peux les fourguer… elles fonctionnent, mais ont toutes reçu une centaine de refus ! Ce serait un miracle si elles convenaient à ce jeune homme !_

Il revint en courant dans sa boutique, et le rituel du choix recommença alors.

- Bois d'ébène, plume de Faisan magique.

- Bois de Chêne, écaille de Serpent des Sables.

- Bois de Séquoia, poil de Kangourou nain d'Europe Australe d'Amérique Africano-Chinoise des forêts Amazoniennes du Cap Equatorial du Pôle Ouest Oriental de Sibérie Antarctique.

Mais aucune ne fonctionna, à nouveau. La mort dans l'âme, Ollivander se mit à réfléchir à cet étrange cas, sans remarquer qu'il restait une baguette qu'il n'avait pas faite tester à son client.

Dans sa boite dorée à l'or fin, celle-ci commençait à trembler étrangement…

_C'est vraiment fort étrange, _pensa Ollivander_. En temps normal, les baguettes ne convenant pas produisent tout de même un petit son, une petite lumière. Mais là, rien. C'est comme si ce jeune homme était déjà lié à une baguette…_

Une idée fort désagréable pour ses affaires lui vint alors à l'esprit. Et si ce jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de baguette magique ?

- Mr Mary-Trassave, dit le fabricant de baguettes, êtes-vous capable de pratiquer de la Magie sans user de baguette ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Répondit John.

Devant l'air stupéfait d'Ollivander, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Par Magie accidentelle, comme tous les enfants qui ne se maîtrisent pas encore…

- Mr Mary-Trassave, dit Ollivander d'un ton ferme. Si vos parents et le Ministère vous autorisent à porter une baguette si jeune, cela ne peut-être que parce que vous avez un manque de contrôle sur la conduction de votre magie. Non pas parce que vous provoquez plus de magie accidentelle que les autres. En ce cas, il suffirait de placer sur vous quelques suppresseurs magiques artificiels en attendant que vous grandissiez.

- Vous avez raison, répondit John en soupirant. Je suis capable de lancer quelques sortilèges sans baguette. Mais il n'y a rien d'impressionnant à cela. Il me faut de longues minutes de concentration pour y parvenir, et je n'obtiens qu'une version très affaiblie des sortilèges normaux. Un sort d'épluche légume est à peine bon à effleurer un bout de parchemin. C'est pour m'améliorer, que j'ai reçu le droit de porter une baguette maintenant. Vous pourriez en faire autant que moi.

- Soit, soupira Ollivander en se saisissant d'une ultime boîte. Alors, essayez cette baguette ci. Bois Albinos magique d'Arbre Eternel, fusion de plume de phénix et de crin de licorne macérée dans des larmes de phénix et du sang de licorne offert volontairement. C'est une expérimentation que j'ai faite voici quelques années. J'ignore précisément quels sont ses capacités. Elle mesure trente centimètres, et est enchantée pour s'adapter à la main de son porteur.

Il sortit alors de la boîte une baguette à l'aspect merveilleux. Son bout était parfaitement pointu, tel celui d'une aiguille, tandis que l'extrémité de son manche était taillée pour représenter les ailes d'un Phénix enroulées autour d'une corne de Licorne. Elle était parfaitement blanche, sertie de fils d'argent.

- Ces fils argentés sont les poils de Licorne, expliqua Ollivander. La réaction due au mélange avec la plume de phénix les a fusionnés avec le bois, et…

Mais il fut soudainement interrompu. La baguette, qu'il tenait pourtant solidement dans les mains, lui échappa et s'envola soudain droit en direction de la main droite de John. En un instant, celle-ci s'illumina en harmonie avec le bâton magique. Un flot de fleurs jaillit du bout de celui-ci, tandis que les étagères et les murs de la boutique d'Ollivander se mettaient à trembler, et que la poussière centenaire du sol disparaissait soudainement.

- Lâchez-là ! Hurla Ollivander, effrayé, en se précipitant derrière son comptoir. Lâchez-là !

John aurait bien voulu, mais sa main était comme paralysée ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il sentait sa magie s'échapper de son corps en passant par la baguette ! Il avait l'impression d'être une batterie en train de se vider soudainement de son électricité ! S'il savait…

Le pire se produisit soudain. La lueur qui englobait sa main crû soudain de taille, et envahi l'ensemble de la boutique de Baguettes. Alors que lui et Ollivander étaient aveuglés, une succession de petites explosions se fit entendre.

La lumière retomba enfin, permettant à tout un chacun de reprendre ses esprits. John fut aidé en cela par sa baguette, qui lui envoyait un merveilleux sentiment de confiance et de sécurité. Elle était faite pour lui, il en était sûr et certain !

De derrière son comptoir, Ollivander fut un peu plus long à reprendre pied. Quand il se releva, il failli chuter de nouveau, pour cause : les boites sur ses étagères étaient presque toutes en train de fumer !

_Fusion des cœurs, par trop plein de pouvoir ! _S'horrifia-t-il_. Le cauchemar de tous les marchands de baguette ! _

Qu'elle chance ce serait, s'il ne devait en jeter que la moitié ! Mais il n'était pas optimiste, loin de là. Il ignorait à quoi cette soudaine explosion de puissance était due. Et si c'était à cause de sa baguette, ce dont il était presque sûr, il n'aurait aucun droit d'exiger un remboursement ! Ce serait presque la ruine, s'il s'agissait là de ses baguettes de valeur. Heureusement, celles-ci étaient bien à l'abri dans son sous-sol.

- Vous allez bien ? Demanda soudain une voix de jeune garçon.

En relevant la tête, il put voir son client, en parfaite santé, qui lui souriait. La baguette dans la main, elle luisait encore d'une lueur de puissance, et semblait s'accorder à la perfection au jeune homme…

- Euh, oui, répondit le vieux marchand. J'ai été assez surpris par cette explosion de magie. Et vous-même, vous allez bien ?

- Parfaitement, Mr Ollivander. Et je crois que cette baguette m'a choisi. Combien vous dois-je ?

- Et bien, effectivement, elle est faite pour vous, acquiesça le fabricant après vérification. Il y en a pour nonante galions, une mornille et deux noises.

John paya la somme qui lui était demandée, et s'en alla rapidement.

_Ensuite_, pensa-t-il, infiniment satisfait, _direction Gringotts !_

_**UMAP**_

_Gringotts, peu après._

Pyotr Thraemva Jaersens était un jeune sorcier de quinze ans. Mesurant environ un mètre septante, il arborait de beaux cheveux blonds presque blancs, et des yeux bleus qui faisaient tomber comme des mouches toutes les filles de son âge.

Scolarisé depuis maintenant quatre années à l'école de Magie de Durmstrang, il venait de perdre ses parents dans un tragique accident de la vie. Son parrain –qui prendrait désormais soin de lui- habitait en Angleterre, et pour des raisons de pratique, il devait venir à l'école de Magie de Poudlard pour achever ses études.

En ce moment, il se trouvait en train de gravir les marches de marbre immaculé menant au grand bâtiment blanc dominant toute l'allée du célèbre Chemin de Traverse.

Sans faire ciller les Gardes Gobelins, parfaitement immobiles, carapaçés dans des armures de parade en Or et Argent brillamment réalisées, il entra dans un hall au luxe insolent. Outre les statues de riches roches incrustées de pierres précieuses, les objets de collection et les simples bancs d'ébène valant plus à eux seuls que sa propre maison, ce qui attirait le regard était la succession de Guichets occupés par des Gobelins à l'air profondément bureaucrates.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde, à cette heure matinale, et il put prendre un guichet encore vide de clients. Le Gobelin qui se trouvait là lui demanda :

- Bonjour, Monsieur. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Bien le bonjour à vous, salua Pyotr. Je suis ici à propos de l'héritage de ma famille.

- Votre nom, je vous prie ? Demanda le Gobelin en se saisissant d'une liste magique, sur laquelle se trouvaient les noms des affaires de légation du jour.

- Pyotr Thraemva Jaersens. Je suis Norvégien.

Effectivement, tout au bout de la liste, le nom du jeune homme était apparut.

- J'ai bien votre nom d'inscrit, Mr Jaersens. Pourrais-je avoir votre clef de compte et votre attestation d'identité approuvée par le Ministère Norvégien ?

Ayant prévue cette formalité, Pyotr sortit ce qui lui était demandé de ses poches, sauf la clef. Il tendit le tout au Gobelin, qui s'empressa de procéder aux vérifications habituelles.

- La clef fait partie de mon héritage, précisa Pyotr. Ce document de mon Ministère prouve néanmoins mon droit d'accès…

- Effectivement, acquiesça le Gobelin après un rapide regard sur le papier. Tout est en ordre, Mr Jaersens.

Il quitta alors son guichet, et ouvrit immédiatement une petite porte juste à côté.

- Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie, Mr Jaersens. Je vais vous conduire jusqu'au bureau du responsable des Héritages.

- Merci à vous.

Il suivit le Gobelin jusqu'au bout d'un long couloir, où il frappa finalement à une porte notée : _Héritages et successions._

- Entrez ! Répondit une voix couinante.

- Maître Gripsec, salua le Gobelin en entrant dans un petit bureau très simple. Voici Mr Pyotr Thraemva Jaersens, à propos de son héritage parental.

- Oh, oui ! Faites le entrer ! Je vais m'occuper de lui immédiatement.

Pyotr fut rapidement introduit dans la pièce, et installé dans le bureau, sur un siège confortable.

- Monsieur Jaersens, commença le Gobelin, je me présente : je suis Maître Gripsec, chargé des Héritages et des Successions. Recevez mes plus sincères condoléances pour le décès de vos parents.

Le regard avide du Gobelin démentissait fortement les sentiments que son visage et ses propos traduisaient.

- Nous allons commencer notre entretien par la lecture du testament que voici, dit-il en montrant un paquet d'une dizaine de feuilles. Ensuite, nous nous attèlerons au règlement administratif pour la prise de possession, puis vous pourrez décider de ce que vous souhaitez faire de vos possessions, et enfin nous règlerons l'administration concernant vos décisions, si vous en prenez.

- Bien, cela me convient, répondit Pyotr en prenant un air attristé.

- Alors, voici…

_Nous soussignons, Karl Jaersens et Fraudula Jaersens, née Brendilk, léguer légalement et en toute connaissance de cause, par le présent testament_, _l'intégralité de notre fortune et de ses possessions à notre fils Pyotr Thraemva Jaersens, dont voici la liste :_

_- Sept cent sept millions huit cent mille sept cent vingt-quatre Galions, trois Mornilles et huit Noises, dans un coffre à Gringotts, Londres._

_- Un manoir à Reykjavík, Islande, d'une valeur immobilière de trois millions cent mille Galions._

_- Un manoir à Stockholm, d'une valeur immobilière de huit millions nets de Galions._

_- Un ensemble d'appartements locatifs à Paris, quartier Sorcier, d'une valeur totale de cent vingt-quatre millions de Galions. Les locations actuelles apportent cent mille huit cent Galions par an Grégorien._

_- Des actions dans différentes sociétés sorcières, dont voici la liste : La Gazette du Sorcier, sept pourcents. Norvegian's Times, vingt pourcents. Novegian's Sorcery School, cinquante neuf pourcents. Actionnaire majoritaire. Milles Balais, Angleterre, quarante pourcents. Actionnaire majoritaire. Jaersens Company, production d'objets enchantés. Actionnaire unique._

- _Douze millions de galions dans une coffre à Gringotts, Londres, à l'usage unique de notre fils. _

_- Environ un millier d'objets divers et variés (livres, oeuvres d'art, artefacts magiques, objets Moldus rares)._

- Voilà, Monsieur Jaersens, dit Gripsec, la liste de ce que vos parents vous lèguent. Pour officialiser l'obtention de tout ceci, vous devez maintenant apposer la signature magique de votre famille sur chacun des documents que voici.

Gripsec tendit à Pyotr une succession de parchemins à l'aspect important. Il y appuya un doigt, afin d'apposer la signature de sa famille via ses empreintes digitales. Mais, ce que le Gobelin ne remarqua pas, c'était le petit autocollant Moldu couleur de peau, sur lequel une goutte de sang était tombée…

- Bien, approuva Gripsec après avoir tout vérifié, et avoir confirmé qu'il n'y avait pas de fraude d'aucune sorte. Mr Jaersens, vous venez d'entrer pleinement en possession des biens de votre famille ! Maintenant, souhaitez-vous exécuter des mouvements de fonds à partir de vos coffres, des donations particulières ?

- Oui, répondit Pyotr, en s'efforçant de prendre une voix au bord des pleurs, qui parvint même à émouvoir le Gobelin. Je souhaiterais créer un nouveau coffre, unique et anonyme, où tout l'argent que je possède sera transporté, avec l'ensemble des biens présents

Gripsec haussa un sourcil en entendant cela.

- C'est une demande assez… particulière, Mr Jaersens, dit-il. Êtes-vous sur de vouloir faire cela ? Quiconque possèdera une autorisation de vos parents où de vos ancêtres pourra se servir en partie où intégralement dans votre nouveau coffre, du fait de son total anonymat. Il n'y aura trace que de la provenance de l'argent, pas de là où il ira.

- C'est ce que je souhaite, Monsieur, insista poliment Pyotr. Je souhaite protéger mon argent des créanciers de mes parents, qui pourraient profiter que la paperasse n'est pas encore parfaitement réglée pour pouvoir me prendre tous mes biens.

- De ce point de vue, votre demande est tout à fait claire, Monsieur Jaersens, acquiesça Gripsec. Il n'y a aucun problème. Signez ce document, et vos coffres seront réunis magiquement en un seul, qui sera rendu magiquement anonyme et accessible uniquement avec la signature magique de votre famille. Les frais sont de mille galions.

- Très bien, faites, ordonna Pyotr.

Gripsec fut assez surprit du manque soudain de sentiments de son clients. Mais cela arrivait, de temps à autre, que certains parvenaient à reprendre une totale maîtrise d'eux-mêmes…

N'ayant alors plus rien à faire à Gringotts, Pyotr quitta le Gobelin et se rendit à un guichet afin d'obtenir une bourse magique lui permettant de retirer de l'argent sans passer par Gringotts, et une valise de transport qui le mènera instantanément dans son coffre familial. Il abandonna finalement la banque, pressé de se rendre à sa prochaine destination.

_**UMAP**_

En cet après-midi ensoleillé, Remy Arthvaes Pejanertos, jeune sorcier de dix-sept ans d'origine portugaise, se trouvait en touriste sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans le but de visiter l'Angleterre Sorcière. Il venait de commencer ses vacances, et espérait bien profiter de ce repos bien mérité pour draguer quelques étudiantes anglaises. Il en avait d'ailleurs déjà remarqué quelques-unes, en train de déguster une glace magique chez un dénommé Florian Fortarôme. Il les avait gratifiées d'un large sourire, tout en les détaillant entièrement, ce qui les avait faites rougir comme des tomates.

Ayant bien l'intention de ramener quelques souvenirs, curiosités et spécialités, il s'était décidé à passer la majeure partie de sa journée à faire des emplettes. Pour commencer, il entra dans la célèbre Librairie Fleury & Bott, et se dirigea droit en direction de la section des ouvrages réservés aux élèves de Second cycle et de Facultés. Il allait bientôt entrer dans le première année de celles-ci, à l'Ecole de Magie de Lisbonne, et avait bien l'intention de devenir le plus cultivé possible pour obtenir les meilleures notes.

- Bonjour, jeune homme, dit l'un des innombrables conseillers de la boutique. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Bonjour, monsieur, répondit Remy avec un très net accent. Je souhaiterais acheter quelques ouvrages scolaires du niveau des Facultés…

- Bien Monsieur. Mais auparavant, je dois vous demander de prouver votre identité, sans vouloir vous offenser. Je m'en excuse bien, mais c'est la loi.

- Je comprends parfaitement, Monsieur, elle est identique au Portugal. Voici.

Sur ces mots, il tendit un parchemin magiquement enchanté pour être impossible à corriger, sous risque d'autodestruction irréversible.

_Nom(s), Prénom(s) : Remy Arthvaes Pejanertos_

_Sexe : Masculin_

_Date de Naissance : Douze Août 1974_

_Pays de Naissance : Portugal_

_Pays de Résidence actuel : Portugal_

_Ministère de Dépendance : Ministère de Lisbonne_

_Caste : Sang-pur_

_Baptême Magique : Oui._

_Esclave : Ne l'a jamais été. N'en possède pas._

_Scolarité : En cours, second cycle achevé. En transition pour entrer aux Facultés._

_Autorisation(s) Spéciale(s) : Droit d'achat d'ouvrages scolaires de niveau facultés. Droit de transplanage. Droit de création de portoloins du premier juillet 1991 au trente-et-un août 1991._

- Très bien, Monsieur, je vous remercie, dit le vendeur en rendant ses documents à Remy. Souhaitez-vous que je vous conseille, ou bien préférez-vous choisir vos propres ouvrages ?

- Je vais me débrouiller seul, Monsieur, Merci bien. Mais, dites-moi, auriez-vous un sac magiquement agrandi ? Je pense acheter un grand nombre d'ouvrage.

- Bien sûr, Monsieur. En voici un, il peut contenir trente fois son volume apparent et ne pèsera que cinq pourcents de son poids véritable grâce à des enchantements d'allègement de l'influence de la gravité.

- Merci, Monsieur.

- Je vous souhaite de bons achats, cher client.

Remy s'éloigna alors, et prit immédiatement la direction des rayons réservés aux adultes.

_Bon, alors, tout d'abord, de quoi me documenter sur mes études de Magie Noire, et sur mes recherches dans le domaine des Théories Magiques…_

Il prit directement un collection d'ouvrages intitulés « Science de la Magie Noire », du Tome I au Tome XXIV, sans même faire attention au prix exorbitant. Non loin, de là, le vendeur ouvrit grands les yeux en voyant cela. Cette série valait plus de huit cent gallions à elle seule !

_Théories de la Magie, « Qu'est la Magie ?», Théories du Temps, Théories de la Magie Elémentaire, Théories des Sciences Magiques Appliquées… Allez hop, dans le sac !_

_Voyons, ensuite… il me faut des ouvrages sur la Nécromancie et le domaine des Arts de l'Esprit…_

Remy prit immédiatement la direction de l'étagère qui l'intéressait, guidé par des panonceaux placés au plafond.

_Occlumencie et Légilimencie, les Arts de l'Esprit, Merveilles Mentales, Sciences de l'Esprit, Théories de l'Esprit… dis donc, ce dénommé « F. de Léonard » à été très productif dans ce domaine… _

Remy acheta ainsi plus de dix ouvrages concernant les Arts de l'Esprit. Il n'attendit pas plus pour se rendre à l'étagère dédiée à la Nécromancie, sous le regard d'un Auror au regard prédateur. Il lui demanda sa pièce d'identité, et, tout comme le vendeur précédemment, l'autorisa à faire son choix après lui avoir faite remplir une déclaration Ministérielle d'Achat d'Ouvrages Surveillés.

_Tuer Pour vivre, « La Nécromancie : Art Noir ou Blanc ? », Les Inféris, Soigner la Mort, « Se nourrir des Vivants : L'anthropophagie », « Se nourrir des Vivants : La Nécrophagie »… Hum, il n'y a pas énormément de choix… mais bon, pour un domaine si surveillé, cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Allons, la suite maintenant._

- Voyons, murmura-t-il, les ouvrages de magie élémentaire et de magies antiques… Venez voir papa !

Sans prêter aucune attention au contenu de sa bourse, il fourra encore plus de vingt ouvrages différents dans son sac magique, et dût en demander un autre pour continuer ses achats.

En plus d'une heure d'achats et de fouinage intensif, il dénicha plus de cent ouvrages divers et variés. Runes Magiques, Créations de Runes, Pentacles Runiques, Enchantements Runiques, Magie Sans Baguette, Magie sans Baguette Informulée, Magies Asiatiques, Magies Africaines, Magies Sud-américaines, Magies Rituelles, Magies Interdites, Magies presque illégales et illégales, Métamorphomagie et Magie de Métamorphose Corporelle, et encore maints textes sans rapport avec les études, dont divers ouvrages d'Histoire Sorcière, de légendes, de traités… il acheta même des livres traitants du Droit Sorcier, et de l'Histoire de l'Esclavage.

_Bien_, pensa-t-il finalement. _Voilà qui est déjà pas mal ! Maintenant, il est temps d'aller draguer !_

Il se dirigea alors vers la première caisse libre, et encaissa pour une somme de deux mille cent cinq gallions, huit Mornilles et deux noises, avant d'enfin quitter l'immense librairie.

- Les filles, j'arrive ! Déclama-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents, avant de repartir d'un bon pas, satisfait.

_**UMAP**_

_Boutique d'Ollivander's_

_Ma chère Amélia, _écrivit le vieux marchand sur un parchemin. _Ce matin, j'ai reçue la visite d'un jeune homme de dix ans, nommé John Peter Mary-Trassave. Il m'a montré une dérogation signée de ta main, l'autorisant à porter une baguette magique avant l'âge habituel. Mais un doute me vient, maintenant. Pourrais-tu me confirmer cette décision ? Merci à toi._

_PS : Je viens de découvrir, en rédigeant cette missive, que la baguette qu'il a acquise ne dispose pas de la trace, ayant été fabriquée avant l'obligation de celle-ci._

Satisfait de sa missive, il ajouta quelques formules de politesse, et accrocha sa lettre à la patte de son hibou, Killgrégorovitch, puis l'envoya en direction du Ministère de la Magie…

_**UMAP**_

_Gringotts_

- Maître Gripsec ! Maître Gripsec ! Hurla un des guichetiers Gobelins de la banque, en se dirigeant en courant en direction du bureau de son supérieur.

- Je suis ici ! Répondit Gripsec, en continuant à lire des documents. Qu'y a-t-il donc ?

- J'ai reçu des documents du Ministère Norvégien de la Magie ! Pyotr Thraemva Jaersens est décédé en même temps que ses parents !

- QUOI ? S'exclama Gripsec, en relevant la tête de sa paperasse. Comment cela ?

- Il est mort en même temps que ses parents ! Celui qui est venu n'est qu'un escroc !

- Mais ! Et les sortilèges de détection des déguisements ?

- Il a sans doute usé de déguisements Moldus ! Nos sorts n'ont absolument rien repéré !

Gripsec ne put s'empêcher de se donner une grande baffe de sa main gauche. Lui, Gobelin talentueux, réputé pour sa clairvoyance, s'était fait avoir en beauté !

_**UMAP**_

_Ministère de la Magie Anglais, Londres._

_Mon cher Ollivander, _commença Amélia Bones, en réponse à la missive du fabricant de baguettes_. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce jeune homme, et espère que tu ne lui as pas vendue de baguette ? J'ai vérifié, et il n'est même pas inscrit sur les listes de citoyens du Ministère, que ce soit en Angleterre ou dans un autre pays. S'il a pût acquérir une baguette, il faudra que tu nous donnes son identité, afin que nous puissions l'arrêter et lui demander des explications sur son acte, enfant ou non. Et, malgré ton erreur, la trace ne fonctionnera pas, puisqu'il faut que l'identité du Sorcier usant de la baguette soit connue pour cela._

_Ce que tu m'as dit à propos de ma dérogation est fort inquiétant. Si elle t'a floué, cela signifie que ce jeune homme a accès aux signatures et sceaux officiels du Ministère, et qu'il en est donc un membre important…_

_**UMAP**_

_Quatre, Privet Drive, Surrey. Chambre d'Harry._

En repensant à son éreintante journée, Harry Potter se dit qu'il devait vraiment remercier Daphné pour lui avoir conseillé de lire la version complète de « L'Histoire de Poudlard ».

Ce dont bien peu de monde se souvenait, c'est qu'avant la construction du Ministère de la Magie Anglais à Londres, Poudlard avait servit de siège au Gouvernement Britannique. Et, dans un recoin de la bibliothèque du vieillard de l'Allée des Embrumes, Harry avait découverts divers documents anciens. Des copies de formulations administratives variées, et de maints papiers bureaucratiques. Tous à remplir.

Le plus étonnant était, dans une boîte, les sceaux de toute sorte. Il y en avait un grand nombre pour l'Angleterre, et encore plus pour d'autres pays.

Les Sorciers étaient horriblement conservateurs. Depuis le Moyen-Âge, leur système de paperasse n'avait pas le moins du monde changé. Autrement dit, grâce aux copies de documents officiels de tous les pays qu'il avait découverts, Harry pouvait se jouer légalement de tout un chacun, en officialisant ses fausses identités tant qu'il en aurait besoin.

C'est néanmoins en réalisant des recherches dans le domaine juridique, au cas où, qu'il avait découvert que les listes officielles et les sceaux perdus dans la Bibliothèque Interdite étaient enchantés pour se mettre automatiquement à jour… même encore à son époque, les sortilèges fonctionnaient.

C'est sur ces documents divers et variés qu'il avait découvert par hasard l'identité réelle de Pyotr Thraemva Jaersens, mort avec ses parents dans un accident de voiture. Ils avaient été renversés par un chauffard alors qu'ils marchaient dans une rue Moldue, à Stockholm. Sans vergogne, il avait décidé de faire revivre quelques instants durant ce jeune homme, afin de s'emparer des impressionnantes richesses de sa famille. Il n'y avait plus aucun héritier, suite à ce drame, et tout allait revenir au Ministère Norvégien, de toute façon. Si celui-ci était dans le même état de corruption que son collègue Anglais, alors Harry n'aurait jamais aucun regret pour avoir commis ce vol.

C'est alors, sans aucune vergogne, qu'une idée lumineuse avait germée dans l'esprit de Harry. Comment ne pas se faire reconnaître sur le Chemin de Traverse et chez les Gobelins, alors qu'il ne connaissait pas les sortilèges de déguisement ? De toute façon, ceux-ci seraient immédiatement repérés par les systèmes de sécurité de Gringotts…

C'est alors qu'il avait eue l'idée de se rabattre sur les objets Moldus. De simples lentilles de vision colorées pour changer la couleur de ses yeux, une teinte et une perruque pour la couleur de ses cheveux… Sa petite taille pouvait être modifiée grâce à de courtes échasses dissimulées dans ses chaussures et par son pantalon. Elles seraient assez petites pour ne pas le déranger et le déséquilibrer, et assez grandes pour que personne ne soupçonne qu'il était à chaque fois le même étrange individu.

Ce dont il était le plus fier à propos de son plan, c'était ses anagrammes. Pyotr Thraemva Jaersens, John Peter Mary-Trassave, Remy Arthvaes Pejanertos… Ces trois noms étaient de brillantes anagrammes de "Harry James Potter-Evans". Il avait décidé de laisser cette petite faille dans son plan, juste s'il avait un jour besoin de prouver qu'il pouvait être ces personnes. Les sorciers étaient tellement bêtes que l'excuse de vouloir cacher son identité un jour célèbre marcherait sans souci. Et pour les Gobelins, un sac d'or ou deux suffiraient…

Il n'avait pas eues de grandes difficultés pour mettre tous ses projets en applications. Le problème de la présence de Mrs Figg's, qui s'était révélée une Sorcière pouvant potentiellement avertir le Ministère de ses effusions de magie, avait bien vite été réglé. Il lui avait suffit d'attraper un de ses chats, de lui couper grossièrement une patte avec un des couteaux de cuisine de la tante Pétunia, et de glisser le tout dans le plat de Bacon pour ne pas laisser de traces. Dudley ne s'en était absolument pas aperçu, et la voisine était immédiatement partie à Londres, visiter les meilleurs vétérinaires. Pour le sang, il lui avait suffit de brûler son vieux vêtement dans la remise de son oncle, après lui avoir fait croire qu'il avait lui-même provoqué un incendie accidentel en bricolant sur sa voiture…

A propos de la voiture de son oncle, Harry avait eue la brillante idée de desserrer largement les freins de celle-ci, exactement comme il l'avait fait pour sa tante Marge. Son premier meurtre indirect l'avait empli de tant de plaisir qu'il était fort pressé de recommencer. De cette façon, après quelques kilomètres de trajet pour se rendre à son travail, le système ne répondrait plus, et Vernon subirait enfin les foudres de la Justice… Le tuer ne serait pas de refus, mais un bel accident bien handicapant serait suffisant. Pour l'instant.

Pour bluffer les Gobelins, il avait usé d'une de leur règle la plus stricte : celle de l'anonymat. Le peuple des Banquiers avait comprit depuis bien longtemps que tous les moyens étaient bons pour gagner de l'argent. Pour cette raison, ils avaient créés des Comptes Anonymes. Grâce à des Serments Magiques entraînants la mort en cas de trahison, les Gobelins ne pouvaient faire quoi que ce soit contre ces comptes anonymes. Ils ne pouvaient même pas enquêter pour rechercher une quelconque fraude. Cela n'était bien sûr accordé que dans certains cas particuliers.

Si ses achats sur le chemin de Traverse s'étaient révélés moins enrichissants qu'il ne l'avait espéré, il avait tout de même put obtenir une belle quantité de livres divers et variés.

Mais le mieux était tous les artefacts magiques aussi anciens que Poudlard qu'il avait découverts dans son coffre familial et dans les possessions des Jaersens. Des dizaines d'artefacts magiques datant de plusieurs siècles. Il avait pris ceux qui lui avaient parus les plus intéressants, et s'était saisi des manuels qui les accompagnaient quelques fois.

En bref, tout cela lui promettait de longues heures d'études passionnantes… En attendant jusqu'à Poudlard.


	4. Docteur Harry et Mister Potter

**NVJM**

_**UN MONDE A PART**_

_**Chapitre Quatrième : Docteur Harry et Mr Potter**_

_**Merci de bien vouloir lire l'avant-propos du premier chapitre avant de débuter cette histoire. Tout commentaire jugé insultant sera supprimé (anonymes) ou signalé (signés).**_

_**Il est généralement admis que cette histoire doit être lue jusqu'au chapitre cinq inclu pour donner une estimation de la valeur de son contenu.**_

_Londres, gare de King's Cross… Premier septembre 1991. Jour sorcier du cinq ovidàd._

Le jour était donc enfin venu pour nos deux amis, après tout un été d'études et de plaisir enfermés dans la maison des Dursley, de gagner l'illustre école de Magie de Poudlard. Solidement emmitouflés dans des vêtements sorciers eux-mêmes dissimulés par des attributs Moldus –il ne fallait pas paraître étrange, après tout-, Harry et son esclave Daphné Greengrass marchaient le plus noblement possible en direction du quai de la voie neuf trois quarts.

Afin de dissimuler son hideux collier asservissant, Harry avait acheté à Daphné une large écharpe de laine blanche qu'elle tenait solidement enroulée tout autour de son cou. Après tout, en plus de lui plaire grandement, il s'agissait d'un cadeau de son maître… il valait mieux pour elle ne pas le perdre.

- Allons, dépêches-toi, Daphné ! S'exclama Harry, de celle-ci, en s'avançant en direction de la rame du train Sorcier.

- Me voilà, mon merveilleux maître ! Répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Ces trois derniers mots firent apparaître un sourire pervers sur les lèvres du jeune garçon. Ah, qu'il pouvait être fier de son esclave ! Et satisfait de leur travail estival…

_**Retour en Arrière**_

_Quatre, Privet Drive. Huit août 1991. Jour sorcier du six stévàd._

_Dans l'humble demeure précédemment citée, l'habituelle et « normale » vie avait changé du tout au tout en seulement quelque heures. L'avant-veille encore, Vernon et Pétunia Dursley étaient les durs mais justes maîtres de la maison, vivant leur petite vie « normale » de façon parfaitement « normale »._

_Mais leur « Anormalité », le second enfant qu'ils hébergeaient plus que généreusement, avait menée une véritable rébellion contre eux et avait imposée sa loi au moyen de colliers magiques indestructibles, qui provoquaient un douleur titanesque dans tout le corps à la moindre tentative de révolte._

_Dès l'instant où Vernon lui avait dit qu'un professeur de Poudlard était venu chercher le Potter, Pétunia s'était attendue au pire… mais pas à ce point là ! Elle, son mari et son fils n'avaient réellement plus aucune liberté autre que celle de tenir les apparences et de ne rien révéler sur Harry et son esclave, Daphné Greengrass._

_C'est entre autre pour cela que Pétunia avait cessé de s'intéresser au Monde Sorcier du jour au lendemain. Ce système social de caste lui faisait réellement peur… et sa propre sœur qui disait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à la vendre si elle avait besoin d'argent sorcier ! C'est pour cette raison, cette cruauté, qu'elle n'avait jamais put aimer son neveu. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'essayer… mais elle n'y parvenait pas, tout simplement._

_Et maintenant, elle et sa famille se retrouvaient parqués dans une seule pièce, n'ayant droit de ne sortir que pour se laver et aller au petit coin, ainsi que pour se rendre à leur travail ou exécuter les tâches ménagères. Ils n'avaient chacun plus qu'un repas par jour. Même Dudley n'osait plus se plaindre de cela, de peur, sans aucun doute, de se faire punir par son horrible collier, caché par son quadruple menton. Et si Vernon ne donnait pas son repas à sa femme, se considérant suffisement nourri à la cantine de son entreprise, elle-même mourrait très certainement de faim._

_Loin de tout le tracas de sa famille, confortablement installé dans son le salon de la maison, les rideaux tirés, Harry Potter était en train de pratiquer quelques sortilèges magiques avec son esclave, Daphné Greengrass. Comme il en avait l'habitude, il venait de réussir son nouveau sort du premier coup. C'était des sorts extrêmement basiques, certes, mais tout de même…_

_- Que vous êtes formidable, maître, minauda Daphné, une lueur d'admiration dans la voix._

_En entendant ces mots, Harry ne put retenir un sourire. Il était vrai qu'il était très fort. Depuis la veille qu'il avait commencé à apprendre la magie, il avait déjà maîtrisés trente et un sortilèges et charmes différents, sans compter avec la théorie, et avait réussi à agrandir magiquement la taille d'une des mallettes d'affaire de son oncle jusqu'à deux fois son volume d'origine. Cela l'avait certes épuisé, mais oui, il était vraiment très fort._

_- Répètes-le, dit-il alors à son esclave._

_- Vous êtes formidable et merveilleux, maître, redit alors Daphné, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se rapprocher de Harry avec des mouvements félins._

Je l'ai vraiment bien éduquée_, se dit celui-ci. _

_En effet, la veille, tandis qu'il faisait un petit tour sur le Chemin de Traverse, déguisé, il avait forcée son esclave à apprendre par cœur un texte qu'il avait lui-même écrit : « Maître Harry est Magnifique ». Dès l'instant où il était revenu de ses petites emplettes, il l'avait forcée à réciter sans un seul instant de pause, jusqu'à ce que dire les vers devienne automatique. En plus de cela, il avait lui-même fait preuve de beaucoup de talent narcissique, se complaisant dans ces compliments continus, et se félicitant sans cesse. Il lui fallait convaincre son esclave de sa merveillosité sans lui laisser de capacité de réflexion à ce sujet, s'il voulait accomplir ses plans. Au début, la jeune fille avait été étonnée de cela, puis avait vite prise la chose comme un jeu, son esprit enfantin ne comprenant encore pas le génie retors de son propriétaire._

_- Récite à nouveau, dit alors celui-ci, en s'allongeant sur la large couverture métamorphosée petit à petit d'une vieille chaussette, vite rejoint par la jeune fille._

_Celle-ci n'avait effectivement pas opposée beaucoup de volonté à la petite propagande de son maître… Il était bon avec elle, alors dans son esprit d'enfant, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Non ?_

_Si cela avait été difficile au début, elle s'était vite habituée au souhait de son maître de rester toujours entièrement nue. Le chauffage du petit cagibi poussé à fond aidait aussi beaucoup. Sans compter que la seule vue de son propriétaire lui donnait toujours étrangement chaud._

_Elle se colla alors à son maître, comme ordonné, et laissa celui-ci l'enserrer dans ses bras, avant de réciter mielleusement un poème lèche-cul répugnant :_

_Maître Harry Potter,_

_Puissant parmi les Puissants,_

_Le plus beau de tous les temps,_

_Le plus Magnifique de notre ère,_

_Ô Maître Harry,_

_Magicien magnifique et malin,_

_Ô Maître Harry, je vous donne ma main,_

_Pour toujours je vous offre ma vie._

_Ô Maître Harry, Héros glorieux,_

_Je me prosterne devant vous pour toujours,_

_Je vous jure éternel amour_

_Et je vous honorerais de mon mieux._

_Ô Maître Harry, Dieu Vivant,_

_Mon humble et puissant propriétaire,_

_Je suis votre esclave à tout vous faire,_

_A jamais je vous laisserais être mon amant._

_Ô Maître Harry, Être parfait,_

_Si beau et si résistant,_

_Au corps si noble et si tentant,_

_Ô Maître Harry, laissez-moi vous aimer !_

_Daphné acheva en soupirant de plaisir et en se blottissant autant que possible contre son maître._

_- Encore, dit alors celui-ci, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire de contentement._

_La jeune fille recommença alors, sans se lasser, heureuse de satisfaire son propriétaire, et continua encore dix fois après cela, convaincue de ses propres paroles et ne pouvant croire à sa chance d'être auprès d'un si parfait maître._

_Harry avait depuis bien longtemps comprit que manipuler l'esprit des enfants pourrait se révéler très productif dans l'avenir. Il avait prit pour exemple les Jeunesses Hitlériennes et Communistes. Tant d'enfants sains et innocents qui avaient été noyés dès leur plus jeune âge dans une propagande raciste de tous les instants, ou dans la croyance d'une « destinée manifeste », rendus idolâtres d'hommes qui se considéraient comme des messies des temps modernes…_

_- Bien ! S'exclama alors Harry en se relevant brusquement, satisfait. Il est temps d'aller voir nos potions !_

_En effet, dès qu'il avait apprise l'existence du domaine du potionnisme et de l'alchimie, il s'y était fort intéressé, en lisant toutes leurs possibilités._

_Il savait, bien évidemment, qu'il n'avait pas encore le niveau pour réaliser certaines mixtures, mais il n'en avait cure ! Il y arriverait tout de même ! Même s'il lui fallait recommencer dix fois. Et pour les tests, sa si chère famille était là… Dudley ne dirait jamais non à une petite friandise, et il n'avait pas à savoir qu'elle était droguée… n'est-ce pas ?_

_Harry avait pour but non dissimulé de réaliser avant la fin de l'été une forte quantité de potion de chance -du Félix Felicis-, des potions de nutrition –il fallait tout prévoir-, des potions de soins –mieux valait prévenir que guérir, mais l'on ne sait jamais-, et même des potions aphrodisiaques. Pour sa chère esclave… avec cela, il n'aurait même pas besoin de lui demander de se déshabiller ou de venir le rejoindre dans son lit._

_- Oui, maître, répondit alors Daphné en se levant, et en souriant béatement._

_- Et après cela, nous finirons de mettre en pratique les ouvrages du livre de métamorphose de première année ! Compris ?_

_Comme de bien entendu, son esclave ne protesta pas le moins du monde._

_Oui, il avait vraiment fait du bon travail, avec elle… il pouvait être fier de lui._

_**Fin du Retour en Arrière**_

Harry sortit alors de ses pensées en sentant la main de Daphné prendre la sienne, émerveillée d'être à côté de son si excellent maître. Lui briser toute volonté n'avait pas été bien dur… son statut d'esclave et ses semaines passées au marché avaient beaucoup aidé. Il n'avait pas eut à la frapper, ou même simplement à la menacer. Elle lui obéissait sans limite. Elle était sienne… et chienne.

- Allons, en avant ! S'exclama-t-il pompeusement. Au pied, Daphné !

La jeune fille sourit alors de plaisir, en ouïssant son maître lui parler si sévèrement. Ils se dirigèrent alors en direction du pilier séparant les entrées des voies neuf et dix. Comme indiqué dans les brochures que le dénommé Severus Snape lui avait remises lors de sa visite, il lui fallait littéralement foncer dans le mur pour atteindre la voie sorcière. La Magie du lieu se mettrait alors en action, et le laisserait passer sans aucun dommage.

- Après toi, Daphné, dit Harry, méfiant. Fonce !

Souriante de s'être fait donner un ordre par son maître, la jeune fille prit alors le chariot avec ses bagages, et s'empressa d'accélérer… en espérant que Harry la suivrait vite ! Elle détestait être trop loin de lui.

Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Dans un fracas retentissant, s'avisant le regard de tous les badauds qui se trouvaient là, elle percuta violemment le pilier de pierre brute, renversant son chariot et s'égratignant fortement les jambes par la même occasion.

Harry haussa un sourcil à cette vue, et s'exclama, mécontent :

- Daphné, voyons ! Ne peux-tu donc pas faire attention ?

- Pardonnez-moi, maître, répondit alors la jeune fille en pleurant, inondant sa large écharpe blanche.

Elle était véritablement horrifiée d'avoir déçu son maître !

Fort heureusement, la foule des bœufs s'écarta bien rapidement, après s'être généreusement moqué de la jeune fille.

- Pardon, maître, répéta celle-ci, littéralement effondrée. Je ne voulais pas, je…

- Allons, ce n'est rien ! Dit Harry en souriant. J'ai juste dit cela pour laisser passer les regards. Allons, ramassons ! Dès que nous serons dans le train, je te laisserais me caresser.

- Merci, mon maître ! Merci !

En disant cela, Daphné tenta réellement de couper Harry en deux, tant la force de ses bras était importante.

Après quelques instants de ce vénérable petit câlin, les deux enfants eurent vite achevé de remettre leurs bagages respectifs en place. Cela fait, circonspect face à l'échec subit par son esclave, Harry alla doucement tâter le mur opposé… rien. Il était lui aussi fait de pierre brute.

Un détail frappa soudain l'esprit d'Harry. Dans toutes les brochures sur le monde sorcier qu'il avait obtenues, et partout où il s'y était promené, il n'avait pas vue la moindre trace d'arabe… uniquement des chiffres Romains.

Cherchant alors s'il n'y avait pas des voies numérotées en Chiffres Romains, il avisa bien rapidement un panneau indiquant les voix les plus reculées de la gare… celle de l'origine de la construction des lieux, à vrai dire. Depuis le dix-neuvième siècle, King's Cross s'était beaucoup agrandie, ajoutant à une collection déjà importante une forte quantité de destinations supplémentaires.

_Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?_ Se réprimanda Harry. _Avec toute la bêtise que j'ai pu voir dans le monde sorcier, il n'est pas étonnant que ceux-ci usent de nombres en tant que chiffres… enfin bref !_

- Viens, Daphné ! S'exclama-t-il alors. Allons-y.

Suivit de son esclave qui boitait désormais légèrement, il gagna alors les voies les plus reculées, et put voir que tous les usagers ou presque évitaient l'endroit. Pourtant, il y avait là les seules toilettes publiques à une bonne distance à la ronde… allez comprendre les incontinents.

_Evidemment_, pensa-t-il en reniflant dédaigneusement, _un sortilège de Repousse-Moldus ! Quelles bandes de couillons, incapables de réaliser des sortilèges précis ! Ahlàlà ! Quels incapacités mentaux, franchement !_

- Allons, viens Daphné ! Dit-il. C'est par ici !

- J'arrive, mon maître adoré !

Il ne fallut plus très longtemps aux deux enfants pour traverser discrètement l'entrée de la voie ferroviaire… et pour se retrouver comme par magie sur un quai bondé… de silence. Il n'y avait encore presque personne d'arrivé. La locomotive rougeoyante n'était même pas encore en chauffe.

- Je me disais bien qu'arriver à neuf heures était un petit peu tôt… Viens, Daphné, allons demander à quelle heure le train s'en va.

- Oui, maître.

Nos deux amis se dirigèrent donc rapidement en direction des personnes les plus proches d'eux… à savoir, un couple blond et leur fils. Ou leur fille ? Du point de vue de Harry, au premier abord, il n'y avait guère de différences…

- Excusez-moi, dit-il. Sauriez-vous à quelle heure le train s'en va ?

A ces mots, il ne reçut point de réponse.

- Très chère, dit l'homme à sa femme, ne trouvâtes-vous pas qu'il y a comme une rebutante senteur en ces lieux, soudainement ?

- Il nous semble que vous aillâtes raison, nôtre ami, répondit la femme, un air constipé sur le visage. Il est venu pour nous heure de nous retirer.

- Effectivement. Drago, notre fils, permettez-nous de vous souhaiter une excellente et profitable année à Poudlard.

- Nous vous remercions, Père, répondit l'étrange mélange des deux sexes en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Notre fils, dit la femme en se penchant pour baiser légèrement les joues de son enfant, n'oubliâtes jamais de correctement réaliser vos prières à nos Pères et à nos Mères.

- Ne vous inquiétâtes point, Mère, nous n'oublierons point notre devoir.

Satisfaits, les deux aristocrates disparurent alors soudainement de la vue de Harry et Daphné.

_Transplanage_, pensa notre ami.

- Bien, s'exclama soudainement l'hermaphrodite en se tournant vers ses deux voisins, pouvons-nous savoir qui vous êtes ?

- Harry James Potter, unique héritier de la très noble et antique famille des Potter, répondit notre ami en adoptant un air dédaigneux. Nous faisons partie du premier Clan de la caste des Sangs-mêlés de par le rite anti consanguin mené par notre noble père. C'est un honneur pour nous de vous rencontrer.

- Drago Lucius Malfoy, unique héritier de la très noble et antique famille des Malfoy, continua alors plus chaleureusement le blond. Nous faisons partie de la caste des Sangs-purs, Clan des Fidèles à nos Pères et à nos Mères. C'est un honneur pour nous de vous rencontrer.

_Allons donc, un religieux ! _S'exclama mentalement Harry, sans rien laisser transparaître de ses pensées. _Et un snob, en plus !_ _Il ne manquait plus que cela !_

De son point de vue, les Sangs-purs et leur religion étaient totalement idiots ridicules. Ils prônaient plus que tout la pureté du sang, mais avaient pleine conscience du problème de la consanguinité provoqué par la copulation entre cousins.

Pour éviter de trop se rendre dégénérés, certains menaient un rite simple nommé « Rite anti Consanguin ». Il s'agissait là simplement d'épouser un homme ou une femme de sang-mêlé, voir éventuellement Né-Moldus, et de faire passer cela pour l'adoration des Dieux Sorciers. En lui-même, Harry considérait que le fait de copuler ne changeait guère d'un cas à l'autre, que cela fût dans un but religieux ou non.

- Pour nous aussi, répondit Harry. Sans vouloir paraître indiscret, pouvons-nous vous demander à quelle heure le train s'en va ?

- Il quitte la gare à onze heures précises, répondit Drago. Vous avez fort bien fait d'arriver tôt, vous pourrez ainsi choisir un compartiment particulièrement agréable.

Un vacarme assourdissant retentit soudain, les interrompant et attirant l'attention de tous ceux qui se trouvaient là.

Venant d'arriver par la voie neuf trois quart, une famille rouquine semblait vouloir faire plus de bruit que le Krakatoa lui-même.

- Mais qui Mordred sont ces barbares ? S'exclama Harry, incrédule.

- Il s'agit des Weasley, dit Drago avec un dégoût palpable. Ils se croient de Sang-pur, mais l'on pourrait faire copuler dix générations de frères et de sœurs que l'ont n'obtiendrait pas un résultat aussi consanguin qu'eux-mêmes.

- Il est vrai qu'il a l'air d'en tenir une couche, celui-là, acquiesça Harry à la vision du plus jeune des garçons.

Il ne lui fallut néanmoins que quelques instants pour remarquer la plus jeune personne de cette famille… une jeune fille. Son goût pour le corps féminin fit le reste…

- Dites-moi, Drago, sont-ils Sadomasochistes ou bien esclaves ? Ils portent tous des colliers de chiens.

- Ils sont esclaves, répondit dédaigneusement Drago. Ils sont tellement bêtes, l'un comme l'autre, que les parents ont dût vendre leurs enfants en contrats de servage pour pouvoir payer une partie de leurs dettes.

- Bien courageux celui qui les a acquits.

- Nous sommes parfaitement d'accord sur ce point. Il faut être totalement inconscient.

- Je le pensais aussi. Nous feriez-vous l'honneur d'agréer voyager en notre compagnie ?

- Toutes nos excuses, mais notre caste ne nous permet pas de voyager avec vous. Nous nous devons de ne pas mélanger nos sangs, malgré le fait que vous fûtes parfaitement honorable.

- Nous comprenons, répondit humblement Harry en s'inclinant légèrement. Veuillez agréer mes plus sincères souhaits de bon voyage et de bonnes rencontres.

- Nous vous en remercions, et vous souhaitons de même.

Drago s'en fut alors, laissant Harry et Daphné seuls sur le quai. Pendant quelques secondes, notre jeune ami observa l'hermaphrodite constipé se déplacer laborieusement, et monter tout aussi difficilement dans le train.

_Un incapable, ma parole ! Il a l'habitude de se faire soulever les jambes par ses esclaves, ou quoi ?_

- Allons, en avant Daphné ! Allons-nous choisir une place convenable.

- Pourrais-je vous récompenser de votre merveillosité, mon Maître ? Demanda la jeune fille en souriant.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu resteras collée à moi autant que possible.

- Merci, Maître !

En disant ces mots, Daphné eut un regard réellement adorateur.

Les deux enfants montèrent alors rapidement à bord du train, soulevant laborieusement leurs bagages. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils furent étonnés. De l'extérieur, le train semblait comme tous les autres vapeurs connus. Mais il y avait là devant un carrefour de couloirs. Celui faisant face à la porte devait bien s'enfoncer de cinquante mètres dans les entrailles de la Voiture, et chacun des autres de près de octantes mètres.

_Je me disais bien que ce train était par trop petit pour quatre mille personnes. J'aime de plus en plus la magie !_

Trouver un compartiment ne fut pas le moins du monde difficile. Pressés de s'asseoir, nos camarades prirent tout simplement le premier à leur droite, afin d'avoir vue sur l'extérieur. Sitôt que leurs bagages furent installés dans les filets juste au dessus d'eux, Harry s'assit confortablement au bord de la fenêtre, et laissa Daphné se serrer contre lui.

- Allons, récite ! Ordonna-t-il pompeusement. Et ne t'arrêtes pas !

C'est ainsi que, durant plus d'une heure, la jeune esclave récita des poèmes à la gloire de son propriétaire, et accumula les compliments et les caresses à son encontre.

Dix heures étaient plus qu'a moitié passées lorsque les premiers élèves montèrent dans le train, provoquant un rafut sans précédent dans les oreilles de nos camarades.

_Ils ne peuvent pas se taire_ _?_ Pensa Daphné, en grimaçant. _Ils m'empêchent de me faire correctement entendre par mon merveilleux maître !_

_Vont-ils cesser, tous ces incapables ?_ Pensa à son tour Harry, en desserrant son emprise de la taille de Daphné. _Je ne puis entendre parfaitement les poèmes à ma gloire !_

La porte s'ouvrit tout soudain, l'interrompant dans ses réflexions. Sans ressentir la moindre gêne, Daphné resta collée tout contre Harry, se moquant d'être vue ainsi par d'autres.

- Bonjour, dit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains. Je me nomme Hermione Granger. Puis-je m'installer ici ?

Tout d'abord, Harry ne rendit pas de réponse. Il se contenta de regarder attentivement ce qui l'intéressait, et tenta de juger la nouvelle venue à son apparence.

_Hum, elle ne semble pas être une idiote… et son nom est typiquement Moldu, elle doit bien en être une._

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il finalement. Sois la bienvenue. Je me nomme Harry Potter, sorcier du Premier Clan de la Caste des Sangs-Mêlés. Et voici Daphné Greengrass, Sang-pure, mon amie.

Ces mots anodins n'étaient pas dis bêtement, leur sens était habilement pensé, et ils produisirent instantanément tout leur effet. A sa place, la jeune blonde rougit fortement en ouïssant son maître la désigner comme « son amie » plutôt que comme son esclave. Et, juste à côté, la dénommée Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Que veux-tu donc dire par sang-mêlé et sang-pur ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- N'as-tu pas appris cela au Ministère de la Magie ? S'étonna Harry.

- Quel Ministère ? J'ai juste reçue la visite d'un professeur de Poudlard.

- …Et que sais-tu du monde magique ?

- Et bien, vous êtes une petite communauté de quelques milliers de personnes dispersées dans le monde entier, et vous disposez du don incroyable de la magie. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas tout ?

_Mais, qu'est-ce qui lui a été raconté ?_ S'étonna Harry. _Hum, elle est bel et bien Moldue, il a donc dût être prévu qu'elle devienne esclave au sein de Poudlard. Quelle honte ! Manipuler ainsi une si jeune personne, posséder ses parents… quelle horreur ! Quelle espèce d'être humain peut donc bien agir ainsi ? Hum, elle est physiquement attirante… Je dois l'aider !_

- Daphné, dit alors Harry, montre lui de quoi il s'agit.

La jeune blonde se sépara alors de son maître, se saisit de sa valise placée sur le porte-bagages au dessus d'eux, et en sortit rapidement une sorte de collier pour chiens.

- Hermione, crois-moi, le monde sorcier est bien loin d'être tout ce que l'on en t'a dit.

- Tu veux dire qu'un professeur m'aurait menti ? Tu plaisantes !

Cette possibilité semblait être une véritable insulte pour la jeune fille.

- Et bien, oui, répondit franchement Harry.

Il se saisit alors du collier pour esclaves, l'ouvrit et le montra de près à Hermione.

- Regarde ceci, dit-il. C'est une invention sorcière très… particulière.

- Un collier ?

Un regard circonspect vint de la part de la jeune fille. Sans aucune peine, Harry put sentir celle-ci se tendre, fort méfiante.

- Il s'agit sans doute de l'une des plus ignobles inventions des sorciers. C'est un collier d'esclaves.

- Un… quoi ? Tu plaisantes ! S'exclama Hermione, hoquetant de surprise.

- Non. Daphné, montre-lui.

- Oui, maître !

En quelques instants, la jeune blonde retira l'écharpe qui recouvrait son cou, et découvrit un autre collier d'asservissement. Cette vue répugna immédiatement Hermione, qui mit une main devant sa bouche, horrifiée.

- Tu !

- Et oui, Daphné ici présente est mon esclave. ET TOI AUSSI !

En un éclair, Harry se précipita sur Hermione, le collier d'esclave aux mains, et tenta de l'enserrer au cou de celle qu'il voulait. Mais la jeune Née-Moldue ne se laissa pas faire un seul instant, et se débattit avec une véritable énergie du désespoir.

Voyant que son maître avait du mal à imposer sa juste volonté à cette rebelle, Daphné se précipita pour l'aider, et retint les bras d'Hermione dès qu'elle le put, scellant ainsi le destin de la jeune fille lorsque son maître enserra le collier d'asservissement à son cou.

- ARRÊTE ! ARRÊTE ! Supplia-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, en se débattant et en tentant de retirer le collier de force.

- N'essaie pas de le retirer ! Prévint Harry. Tu es maintenant ma propriété ! Si tu te rebelles, le collier te punira !

- Et bien voyons ! Je ne suis l'esclave de personne ! Je…

Ces quelques mots suffirent pour activer les sortilèges présents sur l'artefact d'asservissement. En un instant, Hermione s'effondra au sol en hurlant, victime d'un puissant sort de douleur.

La punition dura une minute entière, durant laquelle la jeune fille ne cessa de hurler et de convulser à terre, tentant visiblement de déchirer l'univers de sa voix. Il y eut bien entendu plusieurs badauds pour entrer dans le compartiment apprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais, dès qu'ils voyaient qu'il s'agissait d'une esclave en train d'être châtiée, ils détournaient le regard et repartaient. Certaines années supérieures proposèrent même d'aider Harry, ce qu'il refusa sèchement lorsqu'il les vit commencer à baisser leur pantalon pour, disaient-ils, « lui montrer comment mâter son esclave ».

Enfin, quand il fit cesser la douleur, il se pencha vers son esclave, et lui murmura à l'oreille, quelques instants avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance :

- Je fais cela pour te protéger, Hermione.

_**UMAP**_

_Quelques heures plus tard, en Ecosse…_

Le voyage jusqu'au nord de l'archipel britannique s'était déroulé tranquillement pour nos trois camarades. Veillant attentivement une Hermione évanouie, Harry s'était contenté de discuter de diverses matières magiques avec Daphné. Les couillons et autres incapables plus que présumés qu'ils auraient en tant que professeurs et congénères dégénérés ne les intéressaient absolument pas. Mais, en revanche, tout ce qu'ils pourraient apprendre leur paraissait passionnant.

Certes, il y aurait très certainement des exceptions, quelques personnes intéressantes, tant sur le plan physique que mental. Mais il était bien plus malin de les laisser se dévoiler que de les chercher…

Harry était tout particulièrement pressé d'être à Poudlard. Cela lui paraissait bien mieux que l'école Moldue. Celle-ci jouait sur l'augmentation des capacités du cerveau grâce à la réflexion, l'utilisation de préceptes établis et l'adaptation aux découvertes pour progresser. Cela était merveilleux, mais ne correspondait pas aux besoins de notre camarade. Il avait déjà plusieurs années d'avance sur ses amis Moldus, ces simplets, et estimait qu'il lui suffirait d'apprendre de son côté pour combler ses lacunes, plutôt que d'être entouré d'irréfléchis chahuteurs et horripilants.

Ce qu'il voulait, c'était obtenir une influence et une fortune qui lui permettraient absolument tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Et, depuis qu'il avait découverte la magie, il voulait à tout prix devenir un mage d'une exceptionnelle puissance. Presque un second Merlin. Il savait que cela serait dur, mais ne désespérait pas.

Tous les merveilleux ouvrages qu'il avait achetés sur le Chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes, et tous ceux qu'il avait obtenus dans son coffre et dans celui de la famille Jaersens, avaient nourrie sa soif de savoir durant de nombreux jours.

Néanmoins, il avait dût déchanter et se rendre à une certaine évidence. Proportionnellement, à quelques exceptions près, les Sorciers avaient quelques trois siècles de retard sur les Moldus.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que cela l'avait grandement étonné. Les Sorciers se disaient immensément supérieurs aux Moldus, et pourtant… ils pensaient encore que la Terre était le centre de l'univers, qu'elle était plate et qu'elle était composée des cinq éléments, Terre, Air, Eau, Feu et Magie. Pourtant, tout le monde savait que la Terre était une sphère ovalisée !

Parmi tous les auteurs de la société sorcière, Harry n'en avait pour le moment découvert qu'un qui sortait un tant soit peu de l'ordinaire. Il s'agissait du dénommé « F. de Léonard ». Il ignorait qui était ce type, mais il avait semble-t'il poussé la pratique et la théorie des Arts dits de l'Esprit à un niveau fantastique.

Plusieurs fois dans ses ouvrages, cet auteur faisait d'étranges allusions à ce qu'était la magie. Il semblait effectivement considérer qu'il ne s'agissait pas simplement « d'une chose qui est », « qui est pour Eux », « qui est en eux », « qui n'est qu'à eux », contrairement à la plupart des siens, mais « d'une matière à part entière ». Cela n'était pas dit clairement, mais à aucun moment il ne donnait foi à la théorie des cinq éléments.

L'esprit titillé par cela, Harry avait été dans une grande librairie Moldue pour acquérir des ouvrages de physique. Après avoir passés plusieurs jours à ingurgiter les informations contenues là dedans, il en était venu à établir d'amusantes théories… qui pourraient bien se révéler véridiques.

Si l'on suivait la logique du dénommé F. de Léonard, la magie était en réalité une troisième matière de l'univers, après la matière baryonique qui constituait les atomes, et l'hypothétique matière noire.

Rien que cette idée clarifiait nombre de domaines obscurs. Il en était persuadé, s'il poussait plus en avant sur cette voie, il pourrait prendre pour lui seul une avance considérable sur la totalité de la société sorcière.

Harry n'avait en effet pas la moindre intention de partager ses découvertes. Il n'avait pas de grandes ambitions, pour l'instant, mais n'aimait en aucun cas être soumis de gré ou de force à une quelconque autorité. Être le plus puissant ne l'intéressait pas en l'état, mais s'il pouvait de ce fait devenir totalement indépendant de tout et de tous, alors cette simple raison lui suffisait. Et, le savoir étant le pouvoir, avoir des connaissances scientifiques exclusives était un avantage inouï.

Un long sifflement sortit alors notre jeune camarade de ses pensées, interrompant par la même l'ensemble des discussions qui résonnaient dans l'immense milles-roues qu'était le train rougeoyant du Poudlard Express.

- _A l'attention de tous nos élèves_, s'exclama une voix magique, _nous allons arriver à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, veuillez bien vouloir revêtir vos uniformes !_

Un sourire sadique s'étira tout soudain sur les lèvres d'Harry. Il y avait là tous les mots qui lui plaisaient… à savoir, « uniforme » et « changer ». Et il avait dans son compartiment deux jeunes filles…

- Vas-y, Daphné, dit-il perversement, change toi, je m'occupe d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne se réveille !

…

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'un ralentissement progressif se faisait ressentir, Hermione se réveilla finalement, peu avant d'être réanimée de force par Harry et Daphné.

- Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

- Tu es dans le Poudlard Express, répondit une vague voix de garçon.

Un éclair traversa soudain sa conscience, et la mémoire de ce qui avait eut lieu précédemment lui revint en un instant. Instinctivement, elle porta les mains à son cou, et sentit son sang se glacer au toucher de ce qui enserrait désormais sa liberté…

- POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT ÇA ? Hurla-t-elle, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et ne pouvant retenir la colère qui la prenait.

Ne souhaitant pas perdre de suite son temps en des explications flouées par un état d'esprit présentement inadapté, Harry fit jaillir sa baguette en un instant et la pointa sur le collier d'esclave de la jeune fille.

- Impero ! Murmura-t-il.

En un instant, l'artefact asservisseur s'activa pour le meilleur et pour le pire, et soumit immédiatement Hermione à une volonté plus puissante que la sienne, qui la força à faire ce que voulait son maître…

- Hermione, dit celui-ci. Tu vas m'écouter calmement. Là dehors, le monde des sorciers est un prédateur pour lequel tu es une proie tout particulièrement attirante. Si tu avais été libre au moment d'entrer dans l'école, tu aurais scellé ton destin et serait devenue l'esclave de l'institut. Autrement dit, tu n'aurais appris que ce qui te serait utile pour servir convenablement, et tu aurais ensuite passé ta vie à travailler sans aucun plaisir. Tu aurais peut-être même été mariée de force pour procréer d'autres esclaves, ou violée par les professeurs ou les années supérieures. Si je t'ais capturée, c'est pour t'aider et te protéger, car je suis hautement rebouté par ce système hideux.

_Du moins, lorsqu'il n'est pas à mon avantage_, pensa-t-il.

Le jeune sorcier se tut alors un instant, observant sa capture l'écouter et assimiler ses paroles contre sa volonté tout en tentant de se libérer de l'emprise du sortilège Impardonnable.

_Hum, ce sort est réellement très plaisant !_ Pensa-t-il. _Il me faudra l'apprendre le plus rapidement possible, il me serait fort certainement utile… ne serait-ce que pour me divertir !_

- Maintenant, Hermione, je vais laisser l'Imperium en place pour t'éviter une erreur. Selon le moment, Daphné ou moi te conduirons par la main et t'indiquerons ce qu'il faudra faire pour éviter le triste destin que je t'ais décrit.

Et, sur ces quelques mots, il se rhabilla de son large manteau de luxueux tissus, zyeuta Daphné resserrer son ample écharpe blanche autour de son cou et réarranger ses vêtements pour qu'ils soient le plus lisses et présentables possible. Puis, cela fait, ils sortirent finalement de leur compartiment…

La première chose qui frappa Harry fut le fait que les couloirs s'étaient soudainement agrandis jusqu'à quelques cinq fois leur surface précédente.

_Evidemment, _pensa t'il_, les autres incapables sont trop idiots pour laisser leurs supérieurs sortir tranquillement en premiers ! Dès que je serais puissant, cela changera ! Tous me laisseront jouir de les dominer !_

En passant devant les compartiments qui les séparaient de la sortie du train, Harry remarqua bien des spectacles étranges. Par exemple, à l'emplacement le plus proche d'eux, plusieurs jeunes hommes qui devaient visiblement être des années de faculté achevaient de se rhabiller tout en zyeutant les corps nus de quelques jeunes esclaves encore tremblantes de ce qu'elles avaient subit.

_Heureusement pour eux que je n'ai rien entendu !_ Pensa-t-il. _S'ils sont aussi incapables qu'ils en ont l'air, les pauvres filles n'ont pas dut avoir beaucoup de plaisir !_

Atteignant finalement à son grand soulagement le sortie du wagon, il respira un grand coup afin de s'aérer les poumons. S'il y avait une chose à laquelle les sorciers n'avaient pas pensé en ensorcelant le train, c'était bien à l'aération. Il regretta néanmoins bien rapidement son action lorsqu'il ressentit pleinement la pure puanteur qui lui envahit les bronches. Il s'agissait d'un mélange de purin, de sueur et d'une partie de l'anatomie humaine qu'il identifierait plus tard dans sa vie…

Le quai de la gare de Pré-Au-Lard était un gigantesque chemin de bois large de plus de trente mètres, où les nouveaux venus courraient en tous sens au milieu d'une impressionnante multitude de lanternes magiques : et où les plus âgés faisaient régner leur loi par le biais de leur baguette. La foule compacte des milliers de voyageurs grouillait hâtivement dans ce qui semblait être un ordre habilement pensé.

Alors que la plupart des élèves montaient dans une succession de calèches tirées par d'hideux chevaux noirs glabres à la peau de serpents, un personnage quelque peu spécial hurlait comme s'il souhaitait attirer l'attention des étoiles.

Au bout Nord du quai, une sorte d'être humanoïde -tenant très certainement plus du yéti que d'autre chose- agitait une large torche qui aurait put consumer n'importe lequel des frêles élèves qu'il appelait. Sa seconde main était munie d'un fouet qui lui servait très certainement à prouver son autorité… cela n'empêchait tout de même pas le fait qu'il fusse esclave, un large collier de servage très certainement réalisé sur mesure se trouvant autour de son cou.

- LES PREM'S ANNEES, hurlait-il, AU PIED ! 'XECUTION !

Proche d'Harry, Draco Malfoy s'offusqua immédiatement du ton irrespectueux qu'osait user ce misérable esclave qui n'était rien de moins qu'un sous-être au sang mêlé avec une immonde créature non humaine.

- Parlez-nous donc mieux que cela, aberration ! Ordonna-t-il au demi-géant.

Pour seule et unique réponse, il reçut un coup de fouet si rapide qu'Harry n'eut pas le temps de la voir jaillir et fendre l'air. En moins d'une seconde, l'albinos hermaphrodite se retrouva en train de gémir au sol, sa cape noire déchirée d'un trait d'une parfaite netteté.

- PARL' MOI MIEUX QUE CA, GARN'MENT ! Ordonna Hagrid en ouvrant grand la bouche et en révélant son exemplaire hygiène buccale.

Pourtant placée à deux mètres du gardien, Hermione cru défaillir à la soudaine senteur de son haleine. Ses parents dentistes auraient du travail…

- J'SUIS QU'UN ESCLAV', MAIS J'AS DROIT MINISTRIEL DE TAPER SI J'VOULIONS ! COMPRIS ?

Sur ces mots, il ramassa d'un geste vif le corps tremblant de sa victime, et visa un point dans l'obscurité avant de lancer sa charge… qui disparut rapidement de la vue de ses congénères, avant de révéler sa position lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit, mélodieusement accompagné d'un cri de douleur.

Dans l'attroupement des quelques quatre cent nouveaux élèves, personne n'osa piper mot. Cette démonstration de force avait le mérite de montrer qui dirigeait… pour l'instant.

_Si cette brute croit que mon raffinement va supporter sa barbarie tout au long de ma scolarité, il se trompe lourdement ! _Pensa Harry. _Cela est réellement hors de question !_

- Vois, Hermione, murmura t'il ensuite à l'oreille de son esclave. Vois le traitement infligé à ceux qui tentent de sortir du lot sans en avoir la force.

- Je vois, répondit-elle en versant une larme de peur, forcée au statisme par son collier.

La magie dominante de ce dernier la força alors à prononcer ses pensées, d'une voix si calme qu'elle paraissait déplacée en de telles circonstances.

- Au secours, quelqu'un… protégez-moi…

- Je vais m'occuper de toi, Hermione, murmura Harry. Allons, fais silence, maintenant. Il ne faut pas se faire remarquer par la suite.

Marchant le plus vite possible après les impressionnants pas du guide de l'école, les élèves parvinrent bien rapidement à un quai dont l'état aurait révolté le plus amateur des marins Moldus. Là, assis le plus noblement possible dans la barque qu'il s'était choisi, Draco Malfoy attendait l'arrivée de ses suivants… bien qu'il n'en montrât rien, une large marque rouge sur sa tête indiquait qu'il s'était fait grand mal en se réceptionnant après le vol plané qu'il avait fait…

En un laps de temps de quelques cinq minutes, la totalité des nouveaux élèves s'avança sur le long ponton délabré qui s'avançait dans le lac de façon indécente, et prit place dans les frêles embarcations. Harry avait bien entendu prit place en compagnie de Daphné et Hermione, et avait laissé monter avec eux un jeune roux qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Ronald Weasley… il s'agissait du même qu'ils avaient vu le matin, braillant sur le quai du Poudlard Express comme si sa vie en dépendait. Désormais confronté à une réalité qui le dépassait, il ne pipait plus guère mot, et ne le faisait que d'une voix timide.

Ne prêtant nulle attention à cette compagnie qu'il considérait pour le moins rebutante, Harry se contenta de se mettre à ses aises et de poser sa tête sur les genoux de Daphné, forçant Hermione à se recroqueviller sur elle-même et ne laissant assez de place à leur camarade que pour qu'il ne se plaignisse pas.

Pour la centaine d'esquifs chargés plus qu'il ne paraissait raisonnable et leurs passagers, il ne fallut que quelques instants et un passage sous une puissante arrête rocheuse pour que les collines environnantes ne dévoilent un spectacle féerique.

A l'autre bout du lac, à environ un kilomètre de distance, entourée par les puissantes collines des environs, une plaine vraisemblablement artificielle s'ouvrait en une étroite vallée. Et, plus loin encore, un merveilleux château illuminé de toutes parts laissait les badauds admirer ses merveilleuses parures de jeux de lumières.

Le froid et l'humidité oubliés, il ne fallut que quelques minutes à la flottille pour traverser la totalité de l'étendue d'eau, et pour s'engager sur un petit bras de rivière, qui se révéla bien vite être la continuité du lac et le contact avec une seconde étendue aqueuse, encore plus imposante et majestueuse.

Là, la plaine herbeuse s'avançait profondément dans la vallée parfaitement nivelée, laissant le lac former un simple croissant à gauche. Celui-ci devait très certainement occuper la totalité de la vallée, jadis, la terre ferme ayant fortement l'air d'être artificielle.

Au milieu de tout cela, entre la forêt proche, le lac et les collines, se tenait l'immense édifice qui prenait nom « Poudlard ». Aidés par ses lumières enchantées, les jeunes enfants n'eurent aucun mal à le détailler.

Lorsque l'on arrivait, l'on se trouvait exactement en face de l'édifice. Parvenu devant celui-ci au travers d'une route artistiquement pavée de marbre blanc, il fallait monter une volée d'une vingtaine de marches pour atteindre un superbe portail qui faisait penser aux entrées des cathédrales. Une multitude de gravures ornait la pierre taillée, et entouraient une porte de chêne massif superbement ouvragée, et très certainement enchantée.

Le château en lui-même était constitué d'un donjon principal architecturé de façon à ressembler à un arbre dans l'obscurité.

Effectivement, la partie centrale, haute de huit étages, faisait office de tronc et se terminait par une multitude de tourelles, de terrasses et de balcons de merveilles. Les bâtiments entourant montaient pratiquement aussi haut que leur aîné, la base dépourvue de toutes lumières, et se paraient progressivement de tours de plus en plus massives et impressionnantes au fur et à mesure que l'on levait le regard. N'importe quel architecte Moldu aurait assuré qu'une telle construction serait impossible avec de la pure pierre de taille. Et pourtant…

Entre tout cela, maintes passerelles, couvertes ou non, raccordaient l'ensemble, et s'ornaient de sculptures et de statues d'une richesse incomparable.

Du haut de l'édifice, coiffant le donjon et dominant l'ensemble, une coupole merveilleuse illuminait la nuit et paraissait tel un soleil entouré par ses enfants plus petits.

Dans les barques, les enfants étaient impressionnés par une telle beauté. Combien d'autres bâtiments pouvaient oser prétendre à être si « vivants » ?

Entre la base du château et sa plus haute tour, il devait très certainement y avoir une hauteur de près de cent vingt mètres. L'architecte de ce lieu était véritablement un phénomène que rien n'avait arrêté.

Il ne fallut plus que quelques minutes aux frêles esquifs pour gagner un large quai de granit noir. Mettant pied à terre avec un soulagement palpable, les élèves furent bien rapidement tenus de se mettre en rang, sous la menace du fouet tenu par le demi-géant. En moins de cinq minutes, le froid ambiant et la faim aidant, tout le monde arriva en face des marches d'entrée du château, où la troupe fut accueillie par une femme d'une soixantaine d'années habillée d'une robe de gala verte faite de tartans écossais. Sans le moindre mot ou un simple sourire, elle congédia le dénommé Hagrid d'un sortilège rougeâtre qui le fit se plier en deux et grogner de douleur.

Se retournant d'un pas aussi vif et sévère que le paraissait sa personne, la femme entra dans le château, intimant ainsi silencieusement l'ordre de la suivre, et gagna rapidement une petite porte donnant sur une salle visiblement agrandie magiquement. Gagnant un pupitre vers le fond de celle-ci et n'attendant pas que les nouveaux élèves entrent, elle se jeta un sortilège d'amplification de la voix et s'exclama :

- Bienvenue à tous et à toutes dans le glorieux institut de magie de Poudlard ! Je suis le professeur Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe, maîtresse des métamorphoses, directrice de la Maison Gryffondor et dirigeante du groupe des enseignants de métamorphose.

_Poudlard est une école dont le but clair est de vous offrir l'avenir que vous aurez choisi. Répartis entre les cinq maisons constituant les groupes d'élèves qui traverseront leurs sept années dans une saine concurrence, vous serez sélectionnés en fonction de votre état d'esprit. Gryffondor est la maison des courageux et des amicaux, Poufsouffle celle des loyaux et des travailleurs, Serdaigle celle des érudits et des réfléchis, Serpentard celle des malins et des ambitieux, et la maison dite des Irrépartissables est celle où vous serez envoyés si aucune des quatre autres ne vous convient pleinement._

_Par défaut, vous dormirez dans les dortoirs. Si vous avez les moyens de vous financer, vous pourrez louer une chambre pour vous et vos amis, au prix de base de vingt galions par mois et par personne. Vous êtes tous égalitairement responsables de ce qui se passe dans vos chambres ou dortoirs. Les surveillants ne se fatigueront pas à savoir qui a put déclencher une bagarre ou autre problème, tous seront punis. Les repas se prennent exclusivement dans la grande salle, dans les laps de temps fixés par le règlement intérieur. Si vous êtes en retard, vous devrez jeûner !_

_Pour tout besoin de santé, l'infirmerie est ouverte vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, chaque jour, et en cas d'urgence, il vous suffira de prévenir les surveillants de vos dortoirs. De plus, au rez-de-chaussée se trouvent quelques magasins vous fournissant en divers objets utiles, entre autres plumes, parchemins, et quelques potions de libre service._

_Les premières années ne sont pas autorisées à pratiquer le Quidditch en équipe, mais une fois que vous aurez obtenu votre diplôme de vol de la part du Professeur Bibine, vous serez libre de pratiquer hors équipe sur le terrain de l'école._

_L'institut de Poudlard participe activement aux plus importants évènements interscolaires réalisés entre les différents plus illustres instituts Européens. Différents concours ont lieu tous les deux ans, aussi bien sur les matières enseignées ici que sur des sujets autres. Tous les quatre ans, avec un décalage de deux entre chaque, ont lieu le célèbre Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, le Concours de Duel Scolaire Européen, et la coupe Européenne Amateur de Quidditch, les deux derniers ayant lieu ensemble._

_Toutes les années peuvent tenter leur chance à l'une ou l'autre de ces différentes confrontations, mais je déconseille très fortement aux premières années de tenter d'autres épreuves que les concours théoriques. Le Tournoi est très dangereux et connaît un taux de mortalité de un contre deux, tandis que la coupe de Quidditch se joue à un niveau largement supérieur à celui des matchs internes à notre école. Tuer son adversaire durant le concours de duel n'est pas autorisé, mais je vous conseille d'être absolument sûr de vos capacités avant de vous y engager : ce n'est pas de l'argent ou votre honneur que vous y jouerez, c'est votre liberté ! Le gagnant de la finale obtient en récompense tous ses concurrents, et cela quel que soit leur caste, même si elle est supérieure à la sienne propre._

_Vous allez aujourd'hui participer à votre première répartition. A la rentrée de janvier de votre troisième année et au début de votre cinquième, vous serez répartis de nouveau afin d'avoir la possibilité de bénéficier pleinement des avantages de chaque maison. Afin d'alléger la durée de la cérémonie, les élèves de cinquième année sont répartis le second jour de classe._

_- _Quelqu'un a-t-il des questions à poser avant le commencement de la cérémonie d'accueil ? Non ? Alors, mettez-vous en rang par deux, il est temps !

L'ordre fut bien rapidement exécuté, Harry se plaçant aux côtés de Hermione et se faisant précéder par Daphné. Ainsi, outre le fait de pouvoir admirer à son aise les fesses de son esclave blonde, il pourrait surveiller sa nouvelle recrue et l'empêcher de se plaindre à de quelconques professeurs si elle parvenait à vaincre son Imperium.

La masse soudainement calme des centaines de premières années se mit en branle, et notre camarade s'enfonça à travers la porte qui menait vers son destin… avant de perdre son habituel visage impassible.

Là, sous les yeux émerveillés des nouveaux élèves, disposées dans la majeure partie de la longueur de la pièce, se trouvaient quatre immenses tables, chacune recouverte d'une épaisse nappe brodée de deux colorations respectives. Au fond de la salle, placé perpendiculairement aux élèves, le buffet des professeurs arborait fièrement un excellent et habile mélange des huit couleurs représentatives des lieux.

De l'extérieur, la Grande salle ne mesurait que vingt mètres sur trente, simple structure romane couverte de décorations gothiques. Mais ce qui participait largement à faire sa renommée était l'incommensurable quantité de sortilèges qui la garnissait.

Entre autres, des charmes d'agrandissement faisaient passer sa tailler interne de quinze mètre de largeur sur vingt-cinq de longueur à plus de octante sur plus de cent trente. Un magnifique charme d'illusion dissimulait l'incroyable architecture d'énormes poutres de bois avec l'illusion parfaite d'un ciel enchanté reproduisant le temps extérieur sans ses inconvénients.

Le mur faisant face à l'immense porte d'entrée était constitué de vitraux merveilleux représentants les quatre fondateurs, Godric Gryffondor d'Orficor, Helga Olfveane Poufsouffle, Rowena Eterlia Serdaigle, et Salazar Claudius Serpentard. Chacun d'eux occupait un quart de la largeur de la façade vitrifiée. Au dessus d'eux, placées respectivement et parallèlement dans deux cercles, deux mains fatiguées reposaient au dessus de leurs têtes, tandis qu'une ultime paire de mains sertie d'un unique anneau d'or au majeur de la droite dominait le tout en l'entourant depuis le sol jusqu'au plafond, dans un geste visiblement protecteur. Encore au dessus du tout, un ultime vitrail horizontal révélait une phrase étonnante par la grâce de la Lune, le texte écrit en un étrange alphabet latinisé calligraphié en écriture gothique :

_**Ici hé Stótlas, cité té itolatsé.**_ _**El t'óclisa sta la tsétsoase te tan tih fus siì, El été catis ut tatus à sté,**_ _**Tsé oté lé stocse ès stós t'èl se setotès àfì !**_

Les façades de côté de la salle étaient couvertes de tapisseries d'or et de soie serties de pierres précieuses et mises en mouvement par d'incroyables sortilèges. Les scènes représentaient les grands évènements de l'Histoire de Poudlard depuis Le Temps Autorisé.

Harry, Hermione et Daphné n'eurent néanmoins pas le temps d'admirer plus précisément les lieux, une étrange voix rauque retentissant de façon tout aussi soudaine que le silence…

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes,_

_Approchez et venez,_

_N'hésitez pas, prenez la route,_

_Mettez-moi sur votre tête et allez !_

_Le Choixpeau je me nomme,_

_A Poudlard, nul ne me conteste,_

_J'ai ici pouvoir sur tout Homme,_

_Venez donc pour passer mon test !_

_N'ayez pas peur pour vos cheveux,_

_Ils repousseront bien vite après la coupe, _

_Et si vous êtes généreux,_

_Je vous laisserais une houpe !_

_A Gryffondor vous vous rendrez,_

_Si vous êtes fort et courageux,_

_Attention néanmoins à la témérité,_

_La vie n'est pas un jeu !_

_Chez Poufsouffle vous irez pour sept ans,_

_Si vous êtes aimable et loyal,_

_Prenez garde toutefois, niais enfants,_

_Car certains ici dehors pensent à mal !_

_Avec Serdaigle aucun savoir ne sera tu,_

_Si érudit et patient vous êtes,_

_Attention malgré tout, de préconçus_

_Il ne faut pas trop remplir votre tête !_

_Pour à Serpentard aller, approchez,_

_Ambitieux et rusés sont les serpents,_

_Beaux parleurs et sacrés piégeurs vous deviendrez,_

_Mais prenez garde à certaines gens !_

_Vous êtes à Poudlard, cité des Susnommés,_

_N'oubliez pas la Mémoire de Temps qui furent miens, _

_Vous êtes ici dans une nature en paix,_

_Mais ôtez le pauvre hère et vous connaîtrez l'Ancien !_

_Voilà, telles étaient mes paroles, _

_Et n'oubliez pas mes enfants,_

_Venez, que de votre vie je sois la rigole,_

_Venez m'entendre chanter pour sept ans !_

_Et mon conseil de l'année :_

_Akiónrètaè da Mèknên vôn vôl aks tonènrètaè !_

Au milieu des élèves, aucunement intéressé par la chanson, Harry avait initiée une conversation avec un voisin proche, Draco Malfoy, sur la façon dont l'artefact rapiécé répartissait les élèves. A première vue, il s'agissait tout simplement d'un moyen tout particulièrement malin de développer les facultés et talents propres à chaque élèves en les mettant dans des lieux où ils n'auraient guère possibilité de les travailler. Cela forçait donc à travailler plus pour se pencher sur les matières où l'on avait des facilités ou des intérêts, et cela augmentait donc proportionnellement les résultats de l'ensemble des élèves. En s'intéressant quelque peu au système éducatif du monde sorcier, comme l'avait fait Harry durant les vacances, l'on découvrait que cette réussite globale permettait aux écoles d'être particulièrement bien placées dans l'ensemble des instituts mondiaux, et donc de recevoir une plus grande somme de gallions pour se développer… il y avait bien entendu fort à parier que cet argent partait principalement dans les poches du directeur et de ses adjoints.

Juste à côté de notre ami, son interlocuteur continuait à parler, et le sortit soudain de ses pensées en effleurant un sujet intéressant.

- C'est fort simple, dit Drago, sûr de lui. Les Gryffondors sont les imbéciles, les Poufsouffles, les pleutres, les Serdaigles, les « Je sais Tout », et les Irrépartissables sont les incapables. Du moins, c'est là la définition générale. En réalité, c'est la maison des esclaves, il n'y a presque que cela là bas. En définitive, seule Serpentard a une réelle valeur.

- Imbécile ! S'exclama sévèrement Harry, se moquant de se faire entendre. Les Fondateurs sont décrits comme des Sorciers d'une grande intelligence ! Ils n'auraient pas créé ce système si c'était pour agir comme cela ! L'on est plutôt placé en fonction des qualités dont l'on est dépourvu !

- **Enfin un qui a compris** ! S'exclama le Choixpeau depuis son tabouret.

Maints regards incompréhensifs s'élevèrent alors, en provenance des élèves.

**- Et bien quoi ? Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que vous êtes répartis de façon à accentuer une qualité que vous possédez déjà ? Il faut réfléchir un peu, enfin ! Ce serait complètement idiot ! Et puis, regardez-vous ! Maints Gryffondors de première année n'ont aucun courage, la plupart des Poufsouffles sont traîtres, les Aiglons sont parfois littéralement analphabètes, et les Serpentards se feraient vendre la lune pour un gallion !**

A cette petite leçon de morale, personne dans l'immensité de la salle n'eut le courage de répondre publiquement. Le Choixpeau était un artefact connu comme ayant une personnalité propre très… « différente ». Seul le respect centenaire envers son autorité faisait que ses petits écarts de comportement étaient acceptés.

Dans le groupe des premières années, deux personnes n'avaient pas écouté la remontrance. La première était un jeune garçon nommé Ronald, et la seconde –de sexe inidentifiable- se nommait Drago…

_Cette façon d'être répartis n'est pas bête, _pensa le roux en se tenant droit malgré la lourdeur de son collier d'esclave_. Il paraît que le Choixpeau nous laisse le choix de notre maison si on le veut… si je le manipule bien, je pourrais trouver une maison particulièrement adaptée à mes désirs d'émancipation…_

_Quel culot peut avoir ce simple sang-mêlé de premier clan ! _S'exclama mentalement l'albinos fier comme un paon_. Oser nous ridiculiser ainsi, nous, Drago Malfoy, une pure personne au sang le plus pur qui soit ! Il nous est véritablement impossible de laisser passer cela ! Nous lui montrerons qui dirige dès que cela nous sera possible !_

C'est sur cette résolution qu'il tourna son regard sur le début de la cérémonie de la répartition, avec l'appel du premier nouvel élève…

- Abbot, Hannah !

Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds comme les blés s'avança alors rapidement, sous les regards scrutateurs de l'ensemble de la grande salle.

_Une née de Moldus_, pensa aussitôt Harry. _A voir sa façon d'être de fille libérée…_

Il est certain que -pour ce qu'il en avait vu jusqu'à maintenant en faisant ses emplettes de rentrée et dans le comportement de Daphné-, ce n'était pas les demoiselles sorcières qui souriaient à tout va, contentes de découvrir un monde nouveau, et qui se montraient exubérantes dans leur démarche. Régies par une sévère étiquette, elles devaient garder le plus souvent possible un visage impassible et un regard dur, afin « de ne pas trahir leur rang ».

_Ce qui est complètement ridicule_, se dit notre ami.

Non loin de là, une célèbre pièce de tissu menait une autre discussion mentale…

_Alors, jeune fille, où allons-nous te mettre ? Voyons, tu es une née-de-moldus… ma pauvre, je te plains sincèrement._

_Pourquoi ça, monsieur ?_ Pensa innocemment la jeune blonde.

_Je préfère ne pas te le dire, tu le sauras bien assez tôt, ma pauvre… Alors, donc, voyons… pour ta part, je vois une grande innocence qui sera bien vite perdue, une loyauté sans pareille pour les tiens… Poufsouffle te conviendrais fort bien… Mais du fait de ton origine je n'ai pas le choix… ô Père, pardonnez ma lâcheté !_

_Quoi ?_

**- IRREPARTISSABLE !**

Aucun applaudissement n'accueilli la nouvelle élève, qui s'empressa de gagner timidement la table la plus reculée de la salle, parmi des enfants et adolescents au regard bas, fixant leurs assiettes vides d'un regard absent… un étrange pressentiment la gagna à ce moment là.

- Bones, Susan !

Une autre adolescente blonde sortit de la masse des élèves en attente d'être répartis, marchant dignement dans le respect le plus total de l'étiquette qui lui avait été inculquée dès son plus jeune âge.

_Hum, elle est pas mal_, pensa Harry. _Très certainement de Sang-pur… je me demande si sa famille a des dettes qui pourraient me permettre de l'acheter…_

- **POUFSOUFFLE** !

A ce moment, de véritables hurlements de joie jaillirent de toutes parts de la maison des Blaireaux.

Une trentaine d'élèves furent encore répartis, avant qu'une nouvelle tête n'intéresse soudain Harry.

- Brocklehurst, Mandy !

Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'une brune aux longs cheveux et au regard sévère caché derrière d'épaisses lunettes. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants -au cours desquels elle fut intégralement détaillée par une certaine personne de notre connaissance-, pour que le Choixpeau l'envoie à Serdaigle.

- Brown, Lavande !

**- Hum… GRYFFONDOR !**

_Mouaif… pas bien terrible… elle est déjà ridée !_

- Bulstrode, Milicent !

_Ah, ça, au moins, c'est intéressant !_

La jeune fille qui s'avança en direction du Choixpeau avait en effet tout pour plaire à Harry et à sa mentalité perverse. De longs cheveux noirs plongeaient presque jusqu'au sol, suspendus à une tête maigre accrochée à un corps qui semblait ne pas avoir mangé à sa faim depuis bien longtemps… à en juger par la place qu'il y avait autour du collier d'esclave niché autour de son cou. La jeune brune avait plus que visiblement été refaite magiquement, du moins à en juger par ses formes adultes et par le décolleté de sa tenue, qui révélait plus qu'à moitié une opulente poitrine artificielle. Ses trais doux et enfantins contrastaient pourtant nettement avec son corps, donnant ainsi un mélange qui paraissait contre-nature. Il n'y avait là aucun doute sur l'avenir que ses maîtres lui réservaient…

- **SERPENTARD** ! Hurla alors le Choixpeau.

Souriant tout soudain d'une façon charmeuse très certainement apprise à coup de sortilèges de douleur, la nouvelle rampante continua son rôle ondulatoire en direction de son maître… Draco Malfoy. D'une voix basse que seuls ses voisins directs entendirent, il ordonna :

- Dès que tu seras dans nos appartements, tu te prépareras à recevoir tes clients de la soirée. Le prix le plus élevé sera de vigueur jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Bien, mon maître, répondit en souriant la jeune fille.

Il n'y avait effectivement plus aucun doute sur l'usage qui était fait d'elle.

Juste à côté de son maître, Daphné pensa qu'elle avait échappé de bien peu à cet apprentissage religieux que suivait la jeune sorcière. Bien qu'elle fût très pieuse, elle n'avait jamais eut un goût particulier pour la vie religieuse que semblait affecter sa camarade.

Les sorciers étaient effectivement en de nombreux points différents des Moldus, notamment pour la façon de définir l'acte sexuel, qui était hautement régulé par leur religion **(III)**.

- Crabbe, Vincent !

A la vue dégoûtée d'Harry, une espèce de cachalot qui lui rappela immédiatement Dudley se déplaça laborieusement en direction du Choixpeau. S'asseoir sur le tabouret fut pour lui un acte d'une extrême difficulté qui provoqua des rires dans une bonne partie de la salle. Enfin, le vieux morceau de tissu s'écria :

**- SERPENTARD !**

De même que Milicent Bulstrode, le garçon se rendit auprès de Malfoy avant de s'asseoir à sa place à la table des sifflants.

- Dès que possible, murmura le blond, tu mettras tes chaînes et te prépareras à mon entraînement aux sortilèges de douleur.

- Finnigan, Seamus !

**- IRREPARTISSABLE !**

- Granger, Hermione !

_Nous y voilà donc_, pensa immédiatement Harry.

- Allons, vas-y Hermione, et n'aie pas peur ! Moi présent, il ne t'arrivera rien.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de trembler, notre triste amie s'empressa de prendra sa place sur le tabouret précédemment maltraité…

_Hum, bien le bonjour jeune fille, _pensa le Choixpeau_. Alors, qu'avons-nous là… tu as été asservie durant le voyage en train ? Ma pauvre… au moins, il semblerait que ton maître ne te veule aucun mal. Harry Potter, hum ? Il n'a pas l'air bien méchant, à ce que mes déchirures oculaires peuvent en voir. Alors, assez pensé. Pour toi, je vois que tu es extrêmement effrayée par ce monde étrange que tu découvres de la plus brutale des façons. Néanmoins, je vois un grand courage, tu es prête à te lancer à corps perdu sur la voix qui te permettra de t'émanciper. Ta peur te fait néanmoins hésiter. Gryffondor serait parfait pour toi, afin de t'aider à agir plus. C'est bien pourquoi je vais te mettre chez les…_

- **IRREPARTISSABLE** !

Un sourire de la part d'Harry rassura justement Hermione sur la suite des évènements. C'est donc légèrement moins anxieuse qu'elle alla s'asseoir aux côtés de sa camarade Hannah Abbott. Celle-ci était visiblement tout aussi apeurée qu'elle.

- Goyle, Grégory !

**- SERPENTARD !**

- Greengrass, Daphnée !

_Nous y voilà !_ Pensa immédiatement Harry.

- Allons, dit-il, vas-y Daphné ! Même maison qu'Hermione.

- Oui, mon merveilleux maître ! Répondit la jeune blonde en chuchotant pour ne pas se faire entendre.

Après tout, hormis avec son maître, elle était d'un naturel relativement pudique…

D'une démarche fière, noble et gracieuse qu'elle avait répétée tout l'été sous la direction perverse de son propriétaire, elle s'avança alors en direction du Choixpeau…

_Voyez-vous cela_, pensa celui-ci, _une bien belle jeune fille que voici… Dis-moi, tu sembles réellement aimer ton propriétaire. Il ne te fait pas de mal, mais a une façon toute à lui de vivre, l'on dirait._

_Envoyez-moi chez les irrépartissables, vieux machin rapiécé_ ! Pensa Daphné en réponse. _Mon merveilleux maître me l'a gentiment demandé, il faut que je le satisfasse !_

_Tu sembles grandement apprécier ton maître, effectivement… ma chère, ne perds pas de vue que tu es une personne indépendante ! Mène ta vie par toi-même, sans laisser les autres en décider !_

_De quoi je me mêle ? Obéissez !_

- **IRREPARTISSABLE** ! Cria alors le Choixpeau, accomplissant ainsi le vœu de Daphné.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, celle-ci marcha alors droit aux côtés d'Hermione, n'allant pas voir son maître conformément au plan qu'elle avait orchestré avec lui.

Durant l'été, elle avait effectivement informé celui-ci des traditions sorcières et des risques éventuels qu'ils encouraient. C'est ainsi, par le biais de toutes ces informations, qu'il avait monté un plan précis pour mener à bien sa scolarité à Poudlard…

- Londubat, Neville !

Un jeune discret que Harry n'avait pas remarqué s'avança alors en sautillant plus qu'en marchant. Il avait l'air d'une extrême timidité, et ne semblait pas avoir grande confiance ne lui-même… Il trébucha même lorsqu'il s'agit de prendre place sur le tabouret du Choixpeau…

En quelques instants seulement, l'antique vieux machin s'exclama :

- **Gryff**… **IRREPARTISSABLE** !

Tout tremblant, le jeune garçon fit soudain jaillir des larmes de terreur, et hurla :

- NON ! Pas là bas ! Pitié ! Tout mais pas là bas !

Un sortilège discrètement lancé par McGonagall le convainquit finalement de se rendre dans sa nouvelle résidence…

- Malfoy, Draco !

_Enfin, notre tour !_ Pensa l'albinos. _Il est temps ! Quelle honte qu'une pure et supérieure personne comme nous dusse attendre ainsi et passer à la suite d'impurs et de traîtres aux Dieux !_

_Bien, bonjour_, pensa à son tour le Choixpeau lorsqu'il fut installé sur les cheveux blonds.

_Envoyez-moi à Serpentard, artefact imbécile ! Devoir rester en contact avec vous, qui avez été porté par tant de têtes impures, est une insulte à notre supériorité !_

_Malpoli !_ S'insurgea le Choixpeau. _Fais attention à ce que tu dis, ou tu ne feras pas long feu dans ce monde, gamin !_

_C'est ce que nous verrons ! Nous avons dit…_

- **SERPENTARD** !

_Tout de même ! _

Sans attendre un instant de plus, Draco retira le Choixpeau, et avec toute la rapidité que lui autorisait l'étiquette sorcière, il fourra celui-ci dans les mains de McGonagall, avant de se jeter une succession de sortilèges de nettoyage. Puis, un air plus que suffisant s'affichant en un instant sur ses traits, il se dirigea droit en direction de la table des Serpents, prit place au milieu de ses esclaves, et laissa la dénommée Milicent serrer contre lui son corps trafiqué.

_Je rêve_, pensa Harry, _s'imagine t'il réellement paraître important ainsi ? C'en est encore un qui n'a rien compris à la réalité des choses, tout formaté qu'il est par la propagande suffisante de ses parents !_

- Potter, Harry !

_Ah, c'est à moi ! Allons affronter le destin !_

D'un pas qui paraissait plus que parfaitement naturel, bien qu'un peu crispé, Harry s'avança en courbant légèrement le dos. Faisant appel à tous ses talents de comédien, il fit en sorte que personne ne puisse apercevoir son cou dénudé, puis prit place en faisant mine d'avoir quelques douleurs musculaires… cela trahirait plus que visiblement le fait qu'il était régulièrement battu.

Car effectivement, Harry avait pour intention de se faire passer pour un esclave comme un autre.

_Tiens, c'est donc toi, Harry Potter ! Tu sembles être un bien étonnant personnage, dis-moi. Ta façon de posséder tes esclaves est très efficace, mais ne semble pas avoir beaucoup de morale._

_Bien le bonjour, _répondit Harry. _Ce que je fais avec mes esclaves ne regarde que moi, monsieur. Je n'ais pas le moins du monde l'intention de les maltraiter, si c'est ce que vous pensez._

_Pourtant, ton obsession pour le corps féminin est très… à part._

_Ma morale est réfléchie, non pas dictée par d'autres et établie selon des faits plus nébuleux qu'autre chose. Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi rejoindre mes esclaves. Je n'aime pas les laisser seules dans ce monde violent._

_Que puis-je répondre à cela ? Bien…_

- **IRREPARTISSABLE** !

Un air fort craintif s'affichant soudain sur son visage, Harry redonna le vieux machin à la maîtresse des métamorphoses, puis se rendit le plus discrètement possible à la place que Daphné lui avait gardée entre elle et Hermione.

- Weasley, Ronald !

Le jeune garçon roux côtoyé durant le voyage en barque sur le lac de l'école avait clairement changé de comportement, lui aussi. Si, précédemment, il paraissait fier, il arborait maintenant un air morne et résigné, bien plus adapté lorsque l'on savait qu'il était esclave depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

_Aurait-il quelque peu comprise la réalité des choses, lui aussi ?_ Se questionna Harry. _Il faudra que je me penche sur son cas, dès que je pourrais._

- **GRYFFONDOR** !

_Etonnant_ ! Pensa la majeure partie des spectateurs. _Un type ouvertement esclave qui ne va pas chez les irrépartissables ! C'est de plus en plus rare…_

- Zabini, Blaise !

- **SERPENTARD** !

_Hum, visiblement encore un esclave de Malfoy !_ Se dit Harry. _Il dispose d'une petite armée en devenir, celui-là… il est idiot, mais s'il est bon manipulateur, il pourra potentiellement devenir dangereux._

Et, comme l'avait prophétisé notre ami, le garçon noir s'avança en direction de Malfoy avant de s'incliner profondément devant celui-ci, à l'indifférence quasi générale.

Discrètement, usant du relâchement d'attention que provoquait l'imminente arrivée du repas, Harry s'approcha alors d'Hermione, profitant qu'elle lui tournât le dos, et posa sa baguette sur le collier de la nouvelle Irrépartissable.

- Oubliettes, murmura t'il.

Les colliers d'esclaves étaient des artefacts complexes équipés de nombre de sortilèges automatiques qu'il était possible d'activer à la demande par celui qui bénéficiait du contrôle de l'objet. Un sortilège d'oubli était entre autres très utile pour faire oublier un mauvais traitement à un esclave, ou des ordres quelque peu compromettants… en l'occurrence, Harry souhaitait que sa possession ne se souvienne pas de sa précédente sévérité à son encontre. Il voulait qu'elle devienne sa fidèle servante comme Daphné, mais ne souhaitait pas la forcer plus qu'il ne l'avait fait précédemment.

Le repas apparut tout soudain dans l'imposante succession de plats d'or qui se trouvaient artistiquement disposés sur l'ensemble de la table des irrépartissables. A son grand étonnement, il remarque que celle-ci avait droit à de bien moins grosses quantités que les autres maisons, et juste des plats plus que basiques…

_Allez chercher à comprendre le sens de l'hospitalité des Sorciers_ ! Se dit Harry. _Il me semble que cela est d'ores et déjà peine perdue._

D'un regard en biais, notre camarade put remarquer que les années supérieures de sa maison mangeaient le plus possible, comme si un tel repas était pour elles une exception.

Lorsque le repas s'acheva finalement, il fut temps pour les nouveaux élèves d'accomplir l'ultime formalité du jour, à savoir le logement…

- Mr Potter, demanda McGonagall à Harry, Chambre ou dortoir ?

- Chambre, professeur, répondit Harry. Une pour moi et mes deux compagnes.

- Quelle taille ?

- La plus grande et luxueuse possible, je vous prie. Mon glorieux maître l'a demandé.

- Fort bien, cela lui coûtera donc cinquante galions par mois et par personne. La salle commune des Irrépartissables se trouve au second étage. Suivez le Préfet de votre maison ou l'un de ses surveillants pour la trouver. Voici un plan pour vous rendre vous-même à votre chambre parmi la multitude.

- Bien, je vous remercie, Professeur. Bonne soirée à vous.

- Vous de même, Monsieur Potter.

Harry s'en alla alors sous le regard appréciateur de la Maîtresse des Métamorphistes de Poudlard. Ce jeune garçon lui plaisait, avec sa politesse parfaite sans la moindre trace d'hypocrisie. Quel dommage qu'il fut déjà esclave… elle l'aurait bien volontiers capturé !

Si elle savait que ce comportement n'était dût qu'au talent de comédien naturel du garçon, qu'il avait développé durant toute son enfance…

…

Rejoindre les quartiers de la Maison des Irrépartissables ne s'était pas fait sans peine. En effet, la croyance commune était qu'il s'agissait de la maison des esclaves, et toutes les personnes libres qui y étaient envoyées étaient d'office considérées comme candidates à un servage éternel, sans distinction de sang. Et, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, ce n'était pas les autres élèves qui « capturaient » le plus d'esclaves… c'était bien les professeurs.

La plupart de ceux-ci accompagnaient les Irrépartis tout le long du trajet menant à leur salle commune, expliquant vouloir aider les enfants à trouver le chemin de leur salle commune, et répondre à toutes leurs questions. En réalité, il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'inspecter la marchandise de l'année.

Comprenant immédiatement cela, et avertit par Daphné du piège immonde que représentait cette méthode, Harry profita du passage dans un sombre couloir pour se passer au cou une copie d'un collier de servage tel qu'en possédaient Daphné et Hermione. Au vu des regards des professeurs, seules les jeunes filles semblaient avoir un intérêt, mais il ne fallait pas douter que les garçons étaient appréciés pour leurs services dans les travaux les plus physiquement laborieux.

Pariant sur le fait qu'aucun enseignant n'avait prit la peine de retenir les listes d'enfants libres entrants dans la maison, il adopta une position et un air particulièrement maladifs, histoire de faire croire à une maltraitance déjà ancienne. Bien entendu, l'ajout rapide de quelques traces de maquillage bleuté pour faire croire à des traces de coups n'était qu'optionnel. Tout comme sa démarche boiteuse…

Juste à côté de lui, Daphné avait adopté le même comportement, pratiquement tout aussi convaincant, et voyait sa main droite être littéralement broyée par la poigne terrorisée de Hermione. Celle-ci était loin d'être une imbécile, et elle avait bien vite compris les mœurs généraux de la société des sorciers… et ce qu'avait fait le dénommé Harry Potter pour elle. Au vu comportement de Daphné, il n'était pas un mauvais maître, contrairement à la plupart –au vu de l'état déplorable de certains de leurs camarades esclaves, et au vu de la comédie qu'il avait entreprise-.

- Hermione, dit-il à son oreille en s'approchant d'elle, je sais que tu m'en veux énormément, mais s'il te plaît, ne trahit pas mon état réel. Si je suis capturé, tu resteras mon esclave, mais tu devras aussi obéissance à mon propre maître potentiel. Je ne suis pas mauvais, mais c'est loin d'être le cas de certains. Tu n'as pas idée de ce à quoi la plupart des esclaves servent.

- J'ai peur de l'imaginer, répondit la jeune fille, la voix tremblante, se retenant visiblement de pleurer de peur.

Le silence se fit dans les rangs d'esclaves et d'enfants promis à un dur destin. La large troupe venait d'entrer dans un long couloir qui menait droit à ce qui était visiblement la salle commune des Irrépartis. Celle-ci était taillée dans un bois massif à l'apparence toute particulièrement solide. Hormis un « P » artistiquement sculpté, il n'y avait aucune décoration. Ce qui retenait le plus le regard était les quelques dix verrous magiques qui la sertissaient de toutes parts, mettant ainsi immédiatement mal à l'aise quiconque la voyait. En un seul mouvement de baguette, l'un des professeurs ouvrit l'huis et scella ainsi le destin de maints enfants…

La salle commune des Irrépartissables était réellement tout ce qu'il y avait de plus choquant. Il s'agissait d'une immense pièce dont la place principale était creusée dans pas moins de quatre étages. De chaque côté, des escaliers partaient vers les hauteurs et les chambres ou dortoirs… ce qui choquait était le fait que les escaliers de gauche étaient luxueux, et que ceux de droite étaient tout particulièrement délabrés. Une autre chose étonnante était la répartition des pièces secondaires… si les portes des chambres avaient une apparence fastueuse, les murs des dortoirs n'étaient constitués que de simples barreaux… les élèves réduits à l'état d'esclaves dormaient tous dans de simples cages.

Un mouvement de foule eut tout soudain lieu. Les années supérieures, sachant d'ores et déjà ce qui allait se passer, coururent dans un désordre complet en direction de leurs « luxueux appartements » avec salle de bain inexistante et pot de chambre unique par dortoir.

Ce fut immédiatement l'étonnement général parmi les élèves de première année. Comprenant ce qui se passait, Daphné prit solidement les mains d'Harry et Hermione, comme cela avait été prévu avec son maître, et les entraîna sur le bord de la salle… pour observer un bien écoeurant spectacle.

Les autres esclaves s'étaient eux aussi écartés contre les murs, découvrant leurs colliers pour montrer leur statut de servage forcé, tandis que les innocents enfants Nés-de-Moldus regardaient dans tous les sens, soudainement inquiets à juste titre.

D'un commun accord et avec des gestes vifs comme l'éclair, les professeurs et autres responsables dégainèrent leurs baguettes, leurs regards doux se chargeant d'avidité, et les incantations des sortilèges de douleur retentirent en une seule fois dans le silence anxieux de la salle.

Hermione eut soudain une folle envie de vomir à la vue de ses camarades se jeter au sol en hurlant et convulsant comme si leur vie en dépendait. C'était réellement écoeurant de voir des enfants si innocents souffrir d'une façon aussi ignoble, torturés par des gens en qui ils avaient fait confiance...

Reprenant ses esprits après le choc provoqué par ce répugnant spectacle, et faisant fi des hurlements poussés par ses camarades, Harry s'empressa d'en arracher son regard et celui de ses esclaves, et s'en fut prestement en direction des chambres, suivant le plan que lui avait donné le professeur McGonagall. Mais, à sa grande angoisse, il fut bien vite interrompu…

- Vous êtes un élève libre, monsieur Potter ? Demanda soudain une voix doucereuse.

Se tournant en direction de la personne lui ayant parlé, Harry put voir un type étrange à la longue robe verte et aux longs cheveux noirs coiffés en queue de cheval qui lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille. Un air intéressé transparaissait dans le regard de cet inconnu. Il tenait déjà par la main deux nées de moldus transformées en légumes par ses soins, mais il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il avait envie d'acquérir un esclave supplémentaire. Et il n'y avait aucun doute que sa nuit allait se finir en orgie…

- Non, Monseigneur, répondit notre jeune camarade d'une voix faussement craintive, tandis que Daphné et Hermione baissaient la tête, comprenant immédiatement ce qu'il leur fallait faire.

- Alors en ce cas, pourquoi vous dirigez-vous en direction d'une chambre ? Les esclaves doivent se rendre dans les dortoirs !

- J'ai une autorisation spéciale de mon maître, monseigneur, répondit humblement Harry en s'efforçant de paraître craintif. Je suis accompagné de ces deux femelles ici présentes pour réaliser mes études dans les meilleures conditions. Mon maître m'a ordonné d'obtenir les meilleurs scores possibles dans le but de devenir médicomage, neurosorcier et chirurgien-enchanteur.

- …et qui est votre maître, monsieur Potter ? Demanda curieusement le professeur inconnu.

- Il s'agit de Monseigneur James Trassave, monseigneur.

- Trassave, dites-vous ? Je ne connais aucune noble famille de ce nom là…

- Mon maître est d'origine Française, Monseigneur, et il habite dans le monde Moldu pour gérer son entreprise de capture le plus efficacement possible. Il est membre du premier clan de la caste des sangs-mêlés.

Seul un regard noir lui répondit. Le sorcier n'avait guère d'autre choix que de croire cet élève, malgré l'étrangeté du nom de son maître. S'il avait menti, même simplement en partie, son collier l'aurait puni d'un puissant sortilège de douleur qui l'aurait jeté au sol en un instant.

Tournant le dos, vexé, l'enseignant esclavagiste s'en fut alors vers de nouvelles occupations, laissant nos trois amis gagner librement leur chambre. Le barbare ne s'en alla néanmoins pas bien loin, et jeta ses victimes au sol avant de dénuder une année supérieure d'un coup de baguette et de sortir la sienne propre pour assouvir ses sauvages pulsions. A voir la façon dont celle-ci se prêtait à la débauche, cela faisait déjà des années qu'elle servait ainsi de poupée sexuelle…

D'un léger regard détourné, Harry put voir les élèves nés de Moldus subir les sortilèges de douleur imposés par leurs nouveaux colliers… enfermée dans la cage des premières années, désormais vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une sorte de long maillot qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux et qui semblait taillé dans deux chiffons sales, la jeune Hannah Abbot pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, comprenant à sa plus grande horreur toutes les insinuations du Choixpeau.

_Je l'aiderais !_ Se promit Harry. _Elle est trop belle et innocente pour rester ainsi torturée. Patiente, ma jolie, et soit forte ! Unis toi avec tes camarades pour résister, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour vous acquérir et vous sauver du servage !_

A l'insu de notre ami, Hannah releva la tête, surprise, et tourna son regard vers lui, les larmes déchirant son frêle visage. Avait-elle entendu ce qu'il avait pensé ?

Afin d'éviter d'être de nouveau interrompu par un importun impromptu, Harry pressa le pas et monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre réservée, selon le plan que lui avait donné le professeur McGonagall. A sa grande joie, il se trouvait au plus haut de la salle commune des Irrépartis, dominant la totalité de la salle. Peu de choses pouvaient plus flatter son ego que cette sensation jouissante de domination sans partage.

Si la porte de sa chambre n'était guère différente de celle de l'entrée principale, les intérieurs comparés pouvaient sans peine faire croire au noir et au blanc tant ils étaient différents. La salle commune était froide, et les hauts vitraux encastrés dans ses murs donnaient une lueur lugubre et inquiétante. A l'inverse, la chambre était spacieuse et éclairée par de nombreuses fenêtres. De luxueux meubles la garnissaient, avec un énorme lit à baldaquin pour deux personnes, une impressionnante armoire raffinée aux ornements recouverts de feuilles d'or, une commode semblable, et plusieurs étagères dont une servait de bibliothèque privée d'ores et déjà garnie. La large table ronde de chêne massif sculptée artistiquement et recouverte d'une unique stèle de marbre blanc sertie d'ouvrages d'argent devait à elle seule valoir autant que la maison des Dursley. Il y avait même deux pièces attenantes que Harry devina de suite être la salle d'eau et la cage des esclaves… du moins, il le supposait, au vu de la large baie vitrée pouvant être rendue transparente ou opaque par magie qui constituait l'entrée de la première pièce, et des nombreuses serrures qui se trouvaient sur l'autre.

- Bien ! S'exclama Harry en fermant la porte de la chambre à clef. Hermione, mets-toi à l'aise et déballe nos affaires, s'il te plaît. Daphné, tu sais ce que nous avons à faire ?

- Oui, maître, répondit la blonde en affichant tout soudain un air sérieux. Je suis prête !

- Bien, alors prépare les manuels ! Nous attaquons immédiatement les entrées, et allons ensuite rechercher les sortilèges d'espionnage.

_Des sorts d'espionnage ?_ Pensa Hermione en se tenant immobile au milieu de la chambre. _Nous n'avons même pas le droit à notre intimité ?_

Sous le regard étonné de la brune, Harry et Daphné sortirent plusieurs cahiers Moldus de leurs valises, les ouvrirent à des pages précises, et se dirigèrent chacun vers l'une des issues de la pièce, avant de commencer à tracer des symboles complexes du bout de leur baguette.

- Que faites-vous ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- Nous installons des runes, répondit Harry. Afin de faire de cet endroit un repaire à peu près sûr.

- Des runes ? En quoi cela consiste t'il ?

- Tout simplement, il s'agit de tracer des signes en remplaçant l'encre habituelle par de la magie pure. Tu sais qu'elle peut être volatile, solide, liquide ou en éther magique ?

- Oui, j'ai lu cela. Tu veux dire qu'il est possible d'enfermer des sortilèges dans des symboles ?

Souriant face à la clairvoyance de son esclave, Harry répondit :

- C'est cela, tu as vu juste. Tout du moins, c'est là la définition générale. Les runes que nous utilisons aujourd'hui ont été développées par nos soins durant les vacances d'été, dès que nous en avons prit connaissance. Elles sont très différentes de celles des sorciers moyens. En fait, nous avons choisi comme mesure de sûreté de ne pas user des runes normalisées pour ce qu'elles sont connues, mais de les tracer en remplaçant les sortilèges à l'intérieur. Ainsi, la rune que je trace va renforcer la porte et son contour, tandis qu'un livre de cours sur les runes te dira qu'elle servira à chatouiller son porteur. Un quelconque imbécile qui la verra pensera qu'il ne s'agit ni plus ni moins qu'un simple graffiti tracé par ennui.

- Mais combien en traces-tu donc ? S'étonna Hermione, aussi intriguée qu'intéressée, en observant Harry écrire des dizaines de runes sur le mur.

- J'entoure complètement la porte ! Il ne faudrait pas qu'un professeur ou un autre esclavagiste entre dans la chambre pour nous asservir ou tenter de nous violenter. Là, je vais commencer à tracer un pentacle runique, ce qui me permettra de relier les runes de résistance avec d'autres de puissance, et encore d'autres de génération magique. Sans cela, une personne entêtée pourra tout de même entrer au bout d'un moment, et les runes cesseront leur effet dès que la magie que j'y ais insufflée sera usée. La rune de génération magique va être reliée à une d'accumulation afin de stocker le trop plein, elle-même reliée à une autre d'attirance magique, afin d'attirer la magie volatile qui imbibe les lieux, et ainsi devenir totalement autonome.

- Wow ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'on pouvait faire tout cela avec de simples symboles ! Tu crois que l'on en apprendra plus en cours ?

- En fait, Hermione, je ne voudrais pas te décevoir, mais les sorciers sous-estiment grandement la magie écrite, et ne l'on pas développée au-delà de quelques centaines de rune simples. C'est moi qui aie eue l'idée des pentacles, en m'inspirant des romans Moldus.

- Toi ? Mais, il faut des connaissances impressionnantes pour ainsi améliorer une science !

- Des connaissances, ou de l'imagination, tout simplement. Les sorciers semblent être presque totalement dénués de cette dernière.

- Et tu crois réellement que cela serait suffisant pour nous protéger convenablement ?

- Non. En réalité, ce travail n'est que le début d'un plan mûrement réfléchit. Dès que possible, j'acquerrais un certificat d'indépendance. Cela me permettra de ne plus pouvoir être capturé par quiconque si je pais une somme annuelle de dix mille gallions au Ministère de la Magie.

- Dix mille gallions ? S'étonna Hermione. Cela fait combien, en Livres ?

- Il y en a pour un peu plus de Trente mille livres, répondit Harry. Tel est le prix de la liberté dans ce monde corrompu qu'est celui des sorciers. C'est aussi pour cela que les Nés-de-Moldus ne peuvent que rarement acquérir un certificat : le prix en est trop élevé, ils ne peuvent gagner d'argent sorcier du fait de leur condition quasiment certaine d'esclaves, et n'ont de tout façon pas le droit d'accès aux textes de loi des Sorciers permettant de prendre connaissance de ce sujet, ceux-ci étant réservés à la caste des Sangs-purs.

- Quel horreur que ce système ! S'horrifia Hermione, sous le regard neutre de Daphné.

Il était vrai que le système de son pays était dur… mais c'était comme cela, et l'important était qu'il fonctionnait bien. Non ?

- Dès demain, j'envoie une lettre à mes parents ! Dit Hermione. Ils me sortiront d'ici !

- Je serais toi, je ne ferais pas cela, Hermione, répondit Harry.

- Pourquoi ? Les Sorciers ne les empêcheront tout de même pas de me récupérer ! Ils auraient des ennuis avec la loi !

Un large soupir lui répondit alors.

- Ah, Hermione, réfléchit un peu ! Les Sorciers sont plus de septante millions dans le monde ! Crois-tu réellement qu'ils vont se plier aux lois des Moldus ? Non, ils forment une société à part de tous points de vue, que cela soit pour les lois ou pour la culture. Les lettres qui sont envoyées aux Moldus sont toutes lues avant de partir, et sont réécrites s'il le faut ! Quand aux missives reçues par les élèves, elles sont lues à leur tour, et si elles révèlent des soupçons de la part des parents, alors une troupe de policiers sorciers est envoyée pour les asservir à leur tour, anéantissant ainsi toute chance et tout espoir de libération pour les enfants asservis.

En regardant son amie dans les yeux, il put voir que ceux-ci étaient dévorés par des larmes.

- Je… je suis toute seule, alors ? Je ne reverrais plus jamais mes parents ?

Ces quelques mots serrèrent les cœurs d'Harry et Daphné à l'extrême.

- Tu les reverras, répondit le jeune sorcier, car tu n'es pas seule. Je suis là, Daphné est là, nous sommes là.

- Mais tu as fait de moi ton esclave ! Tu es tout aussi mauvais qu'eux !

- J'ai fait cela pour te protéger, Hermione ! Tu as bien vu tout ce qui était arrivé aux autres enfants répartis dans notre maison ! Tu as bien vues les cages dans lesquelles ont les a enfermés !

- Oui, mais…

- Mais rien ! S'agaça Harry. Avec les professeurs, tu aurais d'ores et déjà été fouettée pour ta façon de parler, et même violée si tu avais plue à l'un d'entre eux ! Cesse de te plaindre, ou sinon c'est ce qui t'arrivera ! Selon les lois sorcières auxquelles nous sommes actuellement soumis, j'ai le droit de te vendre au plus offrant quand je le veux !

La sorcière ne répondit plus rien à cela, et se contenta de rester immobile au milieu de la chambre,

_Je ne peux pas le croire !_ Pensa-t-elle. _Je suis seule, quoi qu'il en dise… Mais il n'a pas tort, je dois me montrer forte ! J'apprendrais de puissantes magies, et je prendrais la fuite pour retrouver papa et maman… je m'en fais la promesse !_

Sans qu'elle n'y fasse attention, tandis que Daphné continuait à tracer des runes à tout va, Harry gardait son regard profondément fixé sur elle.

- Je devine qu'elles sont tes pensées, Hermione, dit-il. Tu veux devenir puissante pour imposer ta voix aux sorciers et sorcières.

D'un geste vif, il saisi la sorcière par les épaules, l'empêchant de bouger d'une poigne puissante.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas, asséna t'il. Ne prends pas les Sorciers pour des imbéciles ! Les esclaves n'apprennent que ce dont ils auront besoin pour servir leurs maîtres efficacement ! Dès qu'ils en savent assez, ils retournent au calvaire ! Seules les personnes de sang-pur ou du premier clan des Sangs-mêlés comme moi ont le droit à l'accès à la réelle science magique !

- Mais…

- Mais rien ! Je suis ta seule chance d'avoir un avenir ! Sans moi, tu es d'ores et déjà condamnée ! Je t'ai sauvée d'un servage dégradant, et te donne la possibilité d'étudier et de devenir suffisement forte pour pouvoir vivre comme tu le souhaites, et non pas par la simple volonté d'insuffisants mentaux ! Je suis du premier Clan de la Caste des Sangs-mêlés, je te le répète, cela veut dire que je suis l'héritier d'une famille de Sang-pur. Et j'ai accès à une bibliothèque personnelle impressionnante !

Harry se tut alors, et retourna à son ouvrage runique, laissant la jeune fille réfléchir à ses paroles. Ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter…

A bien y penser, une alliance avec ce type ne serait pas ce qu'il y avait de plus désagréable… à première vue, et après les observations menées sur lui et son esclave Daphné. De plus, cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'elle pensait qu'il était grand temps pour elle de s'émanciper afin de ne plus être une charge pour ses parents. Elle savait bien qu'il lui restait de nombreuses années avant d'être majeure, mais le temps passait si vite… et puis, elle se sentait amplement prête à s'assumer -dans une certaine mesure-. Il y avait néanmoins une question qui la titillait furieusement.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Hermione à son propriétaire. Tu habitais dans le monde Moldu, tu as découvert le monde sorcier avec toutes ses horreurs, mais tu es tout de même venu en connaissant tous les risques ! Pourquoi ?

- L'appel de l'aventure, Hermione, répondit Harry en se retournant vers elle et en arborant un sourire carnivore. Le goût du risque, tout simplement.

- Quoi ?

Cette simple réponse souffla littéralement la jeune sorcière. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse !

- Allez les filles, dit Harry en souriant perversement, déshabillez-vous !

- Quoi ? Répéta Hermione, éberluée. Mais…

- Ne discute pas ! Hurla Harry, mécontent. C'est un ordre ! A chaque fois que nous serons en privé, vous mes esclaves vous devez de vous laisser admirer, et donc d'être nues ! Si tu as peur d'avoir froid, lance-toi un sortilège de réchauffement !

La jeune fille avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que sa situation avait ainsi changée en une journée. Ce type était fou, changeant du tout au tout !

- Mais, je…

Agacé par l'insolence de son esclave, Harry s'approcha alors d'elle et lui donna une forte claque, la projetant littéralement au sol par la même.

- Je t'aide, mais je veux une compensation ! S'exclama-t-il. Daphné ! Dénude là, et venez me rejoindre sur le lit ! Rapidement !

- Oui, mon merveilleux maître ! Répondit la jeune fille blonde, déjà nue, en se dirigeant vers Hermione.

La jeune fille se débattit tant qu'elle put, mais son collier lui rappela son servage par le biais d'un sortilège de douleur, moins puissant que le Doloris, mais tout de même… sans défenses, tremblante, elle se retrouva bien vite dénudée, et traînée de force sur le lit.

Là, Harry s'était lui aussi dévêtu, ne gardant qu'un simple caleçon, et laissa ses deux esclaves prendre place à ses côtés. Cela fait, il jeta un sortilège de sommeil à Hermione, suivit d'un autre, de conditionnement. Ainsi, elle entendrait toute la nuit la voix de Daphné réciter des poèmes à sa gloire… quelques jours ainsi, et elle n'opposerait presque plus de résistance morale à son autorité.

_Je suis toute seule_, pensa Hermione avant de s'endormir, versant une unique larme.

_**UMAP**_

_**Harry et ses esclaves**_

_**Pourquoi Daphné est-elle aussi obéissante à Harry ? La réponse est toute simple.**_

_**L'esprit enfantin est très facile à manipuler. Harry, très mature pour son âge, en sait quelque chose… et il a pratiquée une propagande titanesque à l'encontre de son achat. Petit à petit, il a annihilée sa capacité de réflexion propre à son sujet, et ne lui a pas laissée d'autre possibilité que de le penser merveilleux.**_

_**Cela peut paraître exagéré, notamment pour ce qui concerne les récurrentes félicitations que la jeune fille adresse à Harry. Mais cela ne l'est pas tant que cela. Toutes sortes de gourous, tout au long de l'histoire, ont pratiquées de telles ignominies. Le plus tristement célèbre d'entre eux se nomme Hitler…**_

_**Les sortilèges de conditionnement sont tout simplement une sorte de sortilège d'écoute qui répète sans cesse la propagande d'Harry sur ses esclaves. **_

_**Hermione est décrite dans le présent récit comme ayant une forte personnalité et une grande détermination. Il s'agit d'un moyen comme d'un autre que l'esprit retors de Harry a trouvé pour la faire flancher de la même manière que Daphné. Entendre sans cesse des félicitations à propos de son esclavagiste va tout d'abord l'empêcher de dormir. Puis, lorsqu'elle sera trop fatiguée pour ne pas s'endormir, alors son esprit sera petit à petit gravé de la propagande subie.**_

_**Ce style d'action est typique de la propagande subie dans maints pays, entre autre en Allemagne nazie, ou en URSS, où absolument tout était conçu dans un but propagandiste.**_


	5. Révélations

_**NVJM**_

_**UN MONDE A PART**_

_**Chapitre Cinquième : Révélations**_

_**Merci de bien vouloir lire l'avant-propos du premier chapitre avant de débuter cette histoire. Tout commentaire jugé insultant sera supprimé (anonymes) ou signalé (signés).**_

_**Il est généralement admis que cette histoire doit être lue jusqu'au chapitre cinq inclu pour donner une estimation de la valeur de son contenu.**_

…

_Quelques jours plus tard, Le sept septembre 1991. Jour sorcier du onze ovidàd. Le soir venu…_

Depuis le jour de la rentrée des classes, le dimanche premier septembre dernier, le moins que l'on puisse dire est que Harry et ses chères esclaves n'avaient réellement pas chômé. Entre la paranoïa commune qui les animait, les cours et leur volonté de briller, ils n'avaient pas eut un seul instant de libre. Ce ne fut que lorsque la première fin de semaine arriva qu'ils purent quelque peu relâcher la pression.

A ce moment, Daphné révisait ses cours étendue sur le lit, dans le plus simple appareil, et Hermione était en train de lire un livre de métamorphose, vêtue et à part de son maître et de sa camarade. Harry, allongé lui aussi et habillé, une main appréciant la douceur de la peau de se chère la plus proche, étudiait un plan qui avait germé dans son esprit l'été précédent, tout en n'omettant bien sûr pas de zyeuter consciencieusement sa première acquisition.

En lui-même, dès qu'il avait apprit de la bouche de sa première esclave quel était le système scolaire de Poudlard, il s'était douté qu'il atterrirait dans la maison dite des Irrépartissables. Non pas que les autres lui déplaisaient, mais il n'avait pas le moins du monde l'intention de laisser ses esclaves aller ailleurs qu'à ses côtés.

Pour une personne libre, qui dit répartition dans la maison des esclaves dit servage immédiat au sein de l'école. Et Harry n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de passer toute son existence à la botte puante d'un maître mentalement incapacité tel que le paraissait le dénommé Dumbledore.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait passé une bonne partie du mois d'août à étudier les textes des lois sorcières, entre autres celles issues de sa bibliothèque familiale protégée par Gringotts, et entre autres celles récupérées dans la Bibliothèque Interdite de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Entre divers fous rires et moments de dégoût, il avait finalement découvert ce qu'il lui fallait : un vieux parchemin perdu au milieu d'une masse d'autres, à l'apparence si usée que l'on aurait put le croire devenu obsolète.

Il s'agissait en réalité de ce que l'on nommait un « certificat d'indépendance », un simple document officiel qui permettait, contre tribut ministériel, d'acquérir un sortilège corporel empêchant la capture via un collier de servage.

Ce sortilège corporel était en réalité un pentacle magique dissimulé en tatouage anodin. Cela avait grandement étonné Harry, qui avait cru quelques temps que les sorciers n'avaient jamais eue l'idée des pentacles. Pourtant, en recherchant dans les livres du sujet mis à sa disposition dans la bibliothèque privée de sa chambre, il n'y avait aucune trace de ce sujet… Autrement dit, il semblait censuré, ou tout du moins non enseigné.

_Ce ne serait pas étonnant_, pensa t'il. _Le savoir étant le pouvoir, les familles possédant d'antiques bibliothèques n'en divulguent pas le secret…_

Le fonctionnement d'un pentacle, en l'occurrence celui cité plus haut, était d'une simplicité étonnante. L'on pourrait sans peine le comparer à un système électronique. Un pentacle était tout simplement un ensemble de runes reliées entre elles par un « canal » de magie. Si unir deux runes suffisait à créer un pentacle, en réaliser un digne de ce nom était très difficile. Il fallait effectivement tenir compte des propriétés de la magie, calculer la puissance disponible pour chaque rune, adapter le tout… une ensemble runique était certes une magie d'une utilité et d'une efficacité impressionnantes, mais il fallait pour l'utiliser bénéficier d'une patience absolue, et d'un bon niveau de calcul mental… ce dont Harry n'était fort heureusement pas dépourvu.

Le fonctionnement de l'enchantement d'Anti-Servage vendu par le Ministère de la Magie était lui aussi simple. Par le biais de l'empreinte magique du ministère, incluse automatiquement dans les colliers de servage –artefacts fabriqués officiellement par le seul ministère-, un tatouage performait une puissance magique supérieure à celle des colliers de servage, réglée sur la fréquence de ceux-ci –et donc logiquement sur l'empreinte magique ministérielle-. Ce fait, aussi simple que complexe, permettait donc à ceux qui avaient connaissance de son existence de ne pas pouvoir être asservis, même avec un collier « officiel » autour du cou.

Il y avait néanmoins un point noir à ce détail, un hideux vice caché tout particulièrement réluctant.

Historiquement, l'actuelle société sorcière avait été créée par les représentants de la caste dite des « Sangs-purs », les soi-disant descendants des quinze dieux Sorciers, les Pères et les Mères.

Ceux-ci, ayant remarqué dans les environs du seizième siècle une recrudescence de naissances magiques parmi les Moldus, ont bien vite compris qu'il leur fallait trouver un moyen de dominer ceux-ci s'ils ne voulaient pas être submergés par le nombre.

L'un de ces moyens avait été la création des Castes. Par le biais de soi-disant rituels, certains sang-pur avaient prétendu « purifier leur sang du vice des impurs », autrement dit de la consanguinité, en copulant avec des sorciers Nés de Moldus.

A travers une éducation raciale omniprésente, les quelque mille rejetons ainsi procréés en une année à travers toute l'Europe étaient devenus de fidèles serviteurs de leurs « supérieurs », et avaient continué à s'accoupler entre eux afin de multiplier leur nombre rapidement, les couples procréant parfois enfants dès que la femme en était capable, et jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne le puisse plus ou meure d'épuisement…

Ce fait avait bien évidement été prévu par les Sang-pur. S'organisant à une impressionnante vitesse, ils avaient créées des identités étatiques et des gouvernements centralisés munis d'une administration dirigée quasi exclusivement par leurs bons soins. Les lois développées étaient retorses à l'extrême, et même bien souvent dissimulées à la connaissance des Sangs-Mêlés et des Nés de Moldus. Ce simple fait étant bien entendu réalisé pour permettre une domination sans partage des Sangs-purs, et ce malgré la large infériorité numérique qu'ils s'étaient créée.

Harry, pour sa part, faisait partie de la caste des Sangs-mêlés avec un sang à prédominance sang-pur. Ce fait n'était néanmoins que théorique : il se trouvait en réalité être considéré comme un traître à son sang par ceux qui étaient d'un niveau égal ou supérieur au sien.

Cela l'avait grandement étonné. Il avait pensé réussir à influencer celles et ceux qui l'entouraient en faisant montre du nom des Potter, une ancienne famille de sang-pur descendante directe de la Mère Génitrice, l'une des déesses du polythéisme sorcier.

Son manque de considération était dût à la trahison de son père : celui-ci avait honorée sa lignée en pratiquant le rituel imbécile dit de « l'anti-consanguinité » en épousant une née de Moldus. Mais, contrairement à ce que prévoyaient les textes religieux, plutôt que d'assassiner celle-ci en public sitôt une descendance « purifiée du vice » procrée, il en était tombé amoureux et avait refusé de se plier aux exigences de ses pairs, s'attirant ainsi leurs foudres. C'est entre autres pour cela que sa maison avait été « purement » attaquée, et eux tués. Harry, alors jeune bébé, n'avait échappé à la mort que par la grâce des Aurors qui l'avaient envoyé chez sa seule famille restante, les ultimes gens apparentés aux Potter ayant renié tout lien avec ses parents.

Entrant momentanément dans une grande colère, considérant que son excellente personne ne pouvait en aucun cas être inférieure à d'autres, Harry s'était mit en tête plusieurs projets.

Entre autres, il avait prévu de développer le concept des runes, qu'il avait trouvé excellent, et de se créer divers objets lui permettant une puissance et une défense magique accrues. Entre autres, une tenue de plusieurs couches de tissu, chacune étant recouverte d'une impressionnante quantité de runes de tous types, principalement de résistance.

Recréer par lui-même l'identité magique mise en œuvre par le ministère de la magie était aussi l'un de ses projets, mais il le considérait pour l'instant hors de sa portée. En effet, s'il avait immédiatement comprit le système de runes de puissance mit en place, celui de la trace magique était d'une complexité inouïe qui dépassait largement le niveau enseigné dans les deux premiers cycles scolaires de Poudlard. Néanmoins, il considérait que ce sujet était plus qu'utile : s'il parvenait à matérialiser et transformer en sortilège sa propre identité magique, la logique la plus primaire voudrait qu'il puisse devenir une identité indépendante au monde l'entourant.

L'un des autres projets de Harry, sans doute celui qu'il considérait comme le plus intéressant, était de trouver comment faire fonctionner le « distordeur » qu'il avait découvert dans son coffre-fort familial.

Cet artefact, inventé par son ancêtre Lord Brovdec Potter, était sensé être capable de créer une faille dans la course du Temps, c'est-à-dire créer une « parenthèse » à l'écoulement du temps, permettant ainsi de parcourir quelques instants en des siècles réels, ou de vivre un an de temps en moins d'une heure véritable.

L'utilité titanesque de cet objet avait instantanément sautée aux yeux de Harry. Avec cela, il pourrait zyeuter ses esclaves indéfiniment, dominer sans peine tous ceux qui l'entouraient, espionner diverses filles sous leur douche, apprendre en quelques instants ce que tous mettaient parfois des années à comprendre, « inspecter » le physique féminin sans se prendre de baffes… ce serait pour lui un avantage formidable que tout cela.

Mais la réalité état bien loin de vouloir se conformer à sa volonté. En effet, si théoriquement l'usage de l'artefact était simple, celui-ci ne nécessitant que de la puissance magique basique, son utilisation était nettement plus compliquée.

En injectant toute son énergie dans l'objet, et en s'épuisant ce faisant, Harry avait effectivement réussi à tordre le temps à son avantage. Mais pendant seulement une seconde de temps distordu, et en moins d'un battement de cil de temps réel. Ce résultat l'avait plus que déçu, et après un rapide calcul mathématique, il avait comprit pourquoi son ancêtre avait vulgairement abandonné le merveilleux objet dans un coin : pour parvenir à une utilisation pratique de la chose, il fallait pouvoir l'alimenter avec une puissance magique qui était plusieurs milliers de fois supérieure à l'actuelle sienne propre.

Laissant ses pensées revenir à l'instant présent, notre camarade en vint à penser à tous ceux qui l'entouraient… et surtout à toutes celles. Chaque jour qui passait, il bénissait le Choixpeau de l'avoir envoyé dans la maison des Irrépartissables.

Dans les nombreuses cages qui garnissaient la salle commune des lieux, les esclaves étaient tous entassés comme du bétail, vêtus en tout et pour tout d'un simple pagne allant jusqu'aux genoux, cousu à partir de deux vieux chiffons… dans le cas des années supérieures, il s'agissait toujours du même vêtement depuis leur entrée en première année. Autant dire que les vieilles froques étaient déchirées de partout… Harry aimait beaucoup de promener devant les cages, l'air supérieur, occupé à admirer les corps des filles asservies…

Pensant à sa passion du corps féminin, il en vint à tourner son regard vers Daphné, nue à ses côtés. Promenant une main baladeuse sur celle-ci, ses pensées allèrent vers un petit problème qui s'était progressivement révélé en cours de semaine… Un -ou une, il l'ignorait- certain élève de Serpentard… Drago Malfoy.

Une chose que Harry avait découverte par hasard était l'explication de la suffisance de l'albinos hermaphrodite. Celui ne cessait de mépriser tous ceux qui l'entouraient, de se nommer à la première personne du pluriel comme s'il était un roi, et d'insulter tout ce qui lui paraissait impur.

Cela était dut au fait que les Malfoy dominaient littéralement le Monde Sorcier. Outre le fait d'avoir compté dans ses rangs plus de ministres de la magie et de chef du conseil du Maggenmagot que tous les autres clans réunis, elle était l'une des familles fondatrices du système de l'esclavage… et l'une des plus rusée.

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, par le biais de maintes manipulations et escroqueries, les Malfoy possédaient plus de octante pourcent des parts du système esclavagiste de la Grande-Bretagne, environ quarante pourcents du marché Européen, et quelque cinq pourcents de l'offre Mondiale. C'était tout simplement titanesque, et expliquait sans peine qu'ils soient la troisième fortune du Monde Sorcier...

Effectivement, le système du servage, aussi souverain puisse t'il paraître, était dirigé par un autre : celui de l'argent. Plus encore que le savoir, pour le monde Sorcier, l'invention Lydienne était la voie par excellence pour obtenir le pouvoir… quelle que soit votre façon de l'investir.

Ce fait aidant, au bout de seulement un siècle d'existence, le système esclavagiste s'était lui-même corrompu. La raison en était qu'il était dirigé par un groupe réduit de familles de sang-pur, et non pas par toutes. C'est ainsi que ses dirigeants, avides d'argent et d'autres biens, s'étaient mis à réduire leurs propres frères et sœurs en esclavage. Et c'est entre autres « grâce » à cette raison que Daphné était devenue l'esclave de notre cher Harry. Si celui-ci riait du ridicule du Système, il le bénissait de lui permettre d'acquérir des filles comme ses deux possessions. Bien que très différentes l'une de l'autre, aussi bien physiquement que moralement et mentalement, elles s'entendaient bien, et il ne se lassait pas de les « admirer », pour reprendre ses propres termes.

Si Daphné avait bien rapidement succombée à sa propagande et à son charme, en moins de trois semaines de travail intensif sur le sujet, Harry devait bien avouer qu'il s'inquiétait pour le cas de Hermione. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il tentait de lui faire comprendre à sa façon qui était le maître, sans aucun succès apparent.

Malgré les sortilèges de conditionnement du collier de servage de la jeune fille, qui répétaient inlassablement dans son esprit des éloges à l'égard de son propriétaire, son esprit ne semblait pas vouloir flancher le moins du monde. Rien dans son comportement même n'avait changé, si ce n'est qu'elle s'était donnée une apparence de fille parfaite : toujours polie, bien habillée, bien coiffée, ni trop, ni pas maquillée, gracieuse dans sa façon d'être, respectant les règles le plus justement possible –même les plus révoltantes-, et ne montrant jamais ses sentiments.

En l'esprit de Harry, cela était déjà une victoire qu'elle ne s'opposât pas à lui. Mais cela ne suffisait pas : en effet, le but de notre ami était entre autres qu'elle vienne elle-même le rejoindre nue sur son lit, et non pas qu'il ait à attendre qu'elle soit endormie pour la tripoter… pardon, pour l'admirer.

_Les nuances sont très importantes, dans un discours_, pensa Harry.

Et il allait falloir qu'il en use d'une grande quantité…

…

Assise au bureau d'étude de la pièce, Hermione paraissait lire un des ouvrages de la bibliothèque privée offerte avec la location de la chambre. En vérité, elle repensait à quelques détails de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler… entre autres, les cours de Métamorphose et de Théologie.

_**Retour en arrière**_

Le premier jour de cours avait été mémorable par bien des manières. Le lever, par exemple, s'était fait lorsqu'elle avait senties des mains baladeuses se promener sur elle. Se réveillant en sursaut, l'esprit éveillé, il ne lui fallut que bien peu de temps pour rencontrer le sourire satisfait de son « maître », ce type qui avait fait d'elle son esclave.

- Arrêtes ça ! Hurla-t-elle en se dégageant de la couche en un instant.

Chose qu'elle regretta bien rapidement en sentant le froid ambiant…

- Mais… qu'est-ce que je fais toute nue ! Tu as…

- Je n'ais rien fait, rassure toi, répondit Harry.

_Du moins, rien de répréhensible… de mon point de vue._

Sans répondre, se rappelant alors de ce qui avait eut lieu la veille, Hermione se contenta de grimacer et de chercher ses vêtements du regard, tandis que Daphné se levait et partait prendre une douche, nullement dérangée par la soudaine transparence des baies vitrées qui constituaient les murs de la salle d'eau.

Alors que Harry « admirait » sans retenue le corps de sa première acquisition, la seconde s'habillait tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

La veille, elle avait prise la résolution de se tirer toute seule du « mauvais pas » dans lequel elle se trouvait. Cela signifiait contracter une sorte « d'alliance » avec son esclavagiste, et apprendre autant que possible de matières magiques pour parvenir à s'échapper du monde Sorcier. Cela ne serait pas facile, elle en convenait. Néanmoins, elle était d'accord avec l'une des opinions de son soi disant maître : l'imagination était la clef de la réussite, surtout lorsque l'on disposait du savoir… Car si ce dernier est le pouvoir, il n'est pas le succès garanti, fort loin de là.

Autrement dit, il fallait à notre amie apprendre le plus possible de choses, les garder pour elle, et développer des idées qui seraient « uniques » et qui lui donneraient un avantage certain sur tous les autres.

Un souci qui lui paru bien vite à l'esprit était l'argent. Bien qu'elle ne doutasse pas un instant des dires du dénommé Potter, comme quoi il possédait une immense bibliothèque, et qu'elle pensait à juste titre que la bibliothèque de l'Institut était fort garnie elle savait qu'il lui faudrait payer de sa poche pour acquérir des ouvrages rares et quasiment exclusifs.

Harry lui avait bien expliqué l'emprisonnement systématique dont les gens comme elles, nés de deux personnes sans pouvoirs magiques, étaient traités. Outre la prostitution, il n'y avait pour elle guère de moyens réels de gagner de l'argent… elle avait bien vite comprit cela lors de son arrivée dans la salle commune des Irrépartissables. Bien des jeunes filles asservies écartaient volontiers les jambes pour leurs professeurs, en échange de quelques pièces ou d'un peu de leur rare nourriture. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle tombe dans ce vice atroce.

- Harry, demanda t'elle soudain, une idée en tête, as-tu sur toi un exemplaire des pièces de monnaie des sorciers ?

- Oui, répondit le jeune pervers sans cesser « d'admirer » Daphné, regarde dans ma bourse.

S'exécutant bien rapidement, elle se saisit de quelques morceaux de métal, et vit apparaître dans ses mains un exemplaire de bronze, un d'argent, et un d'or.

_Hum_, pensa-t-elle. _Voyons maintenant un livre de finances… il doit bien y en avoir un par ici !_

Zyeutant rapidement les rayonnages de la bibliothèque de la chambre, elle trouva son bonheur en quelques instants en les pages de l'ouvrage intitulé : « De la Richesse des Nations, édition avec statistique ajoutées ». Celui-ci se mettait régulièrement à jour par simple magie…

_Voyons… le cours des différentes monnaies ! Ah, voilà… alors, un galion vaut trois virgule quinze Livres… en sachant qu'un galion pèse dix grammes et est en or pur à octante pourcents, et qu'un gramme d'or au cours boursier actuel vaut trente Livres… si je vends un gallion dans une bijouterie, j'empocherais à peu près deux cent quarante Livres, ou septante quatre gallions et quatre Mornilles. Ainsi, je pourrais aller à la banque de Gringotts, et multiplier mon gain d'autant à chaque voyage, sans me fatiguer ! Excellent ! Au bout de deux voyages, je posséderais déjà pour cinq cent cinquante gallions et des poussières ! Je pourrais multiplier ma fortune par plusieurs milliers chaque jour, si je me débrouille bien ! Le problème financier est donc résolu ! Reste juste à trouver quand je pourrais me rendre dans mon monde…_

- Harry, demanda t'elle, soudain appréhensive, as-tu prévu de te rendre à nouveau dans le monde Moldu ?

- Oui, répondit celui-ci en essuyant lui-même le corps de Daphné, nous nous y rendrons à nouveau au plus tard pour les prochaines vacances d'été, selon nos possibilités. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, juste pour savoir… nous allons petit-déjeuner ?

- Nous arrivons bientôt ! Prépare donc les armes.

- Quelles armes ?

- Les poignards qui se trouvent dans mon sac magiquement agrandi. Fait attention à ne pas te couper avec, ils sont enduis de poison ! Prends aussi un exemplaire des différents artefacts d'alerte et de surveillance personnelle. Ils te seront sans aucun doute bien vite utiles.

Acquiesçant sans dite mot, la jeune fille obtempéra, satisfaite de bénéficier de l'aide de celui qu'elle considérait d'ores et déjà comme un obstacle fort étrange sur le chemin de la liberté.

Ce qu'Hermione ignorait, et qu'Harry se garderait bien de révéler, c'est que les colliers de servages avaient la faculté de transmettre les pensées de leur porteur à leur propriétaire, lorsque celui-ci le souhaitait. Et notre camarade avait entendue toute la réflexion monétaire de sa seconde acquisition…

_J'ai vraiment bien fait de l'asservir_ ! Se dit-il. _Elle est brillante ! Son idée de profiter des défauts des taux de change est réellement excellente_.

Mettant soudain une main sur les fesses de Daphné, vérifiant une ultime fois si son faux collier de servage était bien placé à son cou, réarrangeant l'inutile décolleté de son esclave, il sortit bien vite à la suite de Hermione en zyeutant son postérieur, méfiant de tout ce qui l'entourait…

…

Le petit-déjeuner s'était déroulé de façon relativement tranquille, à ceci près que, à plusieurs reprises, Hermione avait dut laisser les mains baladeuses de Harry se promener sur ses fesses et divers endroits de son corps. Si elle disait quoi que ce soit, elle passerait immédiatement par le fouet correcteur du « redresseur » officiel de l'Institut, la brute épaisse nommée Hagrid. Assis par terre à côté de la table des professeurs, celui-ci dévorait littéralement à mains nues un large sanglier, sans aucune propreté, ne laissant bien rapidement que les os. D'ailleurs, entre diverses bouchées, il prenait bien soin de montrer à qui ne le voulait pas la raison pour laquelle il avait un fouet accroché à son côté…

Sortant de la grande salle à la suite de son propriétaire et de Daphné, elle gagnât sans tarder la salle de leur premier cours… il s'agissait de la matière nommée « Métamorphose ». Sur tous les livres qu'elle avait lus depuis qu'elle avait apprit qu'elle était une sorcière, Hermione trouvait le potentiel de cette matière absolument formidable, et était fort pressée d'en découvrir plus en pratique. Mais il lui fallait masquer sa soif de savoir, certains pourraient en profiter…

Une dizaine de minutes après, lorsqu'elle, Daphné et leur maître arrivèrent devant la salle de cours, précédés de plusieurs de leurs camarades, ils s'étonnèrent de trouver la porte fermée… ce n'est qu'en s'approchant quelque peu qu'ils purent ouïr des hurlements de plaisir qui faisaient tout particulièrement penser à la voix du professeur McGonagall.

Ce n'est qu'après un moment qui leur parut étrangement long, ponctué par des cris de jouissance, qu'ils purent voir le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, sortir de la salle avec un étrange sourire satisfait… il fut vite suivit par la maîtresse Métamorphiste. Celle-ci paraissait quelque peu ébranlée de l'avoir trop fait à son employeur.

_Hum_, pensa Harry, _ce doit être un spectacle horrible ! Il n'est pas étonnant qu'elle ait un teint cadavérique_.

- Bien, Minerva, murmura le citronné à sa maîtresse, je vous attends ce soir pour parler de ce dossier urgent. N'oubliez pas de prévenir une collègue de venir avec vous. Une jeune, si possible.

- Oui… bien, Albus, tremblota McGonagall. Je vous amènerais deux paires de citrons que vous pourrez presser comme vous aimez tant le faire. A ce soir, alors.

_Tiens_, pensa Harry, _un mot de passe pour « tripotage de plantureuses poitrines »…_

_Beurk, c'est répugnant !_ Pensa à son tour Hermione en sentant l'écoeurement l'envahir. _Dire que l'on va étudier dans une salle où ils ont… pouah ! J'ai bien fait d'étudier un sortilège anti-nausée ! Vite !_

S'enchantant bien rapidement, la jeune fille put finalement ramener son esprit à la réalité… et à leur professeur qui finissait de reboutonner sa chemise.

- Prier est une pure chose que je vous souhaite purement pour votre avenir, dit-elle ce faisant.

_Prier ?_ S'étonna intérieurement Hermione. _Copuler aussi salement, elle appelle cela « prier » ? Je rêve !_

_Prier ?_ Pensa à son tour Harry. _Je ne suis pas particulièrement attiré par l'acte sexuel, mais un jour, qui sait… en tous les cas, Daphné sera sûrement celle que je choisirais pour ce faire !_

_Prier ?_ Se dit Daphné, le regard neutre, inconsciente de la pensée de son propriétaire. _Je me demande comment c'est… cela à l'air de leur avoir plût, en tous les cas ! J'espère que mon merveilleux maître priera souvent avec moi, si c'est aussi bien que je le pense…_

- Bien ! S'exclama McGonagall, son maintient et sa sévérité retrouvés. Entrez tous et prenez vos places. Réfléchissez bien à celles-ci, vous n'en changerez plus de l'année !

Et c'est dans un brouhaha général que les élèves s'installèrent dans le petit amphithéâtre qui constituait la salle de métamorphose.

- Bienvenue à toutes et à tous pour ce premier cours de notre merveilleuse matière qu'est la métamorphose. Vous me connaissez sans aucun doute déjà, mais je suis le professeur Minerva McGonagall, Maîtresse Métamorphiste de mon état, directrice de la maison Poudlard, directrice du groupe des enseignants Métamorphistes de l'Institut Poudlard, et vice directrice de notre noble établissement !

_Et aussi salope à ses heures_, pensèrent en même temps Harry et Hermione.

_« Métamorphose » n'est que le nom général de notre matière, _continua McGonagall_. Celle-ci est divisée en deux domaines principaux. Qui peut me les citer et les expliquer ? Miss Granger ?_

A sa place aux côtés de Harry, Hermione n'avait put s'empêcher de lever la main tel l'éclair, comme lorsqu'elle était à l'école primaire. Regrettant immédiatement son geste en zyeutant discrètement les regards frustrés qui l'oppressaient, elle se força à adopter un regard dur, un visage ferme et une voix froide.

- Professeur, il y a les domaines de l'Apparition et de la Transformation. Le premier consiste à utiliser les particules ambiantes pour faire apparaître la métamorphose, et le second transforme une base en la transfiguration voulue.

- C'est exact, Miss Granger, répondit McGonagall. Maintenant, le premier domaine que vous avez cité ne sera étudié couramment qu'à partir de la troisième année, du fait de sa difficulté. Néanmoins, Poudlard encourage toujours ses élèves à se surpasser : si vous souhaiter obtenir des informations sur ce domaine, n'hésitez pas à demander à l'un des bibliothécaires, ils vous répondront bien volontiers.

_Pour ce qui est de la Transformation, il s'agit du sujet principal que nous allons étudier durant vos deux premières années de scolarité. Lui-même est divisé en plusieurs sous sujets fort différents. Qui peut me citer lesquels ?_

Cette fois ci, bien qu'elle connaisse la réponse, Hermione ne leva pas la main pour répondre, se contentant de jouer la comédie en adoptant un regard interrogatif sur son visage d'acier.

_Ne pas montrer d'émotions, surtout, _pensa t'elle_. Ce serait le premier pas vers la fin !_

- Personne ne connaît la réponse ? S'étonna McGonagall. Vous me décevez fortement, jeunes gens !

_La Transformation est divisée en huit domaines distincts : la solidification, la liquéfaction, l'évaporation, la fusion, la nécro-métamorphose, la nécro-transmutation, la vivification, et enfin la mutation. Aidés de ces définitions plus qu'évidentes, quelqu'un peut-il me dire quels sont ces domaines ? Ou n'êtes-vous que des ignares affectés par le vice Moldu de l'imbécillité ?_

Cette fois ci, Hermione leva la main comme l'éclair, pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, elle ne pouvait point laisser son brillant monde être ainsi insulté. Les Moldus avaient tant à apprendre aux sorciers ! Ensuite, expliquer correctement les domaines clouerait sans aucun doute le bec de bien des « supérieurs », comme se nommaient par rapport à elle la plupart des sorciers. De plus, montrer un savoir soudain pourrait faire croire qu'elle avait un talent d'analyse fort développé…

- Miss Granger ?

- Professeur, je pense que la solidification consiste à transformer la cible en matière minérale. La liquéfaction donnerait un liquide, l'évaporation un gaz, et la fusion changerait un solide en gaz.

- C'est effectivement cela, Miss Granger, sourit McGonagall. Continuez !

Retorse autant que possible, Hermione fit semblant d'avoir une hésitation, puis reprit :

- La nécro-métamorphose consiste sûrement à transformer une cible vivante en un résultat mort, la nécro-transmutation changerait une cible défunte en une autre morte. La vivification, elle, permettrait de faire revivre momentanément une cible morte en une autre vivante, et la mutation change sans aucun doute un vivant en un autre, ou permet de modifier les corps.

- C'est tout à fait cela, Miss Granger ! Excellent !

_Comme je pense que ceux qui ne sont pas des imbéciles s'en doutent, commencer la pratique ne vous servira à rien sans un minimum de théorie. Voici donc._

_Dans l'art de la métamorphose, contrairement aux divers autres domaines des sortilèges généraux, l'usage d'une incantation, ou formule, est d'une extrême utilité. Il est pratiquement impossible de s'en passer tant que l'on ne maîtrise pas les Arts de l'esprit à un admirable niveau._

_Vous allez me dire, quelle utilité a une incantation ? Et bien, tout simplement, elle permet à l'esprit de penser à ce qu'il souhaite, et ainsi, lors de la création du sort et de la transformation, vous créerez ce que vous souhaitez et rien d'autre. Pour vous prouver un exemple simple, imaginez ceci : vous souhaitez transformer une chaise en table, et vous pensez soudain à un dragon. Sans l'ajout de concentration apporté par la formulation d'une incantation, vous risquez fort de vous retrouver face à face avec un cracheur de feu des plus puissants. Ce qui est fortement déconseillé par l'Ordre Mondial des Médicomages._

_La gestuelle a aussi cette utilité, bien que ce ne soit pas son but premier. Les divers mouvements créés ont pour objectif de façonner la magie, de créer une sorte de « lanceur » à partir duquel le sortilège pourra « décoller » en possédant la puissance et les caractéristiques que vous souhaitez lui donner. Pour mieux comprendre, imaginez-vous un lance-pierre sans élastique, ou un balai sans manche._

_Certes, il est théoriquement possible de se passer de gestuelle et d'incantation. Mais pour ce faire, il est nécessaire de posséder un immense talent pour les Arts de l'Esprit, un niveau tel que même le puissant Merlin à eut besoin de décennies de pratique, d'études et d'entraînement pour l'atteindre._

_Aidés de ces quelques mots théoriques, vous allez maintenant tenter de transformer l'un de vos cheveux en aiguille. Arrachez-vous en un, et allez-y._

- Et moi, s'exclama soudain un élève chauve, je fais comment ?

Seul un sortilège d'une grande rapidité lui répondit. En un laps de temps si court qu'il ne put même regretter ses dires, il se retrouva au sol, hurlant de douleur. La maîtresse Métamorphiste n'attendit pas pour le sermonner.

- La soif de connaissance et la curiosité n'excusent en aucun cas le manque de politesse ! Répétez, imbécile !

L'élève ciblé, un Gryffondor, n'attendit pas un instant pour obtempérer.

- Veuillez me pardonnez, professeur McGonagall. Acceptez toutes mes excuses et mes meilleurs vœux de bonnes prières.

Ce disant, il repéra une esclave Irrépartissable dans la salle et s'empressa de la frapper violemment au visage, avant de lui arracher une large touffe de cheveux sans aucune pitié. Hannah Abbot s'effondra au sol en hurlant de douleur…

_Non mais !_ S'exclama mentalement Harry. _Je ne lui ais pas permit de violenter une de mes esclaves, enfin ! Il va voir, celui-là ! Il va le regretter ! Cette belle là est à moi, et à moi seul !_

- Bien, reprit McGonagall, maintenant que tout le monde est prêt, nous pouvons commencer ! Voici, pour faire ce que je vous ais demandé, pointez votre baguette en direction de votre cheveu, tracez un triangle rectangle, côté long à votre gauche, avec une ligne unique au sommet d'environ trois centimètres. Et ensuite, prononcez la formule « Ivéo-halgéno-Kriat-é ».

Soit littéralement, en Athévèldèn, « créer une pointe acérée ».

Bien rapidement, ne souhaitant en aucun cas subit le sortilège de douleur que les professeurs affectaient, les élèves sortirent tous leur baguette, réalisant ce qui leur était demandé.

Comme de bien entendu, la majorité n'y parvint pas du premier coup. S'énervant de leur échec, ils performèrent le même résultat au fil de leurs essais, au fur et à mesure que la théorie généreusement offerte par leur enseignante déprimée sortait de leur esprit.

Seules quelques personnes avaient réussi. Hermione avait mit trois essais pour transformer son cheveu en aiguille, Harry cinq, et Daphné six. Ils n'étaient néanmoins pas les meilleurs. Une jeune fille avait réussi du premier coup…

- Bien, esclave Abbot ! S'exclama McGonagall en s'approchant de sa co-propriété. Recommencez donc, en tentant de transfigurer deux cheveux en même temps. Vous en avez suffisement à disposition pour ce faire… Vous savez ce que vous risquez si vous n'y parvenez pas !

Et, durant le reste du cours, environ le tiers des élèves parvint à réaliser ce qui avait été demandé. Voyant ce piètre résultat, la Métamorphiste qu'était McGonagall ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, et de dire :

- Le cours est fini, voici donc les devoirs que vous aurez à faire pour le prochain, dès demain ! Tout d'abord, apprendre le premier chapitre de votre manuel dans les moindres détails, afin de retenir correctement, la métamorphose. Deuxièmement, entraîner votre esprit à imaginer précisément ce que chaque incantation signifie. Et, troisièmement, réussir du premier coup et à chaque tentative cette métamorphose simplissime ! Allez !

_**Fin du retour en arrière**_

Le cours de Métamorphose avait réellement beaucoup plut à Hermione. Elle voyait en ce domaine une infinité de possibilités d'une extrême utilité, aussi bien pour la vie courante que pour se défendre face à de quelconques abrutis…

Un autre sujet d'étude qui avait retenue l'attention de notre jeune amie était la Théologie Sorcière… non pas qu'elle ait la moindre intention de se convertir, loin de là –au vu de son ascendance, elle devrait se suicider pour ce faire- mais la religion magique, couplée aux cours d'histoire, se révélait être une source d'informations très utiles… et aussi très écoeurantes.

_**Retour en arrière**_

Le cours de Théologie avait eut lieu dès le premier jour de classe. Pour y assister, les élèves de première année avaient dut se rendre dans ce qui ressemblait fortement à une chapelle Moldue, la différence étant que les sièges étaient placés en gradins et que le prêtre siégeait sur un trône…

Celui qui leur ferait cours était réellement un personnage étrange. Vêtu d'une lourde robe de soie beige finement cousue de motifs runiques divers et de symbolons religieux, il portait sur sa tête chauve un chapeau étrange fort semblable au bicorne de Bonaparte… à ceci près que de la fumée d'encens en sortait. Il est aussi bon de préciser qu'une large coupole se trouvait sur le bureau professoral, remplie à raz bord d'herbes séchées à fumer, d'un type plus que non identifié…

- Bienvenue à toutes et à tous, ô brebis égarées ! S'exclama soudain le religieux en bourrant et allumant une large pipe. Nous sommes Benedictus Pontius, Premier Purificateur de l'Institut de Poudlard et membre d'Honneur du Grand Clergé pontifical Britannique. Nous sommes en charge, outre de célébrer les pures prières et fêtes, de vous enseigner la pure et sainte religion, celle du Grand polythéisme, le culte divin et supérieur, celui de nos Pères et de nos Mères,le seul et unique culte digne de foi de notre monde. **(I)**

_Nous allons commencer votre divine et pure éducation dans ce domaine par quelques explications historiques._

_Les Pères et les Mères sont apparus pour la première fois voici des milliers et des milliers d'années. A cette époque, l'Humanité confondait les Sorciers et les Moldus comme étant un seul et unique peuple. Fort agacés de cette bêtise, un jour, nos Pères et nos Mères décidèrent de prouver la supériorité de la Magie._

_Durant de longues années, ils accumulèrent les exploits, les œuvres et les découvertes, s'attirant la juste vénération de milliers de personnes._

_Mais même toutes ces merveilleuses réalisations et la civilisation du monde ne satisfissent pas nos Pères et nos Mères. Ils entreprirent alors l'une de leurs plus grandes œuvres : La Création de la Race supérieure, celle des Sangs-purs._

_Nos Pères et nos Mères copulèrent alors ensemble, procréant maints enfants au fil du temps, qu'ils firent eux-mêmes copuler entre eux. Le temps aidant, plusieurs familles furent ainsi créées, quinze pour être précis, avec autant de sangs purs chacune. Nos Pères et nos Mères cessèrent alors leur propre copulation, et se retirèrent sur les hauteurs célestes, où ils surveillent le monde depuis ce temps là._

_Notre Pure Religion naquit immédiatement après, lorsque nos humbles ancêtres déifièrent purement nos Pères et nos Mères._

- Avez-vous des questions ?

Quelques regards rapides furent alors échangés dans la salle.

_Pff ! Tu parles, _pensa Hermione, d'ores et déjà douteuse_, ce n'est qu'idiotie et inceste ! Quelle folie !_

- Monseigneur, questionna alors Harry, que pouvez-vous nous dire concernant le rite d'Anti Consanguinité ?

- Cela, mon enfant, est tout simplement une action de purification des vices de La Race Supérieure. Un sang-pur le pratiquant se doit d'épouser et de copuler avec un sang-mêlé ou Né-Moldus de sexe opposé afin d'empêcher notre contamination par la consanguinité des Impurs et des Infidèles. Après cela, le sang-mêlé ou Né de Moldu est remercié en étant purifié de son infériorité, et acquiert ainsi la possibilité d'une réincarnation en tant que sang-pur.

Le prêtre Sorcier avait le sourire aux lèvres en disant cela…

_Bon sang, il croit vraiment en ses propres paroles, ce type ? _Pensa Hermione_. C'est incroyable !_

- Bien entendu, précisa le religieux, le sang-mêlé ou le Né-Moldus –ou Né-Cracmols-, doit avoir une filiation avec une pure famille ancienne d'au plus cinq générations.

- Je vous remercie, Monseigneur, je comprends beaucoup mieux, désormais.

- Cela est tout naturel, Monsieur Potter. Qui d'autre a une question ? Oui, Mr Weasley ?

- M'sieur, vous pouvez nous dire qui que c'est, les familles de sang-pur ?

Pour toute réponse, le prêtre leva sa baguette et jeta un sortilège de douleur au jeune roux, qui chuta de sa chaise en hurlant.

- Mr Weasley, s'exclama froidement le religieux, si le règlement de l'Education passe outre votre impur statut d'esclave, il ne passe pas outre la politesse ! Répétez !

En punition, la douleur dura près d'une minute entière, pendant laquelle l'impoli hurla et convulsa au sol sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Le « pur » tortionnaire ne cessa de s'amuser que lorsque le pantalon du Gryffondor commença à s'humidifier…

- Répétez, Mr Weasley ! Ordonna le prêtre.

Il fallut quelques instants au jeune garçon pour se relever et s'incliner, tremblotant de douleur, puis pour murmurer :

- Je… je suis sincèrement désolé, Monseigneur. Veuillez agréer mes plus sincères excuses et mes meilleurs vœux de bonnes prières.

- Nous préférons ainsi, Mr Weasley. Il y a donc, pour la descendance directe, les familles Lara, Ganz, Potter, Ollivander, Greengrass, Köhler, Noethen, Kretschmann, Harfouch, Delportes, Riddle, Jaersens, Ruiz, Lombordini et Pelanerti.

_Il n'y a pas les Malfoy ! _Pensa Harry en souriant mentalement_. J'en étais sûr ! Mais la présence de ma famille est quelque peu surprenante…_

- Venons en maintenant au détail de l'Excellent Polythéisme, dit le Religieux.

_Les Divinités Uniques ont été nommées de bien des noms au fil de l'histoire, certains flatteurs et d'autres insultants. Les véritables, ceux transmis dans le Livre de la Foi, sont néanmoins les seuls véritables et acceptables._

_Notre religion a été fondée par le Père Fondateur, le plus imaginatif de nos glorieux ancêtres. C'est Lui qui a le premier compris que Lui et Ses frères et sœurs étaient largement supérieurs aux Moldus qu'Ils côtoyaient, et c'est Lui qui Les a convaincus de tout faire pour se déifier. _

_Notre Père Initiateur a un frère jumeau connu de nos soins sous le pseudonyme de Père Tout-Puissant. Il est, comme Son nom l'indique, le plus puissant des Pères et des Mères, et a de ce fait prit la tête de la divine hiérarchie du Polythéisme naissant._

_Il vient ensuite, au même niveau, le Père Veilleur, la Mère Etincelante et la Mère Châtieuse. _

_Le premier s'est donné pour mission de créer un saint lieu où les pures âmes de nos défunts pourraient passer l'éternité sous sa sainte et divine protection. Lorsque cela fut fait, il prit place sur un puissant trône d'or et de joyaux, et entrepris de veiller sur nos ancêtres endormis._

_La suivante est l'épouse de notre Père Tout-Puissant et est de ce fait la plus puissante des Mères. C'est Elle qui a, la première, donnée naissance à une sainte lignée au sang-pur après avoir été divinement fécondée par Son frère et époux. Notre Mère Génitrice, comme certains l'appellent, a ainsi donné naissance à six des quinze familles de Sang-pur descendantes et héritières de l'un ou l'autre de nos Pères et de nos Mères. _

_Ensuite, notre Mère Châtieuse s'est chargée, dans Sa grande bonté, de purifier le monde en pourchassant sans aucune relâche les Infidèles et les Impuretés qui peuplent Notre monde. Son influence au cours de l'Histoire est telle que même celles-ci l'ont fait entrer dans leur Mythologie, La représentant le plus souvent sous une forme humaine encapuchonnée munie d'une large faux luisante d'un vert pâle et maladif. Cette image est bien évidemment déformée de la réalité, car l'on dit que notre Mère Châtieuse fut la plus belle de toutes nos Mères, et la plus fière de son divin corps._

_Après cela, le grade suivant du Saint Polythéisme est occupé par Notre Père Rêveur et nos Mères Illusioniste, Invocatrice et Sensitive._

_Le Premier s'est chargé, dans son immense bienfaisance et miséricorde, de veiller sur le repos nocturne de notre saint peuple, et d'en forger les rêves pour les guider et les inspirer dans le vide et les ténèbres créés par les Infidèles et les Impuretés._

_Notre Mère Illusioniste a, tout comme notre Mère Châtieuse, choisi de punir les Infidèles et les Impuretés. Sa Méthode de purification préférée consiste à dresser de titanesques illusions pour tromper la vigilance de nos Ennemis, pour ensuite les mettre purement à mort et annihiler leurs âmes maudites._

_Notre Mère Invocatrice, elle, est aussi surnommée la Déesse des Avatars. En effet, elle est tout particulièrement douée dans l'art de la métamorphose animale et est capable d'ainsi faire apparaître de nulle part de véritables armées de tous genres qui peuvent fondre sur les Infidèles et les Impuretés à son moindre mot, purifiant ainsi le monde. Elle a elle aussi été déformée dans les mythologies des Impuretés, et est ainsi nommée Satan ou Lucifer par celles-ci._

_Ensuite, Notre Mère Sensitive est, comme l'indique son pur nom, la Maîtresse des sensations. Elle dirige toutes celles-ci, et c'est elle qui décide si nous méritons la joie et le bonheur ou la peine et la douleur. Elle dirige le Tribunal des Morts, et juge si nous autres Sangs-Purs sommes méritants ou non. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle nous accepte que nous pouvons gagner la maison de notre Père Veilleur, où nous pouvons nous reposer de nos peines charnelles. Si elle ne nous juge pas digne, alors nous sommes punis et chassés de l'Eternité, réincarnés pour toujours en tant qu'Impuretés. C'est pour éviter une telle peine que je vous conseille de purement prier dès que vous en avez l'occasion._

_Le Dernier Niveau de notre saint Polythéisme est celui qui comprend les Pères Forgeur, Chasseur, Nageur et Frappeur, et nos Mères Jardinière et Transformiste._

_Notre Père Forgeur est le maître des sciences magiques et l'inventeur des Baguettes Magiques. Il les a créées pour nous permettre une pure et juste domination sur les Infidèles et les Impuretés avec plus de facilité. Appréciant peu de se salir les mains avec le sang des Impurs, il se contente de prendre les prisonniers faits par ses frères et sœurs et de les précipiter vivants dans les flammes de sa forge magique, afin d'annihiler leurs âmes et leurs corps impurs. Il est aussi connu pour être le pur créateur du pur sortilège dit du « Feu de Démon »._

_Ensuite, Notre Père Chasseur est sans aucun doute le plus grand Justicier de la Pureté qui soit. Sa passion est de parcourir le monde et de traquer sans relâche toutes les Impuretés pour les mettre à mort ou les livrer à son Frère Forgeur. Avec son arc magique et son bourdon, il est un combattant magicien d'une extrême puissance, et n'est que de peu devancé par ses Frères Régnants et Frappeurs._

_Notre Père Nageur, Lui, a la passion des Eaux, des plus infimes gouttes aux plus immenses étendues. Son souhait est de débarrasser les océans des Impuretés qui les polluent, et de les bénir en y déversant toute sa puissance justicière. Respecté sans limite par tous les peuples des eaux, il règne justement sur le monde sous-marin, Empereur éternel des ondes._

_Le dernier des Pères est le Père Frappeur. Maître de la Magie Physique, il n'a nul besoin de baguettes et de sortilèges pour combattre les Infidèles, et les défie au corps à corps, remportant toujours de glorieuses victoires. Pas une seule armée, tout au cours de l'Histoire, n'a eue raison de lui, de son corps puissant et de son esprit stratégique._

_De son côté, Notre Mère Jardinière a l'amour et le respect éternel des plantes et de tout ce qui pousse en ce bas monde. Dans ses jardins qui s'étendent à perte de vue dans le Domaine Divin, elle a créées toutes les plantes qui nous enchantent de leurs qualités, et qui nous rendent service chaque jour qui passe._

_La dernière des Mères est la Mère Transformiste. Maîtresse de la Métamorphose physique, elle change d'apparence et d'enveloppe charnelle à sa guise, tantôt jeune enfant, tantôt femme plantureuse, tantôt vieille prêtresse. D'une bonté sans pareille, elle a créés les potions et les charmes physiques pour nous permettre de conserver nos purs corps sans être contaminés par la vieillesse et les maladies des Infidèles et des Impuretés._

- Avez-vous des questions, avant que nous ne passions à la suite ? Oui, Mr Potter ?

- Monseigneur, dit Harry en se levant, que pouvez-vous nous dire du dénommé Père Créateur ?

Dès que notre jeune camarade eut achevé de prononcer ce nom, la majeure partie des élèves eurent des hoquets de surprise, et certains tressaillirent même sur leur chaise. Tous ceux là étaient des enfants de sorciers…

_Allons bon, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ?_

- Mr Potter, répondit sévèrement le Théologien, pour votre gouverne, sachez que le dénommé « Père Créateur » n'a absolument rien à voir avec nos Pères et nos Mères. Il n'a jadis été déifié que par les Infidèles pour s'être constamment opposé à nos glorieux ancêtres. Son nom est devenu un tabou, et le prononcer peut vous attirer de graves ennuis ! Nous acceptons votre ignorance pour cette fois-ci, mais comprenez bien que ce sera là la seule et unique fois ! Pour vous comme pour quiconque.

Prenant soudain un air fort contrit, Harry répondit en baissant la tête :

- Pardonnez-moi, monseigneur, j'ignorais. Je vous en prie, acceptez mes plus sincères excuses et mes meilleurs vœux de bonne prière.

- Vous êtes pardonné, Monsieur Potter, fanfaronna le religieux en voyant un descendant de sang-pur plus riche que lui s'incliner devant sa personne.

Se retournant alors vers l'ensemble de sa classe, il continua son cours.

_Que ce type peut être prévisible _! Se moqua mentalement Harry.

- La suite de nos pures études se fait sur le sujet de deux personnages mythiques et pratiquement déifiés, commença le Purificateur _**(=prêtre).**_

_Il y a une chose qui peut paraître réellement étrange dans la mythologie Parentale : nos glorieux ancêtres, hommes et femmes mêlés, sont au nombre de quinze, et c'est pourtant le nombre seize qui est considéré comme saint. Pourquoi, me demanderez-vous ?_

_La raison est fort simple. Lorsque La Pureté fut créée, nos merveilleux ancêtres comprirent bien vite qu'Ils ne pourraient permettre à leur descendance d'échapper aux impures maladies des infidèles telles que la consanguinité et la dégénération. Ils ont alors comprit que le Destin travaillait avec eux, et que dans leur divin retrait hors du monde, ils trouveraient un jour une seizième personne pour glorifier leur toute puissance de façon définitive._

_Cet inconnu, qu'il fût homme ou femme important peu, fut nommé l'Envoyé._

_Choisi lorsqu'il serait précocement devenu adulte, entre dix et vingt ans, il aurait fait montre de talents inouïs en tous domaines, de capacités et de vivacité d'esprit égales à celles de nos merveilleux ancêtres les Pères et les Mères._

_L'envoyé parut en l'an de grâce neuf cent quarante deux, soit quelque deux mille cinq cent ans après la fondation de La Pureté, et presque exactement deux mille ans après le divin retrait de nos Pères et de nos Mères._

_Né en Angleterre, dans un simple petit village majoritairement peuplé de Sangs-Purs, il répondait au nom de Merilin __**(III)**__. Je vais vous conter une version abrégée de sa biographie, inspirée de l'œuvre « La pure vérité de la Vie de Merlin l'Enchanteur », de Monseigneur Magelus Soinner._

_Il naquit en l'an de grâce neuf-cent quarante du calendrier grégorien, de parents dont le nom ne nous est pas parvenu. Tout ce que l'on sait à leur propos et que sa mère a succombé à son accouchement, très certainement d'un épuisement magique, et que son Père est mort peu après, tué par les Impurs lors d'une juste purification. Il n'a donc jamais connu aucun de ses parents._

_Descendant en très longue lignée de la pure famille de notre Père Tout-Puissant et de notre Mère Génitrice, sa généalogie a put être presque totalement établie jusqu'en l'an moins trois cent douze du calendrier Grégorien. Il est bon de noter que cela en fait la plus ancienne famille de sang-pur connue et reconnue à ce jour, les antiques archives ayant été perdues durant le Temps Interdit. _

_Ce fait, couplé au nombre de pures prières que son oncle –son tuteur- accompli pour lui explique sans peine l'immense puissance dont il a été doté._

_L'on remarqua la surdouance de l'Envoyé lorsqu'il parvint à apprendre à lire à l'âge de trois ans, de façon presque autodidacte en observant le Purificateur de son village psalmodier à voix haute pour lui-même._

_Durant ses quatre premières années de vie, Merilin vécu aux bons soins de son oncle et de sa tante, Karl et Fraudula Jaersens. A seulement deux ans, il savait déjà parler comme un enfant de huit. Grâce au Purificateur de son village, il apprit aussi les mathématiques et les langues._

_L'enfant prodige montra très tôt des signes de magie accidentelle, principalement lorsque son biberon chauffa en un instant et vint tout seul à lui, alors qu'il était encore dans son berceau._

_De ce fait, personne ne fut étonné de le voir faire léviter des cailloux en toute connaissance de cause et sans baguette, à seulement cinq ans._

_Le Purificateur qui l'avait enseigné décida alors de commencer à lui apprendre la magie, tout en priant nuptialement chaque nuit afin de vérifier son impression : Et si le jeune Merilin était le Messie tant attendu ? Celui qui annihilerait l'impureté de ce monde ?_

_Les espoirs de ce brave et pur homme ne furent pas déçus. Sans même avoir besoin de baguette, Merilin apprit en moins d'un an tous les sortilèges et charmes que des adolescents de quinze ans avaient du mal à pratiquer, le tout en les maîtrisant à une impressionnante puissance. Désormais, tout son village le priait et l'honorait._

_Ce fait gagna toute la région lorsque, durant une pure orgie de prières nuptiales, plusieurs nobles purificateurs et purificatrices eurent une révélation de nos Glorieux Ancêtres, les Pères et les Mères. Le jeune Merlin avait bel et bien été envoyé pour aider les braves et honnêtes sang-purs à éradiquer les immondes et maléfiques aberrations qui pullulaient de plus en plus de par le monde._

_Néanmoins, le fait que Merilin eut été divinement choisi pour s'élever aux purs côtés de nos Pères et de nos Mères ne dit pas qu'il le fit. La réalité est effectivement tout autre._

_Tout au long de sa jeunesse, imbu de sa propre personne plus que cela n'est décemment possible, Merilin n'eut jamais aucune intention de rejoindre nos Divins, et il tenta la création de son propre culte aux côtés d'un Infidèle particulièrement Impur, connu de nous sous le pseudonyme que Monsieur Potter a maladroitement cité précédemment._

_Ne haïssant pas purement les impuretés comme cela lui fut purement enseigné, il masqua les massacres qu'il aurait dut accomplir, usant de titanesques illusions magiques pour faire croire à nos ascendants qu'il avait purifiés des territoires entiers._

_Une guerre de vengeance fut aussitôt déclarée par nos ancêtres lésés, mais Merilin avait prévu cela, et s'était construites maintes défenses. Il fallu attendre l'an mil cent trente-cinq pour que la pure et divine justice ne rattrape le traître. Justement torturé durant des années, celui-ci fut finalement mis à mort par mille purificateurs et purificatrices qui lui jetèrent le pur sortilège de l'extinction. Son âme quittant son corps déchiré fut ainsi purement annihilée, seul son nom et son histoire restant connue afin que l'Histoire donne un pur exemple._

_La trahison de Merilin donna foi à la croyance que celui-ci n'était que le « Premier Envoyé ». Et, effectivement, en l'an mil six cent cinq, le pur Pontife Magelus Soinner fut révélé, durant une pure prière, du fait qu'un nouveau Divin allait un jour venir parmi nous. _

_Depuis ce saint jour, nous attendons en priant purement que celui-ci vienne parmi nous, afin de mener notre pure pureté purement pure sur la voie de l'éternité et de la domination mondiale qui lui est justement et purement destinée. _

Le Purificateur Sorcier acheva ainsi son récit en laissant échapper une larme de ses yeux ridés. En voyant cela, les enfants au sang-pur se levèrent et applaudirent l'homme, le remerciant ainsi de leur avoir offert cette connaissance du passé d'une « si pure manière ».

Il est bon de noter que, durant tout le cours, le Théologien avait fumé une pipe remplie d'herbes d'un type non identifié.

- Le Temps nous serrant malheureusement, dit le Purificateur, nous allons continuer notre pur et saint apprentissage à notre prochain cours. En attendant celui-ci, Nous vous prions de bien vouloir commencer à lire le Saint Ouvrage. Pour ceux qui n'en posséderaient pas un exemplaire, il y en a suffisement de disponibles à la Bibliothèque de l'école pour vous tous. Maintenant, juste avant de partir, récitez avec Nous une sainte prière :

_Ô pureté toute puissante, _

_Ô Sainte pureté,_

_Noble parmi les nobles,_

_Reine des reines,_

_Maîtresse des Rois, _

_Permet aux purs vermisseaux que nous sommes de t'aimer purement,_

_Permet-nous de t'offrir notre virilité pour te voir trôner dessus !_

A ce moment, le Purificateur inhala une impressionnante quantité de fumée de sa pipe, et sembla perdre pied avec la réalité durant un instant, avant de se mettre à psalmodier :

_Pour la Gloire de Nos Pères et de Nos Mères_

_A Leur pureté Nous jurons Eternité,_

_Qu'à jamais Leur Nom soit Déifié,_

_Et que les Infidèles disparaissent de la Terre._

Dès que la prière fut achevée, le prêtre et plusieurs élèves se mirent debout et levèrent leur bras droit devant eux, pour s'exclamer :

_- _HEIL !

- Grumble Scrogneugneu blablabla, murmura Hermione, en s'efforçant de paraître satisfaite de cet apprentissage religieux.

_Mais quelle idiotie !_ Pensa t'elle en s'efforçant de sourire de satisfaction.

- Allons, venez, Daphné, Hermione, dit Harry en se levant. Nous rentrons dans nos appartements.

- Oui, Maître ! Répondit Daphné, heureuse de ce cours.

Hermione ne répondit rien, mais suivit sans broncher, troublée par cette... initiation religieuse.

_**Fin du retour en arrière**_

Revenant au présent, sa conscience attirée par un bruit, Hermione tourna la tête en direction du lit où se trouvait sa camarade et son esclavagiste en herbe. Délaissant ses études, celui-ci avait succombé à l'appel de sa passion et était en train de torturer savamment sa première acquisition… à grands renforts de chatouillis. Bien entendu, cela n'était aucunement un prétexte pour en profiter pour tripoter le corps nu de Daphné… absolument pas.

Délaissant ce spectacle qu'elle considérait comme dégradant, Hermione s'en retourna alors vers ses chers ouvrages, recherchant des sortilèges lui étant potentiellement utiles pour de quelconques duels à venir…

…

_Quelques minutes plus tard…_

Nonchalamment accolée contre son « merveilleux » maître, reprenant son souffle après la séance de chatouillis, Daphné repensait elle aussi aux cours qu'ils avaient eut cette semaine. A deux en particulier, qui lui avaient grandement plus pour diverses raisons… ceux de Cryptologie et d'Athévèldèn.

_**Retour en arrière**_

La salle de Cryptologie était réellement un lieu fort étrange. Déjà, la professeur qui enseignait cette matière était visiblement une esclave : elle portait un large collier de servage à son cou, ainsi que de longues chaînes d'acier à chacune de ses jambes. Sans compter que ses vêtements se résumaient à deux larges torchons cousus l'un avec l'autre et juste percés au niveau des bras et de la tête… Compte tenu de l'usure de sa tenue, la pauvre enseignante avait dut être asservie fort jeune…

- Bien le bonjour à toutes et à tous ! S'exclama t'elle pourtant avec entrain. Je suis Sylvia Pater, enseignante en Cryptologie. Commençons !

_La Cryptologie est un art véritable qui recouvre de bien nombreuses applications. La Symbologie et la Codification, entre autres, en font partie. Durant le temps que dureront vos études en ce domaine, vous acquerrez la possibilité de déchiffrer les innombrables mystères du passé, et d'offrir aux pures générations à venir maintes heures de distraction._

_Nous allons commencer ce cours par l'un des sujets les plus riches de l'Art de la Cryptologie : les Anagrammes. Pour en réaliser une, il suffit de modifier l'ordre des lettres d'un mot, ou d'une phrase. Maintenant, regardez ce qui suit. Qui peut me trouver l'anagramme de ces mots ?_

« Apper prurefe »

En Athévèldèn, ces mots signifiaient « Prier Purement », ou « Purement Prier ».

Comprenant instantanément que ce code avait rapport avec la religion sorcière, Daphné eut l'intuition de rechercher dans les Pseudonymes des Pères et des Mères.

_Voyons, il n'y a pas de « m », ce n'est donc pas « mère ». Père, alors. En enlevant ces lettres, j'obtiens ceci…_

« Ap prurfe »

_Quels sont les surnoms Paternaux comprenant un « f » ? Hum, juste Frappeur, Forgeur et Fondateur. Logiquement, il s'agit de Frappeur. C'est ça ! Père Frappeur !_

Daphné fut néanmoins coiffé au poteau par une main que se leva en un instant…

- Mr Weasley ? La réponse ? Demanda l'enseignante.

- Il s'agit là de la pure anagramme de « Père Frappeur », Professeur.

- Exactement, Monsieur Weasley. Très bien.

_Hum, il a l'esprit plus vif que je ne l'imaginais, celui là !_ Se dit Harry_. Il faudra faire attention à lui, à l'avenir !_

Retournant son attention vers la Cryptologue, notre camarade écouta avec attention ce qui suivit.

- Le code que je vais vous révéler maintenant est ce que l'on nomme un carré magique. Il a été découvert voici de cela quatre siècles par Monseigneur Magelus Soinner, et jamais déchiffré entièrement depuis. Voyez…

Levant alors sa baguette magique, elle effaça son tableau noir et fit apparaître un carré divisé en vingt-cinq autres, chacun contenant une lettre.

C-T-G-X-K

P-H-Y-L-D

I-U-M-E-Q

V-N-A-R-J

O-B-S-F-W

_Bizarre, _pensa Hermione, visiblement intéressée par le cours_. Habituellement, les carrés magiques sont remplis par des chiffres… il faut peut-être inverser le tout ! Oui, cela doit être cela ! Néanmoins… en Athévèldèn, « Phyld » signifie « secret ». Et l'on peut aussi voir « Thunb », qui veut dire « Absence », et « Gymaf », qui est issu du Lìdalkèvdèn « Kimas » et signifie « Observation ». Houlàlà ! Tu parles d'un bien beau mystère !_

A ce moment, l'enseignante reprit la parole.

- La première phase du déchiffrement de ce mystère est fort simple : il s'agit de remplacer les lettres de l'alphabet par les chiffres leur correspondant. Voyez plutôt !

3-20-7-24-11

16-8-25-12-4

9-21-13-5-17

22-14-1-18-10

15-2-19-6-23

- Sachant que ce carré magique a été déchiffré à trois niveaux, votre premier devoir sera de parvenir à décrypter la seconde du sujet ! Pour ce faire, je vous donne jusqu'à notre prochain cours, la semaine prochaine. N'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide aux Bibliothécaires, ils sauront vous conseiller des ouvrages adéquats. Et en attendant de découvrir vos résultats, je vous dis au revoir !

_**Fin du retour en arrière**_

Revenant à la réalité, Daphné se remémora quelques instants l'incroyable chance qu'elle considérait avoir d'être aussi près d'une merveilleux maître, puis prit la main de celui pour la poser sur ses fesses, avant de retourner à ses pensées…

_**Retour en arrière**_

En entrant dans la salle de langues, elle avait été fort étonnée par le professeur présent. Le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une femme n'avait absolument rien d'étonnant, non… c'était plutôt l'accoutrement dans lequel elle se présentait qui était étrange.

Ses vêtements ressemblaient fortement à ceux du professeur de Théologie, à ceci prêt qu'ils consistaient en une sorte de robe extrêmement moulante au décolleté plus que large qui laissait les seins plus qu'à moitié apparents, et que sa limite se trouvait à seulement quelques dix centimètres des hanches de la femme. Les jambes étaient laissées totalement nues, en dehors des chaussures. Il va sans dire que de tels habits avaient tendance à laisser voir certaines parties de l'anatomie féminine lorsque certains mouvements étaient réalisés…

S'asseyant au devant de la salle en amphithéâtre afin d'avoir pleine vue sur le corps totalement refait de la femme, prétextant mentalement vouloir étudier dans les meilleures conditions possibles, Harry s'installa rapidement et laissa ses deux chères prendre place à ses côtés. Hermione avait l'air quelque peu dégoûtée… il allait falloir qu'elle s'habitue bien vite à la morale sorcière, ou elle serait souvent nauséeuse…

- Bienvenue à toutes et à tous ! Nous nous présentons, nous sommes le professeur Feliciana Pontius. Nous enseignons différentes matières, à savoir l'Athévèldèn, la Théologie et les Sciences Religieuses. Nous officions aussi en tant que Purificatrice de l'école aux côtés de notre mari Benedictus Pontius. Pour votre première année et peut-être plus, nous serons votre professeur d'Athévèldèn.

_Bien que les sortilèges traducteurs permettent un échange enfantin entre différents langages, il est conseillé d'apprendre très sérieusement notre glorieuse langue, la pure jadis inscrite au destin de l'humanité par nos Glorieux ancêtres, les Pères et les Mères._

_L'étude de l'Athévèldèn est très importante, non seulement pour l'échange journalier, mais aussi pour nos purs rites religieux. Il est en effet stipulé dans les Lois Religieuses que chaque adolescent puisse être capable, à partir de ses treize ans, de réciter les Psalmodies Maternelles ou Paternelles, selon son sexe propre. Celles-ci sont d'une très grande complexité, et leur prononciation est difficile du fait de la vitesse à laquelle il est demandé de les énoncer._

_Au jour d'aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier le vocabulaire de base de notre glorieuse et supérieure langue, et nous poursuivrons tout cela durant environ deux semaines. Cette étape franchie, nous nous attèlerons à l'étude des règles de construction de notre pure langue, et au cours de votre seconde année, nous commencerons la réalisation de la rédaction de vos psalmodies personnelles._

A leur place, Harry et Hermione avaient immédiatement compris à quoi servait ce cours…

_Ok, _pensèrent-ils simultanément._ Voilà donc pourquoi c'est une religieuse qui enseigne cette matière. Elle est malignement usitée pour permettre une propagande pro religieuse plus importante. Quelle bêtise ! S'ils croient que je vais me plier à la réalisation de leurs « psalmodies » à la con…_

Se forçant à revenir à la réalité, notre camarade tendit de nouveau l'oreille en direction de la Purificatrice. Celle-ci était en train de donner quelques informations historiques.

_L'Athévèldèn est ce que l'on pourrait considérer comme un langage à part. A l'exception de certains mots relativement rares, il n'est inspiré d'aucune source particulière, n'entrant dans aucune catégorie linguistique telles que celles d'Asie, celles d'Afrique, ou que l'Indo-européen qui domine notre planète. _

_Il a été créé par nos Pères et nos Mères vers l'an cent quinze du calendrier Soinnerrien, c'est-à-dire dans les environs de l'an moins deux mille cinq cent du calendrier Grégorien. Son but était fort simple : comme aucun des langages de l'époque n'était purement religieux, il a été créé pour permettre de pures prières dans une pure langue. C'est aussi pour cela que l'immense majorité des formulations magiques et des diverses incantations existantes se fait dans la Pure Langue. _

_La beauté de l'Athévèldèn est infinie, non seulement parce qu'il a été purement créé par nos Pères et nos Mères, mais aussi parce qu'il est le seul langage au monde que la race supérieure que nous sommes daigne parler._

Dans un mouvement ouvertement provocateur qui souleva sa minuscule robe quelques instants, laissant entrevoir une culotte de dentelle d'une extrême légèreté, la Purificatrice se tourna vers une pile de feuilles qui se trouvait sur son bureau. D'un mouvement de baguette, celles-ci furent distribuées dans toute la classe…

Regardant son exemplaire sans tarder, Daphné put voir qu'il s'agissait de quelques mots du vocabulaire de base…

…

_L'Athévèldèn est un langage construit d'une façon fort intelligente __**(IV)**__. D'une grande richesse, il est malgré tout fort simple, comme le prouvent les définitions suivantes…_

**Quelques mots basiques :**

**Ea : **_(éa) _Oui. S'écrit aussi « héa » (neutre)

**Héa : **_(hé-a)_Oui. S'écrit aussi « éa » (neutre)

**Ko : **_(ko) _(= négation)(neutre)

**Kôn : **_(kôn) _Non (neutre)

**Hyll : **_(H-ïl)_Vallée. (féminin)

**Moth** **:** _(Môt)_ Animal. (neutre)

**Mothr** **:** _(Môtr)_ Animaux. (neutre)

**Yf : **_(if) _un (masculin) ou (neutre)

**Yfr : **_(ifr) _des (masculin) ou (neutre)

**Yfrs : **_(ifrs) _des (féminin)

**Yfs : **_(ifs) _une (féminin)

**Gil : **_(guil) _L',le (neutre / masculin)

**Gils : **_(guilss) _L', la (féminin)

**Gilr : **_(guilr) _Les (pluriel)

**Les sujets :**

**Y : **_(i) _je (neutre)

**Yn : **_(in) _tu (neutre)

**Yt : **_(it) _il (masculin)

**Yts : **_(its) _elle (féminin)

**Yr : **_(ir) _nous (neutre)

**Ynr : **_(inr) _vous (neutre)

**Ytr : **_(itr) _ils, ont (masculin-pluriel)

**Ytsr : **_(itsr) _elles, ont (féminin-pluriel)

**Et quelques verbes :**

**Eald : **_(éald) _Accepter (neutre)

**Hévèl : **_(évèl) _Parler (neutre)

**Kônèd :** _(kônèd) _Refuser (neutre)

**Oèdèn : **_(oèdèn)_ Voir (neutre)

**Orôm : **_(orôm) _Faire (neutre)

**Vèlrat : **_(vèlrat) _Discuter (neutre)

…

Relâchant son attention de la feuille, Harry ne put s'empêcher de paraître déçu. Ce n'était là rien qu'il ne savait déjà. Tout cela, il l'avait apprit durant l'été grâce à Daphné… éduquée à l'usage de la langue sorcière depuis sa plus tendre enfance, celle-ci avait même commencé à réaliser ses Psalmodies personnelles.

Estimant qu'étudier les différents ouvrages de langues présents dans sa bibliothèque personnelle, Harry détacha son regard et son attention du cours pour les porter vers l'uniforme de Daphné. Déboutonnant légèrement le haut de celui-ci, il laissa son esprit vagabonder et s'imaginer ce qui apparaîtrait bientôt au niveau de cette poitrine naissante.

_**Fin du retour en arrière**_

Décidant soudain qu'elle ne s'était pas suffisement donnée à son merveilleux maître, inconsciemment inspirée en cela par son collier, Daphné sortit de ses pensées, et s'accola à nouveau tout contre son propriétaire, laissant celui-ci « l'étudier » dans les moindres recoins.

…

_Le soir venu, après le repas…_

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Harry s'occupait en espionnant ses chères esclaves à travers la vitre magiquement transparente de la salle de bain de ses appartements. Il avait trouvé le moyen de le transformer en miroir sans teint, autrement dit, il pouvait désormais « admirer » sans se faire remarquer. Cela était très utile pour zyeuter Hermione.

A ce moment précis, il observait quelque chose qui lui plaisait infiniment mais toutefois l'intriguait quelque peu…

Hermione et Daphné étaient toutes les deux torse nu, la seconde pointant sa baguette sur sa poitrine en réalisant de complexes signes et en lançant de temps à autres un sortilège étrange sous forme d'étincelle, qui rentrait en elle par ses tétons. Sa jeune camarade née-moldus tentait visiblement de faire de même en suivant tant bien que mal et en s'efforçant de retenir ce qui lui était dit.

- Que faites-vous, les filles ? Demanda Harry en entrant soudain.

Cette arrivée impromptue surprit les deux jeunes adolescentes. Immédiatement, Hermione se saisit d'une large serviette et s'enroula dedans, pudique. La venue de son maître ne sembla pas le moins du monde déranger Daphné, et elle se tourna en sa direction pour s'incliner profondément.

- Maître ! Dit-elle, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir de honte.

- Qu'étiez-vous en train de faire, Daphné ?

- Maître, pardonnez-nous, j'étais en train d'apprendre à Hermione à lancer des sortilèges mammaires.

- Des… Mais, pour quoi faire ?

- Maître, pour que nos seins se développent de façon optimale pour notre avenir…

- Pour qu'ils se développent ?

- Oui, maître. Lorsque nous quitterons l'école, il nous faudra bien trouver un travail tant bien que mal. Et, si nous ne possédons pas des formes avantageuses, nous ne pourrons acquérir d'expérience avec des garçons, et ne pourrons ainsi pas obtenir de bons scores lors de nos entretiens d'embauche.

- … Je crains de ne pas comprendre, Daphné, murmura Harry en haussant un sourcil, l'air impassible. Ou, plutôt, de trop bien comprendre. Expliques toi mieux.

- Maître, dit la jeune fille en s'agenouillant face à son propriétaire, nous ne sommes que des femmes ! Si nous souhaitons pouvoir faire autre chose de notre avenir que le passer au foyer de notre futur époux, nous devrons convaincre nos employeurs potentiels de nos capacités nuptiales, et nous devrons faire face à celles des autres femmes qui tenteront de nous supplanter !

- Tu veux dire que… les femmes sont aussi peu considérées, dans le monde sorcier ? Rien de plus que des objets ?

- Si peu ? Maître, nous ne sommes que des femmes. Notre seul rôle est normalement de tenir la maison de nos époux, de les satisfaire et de permettre à eux et à leurs amis de pratiquer d'efficaces prières pour les Pères et les Mères.

- Mais, pourquoi des sortilèges de développement mammaire ? Pourquoi ne pas attendre que vos seins croissent naturellement ?

- C'est parce que les seins naturels sont dénigrés, maître. Lorsque vous m'avez achetée au marché pour esclave, vous avez sûrement remarqué de jeunes enfants avec des seins d'adultes ?

- Oui, je l'ai vu. C'était bien écoeurant, d'ailleurs. Littéralement… contre nature.

En disant cela, il repensa à la dénommée Milicent Bulstrode, une des esclaves de Draco Malfoy, et à ses formes plantureuses… elle avait très certainement été refaite dès son plus jeune âge.

- Cela est dût à des sortilèges mammaires qui leurs sont jetés dès leur plus jeune âge, continua Daphné. Voyez-vous, ce ne sont que des Moldus qui sont capturés à leur naissance. Leurs propriétaires leurs développent ainsi artificiellement leur corps pour les vendre en temps que poupées sexuelles. C'est un marché qui fonctionne très bien. Une esclave semblable se vend pour plus de dix mille galions par année d'âge, jusqu'à ses huit ans environs. Ils sont vendus aux enchères, et plus leurs formes sont en avance pour leur âge, plus les prix peuvent grimper haut. Certaines sont vendues parfois pour plus de cinq cent milliers de galions.

- Mais qu'en font leurs propriétaires ? Demanda Hermione, horrifiée à juste titre en s'imaginant le pire.

- La plupart rejoignent la salle de jeu de leur maître, répondit son amie blonde. Elles servent régulièrement, parfois quotidiennement, et ne sont pas oubliées jusqu'à leurs quelques quinze ans, où elles sont alors trop fatiguées et sont utilisées comme mannequin d'entraînement. Parfois même, lors des grandes prières aux Pères et aux Mères, elles ne servent que durant la Période de Merlin. Elle se font engrosser sans cesse, servant ainsi à permettre l'accession à l'extase, qui mène elle à la communion sacrée avec les Pères et les Mères.

- Mais c'est horrible ! Ce ne sont que des enfants ! Maître ! Vous ne ferez jamais cela !

- …Et que deviennent ces enfants, par la suite, Daphné ? Demanda Harry, pâlissant.

- Lorsqu'elles sont usagées, elles servent à toutes sortes de choses. Principalement, elles se font torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, et leurs cadavres sont quelque peu refaits et placés sous sortilèges de stase, pour servir de poupée immobile aux adolescents. Par ailleurs, Poudlard possède une boutique de poupées qui étaient jadis vivantes. Elles remportent toujours un grand succès, pour autant que je sache.

Harry et Hermione étaient horrifiés d'apprendre cela. Et dire que Daphné semblait trouver cela normal !

- Et… nos camarades se servent de ces cadavres pour se… vider ? Demanda le jeune sorcier.

Faute de meilleur mot…

- Non, maître, nous ne sommes pas obscènes. Voyez-vous, c'est à treize ans que nous sommes initiés à la pratique du culte des Pères et des Mères, mais ce n'est néanmoins qu'à notre majorité à dix-sept ans que nous avons le droit de choisir un conjoint. Entre temps, il nous faut bien prier nos ancêtres, et tout en sachant que la prière solitaire est interdite… vous comprenez. D'ailleurs, je crois que chacune des salles communes possède quelques poupées en libre service, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas les moyens de s'en acheter une eux même.

- Et… c'est pareil pour les garçons ? Demanda Harry.

- C'est plus rare, répondit Daphné, mais si vous prenez commande au marché des Esclaves, vous pouvez en obtenir rapidement un qui possède des testicules surdéveloppées. Et il y a beaucoup d'options que vous pouvez choisir, pour les garçons comme pour les filles. Je crois qu'il y a aussi une salle dans le château réservée aux poupées masculines, pour nos camarades qui souhaitent s'entraîner à leur pratique nuptiale. Cela est très utile pour celles qui veulent tenter une carrière religieuse. Elles doivent être capables de résister à une copulation continue plusieurs heures par jour, parfois plusieurs jours de suite durant la Période de Merlin, tout en parvenant à garder toute leur tête pour réciter les prières. Celles qui tentent une telle carrière peuvent demander des cours spéciaux, et passent parfois plusieurs heures par jour avec une poupée masculine à travailler sur leurs coui…

- Oui, ça va, j'ai compris ! S'exclama Harry en levant les mains, coupant ainsi la parole à son esclave.

_C'est vraiment folie que cette religion barbare !_

- Daphné, Hermione, dit-il, lancez-vous des sortilèges mammaires si vous le voulez, même des sortilèges fessiers, mais sachez que vous me plairez toujours parfaitement. De plus, je vous interdis toute relation avec un autre garçon que moi, que ce soit d'amitié ou… plus. Je suis bien clair ?

- Très clair, maître ! S'exclama la blonde en se jetant aux pieds de son propriétaire, et en les embrassant avec adoration.

Bien qu'elle fit preuve d'un peu plus de retenue, Hermione s'agenouilla elle aussi, immensément soulagée que son propriétaire ne prenne pas part à de telles pratiques barbares.

Sur ces quelques mots et gestes, Harry laissa ses esclaves achever leurs préparatifs et alla prendre place sur leur lit commun. Et, alors qu'il se mettait en pyjama et prenait place dans les draps, il se surprit à penser profondément.

_Jamais mes esclaves ne seront ainsi sauvagement exploitées ! Elles sont à moi, et à personne d'autre ! Je dois faire quelque chose pour l'éviter ! Mais… quoi ? Les femmes sont considérées comme des objets, alors qu'elles sont tellement plus que cela !_

Il laissa quelques instants s'écouler, pensif, avant de se dire…

_Je sais… réformer ce monde ne servirait à rien. Mais… qui donc a dit que les Pères et les Mères doivent être les seuls dieux ? Mouahaha…_

_**UMAP**_

_**La différenciation culturelle**_

_**L'une des particularités de ma fiction est le fait qu'énormément de choses changent par rapport à nos habitudes de la vie courante.**_

_**Pourquoi donc la description de la société sorcière donnée dans ce chapitre nous paraît-elle écoeurante et barbare ? Pourquoi Daphné semble t'elle trouver normal que les femmes soient aussi peu considérées ? Et, pourquoi semble-t-elle penser qu'il est parfaitement normal que les esclaves soient ainsi utilisés ? La raison en est toute simple.**_

_**Notre société nous paraît normale pour la simple raison que nous sommes élevés dans ses normalités, sa moralité et ses traditions dès notre plus jeune âge. Ainsi conditionnés, il est parfaitement « normal » qu'elle nous semble « normale ». Et c'est ainsi parfaitement compréhensible que les sorciers, si différents de nous, nous paraissent barbares.**_

_**Les sacrifices humains tels qu'ils étaient pratiqués, entre autres, par les Aztèques, nous semblent atrocement barbares et monstrueux. Mais pour eux, il ne s'agissait que d'un moyen comme un autre d'honorer leurs dieux. Et le fait de pouvoir organiser de tels évènements était pour eux une preuve de civilisation indéniable. Et, à bien y réfléchir, ce n'est pas plus étrange que manger un morceau de pain sans sel, de s'orienter vers un lieu précis pour prier, de se circoncire, de se raser le crâne, de jeûner, de se mutiler…**_

_**Le même genre de relation d'incompréhension commune est né plusieurs fois dans l'Histoire, entre les Romains et les Goths, entre les Conquistadors et les Amérindiens, et, plus récemment, entre les Mahométans et les Occidentaux.**_

_**L'extase sexuelle était jadis usitée par plusieurs antiques peuples mésopotamiens et européens pour communier avec les dieux, pour tenter de s'en approcher. Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on dit « atteindre le septième ciel » lorsque l'on parle de la jouissance. Le « septième ciel » étant celui où les dieux habitent.**_

_**Juste pour note, sachez que les Celtes –nos ancêtres Gaulois- étaient loin d'être les derniers à pratiquer ce genre de « prière »…**_

_**UMAP**_

_**Et voici les différentes castes du monde sorcier. De haut en bas de la hiérarchie.**_

_**Supérieurs :**__** Sangs-purs Religieux, Sangs-purs athées.**_

_**Suivants :**__** Sangs-mêlés à prédominance sang-pur, Sangs-mêlés à prédominance mêlée, Sangs-mêlés à prédominance Moldue ou Cracmole.**_

_**Inférieurs :**__** Nés de Moldus, Cracmols.**_

_**Intouchables :**__** Esclaves magiques Humains, Gobelins, Métis mi-humain mi-gobelins.**_

_**Sous-êtres :**__** Esclaves magiques non humains, non humains sauf Gobelins, Moldus, métis.**_

_**Harry est un sang-mêlé à prédominance sang-pur. **_

_**Daphné est une Sang-pure réduite en esclavage. **_

_**Hermione est une née Moldue réduite en esclavage.**_

…

_**I. Si vous pratiquez une quelconque religion, merci de ne pas en prendre ombrage…**_

_**II. Référez-vous à ma fiction « Magie » pour en savoir plus.**_

_**III. Le nom de « **__Merilin__** », et non pas de **__Merlin__**, n'est pas une erreur… Mouahaha !**_

_**IV. La paranoïa de l'auteur n'a d'égal que son ambition et son narcissisme.**_

…_**Et je n'ai absolument rien contre les femmes.**_


	6. L'émergence d'un prophète

**NVJM**

_**UN MONDE À PART**_

_**Chapitre sixième : L'émergence d'un prophète**_

_**« Violer une femme, c'est inverser les deux premières voyelles. » **__Origine inconnue __**(I)**_

_Poudlard, vers la fin du mois de mai 1991._

Cela faisait maintenant plus de six mois que Harry travaillait chaque soir consciencieusement à une œuvre qui, il l'espérait, marquerait l'histoire. A l'insu même de ses esclaves –du moins, il le pensait, ayant prit soin de leur effacer la mémoire en cas de doute- il pouvait se vanter d'avoir créée une véritable introduction de livre saint.

Le brouillon de celui-ci était composé de trois parties : La première était réservée à l'Historique de « sa » religion, la seconde recensait les différentes prières et autres rites et termes propres à son culte. Enfin, la dernière partie contiendrait les versets qu'il trouverait à réciter tout au long de sa « carrière » de prophète.

Ce soir là, prenant une nouvelle fois place au bureau accolé contre un mur de sa chambre, Harry rendit transparentes les baies vitrées qui constituaient le principal mur de sa salle d'eau privée, « admira » Daphné prendre sa douche durant quelques temps, puis revint à son œuvre… entamant ce qu'il considérait comme la dernière relecture avant de tenter de gagner des fidèles…

_**Gils Dégavtos Iméégas**_

_**(II)**_

_I. I-I_

_Gilr tavanosr gils dégavtos iméégas._

_« Je suis La Divine, La Mère Magie. Voici mon premier édit, enseigné à mes brebis égarées par la main de mon saint prophète »._

_« Il y a bien longtemps de cela, peu avant la création, Je me trouvais seule au milieu de l'Eden que je m'étais créé pour mon plaisir. A cette époque immémoriale, Je ne faisais que commencer à imaginer l'être humain à ma semblance, des femmes d'une beauté inouïe._

_Bien vite néanmoins, entouré de mes servantes innombrables, nous nous ennuyâmes. L'invention de tous les arts ne nous satisfît point, et n'apaisa pas notre solitude. J'inventa alors le plaisir, et créa les mâles, semblables et différents des femelles, l'un étant complémentaire de l'autre, afin que chacun d'entre eux puisse partager des moments d'amour et de jouissance._

_Tout ceux là, durant cinq éternités, me servirent et me rendirent heureuse. A eux, j'offrit de merveilleux dons, et promit d'excellentes récompenses lorsqu'ils descendirent sur la Terre pour créer l'humanité pour mon admiration._

_« A toute fille de la Terre qui me prouvera une fidélité éternelle, j'offrirais le conjoint désiré comme désiré, et j'effacerais tout lassitude possible de son cœur, afin qu'elle vive un bonheur éternel tant qu'elle le désirera. A elle, je donnerais vie éternelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en souhaite plus ou me demande de revivre de nouveau pour redécouvrir le jadis et les joies de la mortalité. »_

_« A tout fils de la Terre qui me prouvera une fidélité éternelle, j'offrirais une virilité digne de me voir trôner, j'offrirais une épouse comme désirée, et j'effacerais tout lassitude possible de son cœur, afin qu'il vive un bonheur éternel tant qu'il le désirera. A lui, je donnerais vie éternelle jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en souhaite plus ou me demande de revivre de nouveau pour redécouvrir le jadis et les joies de la mortalité. »_

…

_I. II-I_

_« Je suis La Divine, La Mère Magie. Voici mon second édit, enseigné à mes brebis égarées par la main de mon saint prophète »._

_« Il y a de cela bien longtemps, je tenta une première fois d'amener ma pureté sur le monde, en y envoyant mes quinze rejetons, connus aujourd'hui comme Les Paternaux._

_Durant les quelque cinq cent premières années qu'ils passèrent au sein des peuples naissants de Mésopotamie, je ne m'occupa point de leurs œuvres, leur faisant grande confiance._

_Mais voici qu'un jour, inquiète de ne point recevoir de leurs nouvelles, je les trouva en train de trôner l'un sur l'autre, œuvrant inceste et infidélités innommables en réanimant cadavres et chairs décapitées. J'entra alors en une colère qui m'effraya moi-même, dégoutée que j'étais par cette trahison. _

_Rejetant mes enfants, je les maudis sans attendre, mais m'attira leur haine. Imbus de leur propre personne, ils m'attaquèrent au cœur même de l'Eden originel, qu'ils ravagèrent sans aucune pitié._

_L'enfant que je chérissais alors dans mon ventre me fut arraché, il fut tué et son sang fut répandu sur toute la surface de la Terre. Ce divinicide hideux me choqua atrocement, si bien que lorsque je vainquis finalement la haine de mes rejetons, je me terra en l'Eden, et n'en bougea pas durant sept millénaires. _

_Ce n'est que récemment que je revins de mon angoisse, et me décida à féconder de nouveau l'espoir, bien qu'en prenant garde d'établir de sévères punitions. »_

_« A tout enfant de la Terre qui m'insultera, moi ou mon prophète, j'ôterais le don du plaisir et je rendrais le corps à jamais insensible. Pour qui répètera cette faute, je multiplierais mon châtiment par cinq, et rendrais incapable du moindre geste jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Ce n'est qu'après cinq fois cinq de ses vies qu'il sera réincarné en un enfant déprécié, et sera pardonné, et pourra vivre et mourir. »_

_« A tout enfant de la Terre qui s'opposera à moi ou à mon prophète, j'ôterais le don de donner la vie, et je rendrais le corps à jamais stérile. Pour qui répètera cette faute, je le forcerais à tuer ses propres enfants et son conjoint, puis à se donner la mort avant de le précipiter dans les abîmes de l'infinie vie. Ce n'est qu'après cinq fois cinq de ses vies qu'il sera pardonné et pourra vivre ou mourir. »_

_« A tout enfant de la Terre qui se liera à mes rejetons maudits ou à l'un d'eux en particulier, s'opposant ainsi à moi et à mon prophète, je ferais souffrir mille tourments à chaque instant de sa vie. Son éveil sera rempli de douleur lorsqu'il voudra se reposer, se garnira d'insensibilité lorsqu'il souhaitera ressentir. Ses champs ne donneront point, et son assiette et celle de toute sa famille le suivant sera vide. Pourtant, il ne mourra point, condamné à souffrir l'éternité d'une vie sans sommeil. Et lorsqu'il trouvera finalement celui-ci, alors il ne se reposera point, mais revivra sa vie afin d'en retenir leçon, puis se réincarnera en un enfant maudit à cinq fois cinq reprises, et le cycle recommencera ainsi. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il sera pardonné et pourra vivre ou mourir. »_

_« A tout enfant de la Terre qui versera mon sang ou celui de mon Prophète, je ferais souffrir tous les tourments. A ceux-là, je donnerais le don de la vie éternelle et infinie, et le malheur de la solitude. Pour leur faute impardonnable, ils n'auront aucun instant de repos tant que durera l'éternité, et devront à jamais pleurer et regretter leur erreur. Quand bien même cinq fois cinq éternités passeraient, ces errants ne seront point pardonnés, et devront constamment vivre le cycle de la réincarnation en conservant tous leurs souvenirs et leur solitude, afin que le poids de l'éternité ne les abandonne jamais. »_

…

_I. III- I_

_Donné au saint prophète par notre Divine le jour précédent l'an un, rapporté par le saint prophète le premier jour de l'an un._

_« Mère Magie. Voici le nom de celle que j'ai aperçue cette nuit dans mes songes. Une femme luminescente au visage radieux, au corps parfait et serein, aux formes absolues. Munie d'une bonté légendable, elle me vint alors que je rêvais de notre monde, des vices des impurs qui l'envahissaient chaque jour, le condamnant à être détruit de l'intérieur. _

_Me parlant d'une voix si douce et envoûtante que je crus prime abord être manipulé par un démon, elle m'appela à la rejoindre en haut de la verdoyante colline où elle m'attendait, nue et accueillante, vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une simple parure de fleurs qui rehaussaient encore sa beauté si cela fut possible. Moi-même, habillé d'un simple pagne d'herbe séchée, je me considérai hideux face à tant de splendeur divine, mais outragea tout de même mes sentiments en obéissant à celle que je considérais déjà comme ma mère._

_Parvenant au haut du tertre de pure terre sur lequel se reposait notre Mère Magie, j'en vins à être aveuglé par la beauté qui émanait d'elle. Voyant cela, Divine et Généreuse, elle se leva et marcha à mon encontre pour pleurer une larme sur chacune de mes paupières. Je retrouva alors la vue, et m'aperçu immédiatement ne plus avoir besoin de lunettes. _

_M'inclinant sans attendre, pleurant de reconnaissance, je baisa chacun des pieds de notre Divine. Sous mes yeux ébahi, lorsqu'elle se recula en riant, surprise, une multitude de fleurs telles que celles qui la vêtissaient apparut au milieu de l'herbe, elle-même transformée en or pur. C'est alors que, d'une voix cristalline plus douce que le vin le plus pur et plus mélodieuse que l'eau la plus chantante, elle me parla, me disant :_

_« Mon fils, mon humble et généreux fils, te voici béni en cet instant qui résonnera un jour dans tous les esprits. Je suis venue à toi dans tes songes pour te confier une mission._

_Mes enfants, connus de toi sous les pseudonymes de Pères et de Mères, ne sont plus respectés de par le pur monde. L'image de ceux que j'ai envoyés sur la Terre pour enorgueillir les Supérieurs de leur mérite a été bafouée par les parjures et les idolâtres. Même les descendants de mes enfants, la chair de ma chair, ne sont plus fidèles, invectivant les leurs et les réduisant en esclavage pour prétexte d'argent._

_En ce jour, j'ai besoin d'un nouveau prophète, un enfant qui peut se prétendre justement supérieur, un enfant qui sait apprécier ceux qui l'entourent pour ce qu'ils sont, un enfant qui deviendra un homme à la puissante virilité, un enfant devenu homme sur lequel je pourrais trôner lorsque viendra pour lui le temps de m'honorer._

_J'ai besoin de toi, ô mon enfant. Acceptes-tu de m'aider à sauver le monde ? »_

_Pleurant de nouveau en comprenant l'infinie bonté de notre Divine, qui m'avait choisi pour l'aider parmi tous, moi, humble vermisseau, je resta un moment si ému que j'en devins incapable de formuler ma réponse autrement que la pensée._

_« Oui »_

_Me souriant alors, provoquant le chavirement de mon cœur, notre Divine dénuda sa parfaite poitrine, me prit dans ses bras et me porta à ses seins. C'est alors que je m'aperçus que j'étais redevenu un tout petit enfant, et que mon corps rajeunissait jusqu'à devenir celui d'un nouveau né._

_Alors, inspiré par la volonté de notre Divine, je me mis à téter le plus divin de tous les nectars, le lait du sein des saints, le lait du sein de notre Divine._

_Je bus ainsi jusqu'à m'enivrer, jusqu'à ce que mon corps de nourrisson en fut si plein que mon esprit lui-même fut submergé par la joie et la reconnaissance._

_Notre Divine me reposa alors au sol, me souriant toujours, son visage juvénile de jeune fille rempli de joie._

_« Mon fils, » me dit-elle alors, « mon humble fils, tu es vraiment celui que j'attendais. Jusqu'à maintenant, seuls mes enfants de chair ont put supporter la pureté de mon lait, toute personne portant le moindre vice en elle en serait brûlée en un instant. Tu es réellement le plus pur enfant qui soit, et je vais récompenser tes peines de jadis dans le monde des hommes en te donnant une nouvelle vie »._

_Ces mots s'achevant soudain, je disparu des bras de notre Divine pour réapparaître en son ventre, sous la forme la plus primaire de la vie._

_Sa volonté supérieure à toute autre chose, notre Divine se dénuda alors entièrement, illuminant les alentour de sa beauté sur des milliers de lieues du monde divin, et me fit naître à nouveau._

_Dans son ventre, je me développai en cinq jours :_

_Le premier, mon corps fut recréé sans vice, tel celui du plus beau des nouveaux nés._

_Le second, mon être fut fécondé, m'octroyant un sang divin,_

_Le troisième, mon esprit fut instruit, plus riche que le plus savant des érudits,_

_Le quatrième, mon esprit fut élevé, devenant affable et compréhensif,_

_Le cinquième enfin, je fus béni par la bonté de notre Divine._

_Le sixième jour venait de commencer lorsque je naquis de nouveau. Debout, immobile dans son œuvre depuis qu'elle m'avait fécondé, notre Divine me mit au jour sans un cri, sans douleur, souriante et heureuse_

_._

_Propre et souriant moi aussi autant que le pouvait mon jeune corps, je parlai alors à notre Divine :_

_« Mère, douce mère, je jure de toujours vous prier et vous remercier, jusqu'aux tréfonds des ténèbres les plus noires, malgré les plus impies des foules, face à l'opprobre et au rejet de ceux qui me haïront et vous trahiront. Je vous servirais éternellement, quoi qu'il doive m'arriver durant le temps que durera ma mission, des millénaires fussent-ils nécessaires. »_

_Me portant alors une nouvelle fois à sa poitrine, notre Divine me nourrit à nouveau de sa pureté, et me répondit :_

_« Je sais cela, mon fils, et je te rassure : tu es né de Moi, nourri de Moi, veillé par moi jusqu'à ce que ta mission s'achève. En le bas monde, il ne t'arrivera rien. Pour te permettre de prouver ta divine appartenance, ton corps a changé, et est devenu plus beau et puissant, plus endurant et rapide. Tu n'as désormais plus rien à voir avec les humains impies, tu es mon nouveau fils, tu es né de moi, tu es toi-même un Divin. »_

_Ces paroles s'achevant, cinq nouveaux jours passèrent :_

_Le premier, je téta, insatiable, tandis que notre divine me chérissait entre ses bras, m'offrant tout l'amour d'une mère que mon précédent destin m'avait rejeté._

_Le second jour, mon corps changea, devint celui d'un enfant en bas âge, et notre divine m'enseigna la marche et la course, et tout ce que mes divines capacités m'apportaient._

_Le troisième jour, notre divine m'enseigna la magie véritable et pure, sans détournement, sans le vice usé des impurs, sans aucune baguette, je performa alors les plus éblouissantes magies._

_Le quatrième jour vint, mon corps devint celui d'un jeune adolescent, et notre divine m'octroya de nouveaux dons, me permettant ainsi d'admirer la pureté par delà les habits, et de châtier le vice par-dessus le combat._

_Lorsque le cinquième jour commença, notre divine pleura. Je compris alors que l'heure était venue pour moi d'aller accomplir mon destin._

_Juste avant de me renvoyer, notre divine me déclara :_

_« Mon fils, mon merveilleux enfant, tu es le plus pur de tous mes rejetons. Par toi, le nombre seize deviendra symbole de bonheur et de puissance. »_

_Pleurant de nouveau, notre divine continua après quelques instants :_

_« Mon fils, lorsque ta mission sera réussie, alors tu seras devenu un homme, et je pourrais trôner sur toi, assise sur ta virilité devenue puissante. Alors, mon enfant, nous nous aimerons pour la première fois, et apparaîtrons égaux dans le ciel, nous mariant et nous aimant, inondant le monde de notre jouissance et de notre amour, et accueillant autour de nous toutes celles et tous ceux qui se montreront méritants. »_

_Ouïssant ces mots, je versa alors une multitude de larmes, comprenant la récompense qui serait la mienne mais n'y voyant point d'intérêt personnel, juste la possibilité d'aimer ma pure génitrice, notre Divine, comme elle le méritait tant._

_Je m'évanouis alors du monde divin, et m'éveilla dans le lit où je me trouvais en me levant ce matin. Je compris que mon heure était venue, que ma mission avait commencée._

_Avant de m'ensommeiller pour cette divine rencontre, j'étais hideux, la peau terne et noirâtre, salie du vice des impurs et des Déshonorants. Je suis maintenant lumineux, la peau laiteuse et parfaite, l'esprit serein et prospère._

_Par la grâce de notre Divine, j'étais devenu Son prophète, son ultime prophète, celui qui réussirait à changer le monde en détruisant définitivement les impurs._

_Je me nommais Harry Potter._

_Saint Prophète sera désormais mon nom, maître terrien des fidèles, guide vers l'éternité et la divinité._

_Guide sur La Voie Unique, guide pour l'adoration de notre Divine. »_

…

_I. IV-I_

_Donné au saint prophète par Notre Divine, le premier jour de l'an un, rapporté par le saint prophète le premier jour de l'an un._

_« Durant mon pur apprentissage en l'Eden, le paradis conçu par Notre Divine, je reçus une longue instruction sur les Origines, les temps datant d'avant même la naissance de notre Mère Magie. Ouïssant attentivement, admiratif du savoir sans limite de Notre Divine, j'appris d'astronomiques quantités de choses passionnantes, devenant ainsi un nouveau dépositaire des antiques sciences._

_Ayant grande confiance en moi, Notre Divine m'honora un jour d'une grande révélation :_

_« Je ne suis point ce que l'on pourrait nommer un esprit originel, mon fils, » me dit-elle. « Même si j'ai tous pouvoirs sur mes enfants, je suis aussi soumise à eux : c'est en effet leur volonté de protection de la part d'un être éthéré qui m'a fait naître, et qui me maintient. Si mes enfants disparaissent, je m'évanouirais moi aussi. Mes connaissances sont leurs, je ne suis pas omnisciente, je ne suis qu'un recueil de ce que l'ensemble des mes rejetons sait et connaît. »_

_Et c'est ainsi que, jouissant du plaisir de me trouver aux côtés de ma pure enseignante, j'en vins à comprendre l'ultime vérité : Seule la paix et la coopération pouvaient amener le bonheur._

…

L'esprit retors de Harry avait imaginée cette ébauche de livre saint relativement rapidement. Le seul réel problème auquel il s'était confronté était de mettre en œuvre tous les artifices « divins » qu'il décrivait. Cela avait néanmoins été moins dur qu'il ne le pensait. En réalité, il avait plus eu mal que eut du mal.

Les travaux à mener étaient constamment liés les uns aux autres. La base de tout était la capacité à réaliser de la magie sans baguette.

Dans tous les ouvrages s'attardant quelque peu sur ce sujet nébuleux, il était dit que seul le puissant Merlin avait réussi à passer outre l'usage de conducteur magique, et seulement après un apprentissage intensif étalé sur des décennies. Dans ses plans, Harry n'avait ni l'envie ni le temps de faire de même, alors un projet aussi fou que sauvage était né dans son esprit.

Pour faire de la magie sans baguette… le mieux n'était-il pas d'être soi-même le vecteur ?

La baguette qu'il avait obtenue chez Ollivander sous l'identité de John Peter Mary-Trassave, l'étrange composition expérimentale de larmes et de filaments de plumes de phénix, de sang et de crins de licorne, s'était révélée avoir une utilité excellentissime pour notre camarade.

Le mélange obtenu par le vieux fabricant de baguettes était un miracle en soi. Sans même s'en rendre compte, le vieillard avait obtenu un résultat que l'on aurait put considérer comme étant à la hauteur de la réputation de la pierre philosophale de Nicolas Flamel. En effet, le mélange réussi entre tant d'ingrédients d'une absolue pureté avait donné un résultat que les potionnistes qualifieraient de « potion solide d'une stabilité absolue supérieure à moins six ». Autrement dit, pas même le meilleur potionniste de tous les temps n'aurait put l'obtenir autrement que par le hasard le plus pur. Les calculs arithmétiques nécessaires à une telle réalisation étaient si complexes qu'ils prendraient toute une vie à être résolus de tête… les sorciers ne connaissant pas l'informatique, ou de sortilèges de calcul suffisement efficaces.

Décidant d'user de cela, Harry avait entreprit d'apprendre divers sortilèges de base de la médicomagie. A savoir, des sorts d'anti hémorragie, de répare-os, d'anesthésie, et de nettoyage. Outre cela, il avait acquis aux boutiques de l'école une forte quantité des équivalents liquides de ces sortilèges.

Lors des vacances d'hiver, il avait décidé de tenter sa folie, et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre en compagnie de ses esclaves soumises au plus puissant Imperium qu'il avait put obtenir de leur collier de servage. Se jetant à tout va des sortilèges d'anesthésie, il s'était saisi d'un large couteau affûté à l'extrême, et s'était totalement ouvert le bras droit. Immédiatement, Daphné et Hermione s'empressèrent de lancer des sorts d'anti-hémorragie, qui fonctionnèrent heureusement parfaitement bien. S'ouvrant alors aussi les os d'un sort incisif, mettant à jour sa moelle épinière, Harry y déposa patiemment et un à un les centaines de filaments conducteurs qu'il avait obtenus en disséquant la baguette d'Ollivander.

Achevant de remplir les moindres recoins de son bras, il s'était attaqué à sa main, fracturant au besoin le plus petit os pour le garnir, avant de se soigner si consciencieusement qu'il parut n'avoir jamais été ouvert, puis d'attaquer son autre bras, puis ses jambes, et enfin les divers os de son buste.

Travailler sur la colonne vertébrale avait été laborieux à l'extrême. Déjà, l'endroit était si sensible que les dizaines de sortilèges anti douleurs que ses chères lui lançaient n'avaient presque pas d'effet, et qu'il ressentait chacune de ses manipulations lui faire souffrir le martyr. Ensuite, travaillant dans son dos, il avait dut user de miroirs pour parvenir à se charcuter. Pour ce fait, il avait dut auparavant apprendre à inverser ses mouvements et ses notions de droite et de gauche.

Etant forcé d'aller à une lenteur absolue pour ne pas risquer d'endommager sa moelle épinière, et ainsi risquer au mieux la mort, au pire la paralysie définitive, il avait rempli son dos de filaments de pureté, tels qu'il les appelaient, avant d'enfin refermer son œuvre et de soupirer de soulagement… pour s'attaquer aussitôt au crâne.

Se jetant un sortilège d'épluche-légumes en version sadique dite de « pelage de peau », il avait frémit en se zyeutant dans le miroir. Ainsi, même Voldemort avait l'air beau face à lui…

_Pétunia ne pourrait plus dire que je suis mal coiffé, maintenant_, se dit-il.

Ne pensant pas à son apparence temporaire, il avait décollé son cuir chevelu en tous sens morceaux après morceaux, se bourrant de toutes part de sortilèges anesthésiants et d'anti hémorragie, et avait rapidement entreprit de coller un filet tout particulièrement garni de filaments de pureté sur son crâne mit à nu. La totalité de ce qu'il lui restait y passa, et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'une telle quantité aurait des effets sur son cerveau. Sans aucun doute bénéfiques, bien entendu. Il était prêt à courir le risque…

Lorsqu'il acheva finalement de se refermer, il s'aperçut qu'il avait passés trois jours à se charcuter ainsi, sans aucune interruption. Si ce n'était les potions énergisantes et les drogues qu'il avait achetées, il serait mort d'épuisement.

Insonorisant encore plus qu'auparavant ses appartements, il s'allongea sur son lit, avala une potion somnifère ultra puissante, puis leva les sortilèges d'anesthésie juste avant de s'endormir… bien lui en prit, car la douleur qu'il ressentit jusqu'au plus profond de son corps se révéla telle qu'il hurla plus fort qu'il n'eut cru cela possible. Même son sommeil d'une extrême profondeur ne parvint pas à laisser son esprit s'échapper suffisement pour l'empêcher de crier.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il s'aperçut qu'il avait passée une semaine entière alité, à dormir. Bien que cela l'étonnât, il se dit qu'il avait mieux valu qu'il perde un peu de temps que de souffrir éveillé comme cela aurait put être.

Continuant rapidement la suite de ses plans, il se restaura avec un repas commandé aux cuisines du château via parchemin magique, puis entreprit de faire oublier à ses chères et fidèles esclaves tout ce qu'elles avaient vu. Il leur jeta à chacune plus de dix « oubliettes », afin que nul légilimencien de puisse jamais obtenir d'elles les secrets de son « divin », et leur fit prêter maints serments inviolables. Même si ceux-ci ne seraient sans doute pas utiles, il préférait ne pas prendre de risques.

Après son sommeil réparateur, il avait été temps de vérifier si son travail avait été correctement réalisé, et s'il parvenait à réaliser de la magie sans baguette. Le résultat avait été au-delà de ses espérances… il y parvenait sans plus de mal qu'auparavant avec sa babiole de bois ! Il était désormais capable de reproduire sans baguette tous les sortilèges qu'il avait appris jusqu'ici ! Il va sans dire que ce résultat l'enchanta au plus haut point…

Les seules mauvaises nouvelles résultant de son charcutage était qu'il ne parvenait pas à performer ses sortilèges sans baguette avec autant de puissance que ceux étant conduits par le vecteur artificiel. Autrement dit, il lui fallait parvenir à comprendre réellement comment maîtriser ses pouvoirs, et ensuite tout réapprendre… Cette perte de temps l'avait réellement déçu, mais aucunement découragé, loin de là. Ce n'était pas son genre, aussi s'était-il aussitôt attelé à la tâche avec un entrain renouvelé. Cela n'était absolument pas dût au fait que, entre autres, Daphné s'entraînait avec lui tout en étant dans le plus simple appareil…

Le second mauvais point de sa « métamorphose » était qu'il se révéla éreinté durant des jours, même suite à la rentrée de janvier. Supporter la durée de la répartition de mi-année de la classe des Troisièmes avait été un véritable calvaire. Il mourait d'envie de s'allonger sur son lit, entouré des corps de ses esclaves. Il était si fatigué que si celles-ci étaient restées habillées, il ne leur en aurait pas tenu rigueur… ce fait en disait long sur son épuisement.

Pour ce qui était de la « protection divine » qu'il décrivait dans son « livre saint », il avait tout simplement mis en œuvre de développer le système des runes à un niveau impressionnant. Daphné et Hermione lui avaient cousue une succession de maillots moulants, si moulants que l'on aurait put distinguer chaque détail de son corps s'il n'avait porté que ceux-ci.

Remerciant ses esclaves d'un sortilège de mémoire tout particulièrement puissant, il entreprit dans le plus grand secret de tracer des dizaines, puis des centaines et des milliers de runes diverses et variées sur le tissu.

Celui-ci était tout simplement de la soie d'Acromentula la plus chère qu'il avait trouvée. Il prévoyait en effet de porter ces vêtements sans interruption jusqu'au jour de sa mort, il lui fallait donc qu'ils soient confortables. Et pour un total de cent milliers de gallions, ils pouvaient l'être…

Ce travail de couture et d'écriture lui avait prit trois mois à lui seul. Au final, il en avait eut pour plus de quinze milliers de sortilèges et de charmes basiques jetés par écrit.

Outre le fait de recouvrir trois épaisseurs de soie d'une multitude de runes et de pentacles de résistance, de réflexion de la magie et d'atténuation des coups physiques, il en avait rédigée une avec des sortilèges de rapidité, de silence et d'auto nettoyage. Cela lui permettrait, outre le fait d'acquérir une rapidité « surhumaine », de pouvoir être extrêmement silencieux et de pouvoir être propre sans jamais avoir à retirer ses protections. Autrement dit, de ne pas s'exposer et se révéler faible. Il était réellement aussi paranoïaque que l'auteur.

Harry avait prévu de se recouvrir intégralement. Même son visage se trouvait disposer d'une succession de couches de protection, ses mains étaient gantées et ses pieds chaussés de ses habits magiques. Pour ses yeux, il avait rédigés des couches supplémentaires avec des runes d'invisibilité et d'amélioration de la vision. Ainsi, il pourrait dire adieu à ses affreuses lunettes…

Finalement, tout cela fait, il avait patiemment entreprit de coudre entre eux au moyen de fils de soie d'acromentula enchantés les diverses couches de ses nouveaux habits. Cette avant-dernière étape réalisée, il lui restait à se lancer de multiples charmes d'invisibilité, afin que ses vêtements soient totalement invisibles. Ainsi, il aurait l'impression de porter du tissu d'air… S'habillant alors, il se contenta de réaliser cet ultime sortilège tout simplement, en reliant les différentes couches de tissu à une interne, munie des effets cités précédemment.

Mais, malgré les diverses améliorations apportées au tissu, le simple fait de porter une combinaison, aussi parfaite fut elle, n'était réellement pas idéal. N'importe qui pourrait la déchirer ou l'endommager d'une quelconque manière malgré le fait qu'il eut bien entendu prévu cela.

Feuilletant nombre de livres de sortilèges, il avait trouvé ce dont il avait besoin dans un ouvrage de Médicomagie avancée.

Pour guérir certaines maladies magiques affectant la peau, les médecins sorciers avaient créé un sortilège qui permettait de fusionner des médicaments solides à la peau, celle-ci les absorbant comme une pommade. Le seul problème de ce sortilège était qu'il n'était pas adapté à autre chose que de la poudre… autrement dit, Harry avait besoin de modifier le charme pour l'adapter à ses vêtements. Et changer un sort nécessitait de fort grandes connaissances en Arithmancie… il lui faudrait bien du temps pour acquérir toutes les connaissances requises, mais il ne se décourageait point. En patientant, il conserverait précieusement sa « divine » combinaison.

L'étape suivante de sa « divine métamorphose » était de ne plus pratiquer les sortilèges des sorciers. Pour donner l'impression qu'il était lui aussi de sang divin, il lui fallait parvenir à créer des charmes et des sorts très nettement différents de ceux du moyen. Il ignorait encore comment faire cela, mais il avait une petite idée sur la façon de procéder…

Lorsque la totalité des préparatifs possibles de Harry furent achevés, la première année se révéla pratiquement achevée. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer ! Lui qui avait prévu de multiplier sa propagande narcissique auprès de Hermione… il s'en occuperait durant l'été à venir.

_**UMAP**_

_A peu près au même moment, ailleurs…_

A cet instant-là, Daphné se trouvait seule allongée sur le lit de la chambre de son maître. Celui-ci était absent, s'étant absenté quelque peu pour aller « admirer » les esclaves qui se trouvaient dans les cages de la salle commune des Irrépartissables.

Depuis maintenant quelques mois, elle éprouvait une amère jalousie envers toutes ces « prostituées » que son maître appréciait. Elle seule, la première de ses admiratrices, se devait d'être ainsi admirée ! C'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'était mise en tête d'étudier les différents ouvrages de potionnisme qui parlaient des philtres d'attirance et d'amour.

Le plus puissant d'entre eux était considéré comme infaillible, mais il avait besoin d'un composant essentiel : le sang de virginité de la jeune fille qui devait être attirée ou attirante. Mais Daphné était aussi très pieuse, et elle était bien décidée à respecter les pures lois de la religion sorcière. Or, celle-ci stipulait qu'une jeune fille devait donner sa virginité à son promis à ses treize ans, pas avant. Ce n'était qu'après qu'elle aurait le droit d'aimer.

Déçue par cette condition de réalisation, elle se dit que la religion de ses ancêtres n'était peut-être pas aussi pure et intelligente qu'on le lui avait dit durant toute son enfance. Son maître n'en était pas fidèle, et il était pourtant si merveilleux ! Ses réalisations étaient telles !

C'est alors qu'elle se plongea dans les textes que Harry rédigeait depuis quelque temps. Bien qu'elle n'en sût rien, ces chapitres ci, il les avaient rédigés après son opération, et avait alors été pris d'étranges pressentiments…

…

_I. V-I_

_Donné au saint prophète par Notre Divine, le premier jour de l'an un, rapporté par le saint prophète le premier jour de l'an un._

_« Lors de ton séjour charnel, mon fils, tu découvriras de par le monde nombre d'errants, au cœur pur et perdu, moutons affolés recherchant le pardon pour leurs pêchés et l'amour infini qui est le mien. A ces gens, tu devras imposer une épreuve afin d'éplorer leur foi naissante._

_Aux jeunes filles, tu demanderas leur corps, qu'elles te donneront de leur plein grès lorsque tu les considéreras prêtes. C'est ainsi qu'elles deviendront des princesses du Renouveau du Monde, et se lieront à toi pour l'éternité._

_Aux jeunes hommes, tu offriras les princesses vierges dans leurs plus beaux atours. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils y renonceront instamment et t'offriront ton don que tu sauras qu'ils ne te parjureront point, et ils se lieront à toi pour l'éternité. C'est ainsi qu'ils deviendront des princes du Renouveau du Monde._

_Les femmes et hommes infidèles, tu les reconnaîtras car ils n'auront plus d'innocence en leur corps et leur regard. Ceux-là, tu devras condamner à l'éternité des tourments et les purifier. »_

…

_I. VI-I_

_Donné au saint prophète par Notre Divine, le premier jour de l'an un, rapporté par le saint prophète le premier jour de l'an un._

_« Mon fils, le jour où tu seras Roi de mes fidèles, tu seras un adulte accompli, et il te faudra alors te faire reconnaître au reste du monde comme étant béni d'une divine grâce. Tandis qu'autour de toi, impurs et infidèles péricliteront et connaîtront malheurs et douleurs, ton peuple prospérera, et toi tu rencontreras une femme que tu aimeras. Elle sera plus belle que tout ce que tu auras jamais imaginé. Tu en tomberas amoureux dès le premier regard, lorsqu'elle se révèlera à toi en t'offrant l'eau de la bénédiction._

_A elle, tu donneras de nombreux enfants, cinq fils et cinq filles, et chacun aura encore autant de descendants, tous étant à ta semblance et m'étant fidèles pour l'éternité. » _

…

_I. VII-I_

_Donné au saint prophète par Notre Divine, le premier jour de l'an un, rapporté par le saint prophète le premier jour de l'an un._

_« Lorsque ta descendance sera adulte, mon fils, alors le temps sera venu de consacrer la Justice, et tu conquerras le monde des Impurs lorsque le signe du feu du ciel paraîtra. Là-bas, tu imposeras paix et justice, tu purifieras ceux qui s'opposeront à toi. Alors, je m'incarnerais en l'être de ton épouse, et je pourrais enfin trôner sur ta virilité au regard de toutes et tous, et nous règnerons sans partage sur le monde. »_

…

En lisant le quatrième chapitre, Daphné en fut intérieurement persuadée : la reine dont son merveilleux maître parlait ne pouvait être qu'elle ! Les purs goûts de son propriétaire n'avaient pas d'équivoque : elle était blonde comme il l'aimait, fine, et ses formes se développaient déjà alors que la plupart des adolescentes restaient plates encore des années. Quels que soient les vœux de son maître, elle ferait tout son possible pour le convaincre de la prendre pour épouse… et de la prendre tout court !

Il y avait tout de même un point noir à cela. Hermione n'était pas dangereuse pour elle, bien que son manque de soumission soit plus qu'agaçant. Ce qui n'allait pas était une esclave Irrépartissables que Harry allait visiter presque tous les jours, une jeune fille de première année, blonde comme elle, avec elle aussi de généreuses formes naissantes… la dénommée Hannah Abbot.

C'est sans aucune vergogne que Daphné laissa tomber ses études de philtres d'amour et d'attirance pour se pencher sur un ouvrage décrivant les différents poisons existants…

_**UMAP**_

Durant tout le temps de relative tranquillité où son propriétaire s'était concentré sur des réalisations « personnelles », oubliant même de la tripoter, Hermione avait elle aussi put mener à bien de nombreux projets. L'un d'entre eux, et pas des moindres, était de rendre inopérante la souveraineté de Harry sur elle via son collier de servage. Autrement dit, enchanter l'artefact pour qu'il donnât au jeune esclavagiste l'impression qu'il contrôlait toujours la situation, même si ce n'était pas le cas.

Pour réaliser ceci, il avait fallu à notre jeune amie une grande patience, et aussi une grande chance.

Un jour, se promenant dans la bibliothèque de l'école, elle avait trouvé un livre fort étrange, fermé par une chaîne, intitulé « Servir à et asservir ». Ne résistant pas à sa curiosité, elle avait usité du passe-droit que Harry lui avait donné, officiellement pour lui apporter des livres sans avoir à se déplacer lui-même, et officieusement pour lui permettre d'étudier sans trop de limites malgré son servage.

Bien entendu, ce livre n'avait jamais été entre les mains baladeuses de Harry. Une fois l'ouvrage ouvert dans une salle d'étude relativement abandonnée qu'elle avait découverte par hasard, Hermione avait été enchantée de découvrir qu'il s'agissait littéralement d'un « mode d'emploi » pour les colliers de servage. Instruction évidemment réservées aux maîtres et autres propriétaires, et pas le moins du monde aux esclaves…

_« Servir à et asservir »_

_Par Idarc ßohnlein_

_Chapitre Premier : Les magies entrant dans la fabrication d'un Collier de servage._

_Sortilèges :_

_- De fermeture magique, de reconnaissance vocale, de reconnaissance digitale, de reconnaissance magique, de régénération magique, de renforcement, de légilimencie, de traçage, traducteur d'ondes magiques._

_Runes :_

_- De résistance, de renforcement, d'envoi et de réception d'ondes magiques, de collection de magie, de réserve de magie. Rune de reconnaissance._

_Potions, philtres et élixirs :_

_- Potion de protection contre les acides et venins. Philtre de nullification des sortilèges hostiles liée à une rune de reconnaissance et à un sortilège de reconnaissance. Elixirs de soumission lié automatiquement à l'esclave et à son maître._

_Serments automatiques :_

_- Inviolables de fidélité, de soumission, de respect._

…

_Chapitre Second : Les matériaux usités pour la fabrication d'un Collier de servage._

_Pour fabriquer un collier de servage, il ne faut pas user du matériau le plus résistant, mais de celui qui a le plus puissant potentiel magique. L'or est relativement bon pour cela, mais il vaut mieux utiliser l'alliage de l'Electrum._

…

_Chapitre Troisième : Désactiver un Collier de servage._

_Pour désactiver un collier de servage, il faut que le maître en donne simplement l'ordre en apposant sa baguette ou une goutte de son sang sur l'artefact._

_Une autre possibilité de désactivation est d'injecter dans le collier une puissance magique supérieure à la sienne propre durant suffisamment de temps, afin de remplacer la magie de l'asservisseur par celle de l'esclave._

_De par la grâce des purs sortilèges de bridage disposés sur sa baguette, un esclave est totalement incapable de se défaire de lui-même de son collier._

…

_Chapitre Quatrième : Ouvrir un Collier de servage._

_Pour ouvrir un collier de servage, le maître de l'esclave doit jurer magiquement être bel et bien propriétaire, puis être reconnu par les sortilèges d'identification. Cela correctement fait, le collier s'ouvrira de lui-même. En cas d'ouverture de force par quelqu'un d'autre que l'esclave, le collier provoquera une puissante explosion qui tuera l'asservi et son libérateur._

…

_Chapitre Cinquième : Pour les Pures personnes impurement asservies._

_Si vous êtes de sang-pur et avez été impurement asservi, il vous suffit de déverser votre sang sur le collier de servage, avant d'ordonner : « Ouvre-toi pour libérer ma pureté ! ». Vous serez alors purement libéré de votre impur asservissement par les sortilèges et runes de reconnaissance magique et vocale._

…

Refermant alors l'ouvrage, Hermione se surprit à considérer le créateur des colliers de servage comme un véritable génie. Selon les ouvrages d'arithmancie qu'elle avait étudiés, faire cohabiter deux sortilèges nécessitait des calculs d'une infinie complexité, car il fallait revoir la totalité des calculs de conception réalisés pour chacun d'eux. Sans compter que là, il était dit que des runes, des potions basiques, des philtres et des élixirs entraient aussi dans la conception des maudits artefacts ! Parvenir à ainsi résoudre de tête toutes les opérations nécessaires était réellement… irréel !

C'est en pensant à tout cela qu'une petite idée jaillit dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Pour qu'un sang-pur se libère, il était dit que son sang devait être abondamment versé sur le collier… mais il n'était pas dit si celui-ci devait être offert volontairement ou de force… essayer ne l'engageait à rien.

C'est accompagnée de ces pensées que notre amie s'en fut vers de nouvelles occupations. Entre autres afin de tenir son masque d'esclave modèle, et entre autres afin de ne pas rester trop souvent au même endroit, et d'ainsi limiter les chances de Harry de la retrouver grâce aux sortilèges de traçage du collier.

…

_Quelques minutes plus tard…_

Marchant à pas prudents dans les couloirs de l'école, la main sur sa baguette pour se protéger d'une éventuelle crise de folie de la part d'un de ses camarades, Hermione revenait de faire une course aux boutiques du rez-de-chaussée. En marchant, elle repensait aux différentes choses qu'elle avait apprises durant ces premiers mois de scolarité, en ce qui concernait la culture sorcière et la politique magique. Usant de déductions, elle avait été véritablement horrifiée par ce qu'elle avait apprit durant le premier cours d'éducation physique…

_**Retour en arrière**_

- GAAARRRRDE A VOUS !

La personne qui avait hurlé ceci était un professeur encore bien plus étrange que tous ceux que Hermione avait vus jusqu'à présent. Arborant une jambe de bois, l'un de ses yeux était visiblement enchanté et se baladait dans tous les sens. Il arborait aussi des cicatrices comme d'autres des tatouages…

- Je suis Alastor Maugrey, professeur de physique à l'institut de Poudlard ! Vous, soldats, allez subir mon cours jusqu'à ce que vous soyez suffisement forts pour SURVIVRE ! Le monde Impur qui nous encercle de toutes part est d'une barbarie sans limite, le prouvent les trophées qui recouvrent mon corps et les têtes du mur de ma cheminée ! Si vous souhaitez survivre lorsque l'heure de la guerre aura sonnée, alors vous devez triompher des pires épreuves physiques ! Être en bonne condition corporelle est aussi important que d'être puissant magiquement ! COMPRIS ?

- MAÎTRE, OUI MAÎTRE ! Hurlèrent les élèves, d'ores et déjà appréhensifs.

- JE N'AI PAS ENTENDU ! VOUS VOULEZ TÂTER LE FOUET DE L'HAGRID ?

- MAÎTRE, NON MAÎTRE ! Répétèrent les enfants.

- MANQUE DE DISCIPLINE, IMBECILES ! En punition, vous allez franchir le couloir de la douleur ! Vous êtes cent trente, les cent derniers arrivés de ce parcours d'endurance passeront la nuit en compagnie de l'Hagrid ! ROMPEZ, INCAPABLES ! PRIERE ET PURETE !

- PRIERE ET PURETE !

La foule d'enfants se débarrassa alors de ses lourdes capes et de toutes ses affaires encombrantes, ne portant que le minimum de vêtements décents. Certains se jetèrent discrètement quelques sortilèges de régulation de la température, en prévision de leurs efforts, tandis que d'autres charmaient leurs vêtements pour qu'ils restent propres. Tous se réunirent alors sur la ligne de départ, attendant que leur professeur donne le signal du départ.

- MAINTENANT ! Hurla celui-ci. PLUS VITE, FAINEASSES !

Sur ces doux et affectifs mots, tout le monde prit ses jambes à son cou, désireux d'échapper à la passion de la torture que leur enseignant était réputé avoir…

Le premier obstacle du parcours se révéla bien vite. Surgissant de la terre, une trentaine de mannequins bloqua le chemin. Ils arboraient tous des uniformes militaires Moldus, et leur physique était grotesquement déformé. Leur tête grimaçante était véritablement monstrueuse, montrant des dents pointues rouges de sang… Leur corps n'était pas en reste, complètement difforme, avec les bras plus gros que le buste, ou bien si petits qu'ils étaient quasiment absents…

_Mais quelles caricatures ridicules ! _Pensa Harry en courant. _Et dire que la majeure partie de nos camarades croit que les Moldus sont ainsi ! Quelle honte !_

- TIREZ, BANDE D'INCAPABLES ! Hurla fanatiquement Maugrey. ELIMINEZ-MOI CES MOLDUS ! MASSACREZ-LES EN GROUPE S'IL LE FAUT ! ANEANTISSEZ-LES !

Un dénommé Neville Londubat lança alors un sort maladroit de désarmement, qui lui fut immédiatement renvoyé par le mannequin de militaire Moldu.

- IMBECILE ! Hurla Maugrey. SI TU FAIS CELA LORS DE LA GUERRE, TU MOURRAS À COUP SÛR ! MAUDIT POUR L'ETERNITE, TUÉ PAR UNE ABERRATION, MORT SANS ÊTRE PUREMENT PURIFIE ! RECOMMENCES TOUT, INCAPABLE !

Les nerfs portés à vif, les yeux en pleurs, tremblant de douleur et terrorisé à l'idée de se recevoir un sortilège correcteur, le jeune Irrépartissable asservi ne put rien faire d'autre qu'obéir en criant :

- MAÎTRE, OUI MAÎTRE ! PRIERE ET PURETE !

De son côté, Harry avait commencé le parcours relativement facilement, habitué à courir pour échapper aux diverses femmes qu'il espionnait lors de leur douche ou lorsqu'elles prenaient un bain de soleil. Mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il commençait à fatiguer. Traverser une fosse remplie de pointes mortelles en prenant équilibre sur une poutre d'une finesse effrayante, lancer un javelot relié à une corde afin de traverser un ravin rempli de serpents venimeux magiques, traverser la cage d'un troll enragé et l'esquiver… escalader à toute allure un mur vertical avec d'infimes prises afin d'échapper aux trois bébés dragons qui se faisaient plaisir de lancer des flammèches à quiconque s'approchait de leur nid… tout cela était _légèrement_ fatiguant.

Néanmoins, il parvint à obtenir un relativement bon score, puisqu'il se positionna à la vingt-et-unième place, réalisant un temps de presque douze minutes. Hermione suivit juste après lui, et Daphné arriva à l'extrême limite, tout juste trentième. Elle n'échappait que de justesse à la correction prévue…

Lorsque, enfin, le dernier élève arriva, résigné à passer une nuit blanche en compagnie du Grizzli Hagrid et de son fouet d'épines nommé Gertrude, Maugrey ne put s'empêcher de murmurer le plus gentiment qu'il s'en sentait capable :

- DEPLORABLE, BANDE DE FIENTES DE DRAGON ! REPUGNANT ! VOTRE NULLITE M'A FAITE PENSER AUX PIRES DES MOLDUS QUE J'AI PURIFIES ! VOUS FAITES HONTES À LA PURETE ! VOUS FAITES HONTES À NOS PERES ET À NOS MERES !

Dans le groupe des enfants, certains fondirent en pleurs tant ils avaient honte de leur score… décevoir les Parentaux était pour eux le pire des pêchés.

- VOUS AVEZ INTERET A VOUS ENTRAINER EN DEHORS DES COURS, CLOPORTES ! JE NE TOLERERAIS PLUS UN TEL DESASTRE ! LA PROCHAINE FOIS, JE TORTURERAIS PERSONNELEMENT TOUTES LES MERDES QUI N'ARRIVENT PAS À LA FIN DU PARCOURS EN MOINS DE DIX MINUTES ! ROMPEZ ! PRIERE ET PURETE !

- PRIERE ET PURETE ! AU REVOIR, PROFESSEUR !

Ces mots dits, pas un seul élève ne fut suffisement sadomasochiste pour s'attarder en la présence de leur enseignant fanatique. Il n'y avait nul doute qu'il n'hésiterait pas à les torturer toutes et tous s'ils ne partaient pas au pas de course…

_**Fin du retour en arrière**_

Découvrir la façon dont les sorciers considéraient les moldus ne l'avait pas surprise, elle s'y attendait, mais l'avaient néanmoins nettement choquée. Ils croyaient qu'ils vivaient dans des îles, au milieu d'un monde rempli de monstres et de démons ! Il va sans dire qu'un tel renfermement d'esprit était réellement aberrant.

Le seul moyen de vivre en paix avec soi même, quelles que soient vos erreurs et autres réalisations, est d'être ouvert d'esprit, d'être capable de vous remettre en cause par vous-même et d'accepter les critiques des autres en discutant celles-ci, afin de vous améliorer. Si cet idéal était atteint par chacun, alors il va sans dire que le monde serait en paix. Les guerres cesseraient presque toutes, le racisme disparaîtrait enfin et laisserait l'humanité jouir d'elle-même tranquillement.

Cela, Hermione en était persuadée.

Se remettant en cause elle-même, et tirant profit des observations menées sur toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait, notre jeune amie avait pût mener une première critique sur le mode de vie humain, concernant la façon d'être des deux sexes.

Dans la vie courante, hommes et femmes ne parvenaient pas à s'entendre à la perfection, cela pour une raison simple : hormis à quelques rares exceptions, les femmes étaient trop terre à terre, attachées aux biens matériels tandis que les hommes étaient l'inverse : trop rêveurs et ne se préoccupant pas suffisement du lendemain. Seul un équilibre frêle et habile entre les deux permettait d'être heureux.

A quoi servait de travailler des heures folles chaque jour si vous ne pouviez jouir du fruit de votre labeur avec les vôtres, trop épuisé pour ce faire ?

A quoi bon posséder des fortunes si l'on est solitaire ?

A quoi bon rechercher la richesse si l'on est entouré d'une famille aimante, et que l'on a une vie matérielle décente ? D'autant plus que, la richesse obtenue, la famille se déchire…

A quoi bon vouloir à tout prix ressembler à ce que le Moyen considère comme beau ? Pour être à la mode ? Être satisfait de soi-même est bien plus important.

Plus elle y pensait, plus Hermione se considérait dégoûtée par le « Moyen », c'est-à-dire par la majeure partie de l'humanité, cet ensemble de moutons incultes incapables de s'auto remettre en cause pour leur propre bien et celui des autres.

De ce point de vue, les sorciers et les Moldus ne valaient pas mieux les uns que les autres. Si la culture sorcière était profondément suffisante et raciste, et de ce fait condamnée à l'autodestruction sous peu, les Moldus étaient par trop attachés à leurs habitudes pour évoluer convenablement, les religions et leurs préceptes racistes les éduquant à la méfiance les uns envers les autres. Pour les livres saints, tout ce qui n'est pas le lecteur est inférieur. Et, lorsque l'on considérait le succès de ces différents ouvrages, l'on comprenait sans peine le désastre qu'était l'état d'esprit actuel de l'humanité. Les propos de haineux sont tellement plus simples à comprendre que ceux des pacifistes…

Réfléchissant à tout cela, Hermione pensa qu'il lui était impossible de réformer l'humanité. Mais, néanmoins, il lui était fort possible de constituer une petite communauté de personnes « idéales et intelligentes », avec lesquelles elle pourrait vivre tranquillement et « proprement », avec le respect réel des autres et de la nature, en symbiose avec les plantes et les animaux.

Depuis maintenant deux mois qu'elle développait activement ses pensées de cette manière, la jeune Irrépartissable s'était persuadée de pouvoir parvenir à son but. Mais cela serait bien long, lui nécessitant un apprentissage riche et laborieux.

Et c'était le comble de ses réflexions : pour mener ses projets à bien, il lui faudrait user de ce qu'elle considérait comme archaïque…

Il y avait tout de même un détail qui la chiffonnait quelque peu : celui qui se considérait comme son propriétaire. Bien qu'usant sans aucune vergogne du système sorcier, il n'en éprouvait pas moins publiquement un profond dégoût pour celui-ci.

Comprenant sans peine l'absence de compassion de l'esprit de Harry, Hermione en vint à le surveiller à l'extrême. C'est ainsi qu'elle remarqua le soin qu'il prenait à dissimuler les écrits qu'il rédigeait depuis maintenant des mois, les « saintes écritures », comme il les nommait.

En cette fin du mois de juin, profitant de l'absence de son maître, Hermione était retournée dans ses appartements communs, et avait bien vite découverte la cachette des « saints » documents. Visiblement, Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils fussent découverts, puisqu'il s'était simplement contenté d'y écrire quelques runes d'invisibilité. Les effacer ne fut pas difficile.

Ce qu'elle découvrit là conforta notre amie dans ses projets d'émancipation.

…

_I. I-III et I. II-II_

_Rien à dire pour l'instant… ce qu'il ne faut pas inventer pour séduire les imbéciles !_

…

_I. III-II_

_La Sainte Magie_

_Quand je serais devenu suffisamment puissant, j'utiliserais une femme à mon goût, je la manipulerais suffisamment pour qu'elle me considère comme admirable. Ensuite, je lui effacerais la mémoire, puis je la réécrirais comme enseigné par les livres de Légilimencie. Elle se considérera comme l'incarnation de la Magie réelle, et me prendra comme égal tout en m'étant soumise. Ce sera un bon moyen pour tromper mes moutons._

_Cette femme devra être blonde, aux formes parfaites et avec de longs cheveux. Daphné conviendra bien pour cela. Eventuellement, lui faire subir des sortilèges plastiques._

…

_I. IV-II_

_Lorsque ma communauté sera constituée, il faudra qu'elle prive les impurs de leurs connaissances en pillant et détruisant les bibliothèques et autres lieux dépositaires du savoir. Je leur ferais croire qu'ils auront droit à ces connaissances, mais seulement en leur imposant une dure et pure épreuve, celle de me vaincre en duel singulier, ce qui sera impossible. Ainsi, je serais le plus intelligent, et toutes les failles que j'aurais pu laisser dans ma religion seront invisibles. Mes moutons seront incultes, plus superstitieux et n'auront aucune peine à croire en ma supériorité._

…

_I. V-II_

_Les filles seront les plus jolies, éventuellement refaites pour être parfaites. Je pourrais les admirer sans limite, ce qui sera considéré comme un grand honneur. Les garçons, eux, seront là pour la force, et seront de vrais moutons sans capacité de réflexion. Ils me serviront pour les tâches sales, et je leur prêterais les filles pour les contenter._

…

_I. VI-II_

_La fille qui sera ma reine devra être très puissante naturellement, mais aussi très belle. Eventuellement, je la referais magiquement. Dès que possible, je réécrirais sa mémoire pour qu'elle soit mon égale totalement soumise. Elle disposera d'une tenue magique qui sera couverte d'une couche de runes de soumission. Ses pouvoirs législatifs seront mêmes que les miens, mais elle m'obéira sans limites. Daphné ne convient pas pour cela, elle n'a pas assez d'indépendance. La surveiller éventuellement si elle change. Je devrais aussi prendre la virginité de cette reine rapidement, dès qu'elle sera dans mes filets. En trafiquant sa mémoire, cela sera une véritable bénédiction pour elle, pour cette première fois et pour chaque reprise où l'on copulera. Il faut aussi que j'étudie quelques potions ou sortilèges de croissance sexuelle pour moi._

…

_I. VII-II_

_Pour ce qui est de la réincarnation de la déesse, il faudra un nouveau nettoyage de la mémoire de ma reine, afin de la rendre visiblement omnisciente des évènements passés._

_Pour ce qui est de la conquête du monde impur, d'abord attaquer les sorciers avec une série d'attentats tout particulièrement choquants, tout en prenant bien soin de ne laisser aucune trace. Les bombes moldues n'ont pas de signature magique, il serait donc bon d'attiser la haine des sorciers envers eux afin qu'ils s'entre-purifient. Il est bon de cibler en priorité les administrations étatiques, afin de désorganiser, puis les domiciles des doués, des respectés et des influents, avant de faire croire qu'eux-mêmes ont détruit les lieux d'espoir tels que les hôpitaux. Cela sera déjà pas mal._

…

Cette lecture et toutes les révélations qu'elle impliquait choquèrent Hermione plus qu'elle ne le crût prime abord. Visiblement, l'opération que Harry s'était auto-imposée avait eue raison de sa conscience et de ses sentiments…

Dégoûtée, Hermione se précipita dans la salle d'eau afin de vomir tout son saoul et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. En elle-même, elle se le jura une nouvelle fois : dès qu'elle serait libérée de ce fou, elle œuvrerait autant que possible pour l'empêcher de mener sa barbarie à bien. Elle sauverait le monde Moldu ! Quitte à user des mêmes armes que celui qui projetait de le détruire !

…

Dissimulé sous ses vêtements runiques par la grâce de ses runes d'invisibilité, Harry avait observée Hermione tout au long de sa lecture. La laisser ainsi découvrir ses soi-disant plans faisait partie de ses projets.

En réalité, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de provoquer de quelconques attentats, même s'il devait bien avouer que goûter à la jouissance du meurtre ne serait pas de refus.

Il avait rédigé ce texte écœurant dans le seul but de dresser Hermione contre lui plus qu'elle ne l'était encore. Il s'agissait là d'un excellent moyen de l'obliger à progresser le plus vite possible.

Satisfait de lui-même, Harry quitta la chambre peu après son esclave, retournant tripoter quelques esclaves sans défense enchaînés dans leurs cages, sans se douter que…

…

Hermione était loin d'être bête. Au vu du caractère de Harry, elle ignorait si ce qu'il avait écrit sur les feuilles qu'elle avait découvertes était vrai, mais elle se doutait que la facilité qu'elle avait eue à y accéder était un piège. Dès qu'elle fut hors de portée de la légilimencie automatique de son collier de servage qui la reliait à son maître, elle s'empressa d'aller à la bibliothèque de l'institut, et chercha des ouvrages d'occlumencie. Elle usa des propres écrits de son maître, ceux qui possédaient des runes d'invisibilité, en enveloppa complètement les ouvrages et les réactiva. Elle avait bien l'intention de devenir maîtresse dans le domaine des Arts de l'Esprit.

Les jours suivant, usant de tout son contrôle d'elle-même, elle dissimula ses découvertes de ses pensées même, et s'attela à l'étude de tous les domaines qui lui seraient utiles pour mener ses projets à bien.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE**

_**UMAP**_

**I. **La citation du début n'a pas pour but de faire part d'une quelconque idéologie personnelle, elle est juste ici pour son rapport avec le chapitre et l'histoire en général.

**II.** Le « langage » publié ici n'a rien à voir avec mes travaux personnels, il s'agit juste d'une suite de mots sans grand sens.

**II.** Traductions :

_**Gils Dégavtos Iméégas**_ : La Sainte Magie.

_**Gilr tavanosr gils dégavtos iméégas :**_Les origines de la sainte magie.


	7. Sérendipité

NVJM

_**Attention : Cette histoire est extrêmement « spéciale ». Il y a de fortes chances qu'elle ne vous plaise pas. En un tel cas et avant de critiquer, je vous demande de bien vouloir prendre en compte la multitude d'avertissement mise en place, ainsi que de bien vouloir lire les explications placées à la fin des chapitres qui leur correspondent.**_

_**UN MONDE A PART**_

_**Chapitre septième : Sérendipité (IV)**_

_**« L'impossible n'est pas Humain, le possible est inhumain »**_

_Le trente mai 1992, à Poudlard. Tôt le matin._

En ce jour de mai, Hermione se trouvait à la bibliothèque de Poudlard dans la section « Géographie et Culture Sorcières ». Depuis maintenant quelques temps, elle avait fait en sorte d'acquérir de solides connaissances sur tout ce qui concernait ce monde qui l'avait séquestrée.

Les ouvrages de religion avaient été les premiers à passer entre ses mains. Il va sans dire qu'elle avait été hautement écœurée par tout ce qu'elle y avait lu. Mais néanmoins, elle comprenait le point de vue des sorciers et admettait qu'il était parfaitement logique que tout cela leur paraisse « normal ».

Après la Théologie, elle s'était penchée sur de nombreux sujets aussi variés que l'Etiquette, les langues et dialectes, ou encore la gastronomie. Rien n'échappait à sa curiosité et à sa mémoire. Celle-ci s'était grandement développée depuis maintenant un an.

Contrairement à l'immense majorité de ses camarades, Hermione avait compris très jeune que l'Intelligence n'était pas la connaissance, mais la capacité à se servir de celle-ci. La plupart de ses professeurs étaient très calés en nombre de sujets, mais ne faisaient que réciter ce qu'ils avaient lu et apprit. Notre amie, elle, limitait son acquisition d'informations afin de prendre le temps d'y réfléchir et de les organiser.

Grâce à une paranoïa extrême, son apprentissage secret de l'Occlumencie avait réussi, et elle maîtrisait maintenant les bases les plus simples de cet art merveilleux. Elle les avait certes toutes comprises, mais elle manquait et manquerait toujours de puissance afin de les mettre efficacement en pratique. Elle avait donc dans l'idée d'inventer des méthodes toutes nouvelles afin de protéger son esprit.

L'une d'entre elles était d'organiser son esprit tel un ordinateur Moldu. Les sorciers enseignaient qu'il fallait s'organiser en bibliothèque. Cela était simple, mais trop peu efficace. L'informatique permettait une vitesse près de deux fois supérieure, et cela dans un esprit sans entraînement tel que le sien.

Tout cela avait permit à Hermione de mettre en comparaison une grande quantité d'informations qui n'auraient autrement pas été « claires »…

_Géographie Sorcière :__ « Notre pur monde occupe la plus pure place qui soit. La totalité du continent Européen est sous sa pure gouvernance, de même que l'Asie Mineure et une grande partie de la Russie. Les pays du Maghreb, bien que n'étant pas justement gouvernés par de purs dirigeants, font partie de notre territoire en tant que réservoirs à esclave et à bétail humanoïde. Il en est de même pour la moitié occidentale des pays du Moyen-Orient. »_

_« L'approvisionnement en nourriture de notre merveilleuse nation Sorcière est purement et justement pensé. Sur nos propres territoires, nous ne cultivons que les parcelles requises à nos plants magiques pour les potionnistes. Les aliments nous proviennent des sources suivantes : Afrique et Asie pour les végétaux de toutes sortes, et Europe pour les Animaux. Les sociétés de ramassage sont organisées en commandos qui pillent les réservent des Aberrations Moldues, les affaiblissant ainsi au passage. Lorsque de massives collectes sont organisées, des équipes d'oubliators et des factions de l'Armée Nationale sont envoyés aux côtés des sociétés officielles. Tout cela nous assure d'excellents rendements. De plus, tout est déjà prévu pour que des esclaves assurent les cultures et les élevages lorsque les aberrations auront été exterminées. »_

_Traditions Sorcières :__ « De toutes les pures traditions de notre pure Culture, celles pratiquées durant l'Intermission __**(III) **__sont de loin les plus pures. En effet, c'est durant le premier jour du mois saint que les purs adolescents ayant atteint l'âge de treize ans, ou les ayant durant l'Intermission, pratiquent leur première prière nuptiale en l'honneur de la divinité qu'ils se sont choisis. Les garçons adorent l'une de nos sept Mères, et les filles vénèrent l'un de nos huit Pères. _

_Le second jour est menée la première purification d'aberrations. Avec un groupe d'oubliators, d'Aurors et de marchands d'esclaves, les jeunes gens visitent l'horrible monde moldu et pratiquent leur première purification de la manière qu'ils souhaitent. Cela est une véritable consécration purement bénie suivie d'une pure prière nuptiale sur le lieu même de la purification._

_C'est aussi durant cette période, au dernier jour, que leur premier mariage a lieu. Ce jour, chaque jeune homme peut choisir une première épouse parmi des volontaires. Choisie parmi un vaste choix, celle-ci se distingue en quatre classes particulières : la purificatrice, l'Héritière, la Sang-mêlé ou la procréatrice._

_La première a embrassée une pure carrière religieuse, et avoir la possibilité d'en épouser une est un immense honneur pour tout jeune homme. En effet, cela facilite une vie religieuse -si tel est le choix d'avenir du jeune homme-. Et outre cela, l'auréole de gloire de la famille d'une Purificatrice impose le respect pour toute personne de rang inférieur ou égal._

_La seconde, l'Héritière, est une jeune fille de sang-pur disposant d'une énorme dot qu'elle remettra au jeune homme qui la choisira. Si vous êtes pauvre ou d'une aisance menue, cela est à votre énorme avantage et vous permet de poser rapidement les bases d'une puissante fortune à venir. Toutefois, les jeunes filles de ce genre ne viennent à vous que si vous avez un intérêt pour elles : il vaut donc mieux pour vous d'être talentueux ou renommé._

_La troisième, la sang-mêlé, est le choix par défaut et aussi le plus fréquent. En effet, sur une moyenne de vingt épouses possibles, elles représentent généralement dix-huit à vingt des possibilités. Ce choix n'a ni avantage ni défaut particulier, sauf chance extraordinaire. Il permet simplement de prolonger votre lignée._

_La quatrième, enfin, est la procréatrice. Presque exclusivement achetée au marché pour esclaves pour sa beauté, parfois capturée sur le vif dans le monde moldu durant l'une des purifications de l'Intermission, son rôle est d'enfanter un héritier du premier ou du troisième clan de la caste des sangs-mêlés qui purifiera votre lignée de l'impur vice de la consanguinité. L'avantage de cette épouse est qu'elle est à votre totale et entière disposition pour tout ce que vous pouvez souhaiter d'elle. Seul son meurtre est interdit. Celui-ci a lieu après l'enfantement, durant l'Intermission suivante, au cours d'une purification rituelle de remerciement, qui permettra à votre propriété de renaître en tant que sorcière libre si elle est esclave, ou en tant qu'esclave si elle était Moldue. »_

_Histoire Sorcière :__ « Pour notre pur monde, le Moyen-âge fut sans aucun doute la plus sombre des périodes. A cette époque, nous autres purs étions peu nombreux, et vivions sagement et pacifiquement en procédant de temps à autres à quelques purifications d'aberrations. _

_Le début de cette période était un véritable paradis : les Moldus étaient peu nombreux et se laissaient purifier presque sans résistance, malgré quelques incidents occasionnels. Les Aberrations voleuses de magie avaient depuis longtemps renoncé à opposer une résistance à notre pureté. Les plus puissantes d'entre elles, les Gobelins, se sont soumises à nous à cette époque._

_Mais c'est alors, en l'an de grâce neuf cent octante trois, qu'une aberration au charisme, aux pouvoirs et au savoir impressionnants paru. En un temps record, seulement quatre années, elle établit quantité d'ambassades grâce à un parler purement maîtrisé, et unifia ainsi la totalité des aberrations._

_Bien entendu, notre pureté ne pouvait tolérer cela, et nous partîmes en guerre immédiatement. Mais, servi par leur nombre et notre faiblesse numérique, les aberrations l'emportèrent sur nous autres en une succession d'escarmouche et une seule bataille d'importance. C'est là que la plus noire des périodes commence : celle de notre domination par des aberrations._

_Bien que nous n'eûmes pas à subir de massacres, nous fûmes forcés de nous soumettre aux lois et règlements de la main de fer des aberrations. _

_Il nous fallut plus d'un siècle d'un dur labeur pour parvenir à nous émanciper de ce joug innommable. C'est à partir de ce moment que nous reçûmes à nouveau la pure aide de nos Pères et de nos Mères._

_Guidés par le fondateur de notre actuelle pure société, Idarc ßohnlein, nous levèrent une formidable armée de soldats, et purent commencer la première Guerre de la Pureté. Celle-ci dura plus de trente ans, jusqu'en l'an mil cent trente-cinq, et s'acheva par la destruction quasi-totale des aberrations, leurs seuls survivants étant esclaves. »_

…

En résumé de tout cela, Hermione avait compris que les fondateurs du monde Sorcier étaient véritablement des génies tels que le monde n'en fait que rarement. Leur manipulation originale destinée à leur créer un cocon de soie avait fonctionnée immensément au-delà de leurs espérances.

_Et je me retrouve moi aussi coincée dans les pièges qu'ils ont érigés…_

Il fallait bien qu'elle se l'avoue, au vu de la complexité du monde sorcier, elle n'avait aucune chance de se sortir du cercle vicieux dans lequel elle avait été entraînée. Tout du moins, aucune chance d'y parvenir seule. Même les plus grands voyants ignorent de quoi l'avenir est fait…

A moins de l'écrire eux-mêmes…

_**UMAP**_

_Premier juin mil neuf cent nonante un. Le huit Acalàd du calendrier sorcier._

Ce jour là, dans la grande salle de l'Institut Poudlard, l'ambiance était semblable au temps extérieur, c'est-à-dire morose et terne. La raison en était l'annonce des examens spéciaux que chaque année devait passer. Tout le monde était fort appréhensif. La peur de ce qui allait suivre était aussi la raison pour laquelle tous les élèves étaient extrêmement studieux, et que les incidents comportementaux de l'année se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main…

Les divers tests pratiques et théoriques passés par les élèves concernant les matières qu'ils étudiaient ne possédaient qu'un faible coefficient, et n'étaient réellement organisés que pour permettre des bonus de points. Une seule épreuve était importante du fait de son énorme facteur de notation, il s'agissait de celle, surprise, que le directeur annonçait chaque premier juin… aujourd'hui, donc.

Lorsque le directeur Dumbledore se leva à la fin du repas, le silence se fit en un instant dans la grande salle, et toutes les têtes angoissées des élèves se tournèrent vers lui.

- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! Dit-il inutilement. Je vais maintenant vous révéler les épreuves que vous aurez à passer ! Mais avant…

Il agita sa baguette à la vue de tous… et fit apparaître un bonbon dans chaque assiette.

- Dégustez donc ce petit bonbon au citron ! Vous en aurez bien besoin.

Seul un grognement général lui répondit.

_Un bonbon dans chacune des milliers d'assiettes présentes ?_ S'étonna Hermione. _Incroyable ! Quel pouvoir !_

_Mettre une potion d'amour dans un des bonbons de maître Harry_ ? S'interrogea Daphné. _Hum, ce ne serait pas très discret… il faut que je trouve mieux que ça…_

_Mais qu'il s'étouffe donc avec ses bonbons, ce vieux schnock_ ! Pensa Harry, agacé. _Comme si nous en avions quoi que ce soit à faire !_

Fort heureusement, personne n'eut le temps de prendre le directeur comme cible pour divers tests de sortilèges, celui-ci reprenant rapidement.

- Les étudiants de faculté devront parvenir à vaincre chacun et chacune un dragon ou un troll géant, au choix. Les septièmes années devront réaliser une Prière Purificatrice de terrain de septante-deux heures. Les sixièmes auront pour but de déchiffrer les énigmes du parcours des Fondateurs. Les cinquièmes devront sortir vivants du labyrinthe de la Forêt Interdite. Les quatrièmes années se battront en duel les uns contre les autres. Les troisièmes devront maîtriser des enchantements sauvages. Les secondes auront à réaliser un match de Quidditch selon les règles de Guerre du Ministère de la Magie. Les premières années, enfin, devront passer une épreuve dans les souterrains du château ! Il s'agira d'un test de survie !

_Ecoutez maintenant mes précisions. Pour nos aînés des Facultés, vous devez savoir que les dragons ou trolls seront armurés et armés magiquement. _

_Les septièmes années, vous serez équipés d'un Sortilège-juge avant d'être envoyés en couple par portoloin quelque part dans le monde ! Votre but sera de réaliser le meilleur score possible en priant et en purifiant des Moldus. Pour être acceptés, vous devrez avoir purement prié au moins vingt fois et avoir purifiés pas moins de cinquante Moldus. Attention, ceux-ci n'hésiteront pas à vous tuer, et vous ne recevrez aucune aide._

_Les sixièmes, vous devrez franchir le parcours des Fondateurs. Autrement dit, vous devrez enquêter dans tout le château en réalisant une chasse au trésor qui vous obligera à passer diverses épreuves physiques, théoriques et logiques._

_Les cinquièmes, vous vous rendrez donc dans le labyrinthe de la forêt. Vous devrez ressortir le plus rapidement possible pour être dans les septante premiers pourcents, sans quoi vous serez éliminés et devrez redoubler !_

_Les quatrièmes années, votre épreuve de duel se déroulera selon les championnats classiques d'évaluation. L'important ne sera pas de gagner mais de marquer des points ! N'oubliez tout de même pas que les huit finalistes sont qualifiés d'office et reçoivent une pure récompense, alors faites de votre mieux !_

_Les troisièmes, vous serez conduits chacun dans un lieu secret remplit d'enchantements sauvages. Pour parvenir à sortir de cet endroit vivant, vous devrez parvenir à tous les maîtriser à votre avantage, ou à les désactiver._

_Les secondes, votre match de Quidditch se déroulera selon les Règles de Guerre du Ministère de la Magie. Vous chevaucherez votre balai prééquipé comme le sont ceux des Militaires, et vous devrez batailler en cinq camps distincts définis par votre maison, le tout sur le terrain officiel s'étendant sur la région Moldue de Londres. Vous aurez la possibilité de bénéficier d'un bonus si vous vous montrez consciencieux et éliminez quelques Moldus._

_Enfin, les premières années ! Vous aurez la chance de bénéficier d'une toute nouvelle épreuve. Lorsque celle-ci commencera, vous serez enfermés dans divers endroits des souterrains du château, avec l'accès à certaines zones seulement, chacune contenant certaines choses. Pour changer de zone, il vous faudra triompher de différentes épreuves et de vos camarades. Au total, vous aurez un certain nombre de zones à franchir, avant d'affronter une ultime épreuve qui vous permettra de sortir des souterrains. Soyez bien prévenus, il n'y a aucune règle sinon celle qui interdit de tuer directement votre adversaire. Vous pouvez voler et torturer si vous le souhaitez, cela ne sera pas retenu contre vous. D'une manière semblable, vous pouvez jouer en solo ou bien vous unir en groupe. Au total, vous devrez rester dans les souterrains au moins une semaine à partir du commencement de l'épreuve avant de pouvoir sortir, l'accès au château ne s'ouvrant pas avant ce moment, que vous parveniez ou non à triompher de toutes les épreuves. Le temps limite sera du trente août à venir, alors si vous souhaitez profiter de vos vacances, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire… j'ajouterais enfin que celles et ceux qui seront sortis à la fin du temps réglementaire redoublerons d'office !_

_Voilà, c'était là tout ce que j'avais à vous dire… Oh, non, j'oubliais ! Les épreuves de l'année dernière ont connu un total de trente-huit morts, alors faites de votre mieux pour éviter tout cela ! Je vous souhaite une bonne chance !_

A ce moment, le citronné regarda sa montre magique à gousset, et dit :

- Il est très précisément vingt-et-une heure et dix-huit minutes. Vous avez jusqu'à demain midi pour vous préparer comme vous le souhaitez ! A ce moment, le repas de midi commencera et vos professeurs vous donneront l'équipement officiel. A quinze heures exactement, des portoloins vous emmèneront chacun et chacune sur le lieu précis de votre épreuve, alors veillez à être prêts ! J'ai fini !

Sitôt ces mots dits, la grande salle se trouva remplie d'un intense brouhaha, tout un chacun discutant furieusement avec ses voisins.

A sa place, Harry était extatique. Cette épreuve s'annonçait absolument merveilleuse ! Non seulement, il pourrait capturer de jolies filles, au moins pour le temps de l'épreuve, mais en plus il pourrait tester son équipement runique, admirer Daphné plus qu'avant, imposer une domination sur toute la première année par la force, examiner les filles qu'il pensait être intéressantes… La journée du lendemain allait se faire attendre, il le sentait !

A côté de lui, bien qu'elle n'en montrât rien, Hermione était elle aussi extatique. Afin de se libérer de l'entrave de son collier de servage, il lui fallait plusieurs heures de travail sur celui-ci. Cette épreuve serait le moment idéal pour cela ! De plus, elle pourrait parvenir à entrer en contact avec plusieurs personnes maltraitées comme elle… elle en avait déjà repérées plusieurs, dont deux dans sa maison. Elle espérait qu'elle pourrait les rencontrer rapidement, et qu'elle ne serait pas attaquée avant d'avoir pu leur parler.

Non loin de là, la tête sur l'épaule de son maître, Daphné roucoulait de bonheur. L'idée de pouvoir passer un temps si libre aux côtés de son maître l'emplissait de joie. Pour fêter cela, elle se laisserait admirer toute la soirée. Il fallait avouer qu'elle y prenait goût, elle aussi. Les caresses d'Harry avaient quelque chose d'agréable qui la faisait se sentir toute chose…

…

_Le lendemain après-midi deux juin, dans la grande salle…_

Le repas de midi était passé depuis maintenant plus de deux heures. Année après année, tous les élèves étaient partis en portoloin jusqu'au lieu de leur examen. Il ne restait maintenant plus que les premières années.

La grande salle s'était vue aménagée avec des plates-formes de téléportation, inventions récentes qui fonctionnaient de la même façon qu'un portoloin mais pouvaient être programmées et réutilisées indéfiniment grâce à un système runique complexe.

Harry se tenait immobile sur sa plateforme, les yeux fermés, se préparant à ce qui allait avoir lieu dans quelques instants. Dès qu'ils arriveraient dans les souterrains du château, les véritables examens de fin d'année commenceraient, et avec eux leur lot de morts.

Il avait apporté avec lui divers objets, de nombreuses potions de tous types, quelques objets magiques, mais aussi pour la plupart des instruments Moldus. Il y aurait fort à parier que les élèves se retrouveraient confrontés à des situations nécessitant des sortilèges qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore… là où ses camarades seraient bloqués, il espérait bien pouvoir dominer clairement.

L'équipement « officiel » fourni par les professeurs consistait simplement en quelques potions de soin et un portoloin d'abandon. Ce dernier n'était absolument d'aucune utilité, et tous le savaient, puisque tout élève ayant la folie de l'utiliser serait asservi au sein de l'école. Sa seule utilité allait à celle-ci, qui voyait là un moyen de conserver ses propres esclaves. Ceux-ci n'avaient rien à perdre, et encore moins à gagner…A moins d'être l'élève le mieux noté. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui était arrivé en son temps au professeur de Cryptologie. Esclave, elle avait été récompensée en devenant enseignante. C'était là le plus bel avenir dont un des asservis de Poudlard pouvait rêver. Et même l'un des plus beaux de la société sorcière dans son ensemble…

- Votre attention s'il vous plaît !

La voix du directeur s'était élevée au-delà du brouhaha en un claquement sec et désagréable. Il avait visiblement hâte que les épreuves commencent. C'était là la seconde occasion pour les professeurs de faire provision gratuite d'esclaves, après tout… L'attention de la foule de premières années acquise, il reprit rapidement :

- Votre épreuve va très bientôt commencer ! Dès que les professeurs se seront assurés qu'aucune triche n'a été utilisée, vos plates-formes vont vous faire transplaner jusqu'à un lieu aléatoire des souterrains ! A partir de là, je ne puis que vous souhaiter bonne chance !

_Rien que nous ne savons déjà_, maugréa Harry. _Allons, dépêchez-vous imbéciles !_

Au cours de cette ultime vérification, Hermione fut une nouvelle fois révoltée par la mentalité sorcière. Certains Irrépartissables au cerveau non encore lavé avaient réussi à obtenir quelques objets éventuellement utiles, identiques à ceux de sang-pur épars. Ceux-ci se voyaient autorisés à les emmener, tandis que les esclaves se les voyaient retirer de force, puis punis par un puissant sortilège de douleur.

_Si seulement ils avaient pensé à les cacher !_ Se désola Hermione. _J'espère qu'ils retiendront la leçon._

Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à plus que les plates-formes s'activèrent, faisant disparaître la foule d'élèves en un instant.

- Bien, s'exclama Dumbledore, allons voir dans nos appartements respectifs quels sont les esclaves récoltés !

Toutes les plates-formes ne conduisaient pas sur le lieu de l'épreuve…

A ce moment-là, Hermione, Harry, Daphné et même l'ensemble du monde de la Magie ignoraient que le Destin s'était réveillé.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

_**UMAP**_

_**Le mariage d'enfants :**_

_**Pour ceux que cela répugne, sachez que le mariage d'enfants n'est pas une de mes inventions mais une pratique plusieurs fois millénaire encore très souvent pratiquée en Inde et environs, où des enfants sont parfois mariés avant de savoir marcher. Je rappellerais aussi les « alliances » des familles royales et nobles **__**de tous pays et de toutes époques (En France aussi)**__**, où les descendants étaient mariés parfois avant leur naissance. Donc, « mes » Sorciers sont moins barbares que la réalité, puisqu'ils limitent l'âge minimal à treize ans.**_

_**La copulation adolescente :**_

_**Là encore, ce n'est pas une de mes inventions. Qui dit mariage d'enfants et d'adolescents dit besoin d'une descendance. Parfois, dès qu'une jeune fille mariée ou non est capable d'enfanter (huit ou neuf ans pour les plus précoces), elle est obligée de le faire. Ce n'est pas non plus le fait du mari (pas forcément) mais bien souvent celui des parents et/ou de la famille.**_

_**Je citerais aussi le très connu « Roméo et Juliette », œuvre réservée à un public de jeunes adolescents où l'on voit une jeune fille de treize ans avec une mère qui déplore que sa fille ne soit pas déjà enceinte… (merci à Sheltan pour la référence).**_

_**UMAP**_

_**(I)**__ Un génie vivant au Moyen-Âge, dont le nom a plus certainement été effacé que perdu… __**ça me rappelle quelqu'un…**_

_**(II) **__Les magitrons__**. Voir dans ma fiction « Magie », chapitres onze à quinze.**_

_**(III) **__Intermission__** : Le mois saint du calendrier sorcier, situé entre les mois d'Acalàd et Juley, du vingt-quatre juin jusqu'au huit juillet inclus.**_

_**(IV) **__Sérendipité : __**Le mot et le concept de **__**sérendipité**__** ont été définis par un écrivain britannique du **__**XVIII**__**e**__** siècle, Horace Walpole, comme la « découverte de quelque chose par accident et sagacité alors que l'on est à la recherche de quelque chose d'autre ». **__Toutes et tous, ayons une pensée pour les auteurs qui choisissent leur pseudo avec originalité (Sur ce, je repense au mien et rougit de honte…)._


	8. Descente aux enfers

NVJM

_**UN MONDE A PART**_

_**Chapitre huitième : Descente aux enfers**_

_"L'être humain est un animal paradoxal, parlant en herbivore, pensant en carnivore et agissant en anthropophage."__**Eönardë**_

Dès que la sensation de mal-être due au voyage en portoloin cessa, Harry se fit chuter en arrière, prévoyant ce qui pourrait arriver. Bien lui en prit, car il fut immédiatement la cible de deux élèves qui avaient été téléportés à ses côtés. Comme ce n'était pas des filles à son goût qu'il pourrait capturer ou tripoter, il n'hésita pas un instant, et usa de sa baguette pour assommer ses deux agresseurs. A sa grande surprise, ils furent non seulement bousculés, mais projetés dans les airs tout contre le mur situé derrière eux. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent celui-ci, un sinistre craquement retentit dans les airs, faisant crier de peur une jeune fille non loin.

_J'arrive, ma jolie_ ! Pensa Harry en évitant de nouveaux sorts, et en s'élançant dans l'obscurité...

…

En un autre endroit des cachots, Hermione avait-elle aussi dût immédiatement faire face à une sauvage attaque de la part de plusieurs élèves racistes, qui avaient visiblement pour projet de s'unir pour exterminer quelques impuretés, pressés de procéder à leur première purification.

Estimant rapidement le niveau de ses adversaires de par les sortilèges utilisés, la vitesse, la précision et la puissance de ceux-ci, elle comprit qu'elle devait avoir affaire à un maître et à ses esclaves. En effet, seul un sortilège était dangereux, les autres étant visiblement scellés par une puissance asservissante.

D'un rapide coup de baguette, elle envoya un charme de stupéfixion, sort extrêmement utile qui permettait de plonger la victime dans une transe paralysante durant un temps proportionnel à sa puissance magique et à celle du lanceur. Elle visa sans hésitation celui qui semblait commander, et le toucha en un instant. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction si rapide de la part d'une « impureté », qui était forcément moins puissante que lui… le choc de la vérité fut aussi dur que l'était le mur derrière lui. Lorsqu'un craquement retentit dans les airs, il n'y eu aucun doute qu'il s'était cassé quelque chose.

Voyant leur maître dominé en un instant, les esclaves ne prirent pas la fuite comme le pensait Hermione. Terrorisés et craignant d'être « purement punis » par leurs colliers de servage s'ils faisaient cela, il se prostrèrent au sol en tremblant, n'osant pas bouger.

C'est en voyant cela qu'Hermione comprit qu'il lui fallait immédiatement tenter le tout pour le tout, et essayer d'enlever son collier de servage. Harry l'avait encore sous son joug, malgré la distance les séparant.

Il y avait plusieurs moyens de se libérer, mais un seul était suffisamment rapide au vu de sa position actuelle. Il lui fallait parier sur la chance et le fait que son assommé était peut-être un Sang-Pur…

_Si vous êtes de sang-pur et avez été impurement asservi, il vous suffit de déverser votre sang sur le collier de servage, avant d'ordonner : « Ouvre-toi pour libérer ma pureté ! ». Vous serez alors purement libéré de votre impur asservissement par les sortilèges et runes de reconnaissance magique et vocale._

Le créateur des colliers de servage, le purificateur Idarc ßohnlein, ne pouvait visiblement supporter l'idée que l'un de ses « purs » frères soit asservi. Aucun sang-pur digne de ce nom ne donnerait son sang pour libérer un esclave, la protection semblait donc infaillible. Mais, en étudiant les artefacts asservissants, Hermione avait découvert qu'aucun sortilège ou système quelconque n'empêchait un esclave de déverser lui-même le sang nécessaire…

C'est ainsi qu'elle se saisit d'un canif moldu qu'elle avait emmené avec elle, et s'approcha de sa victime. Celle-ci était encore évanouie, veillée par ses propres esclaves incapables de la moindre action tant leur cerveau avait été lavé par leur servage. Toutefois, elle se montra prudente et leur jeta un sort de Flipendo, qui les assomma violement en leur faisant faire un vol plané de quelques mètres. Ils ne seraient plus un problème pour un moment. Elle serait tranquille pour faire son petit travail…

…

Lorsqu'elle apparut à son tour dans les souterrains, Daphné eut la surprise de constater que c'était dans un lieu quelque peu incongru…

_Un dortoir ?_ S'étonna-t-elle en zyeutant un alignement de lits luxueux. _Comment ?_

Sortant sa baguette rapidement, elle se jeta un sortilège d'audition améliorée, et écouta attentivement tout ce qui l'entourait. Rien ne semblait venir de chacune des trois portes reliées à la présente pièce, et rien non plus ne se faisait entendre à l'endroit même.

_Bon, réfléchis Daphné. Déjà, tache de savoir où tu es. Ensuite, arrange-toi pour piller un maximum d'objets utiles. Si nous sommes vraiment dans une auberge, alors il doit y avoir de quoi faire._

Se déplaçant furtivement, elle ouvrit l'une des portes et découvrit une salle de bain de grand luxe. Ce n'était pas bien intéressant, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de fantasmer face au bain assez grand pour accueillir une dizaine de personnes.

_J'aimerais bien m'y détendre en compagnie de maître Harry…_

Elle rougit alors de confusion, et s'efforça de retenir ses pensées. Ce serait peut-être possible un jour, mais l'heure était à la survie ! Elle était certes de Sang-Pur, mais du fait de son statut d'esclave, certaines personnes n'hésiteraient pas à la liquider le plus sadiquement possible.

_Voyons la seconde porte…_

Ouvrant celle-ci, elle eut la surprise de découvrit une petite infirmerie.

_Merveilleux ! Voyons vite s'il y a des potions ou d'autres machins utiles !_

Elle se précipita sans méfiance droit en direction d'une massive étagère… et n'ouï que trop tard le petit déclic qui retentit lorsqu'elle posa son pied sur un symbole runique gravé au sol. Avant de pouvoir comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle disparut soudainement, propulsée par une force inconnue tout contre une trappe dissimulée dans le plafond.

…

Depuis seulement quelques minutes qu'il était arrivé sur le lieu de l'épreuve, Harry avait déjà fait bien des dégâts. Visiblement, les élèves étaient transportés selon un plan aléatoire. Si certains apparaissaient seuls dans un large périmètre, d'autres se retrouvaient par dizaines dans un seul et même.

Alors qu'il était parti à la recherche d'une fille à assommer et tripoter en attendant de retrouver Daphné, il était tombé sur un tel regroupement… malheureusement pour lui, il n'y avait là que des sang-pur. A n'en pas douter, les professeurs avaient réunis la majeure partie d'entre eux au même endroit afin de leur permettre de s'allier, et donc de multiplier leurs chances. Autrement dire que notre camarade avait été la cible immédiate d'une flopée de sortilèges divers et variés.

Il ignorait si cela était dût à sa croissance naturelle, à l'excitation du moment, à son auto-charcutage ou à ses vêtements runiques, ou encore à un subtil mélange du tout, mais ses sortilèges étaient largement plus puissants que peu de temps auparavant. Un seul expelliarmus lui suffisait pour assommer non pas un mais cinq adversaires. Certes, le fait qu'ils n'excellent que dans le domaine de la médiocrité jouait aussi… mais cela restait étonnant.

Il devait bien y avoir une cinquantaine de sang-purs à sa portée, dont près de la moitié de filles, dont environ le quart correspondait à ses « critères de tripotage ». Ce seul fait suffit à le convaincre de combattre sans hésiter. Avoir six ou sept jolies filles dans un harem momentané ne serait pas de refus !

Profitant de l'effet de surprise de son tout premier sortilège, il jeta dans les airs une boîte de poil à gratter qu'il avait jadis dérobée à Dudley. Il la visa en plein vol par un sortilège d'explosion, projetant son œuvre sur presque tous ses adversaires et gagnant ainsi un temps prochainement précieux. Après tout, si les filles se tripotaient elles-mêmes, il n'y aurait aucune raison pour qu'il ne les aide pas… Non ?

Dès son œuvre faite, il se dépêcha de se cacher derrière le renfoncement de mur du couloir par lequel il était arrivé. Fort heureusement, celui n'était pas une ligne droite arrivant immédiatement au repaire des Purs. Il aurait d'ores et déjà perdue la partie, sinon.

Bien lui prit de s'être mit à l'abri, car il sentit presque immédiatement plusieurs dizaines de sorts en tous genres heurter l'endroit où il s'était tenu un instant plus tôt. Aux lueurs, il put reconnaître sans peine quelques sortilèges de mort…

_Bien bien, nous allons voir ça ! Préparez-vous les filles, j'arrive !_

Profitant d'un bref instant de relâchement du bombardement de ses adversaires, ceux-ci croyant certainement à son anéantissement, Harry se révéla à nouveau jeta immédiatement trois sortilèges de chatouillis suivis par trois autres de stupéfixion sur les mêmes cibles. Ainsi, si leurs camarades mettaient un peu trop longtemps à les réanimer, l'intensité des chatouilles serait telle qu'ils finiraient par s'évanouir à cause du manque d'oxygène. Sans compter avec la gêne due au poil à gratter, qui ne devrait pas tarder à se révéler.

Alors qu'il était pour la seconde fois victime d'une sauvage attaque, Harry remarqua que celle-ci était bien moins forte que la précédente. Soit il avait touchés les meilleurs de ses adversaires, soit sa stratégie commençait son effet.

Pariant sur cette possibilité, il se jeta un sortilège protecteur avec toute la force qu'il se sentait capable de mettre, et se précipita à la rencontre des attaques de ses adversaires.

Il avait visiblement parfaitement menée sa stratégie, car aucun sortilège ne parvint à ne serait-ce que fissurer sa défense. Certains d'entre eux étaient même si faibles qu'ils étaient absorbés et ne faisaient que la renforcer !

C'est avec un sourire sadique qu'Harry se prépara à concevoir un petit groupement de filles à son goût. Il avait amené avec lui les deux colliers de servage qu'il lui restait, et n'hésiterais pas à acquérir celles qui lui plairaient le plus…

…

S'approchant de sa victime évanouie, Hermione la traîna par les pieds jusqu'à un renfoncement de mur, afin d'éviter d'être vue par un intrus potentiel. Elle ignorait la taille des souterrains du château, mais près d'un millier d'élèves et une absence de rencontres était un fait fort improbable…

Dissimulée dans les ombres, elle s'accroupit et se saisit sans hésitation du poignet droit de son camarade. Le maintenant en l'air, elle ferma les yeux et trancha dans le vif, s'efforçant d'abrutir ses sens un instant pour ne pas entendre la lame s'exécuter, puis posa son couteau au sol et se pencha pour que le flot de sang inonde son collier.

Elle frissonna en sentant le chaud liquide s'écouler sur son cou, s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements et tremper ses cheveux. Pourvu que tout cela fonctionne ! Elle se répugnait à faire une chose pareille !

Le manuel d'Idarc ßohnlein ne disait pas combien de temps et de sang était nécessaire pour que le collier s'ouvre, aussi Hermione répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois, à peine plus fort qu'en murmurant, la phrase idiote typiquement fanatique qu'il était conseillé de prononcer : _« Ouvre-toi pour libérer ma pureté ! Ouvre-toi pour libérer ma pureté ! Allez !»_

Le sang coula durant plus d'une minute, au point qu'Hermione s'inquiéta de ce qui pourrait arriver à sa victime. Heureusement, elle avait achetées des fioles de potion de régénération sanguine aux boutiques du rez-de-chaussée…

Elle commençait à désespérer et allait retirer la main de son calice lorsqu'un déclic retentit dans les airs, en même temps qu'une pression soudaine s'ôtait de son cou. Et le collier de servage tomba au sol, désactivé.

…

Lorsqu'elle parvint à revenir à la réalité, Daphné remarqua qu'elle se trouvait désormais dans une cellule, au beau milieu d'un cachot lugubre. La trappe par laquelle elle était arrivée s'était refermée, laissant un sol parfaitement lisse.

_Et mince, j'aurais dût faire plus attention ! Pourvu que maître Harry me punisse ! Je le mérite vraiment !_

Ses pensées sadomasochistes en tête, elle se laissa aller à un sourire de pure joie, avant de soudain revenir à la réalité en entendant un hurlement de douleur non loin.

En un instant, elle se précipita droit sur les barreaux de sa prison, et secoua de toutes ses forces la poignée de la porte métallique. Mais celle-ci était malheureusement fermée. Il n'y avait qu'un simple loquet, mais même un novice en matière de magie remarquerait qu'il était gravé de runes d'identification magique provoquant un puissant sortilège de douleur au moindre prisonnier tentant de l'ouvrir.

Dans les cachots, un second hurlement retentit, plus puissant, plus proche, vite suivit d'un autre encore.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Se demanda-t-elle en commença à prendre peur.

La réponse lui parvint quelques minutes après lorsqu'elle ouït un groupe approcher. Visiblement, ces élèves avaient fait alliance. Une telle chose n'était étonnante : chacun mettait ses talents au service du groupe pour avoir une chance plus importante de finir à une bonne place.

_Je veux aller avec maître Harry ! Je veux aller avec lui ! Il est si merveilleux que nous ne pouvons que finir les premiers !_

Ses suppliques ne furent toutefois pas entendues. Les inconnus parvinrent bien vite à sa cellule, et pointèrent immédiatement leurs baguettes en sa direction, espérant certainement pouvoir torturer quelque impureté.

Daphné s'étonna grandement de l'identité des nouveaux venus. Elle ne se serait jamais imaginé que des incapables dans le genre de Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle parviendraient à rester en lice jusqu'à ce point ! Ils n'avaient très certainement pas rencontrée la moindre résistance.

- Qu'œillons-nous là ! S'étonnèrent Draco **(I)**. Une Sang-pure encellulée ? Quelle vilénie ! Nous irons relater nos déplaisirs aux précepteurs dès le déclin du cycle et la fin de cette composition !

_Ce crétin pense qu'il va finir en moins d'une journée ? Et bien voyons !_

- Nous saluons, Noble Damoiselle Greengrass, dit Malfoy en faisant un dédaigneux signe de la tête. Nous sommes Draco Malfoy, sorcier au Sang-pur depuis aussi longtemps que puisse s'en souvenir la pureté, et nous sommes la famille la plus prestement descendante de notre Père Initiateur.

Daphné ne répondit rien à cela. Que lui importait ce pedigree ! Elle décida toutefois de se montrer polie. Après tout, elle était du mauvais côté de la barrière… et elle avait beau être bien plus douée qu'eux, à une contre trois elle avait peu de chances…

- Nous vous saluons Maître Malfoy, dit-elle en s'inclinant profondément. C'est un incommensurable honneur pour notre pureté de rencontrer un pur tel que vous.

Ces quelques mots suffirent visiblement à doper l'égo déjà surdimensionné de l'albinos. Daphné n'eut même pas besoin de lui demander de la libérer, puisqu'il fit signe à ses deux purs acolytes d'ouvrir la grille. Il leur fallut un long moment pour trouver comment faire.

_Mais quels crétins ! Ne voient-ils pas qu'ils sont incapables d'user de leur baguette, et qu'il n'y a qu'un loquet à soulever pour me libérer ? Mais où va le monde ?_

- Votre parlé ne vous honore point, Damoiselle, mais votre beauté éclipse celle de mes plus désirables purificatrices. Allons, laissâtes-nous vous désengeôler ! Nos puretés respectives sont d'une complémentarité exemplaire.

_Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de le castrer une bonne fois pour toute ! Quel crétin ! Et il ose se dire de sang-pur ? Maître Harry est infiniment meilleur que lui !_

- Nous vous remercions infiniment, Maître Malfoy, minauda Daphné en clignant des yeux le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait. Dûmes-nous braver l'Impureté, nous vous glorifierons éternellement pour votre magnanimité !

Comme cela était prévisible, Draco se rengorgea une nouvelle fois, juste au moment où ses chiens comprenaient comment ouvrir la cellule. Afin de presser le mouvement –et parce qu'elle connaissait quelque peu les plus purs rites qui soient- Daphné entreprit d'écarter les pans de sa jupe et les boutons de sa chemise.

L'effet fut immédiat, et les yeux des trois incapables s'écarquillèrent à la vue de ce qui voulait dire, en langage étiqueté sang-pur, « priez purement avec moi ». En quelques secondes, juste au moment où elle allait se retrouver à moitié nue, Daphné fut libérée.

- Voici, gente demoiselle, dit Draco en commençant à baisser son pantalon, nous…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, surprit dans sa tentative de prière par un sortilège d'entrave… en un rien de temps, lui et les deux zombies qui l'accompagnaient furent projetés au mur et se retrouvèrent assommés.

_Ouf_, soupira mentalement Daphné, _une bonne chose de faite ! Heureusement que j'ai pu m'en débarrasser, je n'imagine pas ce qu'ils m'auraient fait autrement ! Même maître Harry n'a jamais retiré son caleçon !_

A ces pensées, une soudaine rougeur parue sur les joues de la jeune esclave. Pourvu qu'il la choisisse elle pour pratiquer sa première prière !

_J'arrive, maître Harry_ ! Hurla-t-elle mentalement.

Et elle se précipita une nouvelle fois à la recherche de son idolâtré, prenant juste soin d'incapaciter pour quelques heures les bijoux de famille de ses libérateurs…

…

En tant que maître, les colliers de servage qu'Harry avait achetés entretenaient avec lui une relation légilimencienne automatique. Grâce à elle, il était immédiatement prévenu de tout un panel d'informations en rapport avec ses esclaves, entres autres lorsqu'il souhaitait savoir ce qu'elles faisaient ou lorsqu'il y avait un problème.

La tentative d'Hermione pour enlever son collier ne passa pas inaperçue. Dès qu'elle versa du sang dessus, une alarme retentit dans la tête d'Harry et lui rendit compte de ce qui se passait.

Grâce à des runes de vision, il aperçut son esclave en train de mettre un œuvre un moyen de libération, et comprit en un instant qu'il avait été joué tout du long par son obéissance feinte. Et lui qui pensait l'avoir rééduquée comme il l'avait fait avec Daphné !

Fort heureusement, il avait prévu la possibilité de capturer un nouvel esclave au cours de l'épreuve, et avait emporté avec lui deux colliers supplémentaires… Dès qu'il retrouverait sa rebelle, il lui ferait définitivement passer l'envie de se libérer !

…

Hermione regarda son collier de servage tomber avec une joie infinie. Elle l'avait porté si longtemps autour de son cou, s'écœurant de cette vision, s'obsédant à trouver un moyen de le dissimuler… le voir maintenant au sol, maculé de sang, était une vue morbide à laquelle elle ne pouvait s'arracher.

Il le fallut pourtant bien lorsque des cris retentirent soudain, non loin de sa cachette. Immédiatement alerte, elle s'empressa de combattre l'abrutissement latent dût à ses actes, et mit en œuvre ce qu'elle avait mentalement prévu.

Pour commencer, elle jeta un sortilège de cicatrisation à sa victime et lui fit avaler une potion de régénération sanguine. Suivit ensuite une de sommeil, puis une de fatigue –obtenue auprès de deux esclaves nommés Weasley- et une enfin qui le rendrait confus durant plusieurs jours. Ainsi, nul ne le croirait s'il prétendait avoir été attaqué par une esclave. Les règles de l'examen autorisaient certes cela, mais il n'y avait pas à douter que maintes personnes torturaient sans hésiter quiconque aurait osé toucher à un sang-pur.

Levant sa baguette à nouveau, elle jeta un sortilège de nettoyage qu'elle avait appris sur le tas, comme tout bon esclave se doit de faire, et sortit ensuite de son sac à dos des vêtements propres plus adaptés à ses besoins. Pendant tout le temps qu'avait durée la première année, elle n'était pas restée inactive. Tandis qu'Harry confectionnait sa combinaison de dieu vivant, elle avait eu une idée quelque peu semblable mais à l'utilité bien plus justifiée.

En faisant croire qu'elle voulait laver le linge de quelques personnes, elle avait dérobés divers vêtements qu'elle avait secrètement découpés et réarrangés à sa façon. Pour les sous-vêtements, elle avait jetés divers sortilèges médicaux utiles pour contrer les problèmes que rencontraient les jeunes filles. Au niveau du pantalon, elle commença par en enfiler un très près du corps. Il était équipé de maintes runes enchantées de manière à la protéger des coupures, contusions, changements de température et autres soucis dans ce genre. Un sortilège d'imperméabilité avait aussi été prévu, au cas où elle doive plonger sous l'eau. Les pieds étaient recouverts par des chaussettes de cuir faisant partie intégrante du pantalon, et étant enchantées de la même manière avec en plus de puissants sortilèges de silence, d'anti-trace, d'anti odeurs et de stabilité. Une pièce de conception semblable lui recouvrait le buste, toute aussi proche du corps, et était munie de gants rétractables et d'une capuche, elle-même équipée d'un masque transparent.

Cette première couche de vêtements agissait comme une armure pratique. De la même façon qu'Harry, elle avait l'intention de la porter indéfiniment, peut-être des années sans l'enlever. C'est pourquoi elle avait écrit dessus une masse de sortilèges de nettoyage personnel. Un portoloin automatique et à répétition indéfinie fonctionnant avec sa magie se chargeait d'envoyer au loin tous ses déchets corporels. En cela, elle était plus paranoïaque encore que son asservisseur.

Par-dessus tout cela, elle enfila une armure de coton rembourrée de plusieurs épaisses couches de caoutchouc couvertes de runes sur les deux faces. Toutes ces inscriptions avaient pour but de la protéger des sorts en les détournant, en diminuant leurs effets ou même en les annulant tout simplement. A la confection, cette armure était épaisse de plus de dix centimètres, mais un sortilège couturier très pratique servant à affiner le tissu était passé par là, le rendant épais de guère plus d'un dixième de millimètre, le tout sans entamer l'efficacité des runes.

Après cela venait un artefact quelque peu spécial dont elle avait eue l'idée. En regardant tout autour d'elle, elle avait remarqué que toutes les femmes étaient magiquement refaites à un très jeune âge, se promenant en arborant une poitrine proéminente qui formait un écœurant paradoxe avec leur jeunesse.

Hermione avait bien compris qu'apparaître elle aussi avec des seins refaits serait bon pour l'image d'esclave soumise qu'elle comptait se donner. Elle avait donc conçues deux poches de feutre ayant la forme d'une poitrine afin d'y dissimuler diverses choses qu'elle pourrait constamment avoir sur elle. La contenance de ces véritables réservoirs était plus de cinquante fois supérieure à ce qu'elle paraissait être, et lui donnait ainsi deux lieux de stockage plus grands que le plus pratique des sacs à dos. Pour la taille extérieure, il lui suffirait de la régler en fonction de ses souhaits et de la mode à laquelle il lui faudrait se soumettre. Si la tendance était à la pédophilie, une petite taille serait de rigueur, autrement il lui faudrait peut-être paraître être prête à allaiter.

Par-dessus ces premières couches de vêtements, elle avait fait en sorte de pouvoir revêtir un troisième tissu… celui-ci n'avait pas de quelconques protections… en vérité, il était équipé pour prendre la parfaite apparence du corps de son porteur. Une fois cette tenue revêtue, vous donniez l'illusion d'être dans le plus simple appareil. L'effet était pratiquement parfait : le corps du porteur n'avait pris volume que de moins d'un millimètre, ce qui passerait inaperçu pour quiconque ne vous connaissait pas mieux que vous.

Paranoïaque sur bien des sujets et tenant à rester elle-même, Hermione avait aussi fait en sorte de protéger sa vertu. Si quiconque tentait d'abuser d'elle, un micro-sortilège de décalage dimensionnel la protégerait. Il s'agissait là du même système de portes qui reliaient entre elles les différentes rues du Chemin de Traverse : tout chose traversant cette porte était quasi-instantanément transportée à la sortie d'une seconde porte, si rapidement que s'en apercevoir était presque impossible. En l'occurrence, si un homme tentait de la violer, tout morceau de chair entrant en ce qui paraissait être elle se retrouverait en réalité à violenter un jouet sexuel qu'elle avait chapardé à un camarade masculin en manque. L'objet était dissimulé à l'intérieur d'un sac réduit à la taille d'un caillou qu'elle avait caché à l'intérieur d'une de ses poches mammaires.

Enfin, sur tout cela, elle revêtit des vêtements moldus, infiniment plus pratiques que la mini-jupe fendue de l'uniforme réglementaire et que la robe hideuse chargée de les protéger du froid durant l'hiver.

Hermione avait enfilée sa combinaison en un rien de temps, et se retrouvait maintenant à paraître parfaitement « normale ». Zyeutant le couloir où elle se trouvait, elle se rendit compte que les cris périodiques qu'elle entendait se rapprochaient d'elle assez rapidement. Visiblement, une véritable bataille était en train de se jouer, et l'un des camps reculait.

Il lui fallait partir en vitesse, mais elle avait encore à faire un petit quelque chose. Sortant une fiole de sa fausse poitrine, elle se pencha sur les vêtements maculés de sang qu'elle portait encore il y a quelques minutes. Les pressant, elle récolta une bonne quantité de liquide carmin, puis fit de même avec d'autres substances corporelles telles que des cheveux, des morceaux d'ongle et de peau, de la salive et même quelques crottes de nez. Bien qu'elles eurent quelques utilités en potionnisme et soient considérées comme des ingrédients à part entière, elle ne collecta pas d'urine ou de semence. A douze ans, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à faire ce genre de choses.

Cette récolte lui serait peut-être un jour utile, qui sait ? Comme moyen de chantage ou pour divers usages, se faire passer pour cet inconnu ou obtenir des choses de lui pourrait être d'une importance capitale. Même si elle ignorait qui il était.

…

Ce qu'Hermione et la plupart des élèves ignoraient, c'est que l'épreuve ne se déroulait pas sans surveillance. Le fait de finir premier n'était pas le seul facteur de notation : les pouvoirs et les capacités diverses que vous mettiez en œuvre faisaient l'objet d'une appréciation et vous apportaient un bonus de points conséquent.

Par le biais de sortilèges de surveillance runique et de charmes statistiques, une équipe d'employés du château était chargée de repérer les potentiels talents, et aussi de faciliter la tâche aux élèves ayant payé pour cela.

Divers corps de métier étaient représentés au sein de cette équipe. Il y avait des experts en métamorphose, des Médicomages, des Potionnistes, des Herboristes, et même quelques Aurors parmi ceux qui étaient chargés de surveiller et protéger le château.

Parmi eux se trouvait une nouvelle recrue en formation, une dénommée Nymphadora Tonks. Elle avait eu l'honneur de pouvoir participer aux examens de fin d'année par la grâce des talents dont elle avait maintes fois fait la preuve. L'argent, la renommée et l'influence de sa famille n'avaient même pas eu besoin d'entrer en compte.

Sur les écrans magiques qu'elle était chargée de surveiller, il ne se passait pas grand-chose d'intéressant. Quelques esclaves qui se faisaient torturer, des alliances et d'anodines batailles… pour l'instant, personne n'avait montré le moindre intérêt à ses yeux. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle se montra soudain fort intriguée par ce qu'il se passait dans un sombre recoin. Une jeune fille visiblement esclave avait réussi à neutraliser un Pur et sa troupe d'esclaves malgré les sortilèges de restriction magique de son collier. Ce fait était à noter, prouvant à lui seul que la personne ayant fait cela était puissante.

Tonks n'était pas réellement raciste. Elle avait horreur des Moldus parce qu'elle était répugnée par leur absence de magie, mais elle ne considérait pas qu'il fallait pour autant les éliminer. Et, selon elle, les nés-de-Moldus étaient une véritable bénédiction de la nature : les soumettre ou les tuer comme cela était actuellement pratiqué n'était pas pour lui plaire. Elle considérait cela comme un immense gâchis.

D'un habile coup de baguette magique, elle réorienta les champs de vision des runes qu'elle était chargée de surveiller, et se dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle entre en contact avec cette jeune fille… elle aimait grandement les esclaves débrouillards. Faire en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas de nouveau se libérer ne serait pas bien compliqué. Un Impérium et un serment magique de fidélité, et le tour était joué…

FIN DU CHAPITRE

**I. **_**Avec Draco et ceux de son « rang », il y aura toujours l'usage du pluriel de majesté (« nous » au lieu de « je »). Aussi étrange cela puisse paraître…**_


	9. Vivre ou Survivre

NVJM

_**UN MONDE A PART**_

_**Chapitre Neuvième : Vivre ou Survivre**_

_« La Défaite est la meilleure victoire de l'humilité, La Victoire est la pire Défaite de l'efficacité. »_

Nous étions désormais le trois juin, le lendemain du commencement des examens spéciaux de fin d'année. Pour Hermione, la première nuit passée à dormir dans les cachots avait été horrible, dans tous les sens du terme. Sans cesse réveillée par des mouvements furtifs, par des hurlements ou par sa peur, elle n'avait pas aligné plus d'une dizaine de minutes de sommeil avant de se retrouver à devoir être alerte à nouveau, prête à devoir défendre chèrement sa vie.

La veille au soir, elle avait déniché un renfoncement de mur visiblement destiné à recevoir une armure. Placé dans un lieu peu fréquenté, c'était là le meilleur endroit qu'elle pouvait espérer trouver pour se reposer. Elle avait placé autour d'elle différents pièges de toutes sortes, Moldus ou magiques, et avait lancés une succession de sortilèges de discrétion. Mais malgré cela, son angoisse à l'idée de voir arriver un Harry furieux était telle qu'elle ne trouva que difficilement le sommeil.

Lorsqu'un sortilège horaire **(I)** lui indiqua qu'il était presque cinq heures du matin, elle décida de se lever. Rester trop longtemps au même endroit n'était pas bon, et avec de la chance, elle pourrait éliminer plusieurs adversaires durant leur sommeil… le fait qu'ils soient sans défense n'était absolument pas un problème. Dans une bataille, l'honneur occupe toujours les dernières places.

Durant plus d'une heure, elle erra silencieusement, dissimulée à l'ouïe d'autrui par sa prudence et ses chaussures enchantées. Ce temps durant, elle neutralisa près de cinquante adversaires par la grâce de sortilèges de stupéfixion bien placés. Elle en profita aussi pour agrémenter ses réserves stratégiques de morceaux d'eux-même : cheveux, peau, ongles, larmes, sueur… tout cela lui permettrait beaucoup, elle en était certaine. Elle rangea tout dans ses faux seins, dans une mini-armoire magique qui offrait des centaines et des centaines de compartiments. Acheter cet objet n'avait pas été bien difficile… Harry lui avait demandé d'aller lui en chercher une aux magasins du rez-de-chaussée de Poudlard, et avait fournie une forte somme d'or, ne connaissant pas la valeur précise de son désir. Elle en avait donc profité pour s'en acheter une elle aussi…

Profitant aussi d'être relativement tranquille, elle pilla tout ce qui semblait être utile. Quelques petites réserves de nourriture furent vite acquises, tout comme une certaine quantité de potions en tous genres, d'objets divers et variés… elle n'hésita même pas un seul instant pour déposséder de leurs bijoux ses camarades féminines. Celles de sang-pur arboraient généralement assez de métaux précieux pour que la totalité de sa collecte lui permette de décorer un sapin de Noël.

Il était huit heures du matin lorsqu'elle eut à affronter ses premiers adversaires. Elle n'était visiblement pas la seule a avoie eue la présence d'esprit de se lever plus tôt qu'il n'était considéré comme décent. Non loin d'elle, ce qui lui paraissait être un esclave Irrépartissable s'occupait à chercher de la nourriture parmi les corps endormis de ses camarades.

_Hum_, pensa-t-elle. _Qui dit esclave Irrépartissable dit absence totale de maître durant l'épreuve… si je parviens à faire miroiter la promesse d'une belle récompense de la part des professeurs pour quelques belles réalisations de sa part, alors je pourrais me le mettre dans la poche… au moins pour un moment, peut-être même pour longtemps si nous l'emportons ! Il faut que je tente le tout pour le tout…_

Elle s'approcha alors de sa cible, veillant à apparaître en se tenant derrière elle pour profiter d'une effet de surprise et donc d'un avantage en cas de réaction négative.

- Bonjour, dit-elle simplement.

Ce simple mot sembla être la fin du monde pour l'esclave. Il sursauta jusqu'au plafond, lâchant un cri effrayé et laissant tomber au sol tout ce qu'il portait. Tout tremblant, il se retourna en s'affalant au sol, terrorisé à l'idée de se faire torturer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait les yeux fermés, la tête basse, les mains jointes, et ne cessait de murmurer _« pitié, pitié ! »_. Il était visiblement un adepte de la torture.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Hermione, circonspecte.

Une voix tremblante lui répondit faiblement :

- Je… je m'appelle Neville Londubat… pitié !

…

Daphné s'était endormie malheureuse dans un coin de couloir, épuisée par sa recherche constante de son maître. Recherche qui s'était malheureusement révélée infructueuse.

Son collier ne la reliait pas à Hermione, mais les sentiments qui lui parvenaient de son maître lui indiquaient qu'il était furieux. Dans son esprit soumis, cela était de sa faute, du fait qu'il ne pourrait s'occuper d'elle en l'admirant comme c'était leur habitude.

_Pourvu que maître Harry me punisse_, pensait-elle, _pourvu qu'il me punisse…_

Son sommeil fut à son image, grandement agité. Après près d'une année passée à dormir aux côtés de son maître dans le même lit, puis après avec Hermione en plus, elle s'était habituée à une rassurante compagnie. A présent, elle avait grand peur des ombres qui se mouvaient à la lueur des torches.

La veille, après avoir soignées les pulsions religieuses de Malfoy et de ses deux chiens de garde, elle s'était aventurée loin au cœur des souterrains du château, furtivement, à la recherche intensive de son précieux maître. Pendant un temps, elle n'avait rencontré personne d'autre que quelques esclaves plus morts que vifs, encellulés comme elle l'avait été. A n'en pas douter, pour atterrir ici, ils avaient dût commettre une faute en cours d'année…

Le sort des autres lui importait bien peu. A moins qu'ils n'aient une quelconque utilité, elle n'allait certainement pas s'en encombrer.

Au cours de la matinée, elle affronta divers personnes, plus d'une vingtaine au total. Certaines étaient des esclaves qui se laissèrent faire sans hésiter, d'autres étaient des maîtres en pleine possession de leurs moyens… visiblement, se faire dominer par une esclave soumise à des sortilèges affaiblissants sa magie ne semblait pas être possible dans leur esprit. Ils ne découvriraient leur erreur que lorsqu'ils se réveilleraient et verraient la trace qu'ils avaient laissée dans le mur qu'ils avaient percuté.

Comme le lui avait conseillé son maître, Daphné prenait bien garde à ce que ses victimes soient incapacitées pour un moment, suffisamment pour être de nouveau vaincues si elles venaient à se réveiller et à reprendre du service. Pour ce faire, elle usait d'un sortilège cause de sérieuses et profondes coupures selon un angle dépendant de la distance de la cible par rapport à la baguette, le Sectumsempra. Elle entaillait bras, jambes et fesses, ainsi poitrines dans le cas de camarades féminines. Cela permettait, outre de faire largement couler le sang et fatiguer considérablement, d'empêcher la fluidité de mouvement des membres. La coupe des fesses empêchait aussi de s'asseoir ou de s'allonger sur le dos, tandis que le taillage mammaire obligeait dans une certaine mesure les jeunes filles à rester courbées et éventuellement les bras resserrés autour de leur corps.

Elle était occupée à cela, ouïssant de temps à autres divers hurlements, lorsque soudain…

…

Harry avait littéralement passée une nuit blanche. La veille, lorsqu'il avait sentie la fatigue venir, il était encore enragé de l'évasion d'Hermione, et n'avait nullement l'intention de perdre la moindre chance de retrouver sa trace. Il avait donc consommée une potion énergisante liée à une potion antidouleur. Cela lui avait permis un regain d'énergie considérable, et l'avait grandement aidé. C'est ainsi qu'il avait pût neutraliser momentanément près d'une centaine d'adversaires, et piéger savamment plusieurs couloirs.

Contrairement à Hermione, il ne se contentait pas de mettre en œuvre de simples sortilèges de stupéfixion. Son procédé préféré était tout d'abord de lier ses victimes avec de puissantes cordes, puis de leur jeter des sorts de silence très performants, avant de les torturer avec les sortilèges de douleur qu'affectionnaient les professeurs. Tout cela en prenant garde de ne jamais se montrer. Ainsi, non seulement personne ne pourrait le punir pour usage de la torture –son sort étant autorisé par le règlement- mais en plus il pouvait se ravir de ressentir la douleur de ses camarades sans que ceux-ci ne puissent un jour tenter de se venger sur lui.

C'est vers neuf heures du matin, alors que ceux vers qui il se dirigeait s'éveillaient et que ceux qu'il laissait plongeaient dans une absence réparatrice, qu'il ouït un hurlement féminin…

- MAÎTRE HARRY ! MAÎTRE HARRY !

Le dénommé tourna la tête et la baguette en direction de la nouvelle venue… il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il fut saisi dans une étreinte adoratrice et couvert de baisers sur tous les carrés de peau libre qu'il avait laissés.

- Ravi de te revoir, Daphné, sourit-il malgré lui, son égo remonté à bloc. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous admirer l'un l'autre, il y a bien plus urgent que cela !

- Quoi donc, mon merveilleux maître ?

- Hermione s'est rebellée ! Et elle va le payer !

L'ouïe de ces mots révolta à son Daphné. Rebellée ? Elle avait osé quitter son merveilleux maître ? Quelle folie ! Quelle impudence ! Quelle honte !

- Elle va le payer, maître ! Répéta-t-elle alors. Je vous en prie maître, laissez-moi la torturer !

- Nous nous en donnerons à cœur joie tous les deux ensembles, assura Harry, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Daphné sente la tête lui tourner de jouie... de joie. Un instant plus tard, elle était aux pieds de son maître, en train de les baiser d'une fanatique adoration, tandis que celui-ci levait sa baguette et disait :

- Pointe Hermione Granger !

Il jubila sauvagement lorsque son sortilège lui indiqua : « Droit devant. Moins de cent mètres ».

…

- Neville ! Tu me reconnais ? C'est moi, Hermione ! Tu te rappelles ?

Encore tout tremblant, le pauvre esclave ouvrit les yeux et regarda la personne qui, a son avis, avait l'intention de l'agresser. Et c'est alors qu'il reconnut celle qui, tant de fois, avait partagé son repas avec lui et une bonne partie des esclaves de leur année, risquant à chaque instant de se faire remarquer par les professeurs ou son propre maître.

- Hermione ? Croassa-t-il d'une voix brisée par les hurlements. Que fais-tu là ? Les professeurs avaient prévu de te capturer pourtant !

- Pardon ? Comment ça ?

Sentant qu'il en avait trop dit et craignant une punition venant de son collier, Neville se recroquevilla soudain sur lui-même et se mit à geindre. Bien lui en pris, car plusieurs runes de son asservisseur se mirent à briller, annonçant un sortilège sous peu.

Mais, étrangement, rien ne se passa. Absolument rien. Il en resta stupéfait quelques instants, mais lorsqu'il vit la leur provenant des runes s'affaiblir et s'éteindre, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : pour la première fois, aussi loin que puisse s'en souvenir l'Histoire, un collier de servage venait de connaître un disfonctionnement. Nul doute que leur créateur perfectionniste, l'esclavagiste Idarc ßohnlein, en deviendrait fou de honte.

Ils l'ignoraient tous deux, le monde Sorcier entier ne le soupçonnait pas, mais le Destin veillait encore, envers et contre tout.

Il veillait certes, mais n'intervenait toutefois que rarement. C'est pour cette raison que, soudain…

- HERMIONE ! Hurla une voix enragée.

Celle-ci se retourna en sursautant, soudain pâle comme un linge. Harry ! Il avait retrouvée sa trace !

- Vite Neville ! Cours ! COURS !

…

Elle était donc enfin en vue, cette maudite esclave infidèle ! Lorsqu'il la rattraperait, il lui ferait subir milles tortures avant de lui laver le cerveau avec une telle intensité qu'elle deviendra un légume !

Il allait lui faire payer ! A tous prix !

…

- Maître ! Attendez-moi !

Mais malheureusement pour Daphné, les dopages runiques qu'Harry avaient mis en place augmentaient sensiblement sa vitesse de course. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il la sème.

Son cœur se serra à cette vue. Son maître tenait-il si peu à elle qu'il la laissait seule ? C'était impossible !

Elle s'arrêta de courir quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. Oui, c'était impossible ! Son maître si merveilleux, si… si adorable, si fort ! Il était si bon avec elle, si affectueux avec son corps… il ne pouvait en aucun cas se passer d'elle ! A sa mort, elle reviendra en fantôme pour rester avec lui !

Et elle se remit à courir, son fanatisme rasséréné par sa réflexion…

…

Courir ! C'était la seule solution pour échapper à ce fou furieux qu'était le Harry ! Courir le plus possible, jusqu'à en perdre haleine, jusqu'à avoir le cœur prêt à exploser !

A côté d'Hermione, Neville était terrorisé pour de multiples raisons. Il était certes un esclave appartenant à l'école, et n'avait pas de maître dans cette compétition… mais lorsque les professeurs apprendraient son infidélité à la soumission qu'il se devait de respecter… il ne donnait vraiment pas cher de sa peau !

Tous deux courraient le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient, mais ils ne parvenaient pas à rivaliser avec Harry et son « dopage » runique. Malgré le fait qu'ils faisaient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour l'égarer un peu partout, pour le ralentir avec des pièges, il les rattrapait inexorablement.

Un sortilège de douleur tel que ceux usités par les professeurs jaillit soudain à leur gauche, ne les manquant que d'un chouïa. Neville hurla de peur à cela, et courut plus vite encore. Hermione tenta de jeter un bouclier, mais un nouveau maléfice apparut soudain et frappa son compagnon de plein fouet. Il trébucha violemment en hurlant de douleur, et l'empêtra en tombant sur ses jambes, les précipitant tous deux au sol.

- Aïe ! Neville ! ATTENTION !

Trop tard. Harry jaillit soudain du couloir où il s'était faufilé pour s'abriter d'une possible réplique. L'air furibond, il les regarda comme s'ils étaient les plus jolies jeunes filles qu'il avait jamais vues… à ceci près que ce n'était pas de l'obscénité qui était visible dans ses yeux… mais un sadisme profondément jouissif…

- Vous allez regretter votre petite rébellion, mes petits, susurra t'il froidement.

Il brandit soudain sa baguette sur Neville et répéta sa punition précédente, le faisant se déchirer la glotte. Nul doute que quiconque se trouvait à proximité frissonna en pensant au sort du torturé.

Hermione tenta rapidement de faire quelque chose, et jeta un puissant sortilège de désarmement, mais Harry était bien plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne le fit même pas broncher, et le Stupéfix qu'elle jeta juste après se dissipa avant même de l'atteindre.

_Mais que se passe-t-il ?_ S'horrifia-t-elle. _Il n'a tout de même pas eue la même idée de protection que moi ?_

Et pourtant… Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Hermione était littéralement paralysée par la peur.

Durant près de trois minutes, Harry tortura Neville de toutes sortes de manières, laissant libre court à sa folie. Outre le sort de douleur, il usait de plusieurs sortilèges médicaux qu'il avait appris pour son auto-charcutage récent… il prit un plaisir infini à user du sort de scalpel pour découper les oreilles et les paupières de sa victime. Il les lui ferait manger plus tard.

C'est alors que Daphné arriva en courant, parvenant finalement à rejoindre son maître. Il l'avait semée en un rien de temps. Il était si merveilleux !

- Maître Harry ! S'extasia t'elle en œillant ce qu'il faisait. Maître ! Permettez-moi de vous aider !

Harry sembla reprendre ses esprits à ce moment-là.

- Viens Daphné, dit-il en désignant Neville. Viens donc t'occuper de notre petit ami. Fais lui ce que tu veux, mais qu'il ne soit plus jamais le même après tes petits câlins... suis-je clair ?

Comprenant immédiatement l'insinuation, Daphné opina de la tête.

- Très clair, maître Harry. Je ne vous décevrais pas !

- Je l'espère pour toi. Je n'ai pas envie de te priver de mon choyage corporel habituel.

Daphné rougit en imaginant la scène. Elle était pressée de pouvoir enfin être collée à son maître ! Rien qu'en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait fait hier, elle était folle de joie. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait autre chose que lui donner des caresses et qu'il portait son attention entre ses jambes, et elle avait adoré cela. Vivement qu'il recommence !

- Et maintenant, à nous deux Hermione, susurra Harry. Je vais t'apprendre la rébellion !

Voyant l'horreur dans les yeux de sa victime, il dit :

- Je ne te tuerais pas, rassure toi… la douceur n'a pas fonctionnée, alors je vais user de la force pour te briser et faire de toi mon esclave ! Après ta rééducation, tu n'oseras plus faire un pas sans mon autorisation…

- Pitié, je…

- Pitié ? Je ne connais pas ce mot. Pas envers une fille qui ne s'est pas laissée faire lorsque je l'honorais de mes mains. Je ne retrouverais mon vocabulaire que lorsque tu ne pourras plus opposer de résistance.

- Non, je !

Hermione acheva sa phrase en un cri strident. Juste au moment où Harry s'apprêtait à lui jeter un sortilège de son cru, le sol s'était ouvert sous elle, l'entraînant dans les entrailles de la terre, et s'était refermé en un instant.

Voyant cela, son bourreau hurla de rage. Il ignorait alors que, dans la salle de surveillance, Nymphadora Tonks avait elle aussi assisté avec effarement au spectacle, prête à intervenir pour que SON esclave ne soit pas trop blessée. Personne ici n'avait activé le moindre système runique ! En plus, ils se trouvaient tous quatre au plus profond niveau, il n'y avait rien en dessous !

Vraiment ?

…

Daphné avait assisté avec effarement à la disparition d'Hermione. Comment avait-elle fait ? C'était ce qu'elle se demandait alors qu'elle tenait en main les testicules de sa victime et s'apprêtait à y lancer divers sortilèges quelque peu… incapacitants. Elle prenait au mot la volonté de son maître, à savoir _« qu'il ne soit plus jamais le même »_.

- Daphné ! Hurla Harry, se retenant visiblement de perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Avance, j'ai besoin de me relaxer !

En langage Harry, cela signifiait « trouve-nous un coin tranquille que je puisse admirer et étudier ton corps ! ».

Daphné se releva en un instant, folle de joie. Elle se jeta sur son maître pour le gratifier d'un baiser sur les pieds, puis se précipita à l'exploration du reste du niveau, baguette à la main et l'esprit d'ores et déjà enfiévré à l'idée de ce qui lui serait fait.

Dans le couloir, avec un dernier regard pour la forme évanouie de Neville, Harry murmura un sort qu'il avait trouvé il y a peu :

« _Avada Kedavra_ ».

Et il détourna la tête pour aller s'occuper de son esclave folle d'excitation.

…

Perdue dans le noir complet, Hermione ignorait où elle pouvait bien être. Elle avait déjà chuté sur ce qui lui avait semblé être des dizaines, des centaines de mètres. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée de s'écraser au fond du boyau dans lequel elle chutait. Ce n'était là qu'une faille dans la roche, le fond était certainement plein d'eau ou d'arrêtes de rocher tranchantes… si elle n'était pas dépecée net, elle finirait par se noyer, paralysée par le froid et l'épuisement…

Mais tout esprit digne de ce nom fait passer la raison avant la peur. Revenant quelque peu à elle, s'habituant à sa chute, elle parvint à se saisir de sa baguette et se jeta un sortilège de lévitation.

L'arrêt fut brutal, tant qu'elle sentit ses organes cogner contre ses muscles internes, et faillit vomir tant le malaise ainsi provoqué fut profond.

Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes pour se sentir de nouveau complètement opérationnelle. Visiblement, les sortilèges médicaux qu'elle avait lancés sur ses vêtements protecteurs faisaient effet.

Maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau apte à réfléchir, il lui fallait décider quoi faire.

_Bon, où suis-je ? Est-ce un piège des professeurs, un accès vers un niveau plus profond ? Cela fait-il partie de l'épreuve ? Ce serait étonnant mais pas impossible. La seule chose à faire est de repérer les lieux. Mais si je lance un lumos, alors mon charme de lévitation s'annule et au-revoir moi-même… Et puis, vaut-il mieux que je descende alors qu'il n'y a certainement rien plus avant ? Ou vaut-il mieux que je remonte, au risque de rencontrer à nouveau Harry et de me faire torturer ? Au mieux…_

Quelques secondes de réflexion lui suffirent.

_Première chose à faire, explorer. J'étais certes paniquée, mais je n'ai rien remarqué au-dessus de moi, pas la moindre issue, pas le moindre balcon naturel sur lequel je pourrais me reposer. Je ne pourrais maintenir mon sort éternellement, il faut donc que je descende de moi-même avant que la nature ne reprenne ses droits. Houlà, je n'ai pas assez pratiqué le déplacement via un sort de lévitation, moi…_

Tant bien que mal, effrayée à l'idée d'annuler son sort, elle abaissa légèrement sa baguette, jusqu'ici à l'horizontale au long de son corps, et se fit lentement descendre, prenant grand soin à éviter de toucher à la paroi de quelque côté que ce soit. La moindre inattention pourrait la déconcentrer, briser son œuvre et la faire chuter…

A sa grande surprise, il ne lui fallut plus longtemps pour quitter le boyau dans lequel elle se trouvait, tout au plus une minute. Elle déboucha soudain dans le plafond de ce qui lui parut être une grande grotte. A en juger par le courant d'air qui faisait onduler ses longs cheveux et le sifflement qui s'entendait au lointain.

_Brrr, on dirait presque celui d'un serpent ! Que c'est désagréable !_

Elle toucha soudain le sol, se rassérénant quand à sa survie. Il était temps, elle était presque épuisée et n'aurait put se maintenir beaucoup plus longtemps.

Elle s'affala sur le sol gelé où elle s'était déposée, et reprit son souffle quelques minutes. Puis, cela fait, elle entreprit d'allumer sa baguette pour voir comment se présentaient les lieux.

Elle fut soufflée en remarquant que l'endroit n'était visiblement pas naturel. A ce qu'elle pouvait en voir, « quelqu'un » s'était amusé à creuser un immense tunnel dans la roche. Le plafond était à plus de vingt mètres de hauteur et l'on voyait nettement les traces de sortilèges excavateurs. Les murs les plus proches, qui devaient être éloignés d'au moins vingt-cinq mètres, présentaient les mêmes marques. Et les bouts du tunnel n'étaient pas visibles.

_Je me demande combien mesure cet endroit ! Et où mène-t-il ?_

Il faisait un froid insupportable, mais elle n'était pourtant pas en extérieur dans une atmosphère modifiée par magie… L'humidité était omniprésente, insupportable, et lui emplissait les poumons d'une odeur de décomposition et de poussière qui lui provoquait une toux quasi-continuelle. Heureusement que sa tenue protégeait sa santé de tous les effets de ces désagréments.

Durant plusieurs minutes, elle erra lamentablement, trébuchant de temps à autres sur des tas inidentifiables de ce qui semblait être des ossements de rongeurs plus gros que ses deux mains réunies. Après presque une heure, elle commença à paniquer de nouveau.

_Où suis-je ? Mais où ?_

- IL Y A QUELQU'UN ?

_Même un sorcier serait bienvenu ! Que quelqu'un me sorte de là !_

C'est alors qu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Se retournant vivement, elle ouvrit grand les yeux en en voyant une paire bleue démesurée…

_**- Ti é tu **_**(II) **_**?**_ Siffla une voix de serpent.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

**I. **_Sortilège horaire :__**Fait apparaître l'hologramme d'une montre, d'un cadran solaire, de cristaux liquides… tout ce qui est Moldu est interdit, c'est pour cela qu'il n'y a pas de montres.**_

**II**_**. **__« Ti é tu »__** (qui es-tu) : Phrase en phonétique fourchelangue. Voir chapitre trente de « Une Histoire de serpents, Tome I » pour en bénéficier.**_


	10. Le labyrinthe

NVJM

_**Les réponses aux commentaires se trouvent dans… la boîte de commentaires.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**UN MONDE A PART**_

_**Chapitre Dixième : Le Labyrinthe**_

Toute la journée, Daphné fut rouge pivoine. La nuit précédente, pour la première fois, Harry l'avait embrassée sur les lèvres… Elle le savait, un cap avait été franchi, et elle en était folle de joie. Pour une fois qu'il la choyait ailleurs que sur la peau ou la bouche !

Ledit Harry, quand à lui, avait de nouveau passée une nuit blanche grâce à ses potions. Il aurait pu dormir, mais il avait préféré prendre du temps pour réfléchir.

Il se doutait de la façon dont Hermione s'était libérée de son collier de servage. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était comment elle avait fait pour disparaître d'une telle manière. Ils se trouvaient au plus profond niveau des sous-sols, et il était peu probable qu'il s'agisse d'un piège des professeurs. Un possible portoloin plate-forme situé au fond du trou ? Eventuellement. Mais en ce cas, rien n'expliquait qu'il n'ait trouvé ni trace de trappe ni quelconque résidu de magie ambiante.

Ruminant ses pensées tout en tripotant Daphné de temps à autres, il ne put s'empêcher d'enrager. Une seule esclave ne lui suffisait plus, il lui fallait en capturer une autre rapidement. La seule qui le tentait pour l'instant était la dénommée Hannah Abbott, une jeune esclave de sa maison asservie par l'école… et elle avait été l'une des premières éliminées. Il avait vu son corps inanimé dans le tas de blessés réuni par le Hagrid –qui tenait le poste de "nettoyeur" pour cet examen-. A l'heure actuelle, elle devait subir toute une séance de torture.

Quelques heures après avoir laissée Daphné se blottir à ses côtés, il décida de se remettre en action. Réveillant son esclave, il toucha ses jeunes seins pour se ragaillardir, puis se leva et sortit sa baguette afin de retirer tous les sortilèges protecteurs qu'il avait placés autour d'eux.

Cela faisait deux jours que l'épreuve avait commencée, et il était déjà incontestablement le maître des lieux. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'intérêt à y participer, hormis torturer quelques victimes ou tripoter diverses filles. Se creusant la tête, il chercha longuement des idées pour s'occuper, sans grand succès. Il ignorait que la solution viendrait des professeurs.

Dans le but de complexifier grandement l'examen, ceux-ci avaient prévu des "évènements" particulièrement intéressants… et sadiques. Avec tout cela, il n'y avait pas à douter qu'une compilation des épreuves et des maux subis par les esclaves se vendrait comme des petits pains. Après tout, tout le monde adorait les torturer.

- Allons Daphné, dit Harry, suis-moi. Nous grignoterons en cours de route.

- Où allons-nous, mon merveilleux maître ? Minauda-t-elle en se rhabillant.

- Il reste encore de nombreuses zones souterraines que nous n'avons pas encore explorées. Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons y trouver de quoi nous distraire, ou au moins passer du bon temps tous les deux.

Ainsi fut donc fait. Il leur fallut une heure de marche et de ridicules combats vite expédiés pour parvenir à la seconde zone de l'examen, celle qui était ouverte aux élèves à partir du second jour. Selon les informations données par le directeur et les professeurs, cet endroit était largement plus piégé que le premier et il était magiquement agrandi pour recouvrir une surface grande comme dix fois celle du parc.

_Espérons que ce sera un peu plus amusant par ici._

Il n'imaginait pas être si vite exaucé. La toute première salle de cette seconde partie était occupée par une équipe professorale visiblement chargée de donner diverses informations aux élèves.

- Harry James Potter, vingt-deuxième ! Nota une prof qu'il n'avait pas encore vue. Daphné Greengrass, vingt-troisième ! Equipe Potter, troisième à entrer !

Un regard au mur principal leur permit de remarquer un tableau magique classant les résultats par points. Il fut surpris de ne pas être premier, aussi bien au niveau de l'individuel que de l'équipe.

_1- Ronald Weasley, esclave, 9824 points. En course._

_2- Théodore Nott, sang-pur, 7020 points. En course._

_3- Hermione Granger, esclave, 7012 points. Hors-jeu._

_4- Drago Malfoy, sang-pur, 6847 points. En course._

_5- Greengrass Daphné, esclave, 6798 points. En course._

_6- Emelyne Vance, sang-mêlé, 6797 points. Abandon._

_7- Harry Potter, sang-mêlé, 6233 points. En course._

…

_1- Equipe Ronald Weasley, 25476 points._

_2- Equipe Hermione Granger, 23247 points._

_3- Equipe Harry Potter, 19657 points._

…

_35- Equipe Drago Malfoy, 6849 points._

…

_Je ne suis que septième ? Avec mes résultats ? Comment ça se fait ? Et Hermione qui est… hors-jeu ? C'était donc vraiment un piège des professeurs ? Etonnant… peu importe, je m'occuperai de son cas quand je sortirais d'ici._

Le moins qu'il puisse, c'est bien qu'il était très étonné de ses résultats. Qui plus est d'avoir été devancé par un imbécile tel que Malfoy. Cet abruti avait dû dépenser sans compter pour obtenir une si bonne place, de même que pour le second. Le plus étrange était toutefois la première place de Ronald Weasley. Harry ne savait pas grand-chose au sujet de cet esclave, si ce n'est qu'il était très discret et constituait un élève studieux qui avait déjà acquise une réputation de rat de bibliothèque. Il serait très certainement bon de garder un œil sur lui…

Juste à côté de son maître, Daphné ne savait que penser, si ce n'est que le système de notification devait avoir commis une erreur. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir dépassé son maître, et il ne pouvait pas être autre chose que premier ! Comment donc cela se pourrait-il ? Un rapide regard lui indiqua qu'Harry ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Elle en fut soulagée, l'espoir d'être punie par une absence de câlin s'éloignant. Peut-être même pourrait-il la récompenser de son bon score…

- Mr Potter, souhaitez-vous obtenir des informations sur la seconde épreuve ? Proposa l'un des professeurs. Cela vous coûtera cent points à l'individuelle et deux cent à l'équipe.

- Faites, répondit Harry.

Deux cent points, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Ils les rattraperaient vite fait.

- Bien… cette seconde épreuve se déroule sur un terrain divisé en neuf parties égales contenant chacune une salle spéciale disposant d'un équipement conséquent. Il y a là-bas un puits, une infirmerie d'urgence et des réserves de nourriture pour cinq semaines. Chacune de ces « bases » est divisée en diverses salles et est donnée aléatoirement à l'une des neuf premières équipes capable de la rejoindre dans un délai de deux heures. Etant troisième, vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de difficultés. Vous devez savoir qu'il est possible de former des alliances grâce à des bracelets de servages que vous pouvez trouver au nombre de vingt dans chaque base, et qui sont dissimulés au nombre de cinq cent sur toute la surface de l'épreuve. Ces bracelets ont le même fonctionnement que les colliers de servage mais seront désactivés dès que vous quitterez la zone de l'épreuve, pour quelque raison que ce soit. Ces colliers vous serviront à former une troupe. Il vous est aussi possible de trouver de très grandes quantités de nourriture ou d'équipement si vous résolvez diverses énigmes ou si vous parvenez à établir des scores record. L'accès à la troisième partie de l'examen s'ouvrira lorsqu'une équipe parviendra à accumuler pour deux-cent mille points ou lorsqu'un individuel en aura cinquante mille. Vous pouvez disposer.

A l'entente de tout ceci, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'entrer dans une froide colère. Il savait déjà que ces maudits professeurs se divertissaient sur leur dos à tous, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait à ce point-là, à les réduire en animaux de foire ! Il ne serait même pas étonné d'apprendre que des caméras les filmaient et que des films seraient vendus à leurs dépens après l'année ! S'il savait…

N'ayant guère envie de rester plus longtemps en compagnie de ces incapables de juges, il se dépêcha de se saisir de la main de Daphné pour gagner enfin la seconde épreuve. Ce faisant, il se dit que ce serait peut-être le moment idéal pour former une large sphère d'influence. S'il parvenait à prouver à toutes et tous ses immenses capacités physiques, magiques et stratégiques, il pourrait littéralement devenir maître d'une petite mafia dans leur année. Sans compter qu'il aurait ainsi un bon nombre de jolies filles à disposition. Finalement, cette épreuve n'était pas si dépourvue d'intérêt…

Il n'imaginait toutefois pas à quel point la partie serait dure. A peine avait-ils fait quelques dizaines de pas qu'ils furent interpellés par une voix traînante et désagréable au possible…

- Tiens donc, qui œillons-nous là ! Ne serait-ce pas ce cher Potter ?

- Ravi de te rencontrer, Malfoy, répondit Harry en souriant de dédain. J'aimerais bien parler avec toi, mais je n'ai aucune envie d'être contaminé par ton abyssale crétinerie. Si tu veux bien m'excuser…

Drago semblèrent choqués en ouïssant ce gueux leur parler d'une si outrageante manière. Dissimulant leur colère derrière un masque outragé, ils répondirent en tentant de se maîtriser.

- Faites attention, monsieur Potter, ou vous risquez bien de ne pas voir la fin de cette journée. Vous avez déjà eue de la chance d'esquiver vos poursuivants, n'abusez point du sort…

_Mes poursuivants ? Il aurait osé payer des gens pour s'en prendre à moi ?_

- Tu veux parler des espèces d'abrutis qui m'ont attaqué ? Franchement, tu aurais dû mieux choisir tes subordonnés… ils sont si bêtes que même toi tu n'aurais eu aucun mal à t'en débarrasser, malgré ton incapacité magique typiquement Moldue.

- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS NOUS COMPARER A DES MOLDUS ?! NOUS SOMMES DRAGO MALFOY, SANG-PUR ET HERITIER DIRECT DE NOTRE PERE…

- _Lacervm_.

Drago ne purent achever leur phrase, car eux et leurs deux acolytes furent soudain la cible d'une large lame magique qui entailla leurs visages et ouvrit profondément leur nez et leurs joues. Le sang se mit à couler à profusion en un instant, et leurs hurlements de douleur et de panique s'entendirent bien loin. Voir et sentir son propre appendice nasal pendouiller par la grâce d'un misérable bout de peau ferait cet effet à presque tout le monde.

Entendant un bruit de course par-delà les hurlements, Harry se saisit de la main de Daphné et la tira après lui, prenant la fuite par un couloir bienvenu…ce faisant, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. En ce moment, rien ne lui réussissait aussi bien qu'il le souhaitait. Encore cinq jours minimum avant de pouvoir sortir d'ici et s'occuper de la traîtresse… sa patience serait réduite à néant d'ici là.

_**UMAP**_

Dans la salle de surveillance des professeurs, une autre personne fulminait… Nymphadora Tonks était hors d'elle, ses cheveux flamboyants semblant presque s'enflammer à chacun de ses pas. Cela faisait plus de dix minutes qu'elle avait quitté son poste de surveillance des hologrammes magiques et qu'elle cherchait une explication à ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait bien tenté d'en parler avec d'autres, mais personne ne savait de quel piège il s'agissait. Aucune trappe de ce style n'avait été installée. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle avec le directeur lorsque celui-ci viendrait inspecter le déroulement de la captu… de l'examen.

_**UMAP**_

Coincée dans l'obscurité complète d'une grotte démesurée après avoir chutée dans une faille du sol, Hermione se trouvait à ce moment confrontée à l'effrayante vision d'une paire d'yeux bleus démesurés.

_**- Ti é tu ? **_Demanda une voix sifflante.

- Qui… qui êtes-vous ? Couina Hermione d'une voix tremblante de peur. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

_**- Séstò a tsa téstiò. Ti é tu ?**_

- Qui êtes-vous ? Répéta Hermione, prête à se faire dessus. Que dites-vous ?

_Ahlàlà,_ pensa le nouveau venu. _Encore un de ces ignares qui ne connaît pas le fourchelangue ! Tu parles d'une époque ! Bon, alors voyons…_

L'inconnu usa de ses capacités pour communiquer avec l'esprit de notre amie. Avec une voix mentale toujours aussi sifflante, elle répéta, cette fois-ci en bon Anglais :

_Je disais : Qui es-tu ?_

_Légilimencie, _pensa immédiatement Hermione_. Je… je m'appelle Hermione, élève de Poudlard. Qui êtes-vous ?_

_Poudlard ? Pôdlad tu veux dire. Comment es-tu arrivée ici, jeune fille ?_

_Je suis tombée dans une trappe ! Mais qui êtes-vous ?!_

_Je m'appelle Lyghim, et tu es ici dans la Chambre des Secrets. Mais c'est étonnant, il n'y a aucune trappe permettant d'accéder à cet endroit. Et tu n'es pas Fourchelangue. Et pourtant, je ressens que tu es sincère… tu es étrange, jeune Hermione._

_Etrange ? Pas moins que vous ! A part votre nom, je ne…_

_Lumières ! _Siffla la dénommée Lyghim.

_**- Lutsiès !**_

Elle se tut alors, au fur et à mesure que des torches fichée dans les murs de la salle s'illuminaient d'une lueur bleue. En un instant, les lieux furent baignés par une lumière aussi puissante que celle du soleil.

Dès que ses yeux se furent habitués à la soudaine luminosité, Hermione observa son interlocutrice… et poussa un hurlement de frayeur, avant d'immédiatement tourner le dos et s'enfuir en courant.

Mesurant près de vingt mètres de long, le basilic de la Chambre n'était pas particulièrement grand pour un représentant de son espèce. Mais les ressemblances avec ce qui était considéré comme étant une « normale basiliciennne » s'arrêtaient là. Outre de larges yeux bleus, les crocs de sa gueule étaient parfaitement ordonnés, et bien qu'ils lui donnassent un air redoutable, ils n'offraient point l'impression d'être une menace. Enfin, sa peau parcheminée était plus grise qu'elle l'aurait dût.

Hermione ne put faire que quelques pas que sa tentative de fuite se heurta de plein fouet à une véritable montagne de chair reptilienne. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, le serpent démesuré s'était enroulé tout autour d'elle, la bloquant et lui coupant tout chance de retraite.

_Calme-toi_, murmura la basilic dans sa tête. _Si tes intentions sont pures, alors je ne te ferais pas le moindre mal, et je t'aiderais même… à condition que tu jures ne rien révéler sur cet endroit._

- Ne me faites pas de mal ! Murmura Hermione d'une toute petite voix, prête à se faire dessus.

_Raconte-moi comme tu es arrivée ici, jeune fille_, ordonna Lyghim sans tenir compte des émotions de l'humaine.

N'ayant guère d'autre choix pour tenter d'assurer sa survie, Hermione s'exécuta. Durant plus d'une heure, elle raconta tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis sa découverte du monde de la magie. Elle n'omit rien, pas le plus petit détail, hypnotisée par le regard flamboyant du basilic. De ce temps, Lyghim l'écouta sans broncher, sans faire le moindre petit mouvement, la tête posée au sol et sa respiration calme balayant la poussière à intervalles réguliers.

- Les examens de fin de première année nous ont réunis dans les sous-sols et nous ont obligés à nous battre entre nous ou à être torturés… au mieux. J'ai eu le temps de me préparer et je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie, mais pas assez bien malheureusement. Si je retourne là-haut, je suis condamnée !

Lyghim ne répondit pas de suite, absorbée dans ses pensées. Poudlard avait bien changé depuis l'époque où elle avait le droit de se promener dans les couloirs et de laisser les élèves grimper sur son dos. A quel moment l'Avenir avait-il ainsi échoué ? Elle se retrouvait maintenant dans une position très désagréable et devait réagir très rapidement si elle voulait conserver son existence secrète… bien qu'animée d'un esprit quasi-humain, elle avait horreur de devoir se presser.

- _Jeune fille_, siffla-t-elle dans sa tête, _j'ai analysées tes paroles et je te crois. Il n'y a toutefois qu'une seule et unique manière pour que je puisse te faire confiance._

Hermione ne fut soulagée que quelques instants durant. Pourvu qu'on ne lui demande pas l'impossible !

_- Sais-tu quel est ce lieu ? _

- Euh… vous me l'avez dit je crois… la Chambre des Secrets, non ?

_- Oui, mais je voulais dire : à quoi sert ce lieu ?_

- Je… ne sais pas, non.

Il valait mieux ne pas parler du monstre de la chambre en face dudit monstre… qui plus est lorsque celui-ci engageait avec vous une conversation plus civilisée que ce que tout sorcier avait fait jusqu'à présent.

- _En vérité, ce lieu à plusieurs fonctions. La salle où tu te trouves était autrefois un hall d'accueil pour les personnes souhaitant passer l'épreuve de l'initiation…_

- Qui est ?

_- Mais ils vous apprennent quoi en cours d'Histoire, nom d'une souris ? Ahlàlà… le rite d'initiation est une épreuve créée par le Père Créateur que devaient passer ceux qui souhaitaient obtenir la confiance du gouvernement dans l'optique de faire partie de la garde personnelle du Créateur ou des grades élevés en général. Le réussir signifiait être capable de faire fi de ses émotions afin de pleinement se mettre au service du plus grand bien._

- C'est le Père Créateur qui a construit cet endroit ? Mais qui était-il ? Vous parlez de lui comme s'il était un dieu !

_- Et c'est pratiquement ce qu'il est. Oui, le Père Créateur est un grand. Le plus grand. Sans lui, il n'y aurait pas de monde magique, tout juste une communauté ridicule de quelques centaines de personnes sans aucune connaissances réelle._

Lyghim soupira d'exaspération face à l'ignorance de son interlocutrice. Dire qu'à son époque, tous les souriceaux de cinq ans savaient qui était le Père Créateur !

Juste à côté, le cerveau d'Hermione fonctionnait à toute allure. Elle ne savait pour ainsi dire rien de tout ce qui lui racontait ce serpent géant, mais elle devait bien avouer quelque chose : ce lieu n'avait pas été créé par un imbécile. Du moins, à en juger par les minuscules ensembles de pentacles runiques presque invisibles qui recouvraient toutes les surfaces. Ces marques étaient presque invisibles, ne luisant que faiblement lorsqu'un sortilège passait dans leurs circuits magiques.

- _Revenons à nos souris,_ siffla Lyghim. _Je crois à tes propos, mais si tu veux que je te fasse confiance il n'y a qu'un seul et unique moyen possible. Tu dois passer l'épreuve d'initiation._

- Qui consiste ?

_- Suis-moi._

Le basilic se mit alors à ramper dans le tunnel, jusqu'en direction d'un mur. Hermione n'eut guère d'autre choix que de le suivre, sentant à juste titre que toute tentative d'évasion serait avortée en un instant. Après quelques minutes, elles arrivèrent toutes deux jusqu'à une porte d'acier massif artistiquement sculptée de serpents teints de vert et sertis d'émeraudes. Il y en avait exactement cinq en haut, en bas, à droite et à gauche autour des gonds.

- _Ócs toa ! _Siffla Lyghim.

Obéissant docilement à l'ordre donné, les vingt serpents-serrure se rétractèrent à tour de rôle, laissant la porte tourner seule, entraînée par son propre poids. Lorsque l'huis se fut ouvert entièrement, une étrange voix sifflante se fit entendre, en provenance d'un long serpent gravé sur sa face arrière…

_**- Sêl lé lécititse stec tòstàts se lie. Có coala stsécetu.**_

- Qui a parlé ? S'effraya Hermione, en redoutant un second basilic.

_- Du calme jeune fille_, siffla Lyghim. _C'est juste l'un des décors._

- Et… qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

_- "Seuls les légitimes peuvent comprendre ce lieu". Si tu le comprends, alors tu seras digne de toute ma confiance._

Ce genre de phrase ne pouvait avoir comme seul effet que d'augmenter l'appréhension d'Hermione. Ce qui ne rata pas…

Guidée par Lyghim, elle descendit un escalier d'une trentaine de marches avant d'enfin parvenir au cœur de la Chambre des Secrets. Lorsque l'on entrait, l'allée centrale constituée de marbre blanc était bordée de chaque côté par une succession d'une dizaine de statues d'obsidienne noire représentant des serpents à la langue sortie, comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à siffler. Juste derrière eux se trouvait une succession d'arcades basses, donnant chacune sur un couloir parallèle à la salle. Enfin, juste face à l'entrée, une statue de Salazar Serpentard sculptée à partir du ventre tenait dans ses mains de pierre un parchemin sculpté. L'ensemble des lieux était éclairé par d'innombrables torches luisantes d'une puissante flamme magique bleue.

Etrangement, Hermione remarqua que l'escalier qu'elle venait de descendre n'était pas le principal. Il se trouvait à droite lorsque l'on entrait, bordé immédiatement à gauche par un couloir monumental, et un peu plus loin par un autre escalier, descendant cette fois-ci.

- _Suis-moi_, siffla Lyghim en prenant la direction dudit escalier.

S'arrachant à l'observation des lieux, Hermione se dépêcha de lui faire suite. Elles s'arrêtèrent toutes deux face à l'entrée.

_- C'est ici que commence le labyrinthe de Pôdlad,_ indiqua Lyghim. _Il s'agit de l'épreuve dont je t'ai parlé. Entre et trouve le moyen de sortir, ou bien meurs d'inanition si tu ne te montres pas digne. Si tu souhaites ne pas passer l'épreuve, je comprendrais. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne me nourris que de rats. J'ai grande envie d'une viande plus consistante._

Le sous-entendu n'eut pas à être répété deux fois. Avec un sursaut de frayeur, Hermione s'avança face à une statue représentant un serpent tombant du plafond. Dès que les pentacles runiques de celui-ci ressentirent une présence, ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une froide lueur verte, et il siffla :

_Ciìcenu, o àfà._

_Isi é làtsé tu lacisìt tu Tèstì,_

_Selui ti nó tiì tà sé mì,_

_Selui ti tésit te tôts tà._

_Sêl se ti totas fesò stêc_

_Te ce lie sostisò oséolé te toas,_

_Sêl se tu tsalitietsà se mêc_

_Tà se lie sesecsò la Tias._

_Le Tèstì é totse tsèts,_

_Tsé te totse acetis il te tésit_

_Te si to coa te sàs te sò sta cit,_

_Tsé lé acis stêc ètse tsèts…_

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Lyghim.

_- A toi de le comprendre, jeune fille. Tu as obtenu l'indice à l'énigme qu'est le labyrinthe, je ne puis plus t'aider._

Déglutissement. A en juger par la lueur de ses yeux, la basilic n'avait qu'une envie… effrayée à l'idée de finir sa vie en casse-croûte, Hermione se dépêcha de s'enfoncer d'un pas vif dans le long couloir où elle avait été conduite. Son but était totalement dépossédé de torches, et était plongé dans la plus totale obscurité. Sortant sa baguette, elle murmura un "lvmos" afin de s'éclairer, mais fut surprise lorsque rien ne se produisit.

- _Lvmos ! LVMOS_ !

Aucune réaction. Elle ne ressentait rien en agitant sa baguette, comme si… comme si elle était tombée en panne ? Comme si elle-même était vide de magie ?

_Mon dieu, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Comme si c'était le moment, franchement !_

N'ayant guère le choix et ne disposant pas de quoi faire un feu, elle se résolut à avance avec prudence. Rendue méfiante par sa chute dans les sous-sols et par toutes celles subies par divers élèves durant l'examen, elle s'accroupit au sol et entreprit d'avancer à tâtons, utilisant sa baguette comme prolongement de son bras afin de repérer d'éventuels creux. Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas de pièges…

Le temps passa sans qu'elle soit capable de l'évaluer de quelque manière que ce soit. Son seul moyen de mesurer la distance était sa baguette… l'ayant mesurée au début de l'année, elle savait qu'elle mesurait vingt-huit centimètres précisément. Il lui suffisait de calculer combien de baguettes elle parcourait pour avoir une estimation grossière de l'espace franchit. Avançant lentement, elle parcourut une dizaine de mètres dans le noir avant de se retrouver confrontée à un mur. Obliquant vers la droite, elle avança cette fois-ci d'un peu plus de sept mètres avant d'avoir un nouveau vide à sa gauche. Cinq autres mètres lui indiquèrent la largeur du nouvel espace. Il devait très certainement en être de même pour tous les couloirs… du moins, elle espérait. Elle avait déjà remarqué que l'architecture des lieux était fixée sur les cinq et ses multiples… le mètre avait été adopté bien après l'époque de la construction de la chambre des secrets, mais puisqu'il s'agissait d'une unité facile à évaluer, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle soit en pratique au Moyen-âge.

Prenant son courage à deux mains et tentant de lutter comme elle pouvait contre l'angoisse qui l'étreignait, elle revint vers le mur premier et entreprit de suivre le tournant des heures durant, avançant si lentement qu'un escargot zigzagant serait plus rapide qu'elle. Elle parcouru cette fois-ci quinze mètres, et fit à nouveau face à un espace de cinq. L'opération se répéta à l'exacte identique à deux reprises. Puis elle déboucha en un lieu où une agréable lueur pouvait se voir, venant d'un couloir transversal.

_Enfin, de la lumière ! J'ai bien cru avoir atterri en enfer ! Mais…_

Les lieux lui rappelaient quelque chose.

_Mais… c'est l'entrée ! J'ai tourné en rond pendant tout ce temps ? Bon sang de bon sang de…_

Frustrée, elle essaya d'établi un plan mental des lieux. Les couloirs qu'elle avait parcourus formaient un carré extérieur de vingt-cinq mètres de côté et un carré intérieur de quinze mètres sur quinze mètres. Il n'y avait pas de couloir transversal sur ce dit-carré. Peut-être sur ceux de l'extérieur ?

Secouant de nouveau sa baguette, elle ne s'étonna pas de voir qu'elle ne fonctionnait toujours pas. Elle essaya toute une batterie de sorts aussi variés les uns que les autres, mais absolument aucun ne parvint à produire le plus minime effet, la plus faible sensation.

Se redressant, elle avança en direction de la lumière et se tourna vers le couloir éclairé. Elle ne fut pas le moins du monde surprise d'y apercevoir la basilic. Celle-ci s'était enroulée sur elle-même et avait posée la tête sur une partie de son corps. Les yeux clos, elle semblait dormir.

_Tu abandonnes ? _Siffla-t-elle dans la tête d'Hermione.

- Non ! Répondit notre amie, que la crainte de finir en casse-croûte rendait méfiante. Je peux vous poser une question ?

_- Il est peu probable que je te réponde, mais dis toujours._

- Quelle heure est-il ?

_- Il est presque midi. Tu es entrée ici i peine une demi-heure._

A peine une demi-heure ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir erré durant des jours entiers !

- Et pourquoi ma baguette ne fonctionne-t-elle pas ?

_- Je ne puis répondre à cette question. La statue de serpent se trouvant entre toi et moi t'a donné tous les indices souhaitables. Tu peux la réécouter si tu le souhaites. _

N'ayant guère autre chose à faire, Hermione s'avança d'un pas vif dans le but de s'exécuter. Mais à peine était-elle parvenue à proximité de la statue qu'elle se heurta violemment à un véritable mur transparent. Un champ de force se trouvait là, l'empêchant de sortir.

- Mais que ? Je suis coincée ?

- _Tu as accepté de passer l'épreuve,_ indiqua la basilic. _Tu n'as plus que deux moyens de sortir d'ici. La réussite ou la mort. A toi de voir_. _Je mangerais bien une souris moi…_

Sur ces bons mots, Lyghim se mu lentement et s'en alla, laissant une Hermione tétanisée faire face au rappel de sa solitude.

_Mais comment faire pour sortir d'ici ?! _

FIN DU CHAPITRE

_**A votre avis, comment Hermione peut-elle faire pour sortir du labyrinthe ? N'hésitez pas à exposer vos idées !**_

_**Le lexique de la phonétique fourchelangue est disponible au chap 30 de "Une histoire de serpents, Tome 1".**_


	11. Le Créateur

**NVJM**

_**Le titre de ce chapitre n'a aucune volonté de connotation religieuse ou idéologique. Il se réfère uniquement à un personnage récurent de mes fanfictions.**_

_**Les réponses aux commentaires se trouvent dans… la boîte des commentaires.**_

_**UN MONDE A PART**_

_**Chapitre onzième : Le Créateur**_

Vingt jours. Cela faisait vingt longs jours qu'Hermione se trouvait enfermée dans le labyrinthe de la chambre des secrets. Trois semaines qui s'étiraient à l'infini pour faire durer chaque seconde une éternité. Quatre-cent quatre-vingt heures durant lesquelles elle n'avait eu de cesse de ressasser toutes les idées, toutes les hypothèses possibles et imaginables pour comprendre le mystère qui devait la faire sortir d'ici. Moments d'espoir lorsqu'une idée germait, désillusion lorsqu'elle s'avérait fausse… elle ne comptait plus ces péripéties d'ennui qui la plongeaient petit à petit dans un désespoir sans cesse plus profond.

Depuis maintenant deux jours, elle n'avait plus rien à manger. Les quelques denrées qu'elle avait accumulées durant l'épreuve de l'école n'étaient guère consistantes : du pain rassis, des légumes crus vites pourris, des morceaux de sucre rongés par l'humidité, des biscuits détrempés qu'il fallait sans cesse disputer aux rats qui traînaient… ou plutôt qui agonisaient. Elle aurait pu les manger crus en ultime recours, faisant fi de son dégoût, mais la fumée violette qui s'échappait de leurs infectes blessures ne laissait aucun doute sur la puissance du venin qui coulait dans leurs veines.

La gardienne de la chambre, la basilic Lyghim, vaquait à ses occupations avec le plus grand détachement : souris-perchée, sieste, cache-cache souris, sommeil, saute-souris et autres petits roupillons ponctuaient ses journées depuis maintenant plus de huit siècles. Il lui était arrivé d'hiberner des années durant lorsque l'ennui se faisait trop grand, se plongeant d'elle-même dans une stase magique bienvenue. En ces moments, elle rêvait à ce temps révolu de l'Âge d'Or, où elle était libre de se balader dans toute la cité, libre de s'amuser avec les élèves et libre de chasser dans la forêt. L'arrivée d'une jeune humaine était un changement révolutionnaire dans ses habitudes.

Revoir quelqu'un lui rappelait ce temps où les enfants de l'orphelinat du château glissaient sur son dos transformé en toboggan, et lui donnait une immense envie de remonter à la surface. Mais faire ceci lui serait fatal. Ses promenades dans la tuyauterie et les passages secrets ne manquaient pas de l'informer des dangers de la société sorcière née au seizième siècle.

Malgré tous ces dangers, elle mourrait d'envie de revenir au soleil, de se faire roussir les écailles plutôt que de devoir se contenter de la chaleur artificielle fournie par les pentacles runiques de la chambre. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse… il fallait qu'elle aille voir son maître.

Trente jours. Cela faisait quarante-trois mille interminables minutes qu'Hermione était piégée dans le labyrinthe de la chambre des secrets. Epuisée par le manque de nourriture, elle était depuis plusieurs jours allongée sur le sol gelé, s'affaiblissant de plus en plus. Elle ne faisait plus de cauchemars où elle se voyait mourir, elle ne craignait plus d'être retrouvée par les sorciers, elle n'avait plus peur de l'angoisse apportée par la mort. Celle-ci était devenue une bonne amie qui tardait à lui rendre visite.

Pour s'occuper, elle n'avait rien d'autre que sa conscience. Entre ses interminables séquences de sommeil, elle pensait. Pensait sans cesse à tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis un an. Depuis ce jour malheureux où la vieille métamorphiste était venue chez ses parents et l'avait embarquée dans ce monde d'horreur. Dans ce monde qui lui avait tout volé, de ses parents jusqu'à son innocence.

Au fond d'elle-même, bien qu'elle se soit longtemps refusé à l'admettre, Hermione savait que ses parents n'étaient au mieux plus que des ossements parmi tant d'autres. Peut-être même étaient-ils réduits en esclavage, comme elle. Peut-être avaient-ils cessé de l'aimer, en colère contre elle pour ce qu'elle avait enclenché inconsciemment.

Lyghim avait rendu une visite à son maître. Comme toujours depuis plus de huit siècles, celui-ci était resté silencieux, enfermé dans sa gangue de pierre gravée. Serpentard n'était plus qu'os et poussière depuis longtemps, mais elle lui portait toujours un amour inconditionnel. Il l'avait élevée, l'avait nourrie au biberon, l'avait entraînée à la chasse à la souris, avait toujours été là pour elle. Même lorsqu'elle était devenue plus grande que lui, il continuait à la serrer dans ses bras en souriant. Même lorsqu'elle l'avait pétrifié par erreur en apprenant à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, il n'avait pas été mécontent, écrivant rapidement un traité sur le sujet. Même lorsqu'il avait été empoisonné par accident par son venin, il continuait à la réconforter. Même à l'agonie aux côtés de ses camarades tombés, ses pensées avaient été pour elle.

Rendre visite à son maître la rassurait. Mais s'il était une leçon qu'il lui avait apprise, c'est qu'il ne fallait pas s'apitoyer sur le passé. Son envie de revoir le soleil était la plus forte.

Et, pour la première fois depuis Sa chute, elle se résolu à rendre visite au _Père_.

_**- Stès ?**_ (Père ?)

Pas de réponse.

_**- Stès ? Shó tsàtàté ?**_ (Père ? Vous m'entendez ?)

- …

- _**Stès, sé tsoa, Litits**_. (Père, c'est moi, Lyghim).

- …

- _**She sé te shó tsàtàté Stès. Sil shó sté, séstòté tsoa.**_ (Je sais que vous m'entendez Père. S'il vous plait, répondez-moi).

_**- …Ti iatil Litits ? Tu té sta shetu tse shoas testui stu te sìt siètle. Stóstoa tòt sèt àstesetsà sótì ?**_ (Qu'y a-t-il Lyghim ? Tu n'es pas venue me voir depuis plus de cinq siècles. Pourquoi donc cet empressement soudain ?)

- _**Il se stas tèlt shoz Stès.**_ (Il se passe quelque chose Père.)

- _**Toa tòt ?**_ (Quoi donc ?)

- _**She she seshoas le solèie.**_ (Je veux revoir le soleil.)

- …

- _**é ut stetit utsèt étà tsì te stasé shots éstêsh.**_ (Et une petite humaine est en train de passer votre épreuve.)

- _**èl te la stas sta, èla séusi.**_ (Elle ne la passe pas, elle l'a réussie.)

_**- A shò ? Sét'ute stetsiès ! èl t'ashé stóstà sta l'ès stu sash te lé tsilié t'ots tàtita te shé tsàshé. **_(Ah bon ? C'est une première ! Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air plus sage que les milliers d'autres candidats que j'ai mangés.)

_**- Tésésité fé loa. El t'a sta otà te talà t'itéal, tsé se sesa sufizà ashèt ute fôstsasiò atsélésé. Ute fôstsasiò te tu setòtesa.**_ (Nécessité fait loi. Elle n'a pas autant de talent qu'idéal, mais ce sera suffisant avec une formation accélérée. Une formation que tu seconderas.)

- _**She shé stóshoas sostis t'isi ?**_ (Je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici ?)

_**- Tós l'ìstà, sta otela te la sité. Si lé stotsé te la shêt Èstsiôte sò sufizà, tótefoa… tu stósé te sétsésis é teshetis sò fatsilié.**_ (Pour l'instant, pas au-delà de la cité. Si les progrès de la jeune Hermione sont suffisants, toutefois… tu pourrais te rétrécir et devenir son familier.)

- _**ÓÈ ! LE SOLÈIE ! SHE SHÉ SESHOAS LE SOLÈIE !**_ (OUAIS ! LE SOLEIL ! JE VAIS REVOIR LE SOLEIL !)

Emplie de joie, la basilic ébroua soudain ses écailles de l'humidité ambiante, se relevant pour danser la gigue de la même manière que si un flutiste l'entraînait.

- _**Alò, tu talts Litits, tu talts.**_ (Allons, du calme Lyghim, du calme.)

_**- Stastò Stès. Tsé étaie sóshis tésha te stézis a l'ité te tse fès tsiié !**_ (Pardon Père. Mes écailles rougissent déjà de plaisir à l'idée de me faire griller !)

_**- Il te fotsa atàts àtos ìte ashà te stóshoas à stofité. É ashà te stóshoas àtsété sèt shêt fiie, il fotsa t'èl soa tòshetashetsà soatié**_. (Il te faudra attendre encore un peu avant de pouvoir en profiter. Et avant de pouvoir entraîner cette jeune fille, il faudra qu'elle soit convenablement soignée.)

_**- She ts'à otust !**_ (Je m'en occupe !)

Quarante jours. Cela faisait plus de trois millions de secondes qu'Hermione agonisait à petit feu. Du moins, le pensait-elle. Etait-il réellement possible de rester vingt jours sans manger, sans boire ? Peut-être était-elle déjà morte. Peut-être, à l'image des fantômes du château, était-elle condamnée à rester à jamais sur Terre, à souffrir l'éternité. Mais à ses yeux, tout cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi elle se sentait de mieux en mieux. Son esprit, embrumé depuis des jours, s'éclaircissait petit à petit et revenait à sa constante réflexion. Son corps, ravagé par les courbatures et la faim, s'éveillait progressivement et regagnait une bienfaisante chaleur. Etait-ce cela, la mort ?

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla au 45ème jour, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait suffisement de forces pour se lever. Mais pourquoi le faire ? Elle était condamnée à mourir de toute façon… mais tant qu'à mourir, autant le faire autrement que dans un trou à rats !

_La lumière… même si le serpent veut m'en empêcher, je veux mourir au soleil !_

Lentement, de ses pas maladroits déséquilibrés par l'inaction, Hermione se glissa silencieusement jusqu'à l'entrée du labyrinthe. Revoir la faible lueur des torches lui fit un bien fou. L'obscurité était maintenant son amie, elle ne la craignait plus. Mais même si elle lui brulait les yeux, la lumière du feu avait un pouvoir charismatique qui lui embrasait l'esprit. Continuant à avancer, elle arriva juste en face de la statue de serpent pendant au plafond. Mince !

_J'ai oublié la barrière magique ! Je suis bloquée !_

La statue s'anima soudain. Hermione crut que c'était pour lui réciter à nouveau le poème-indice auquel elle avait eu droit pour tenter de résoudre l'énigme qui lui était proposée, mais…

_**- Tu à a tsi tu tà shêt fiie. A tsoas te tu shólé sèsté tà le lashisìt. **_(Tu en as mis du temps jeune fille. A croire que tu voulais rester dans le labyrinthe).

- Pardon ?

- _**Alò, sha ! Tu é atàdu**_. (Allons, va ! Tu es attendue.)

Comme pour attester les paroles de la sculpture, la barrière magique s'illumina soudain d'un jaune éclatant avant de se disperser comme poudre au vent.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? J'ai réussi ? Comme ça ? Mais je n'ai rien fait !_

Ne sachant que faire, Hermione sortit du couloir servant d'entrée au labyrinthe, et retrouva la grande salle de la Chambre des secrets. En face d'elle, la statue du vieillard qu'elle avait vue précédemment semblait la narguer de son regard de pierre.

_La basilic n'est pas là ? Vite !_

Ni une ni deux ! Sans faire de bruit, en longeant les ombres ! S'esquiver discrètement de sa démarche encore malhabile. Les courbatures commençaient à s'apaiser lorsqu'elle entra dans le grand tunnel d'entrée, l'adrénaline faisant son effet, mais le moindre pas était encore douloureux. Il lui fallut de longues minutes et de grands efforts pour parvenir à s'élancer en courant. Elle ignorait où était la sortie, son « accès » n'étant plus réellement accessible… mais mieux valait ne pas y réfléchir maintenant et improviser pour ne pas laisser le désespoir l'envahir trop tôt.

_- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?_

Stop ! Avant même de pouvoir s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit, Hermione heurta de plein fouet un mur de chair reptilienne.

- Outch !

_Keskisépassé ?_

Un simple regard en l'air… et Hermione ressentit soudain une folle envie d'aller au petit coin.

_- Où donc croyais-tu aller jeune fille ?_

Peur. Les crocs de la basilic ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Le souffle froid du reptile lui balayait les cheveux et lui emplissait les poumons d'une désagréable odeur de souris.

- Euh, je… je…

_- Tu voulais partir d'ici ? Ce n'est pas vraiment prudent. Tu as de la chance que j'ai été ici à faire une partie de dame-souris. Si tu avais été trop loin tu aurais attiré l'attention des sorciers, et ça n'aurait pas été très sain pour ta santé._

Déglutissement. Il n'était pas bien difficile de s'imaginer les tortures qu'elle pourrait subir. Malgré son jeune âge, elle avait lu de nombreux ouvrages traitant de la douleur –et des moyens de la provoquer-

- Que… qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?

- _Suis-moi_, siffla mentalement Lyghim.

Ne laissant pas le temps de répondre à son invitée, la basilic s'en fut en direction de la statue de Serpentard, sifflant « _**ócs-toa !**_ ». La statue écarta soudain les bras, laissant sa robe de pierre traîner par terre et révélant un couloir bas s'enfonçant dans le sol.

- Où va-t-on ?

- _**Shoas T'èltì.**_

- Hein ?

- _Voir quelqu'un_, se rattrapa mentalement la basilic. _Malgré le temps que tu as passé avec l'énigme, tu ne comprends toujours pas le fourchelangue ?_

- Pas vraiment, ce n'est pas très facile, tenta piteusement Hermione.

Mieux valait ne pas choquer la basilic ! La menace de son estomac, bien qu'un peu estompée, était encore bien présente !

La jeune fille et sa guide arrivèrent bien vite en face d'une étrange porte… il s'agissait d'une sorte de barrière d'une lumière bleue translucide.

- _**ócs-toa !**_

- C'est quoi ça ?

_- Il s'agit d'une barrière magique n'offrant le passage qu'en cas d'identité magique identique ou de puissance supérieure à celle de la personne ayant érigée la barrière._

- C'est intéressant ça… mais et si on ne correspond pas ?

_- Ton corps et ton esprit sont désintégrés, comme le disent les moldus._

Cette seule idée eut le mérite de faire déglutir Hermione. Le cheveu qu'elle testa d'abord ne changea pas, de même que son orteil ou son doigt. A sa grande surprise, tout se passa bien. Passant la barrière en coup de vent, elle entra soudain dans une large salle d'une vingtaine de mètres de côté.

_- Fais silence je te prie. Nous entrons dans le lieu de repos des fondateurs de l'école._

_-_ Leurs tombes ?

_- Oui._

Bien qu'incroyablement intéressée, Hermione s'engagea à rester silencieuse et continua à suivre lentement la basilic. Elles se retrouvèrent presque immédiatement face à une nouvelle porte, de pierre brute. Elle était gravée de différents signes et autres symboles. Des runes et des pentacles runiques. Elle ne connaissait pas ces symbolons.

- _**ócs-toa !**_

Raclant le sol en un insupportable crissement qui fit grimaçer Hermione, la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Un large appel d'air se déclencha soudain et expira un air chaud qui fit suer notre amie en un instant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Il doit faire au moins 122 degrés ! **(1)**

- C'est dû à la chaleur des runes. A cause des sorciers, la plupart des pentacles de refroidissement ont dû être désactivés ou mis en fonctionnement ralenti.

- Des runes ? Des pentacles ? Où sommes-nous ?

_- Nous nous trouvons dans le lieu le plus secret qui soit : en face de toi se trouve le cerveau de runes de Pôdlad._

- Le cerveau de runes ? Je sais ce que sont les pentacles, mais pas les cerveaux. En quoi cela consiste-il ?

_- Un cerveau est un agencement de runes et de pentacles ayant diverses capacités se rapprochant de celles d'un cerveau réel. En l'occurrence, celui de Pôdlad compte pour environ cinq cent milliards de runes et quelques trois cent milliards de pentacles._

Entendant ces mots, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'avaler de travers. Quoi ? Autant que ça ?

- C'est une blague ! Autant que ça, il faudrait dix vies entières pour l'écrire !

_- Pas si l'on use convenablement de runes automatiques, de runes de reproduction runique et d'un projet correctement établit mit en mémoire dans des runes de données._

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre les paroles d'un informaticien…

_- Les runes sont effectivement l'électronique et l'informatique de la magie. Avec un peu plus._

- Quoi donc ?

_- Les runes peuvent être utilisées pour modifier la vie en profondeur._

- Comment ça ?

_- L'esprit et le corps sont deux choses différentes. La mort met fin à l'existence du corps mais pas forcément à celle de l'esprit : si celui-ci dispose d'une volonté et d'une force suffisantes, il reste entier. Mais un esprit unique ne peut rien faire d'intéressant. J'en veux pour preuve les fantômes, qui sont condamnés à avoir une vie pauvre et morne à souhait. _

- Vous voulez dire que…

_- Tu as compris. Les runes peuvent être directement reliées à un esprit afin de donner à celui-ci de puissants moyens d'action dans le réel._

- Et ce cerveau de runes est…

_- …le Père Créateur._

FIN DU CHAPITRE

_**UMAP**_

_**1. 122 degrès Fareinheit (50° celsius).**_

_**Annexe : **_

Dans UMAP, il n'a pas encore été trop question du personnage du Père Créateur. Qui est-il donc ? Voici une petite biographie rapide.

Nom, prénoms : inconnus.

Pseudonyme(s) : Leonard, Père Créateur (attention : l'absence d'accent à « Leonard » désigne le Père Créateur. Ce nom avec un accent désigne l'OC de UHDS).

Date de naissance : Inconnue (pas encore révélable…)

Âge : inconnu.

Décès : assassiné en 1134 par Idarc ßohnlein (Idarc ßohnlein : prononcer [API : idaʁk bɔnlɛn]) lors de la destruction de la cité de Pôdlad (le Poudlard du Moyen-Âge).

Famille : dans UMAP, pas de descendants vivants (UMAP est un parallèle à « mon » Histoire de la magie, dans lequel la famille du Créateur est éteinte). Une épouse décédée à une époque inconnue avant l'an 1000. Au moins deux enfants de sexe inconnu issus de ce mariage. Chaud lapin, a l'habitude de prendre une maîtresse par semaine environ (deux semaines pour les plus endurantes).

Ethnie : elfe de lumière (équivalent des Elfes de Tolkien) (terme sans rapport avec le « bien » ou la magie « blanche »).

Autres : Bourreau de travail, il œuvre vingt heures par jour. C'est cet aspect de sa personne qui repousse ses compagnes, car il oblige plus ou moins consciemment autrui à toujours le suivre.

Biographie rapide : A une date inconnue, il devient généralissime de l'armée des Elfes de Lumière. En l'an 983, accompagné de Merlin, il fonde la cité de Pôdlad et le domaine de Poudlard et entreprend de créer une puissante alliance entre tous les peuples magiques. Il mène ses armées à l'assaut des troubles de l'époque, secourant et conquérant, et parvient à ses fins en l'an 987, fondant ainsi le Conseil de la Magie et proclamant « l'Âge d'or » (987-1135, connu sous la censure des sorciers comme le « Trou de l'Histoire »). En l'an 999, il promulgue la loi de dissimulation de la magie. Pendant vingt années, jusqu'en 1007, il veille personnellement à la pérennité de son œuvre en tant que chef suprême de l'Union, avant de laisser la main à Merlin puis à d'autres. Il se consacre ensuite à sa passion de la science, se faisant reconnaître par la grâce de plusieurs découvertes et réalisations d'importance majeure. En l'an 1105, il finalise les « lois de sang ». En 1106, il fait en sorte d'imposer par la force les « lois de sang ». A partir de 1110, il se terre dans son logement du palais de Pôdlad, n'en sortant qu'en 1129 pour prendre la tête d'une des armées de l'Union magique. Il obtient de nombreuses victoires contre les ennemis de l'Union, les sorciers au sang-pur, mais ne parvient pas à inverser la tournure de la guerre civile qui fait rage. En 1134, lors du siège et de la destruction de Pôdlad par les armées des sorciers, il confronte le maître des sorciers, Idarc ßohnlein, en duel singulier et meurt ainsi…

_**UMAP**_

_**Quatorze mois. Un groupe de gamins a trouvé amusant de ne cesser de m'emmerder (!) plus de quatorze mois durant juste parce que cette fiction « choquait » leur suffisance et leur conception puritaine de la « normalité ». Avec tout ce que je me suis prit dans la face, pas étonnant que l'histoire ait souffert…**_

_**Rien que pour le plaisir de montrer à ces gamins immatures que cette histoire vous plaît… faites chauffer les commentaires SVP ! ^^**_


	12. Le cerveau de Pôdlad

**NVJM**

_**Les réponses aux commentaires se trouvent dans… la boîte des commentaires. Merci à vous tous pour leur excellence !**_

_**J'avais prévu de publier un chapitre parlant de Harry, mais j'ai fini celui-ci avant. Et puisque le sens de publication n'est pour l'instant pas important… bonne lecture !**_

_**UN MONDE A PART**_

_**Chapitre douzième : le cerveau de Pôdlad**_

_- Jeune Hermione, sache que l'esprit et le corps sont deux choses différentes. La mort met fin à l'existence du corps mais pas forcément à celle de l'esprit : si celui-ci dispose d'une volonté et d'une force suffisantes, il reste entier. Mais un esprit unique ne peut rien faire d'intéressant. J'en veux pour preuve les fantômes, qui sont condamnés à avoir une vie pauvre et morne à souhait. _

_- Vous voulez dire que…_

_- Tu as compris. Les runes peuvent être directement reliées à un esprit afin de donner à celui-ci de puissants moyens d'action dans le réel._

_- Et ce cerveau de runes est…_

_- …le Père Créateur._

…

- Le Père Créateur ? Celui que les sorciers considèrent comme l'incarnation du mal ?

_- Oui, lui._

- Attendez, attendez. Vous voulez dire qu'il est resté en vie depuis près d'un millénaire grâce à ce cerveau de runes ?

_- En vie est un mot un peu fort, mais oui, il n'est mort que de corps._

- Et il…

_- Il t'entend. Il te voit. Il te sent. Il peut même te toucher s'il enchante des cailloux ou relie sont esprit au mien et à mon corps. Et il attend que tu te tournes vers lui pour te parler._

- Hein !

- _Bonjour, jeune fille_, fit soudain une nouvelle voix mentale, plus claire et humaine que celle de la basilic.

- Cette voix ! C'est ? Le…

_- Le Père Créateur, oui. Tu ne me vois pas, mais mon esprit est bien là. Le cerveau de runes me permet de converser avec toi comme si nous étions physiquement en face à face._

- Je parle avec un mort… incroyable !

_- Pas tant que cela. Les fantômes sont morts eux aussi. Et la mort n'est qu'un passage dans le chemin de la vie._

- Je parle philosophie avec un mort ! Je…

_- Il serait temps que tu reprennes le contrôle de ton esprit…_

Cette petite remarque eut le mérite de clouer le bec d'Hermione. Avant de la faire rire. La situation était si particulière que toute la tension nerveuse accumulée depuis un an entreprit soudain de s'échapper brutalement. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, s'appuyant contre la basilic intriguée.

_- Elle a avalée une souris de travers Père ?_

_- Je crois que là, c'est plutôt un rat…_

_- Je vais chercher de quoi la soigner ?_

_- Non, elle va vite aller mieux._

Et en effet…

- Je deviens folle ! Ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire Hermione en un grand sourire.

_- Crois-tu ? _Demanda le Créateur_. Il n'est pourtant pas donné à un esprit simple de parvenir à bout du labyrinthe de la chambre des secrets._

- Mais je n'en suis pas venue à bout ! Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait, je n'ai pas trouvé la moindre autre sortie que l'entrée !

_- Peut-être parce que le labyrinthe n'était pas ce que tu croyais._

- Comment ça ?

_- Tu pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un labyrinthe physique. Tout le monde le pense. En réalité, il s'agit d'une épreuve mentale. Le labyrinthe, ce ne sont pas les murs de pierre, ce sont les parois de pensées qui enserrent ton esprit. Le labyrinthe, c'est celui qui tente de le vaincre. Pour vaincre le labyrinthe, il faut se vaincre soi-même._

- …c'est une blague ? C'était aussi simple que ça ?

_- La simplicité est en effet la difficulté. Mais il ne suffit pas de se vaincre soi-même pour sortir. Il faut rester aussi capable à sa sortie des lieux qu'à son entrée._

- Combien de personnes ont passé l'épreuve ?

_- Presque dix mille. Tu es la première à ressortir._

- Quoi ?! Tous les autres…

_- Sont morts d'inanition là-bas._

- Mais… mais je…

_- Il n'y avait pas de corps car Lyghim fini toujours ses assiettes._

- Mais pourquoi donc avoir organisé une telle épreuve ?

_- Pour choisir des gens capables de se maîtriser tout en déguisant le test derrière un rituel… mes contemporains aimaient beaucoup les rituels._

En cet instant, Hermione ne pouvait se considérer comme autre chose que choquée. La voix mentale qui conversait avec elle lui paraissait être complètement détachée des problèmes du monde réel, comme si toutes les actions, toutes les décisions lui semblaient d'une importance anodine.

- …il n'y a pas de sens plus profond ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

_- Si. A ton avis ?_

- Euh… je ne sais pas, peut-être… euh, non. Je ne vois pas quel intérêt il pourrait y avoir à faire ça. Par gens capables de se maîtriser, vous voulez dire des gens pouvant passer outre leurs sentiments ?

_- Entre autres. Des gens pouvant être des esprits ne subissant pas la moindre influence de leurs corps._

- Mais quel intérêt ?

_- Pouvoir choisir des gens capables de supporter le pouvoir._

- Le pouvoir ? En quoi est-ce dur à supporter, si ce n'est qu'en travaillant dix-huit heures par jour ?

_- Le pouvoir est un fardeau très dur à porter, jeune fille. Et plus le pouvoir est grand, plus dur est le poids._

- Vous n'aimiez pas le pouvoir ? Vous l'avez pourtant eu, non ?

_- Je l'ai eu, oui. J'en retirai une jouissance immense. Et cela m'effrayait. Il m'a fallu de grands efforts pour m'en échapper._

Hermione soupira en entendant cela.

_Comment donc en suis-je arrivée à parler philosophie-politique avec un mort moi ? Sacrée journée…_

- Dites, si vous n'aimiez pas le pouvoir, pourquoi l'avoir pris ?

_- Parce que c'était un outil utile. J'en avais besoin pour atteindre mes buts personnels._

- Et vous l'avez lâché lorsque vous n'en avez plus eu besoin ?

_- Je l'ai obtenu en 987. Je l'ai abandonné en 1007. Mais j'en ai eu besoin toute ma vie. Principalement à la fin._

- Pourquoi l'avoir abandonné alors ?

_- J'avais plus besoin de privilégier d'autres choses que de m'occuper d'affaires gouvernementales. Et c'est parce que le pouvoir m'était absolument nécessaire que je m'en suis passé. Pour ne pas succomber à l'autoritarisme, qui aurait été contre-productif dans mon cas._

- Voilà que je mène une discussion politique avec un mort… suis-je devenue folle ?

_- La folie n'est que l'un des chemins permettant de sortir du gouffre de la normalité. A mon époque, il n'y avait sans doute pas plus fou que moi._

Hermione ferma les yeux en entendant cela. Elle avait du mal à comprendre cette espèce de philosophie que lui servait le cerveau de runes. Il allait falloir qu'elle y réfléchisse par la suite, au calme. En attendant, mieux valait changer de sujet.

- Ces choses que vous deviez privilégier, c'était quoi ?

- J'ai toujours été passionné par la science et les expériences douteuses. J'ai lié le besoin technologique et l'envie de découverte.

- Et vous avez découvert quoi ?

_- Quelques petites choses. Je me suis principalement concentré sur l'amélioration et la réforme de choses déjà existantes, telles que le potionnisme ou les runes. Et j'ai tenté de résoudre l'énigme qu'était la magie._

- Vous avez réussi ?

_- Partiellement. J'ai résolu certains problèmes et j'en ai posé bien d'autres. Mais ma principale réalisation, c'est la confection de ce cerveau de runes par lequel je te parle._

- Pourquoi avoir conçu quelque chose d'aussi immense ? D'ailleurs, quelle taille fait ce… cerveau ?

_- La taille d'un cerveau n'a guère d'importance. Selon la taille de calligraphie des runes, il peut être gros comme un caillou ou immense comme un pays. Le mien a ses premières runes à l'échelle d'une écriture manuelle standard, le reste ne mesure pas plus d'un nanomètre pièce. Au total, mon cerveau artificiel mesure quelques vingt mètres sur vingt sous une forme géométrique assez archaïque et irrégulière._

- Et quel était pour vous l'intérêt de bâtir un tel édifice magique, outre le fait de mesurer un défi ?

_- J'avais besoin d'un puissant pouvoir magique._

- Pourquoi ?

Un soupir se fit soudain entendre dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Visiblement, le personnage du Créateur hésitait à parler plus avant. Il se décida pourtant.

_- Je vais te répondre progressivement, jeune fille. Sais-tu ce que sont les Lois de sang ?_

- Non.

_- Il s'agit d'un ensemble de règlements moraux inscrits dans la génétique de tous les peuples magiques sous forme d'ADN magique._

- De l'ADN ? Vous connaissiez ça… au Moyen-Âge ?

_- Je ne l'appelais pas comme ça à l'époque, mais oui, cela avait été découvert. _

- Et vous l'avez inscrit dans l'ADN ? Comment est-ce possible ?

_- L'ADN est un ensemble moléculaire constitué de milliards d'atomes. Les atomes et leurs généralités sont appelés aujourd'hui la matière « baryonique ». La magie est elle aussi constituée de particules d'énergie, elle a la même base que les particules baryoniques et peut dans une certaine mesure être reliée à elles. Mais si les atomes et compagnie sont « figés » dans le sens de stables, ce n'est pas le cas de la magie, qui peut accumuler des informations en quantité impressionnante. C'est là la base des lois de sang : des textes contenus dans des particules de magie. Une fois que j'ai eu réussi à réaliser cela sans lier les particules à ma personne, il m'a suffi de les relier aux particules de magie composant l'ADN aux côtés des atomes. J'ai créé des « branches » sur l'ADN, ajoutant ainsi sans apporter de modifications, imposant sans causer de transformations à la génétique naturelle. _

- C'est magnifique tout ça, ça relève de l'exploit scientifique, mais je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre un point. Votre ADN spécial a quel effet ? Il influence les pensées des gens ?

_- Non. Du moins, pas tout à fait. Vois-tu, en créant les lois, j'avais pour projet de réaliser plusieurs choses. Déjà, instituer une morale, puis ensuite me créer une arme. En plus d'insérer les lois à l'ADN, j'y ai aussi relié des particules de magie transformées en serment inviolable. Ainsi, transgresser certaines lois, totalement ou partiellement, entraîne automatiquement diverses peines : sortilèges de douleur, perte partielle, temporaire ou totale de magie, mort, ou extinction._

- Extinction ?

_- Le corps et la magie sont désintégrés au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Annihilés. Réduits à l'état d'énergie pure. Plus d'atomes, plus de particules de magie, plus aucune particule élémentaire, plus de quarks, plus d'informations… Ils ne sont plus existants que sous forme de souvenirs dans la mémoire d'autres personnes._

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pâlir en s'imaginant ce que cela signifiait.

- Pourquoi avoir choisi comme peine un moyen aussi radical que celui d'une extinction ? La mort ne suffisait-elle pas ?

_- Non, car vois-tu, je ne suis pas le premier à avoir eu l'idée d'une manipulation de la magie au plus profond d'elle-même. Le Père Fondateur a toujours eue une grande curiosité pour la nouveauté, malgré le fait qu'il soit sans doute le plus intolérant de sa fratrie. A vrai dire, tout ce qui peut lui être d'un avantage est le bienvenu pour passer sous ses déformations idéologiques. Il n'est pas surnommé fondateur pour rien : il est celui qui a créé la déification de sa famille._

- Comment a t'il fait ?

_- Il a modifié son ADN et celui de ses frères et sœurs. Bien qu'il ne sache sans doute rien de la réalité de la vie et se contente de rituels._

- Vous voulez dire qu'ils se sont améliorés eux-mêmes ?

_- Oui, mais surtout ils ont inclu dans leur ADN une sorte « d'admiration forcée » et « d'obéissance forcée » envers leurs personnes. Cela fait que tous leurs descendants, les sang-pur et une large partie des sangs-mêlés, sont soumis à eux et leur constituent une force armée d'une immense puissance. Ce fait nous en ramène aux lois provoquant l'extinction : cette peine n'est liée qu'à celles interdisant toute obéissance aux Parentaux._

Face au flot d'infirmations qu'il recevait, le cerveau d'Hermione tournait à plein régime. Elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre l'implication de ces mots.

- Vous voulez donc dire que… vous aviez pour but d'exterminer tous les sang-pur ? Vous vouliez les tuer alors qu'ils vous obéissaient, qu'ils faisaient partie de votre propre peuple ?

_- Exactement._

- Mais ! C'est monstrueux !

_- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas pire que d'envoyer au combat des millions de soldats et d'enterrer ces mêmes millions… J'étais opposé aux Parentaux, ils pouvaient user de leur armée de descendants à tous moments et causer des ravages phénoménaux. J'avais le choix entre ces deux possibilités. J'ai fait mon choix. Je n'ai usé de la guerre que le temps de mettre en place les lois de sang. _

- Je comprends votre point de vue, mais… si vous avez fait tout cela, pourquoi les sorciers de sang-pur et de sangs-mêlés sont-ils encore en vie aujourd'hui ?

_- Parce que je n'ai pas pu les soumettre aux lois de sang._

- Pourquoi ?

_- Premièrement, ils les ont refusées. Deuxièmement, car leur opposition politique démocratique s'est transformée en rébellion après ce refus. Troisièmement, car ils m'ont tué._

- Ah… je vois. Vous avez donc involontairement provoqué la fin de votre propre œuvre.

_- En quelque sorte, oui._

- Mais… je ne vois toujours par pleinement quel est l'intérêt d'une action telle que l'extinction ? La mort…

_- La mort détruit la vie, dit-on. En réalité, la mort met fin à la partie « physique » de la vie, au corps. Elle fait disparaître la partie atomique de l'ADN. Après la mort, il reste toujours la partie magique, qui bien qu'elle ne soit capable de rien n'en est pas moins là, présente sous forme d'informations dans la réalité. Sur les milliards de particules de magie qui la composent, toutes renferment toutes les informations possibles et imaginables sur le magique et le physique de tous les êtres vivants dont elles ont un jour fait partie. Ces informations sont ce que l'on nomme le « code magique », par référence au « code génétique ». Et ce code est tout ce qu'il faut à un bon pratiquant des arts de l'esprit pour restaurer l'esprit d'une personne._

- Vous voulez dire… ressusciter ?

_- Exactement. _

- La résurrection ! C'est incroyable !

_- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu sembles le penser. Un code magique renferme des milliards de milliards d'informations inhérentes à toutes les choses que ses particules de magie ont un jour composé. Avant de restaurer la partie qui nous intéresse, il faut parvenir à la trier de la masse, à l'isoler d'elle afin d'éviter des interactions. Il faut vérifier des milliers de fois afin de ne rien oublier. Imagine-toi que la résurrection d'une âme est comme devoir vérifier une succession de milliards de milliards de chiffres du premier jusqu'au dernier à chaque fois que tu en ajoutes un. Cela demande un temps phénoménal. Une vie entière ne suffit pas à un esprit pour recréer un esprit. Et même en cas de miracle, l'oubli ou l'erreur le plus insignifiant du moindre chiffre peut provoquer des chamboulements phénoménaux : résurrection de la mauvaise personne, résurrection quelques secondes avant la mort naturelle, résurrection d'un homme sage et calme en une brute sanguinaire assoiffée de sang… et encore bien d'autres possibilités. _

- Ah… je me sens moins enthousiaste tout d'un coup. Autant de calculs, je doute que même un ordinateur puisse s'en tirer en temps.

_- Un ordinateur, non. Mais un cerveau, oui._

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant cela. Et l'on en revenait au point de départ !

Fascinée par tout ce qui lui était dévoilé, elle écouta la voix mentale du cerveau de runes lui parler des heures durant. Elle adorait en apprendre toujours, et elle était servie. Le savoir accumulé par le Père Créateur était gigantesque. Elle était si absorbée qu'elle ne rechigna même pas lorsque Lyghim lui apporta une souris grillée au pentacle. Et elle alla dormir dans un coin la tête fourmillant de pensées.

…

_- Lyghim ?_

_- Oui, Père ?_

_- Que penses-tu de cette jeune fille ?_

_- Elle est prometteuse. Elle ne s'est pas laissée prendre dans le moindre de vos pièges. Et elle a visiblement un esprit parfaitement ouvert et très intelligent._

_- Oui. Elle sera très bien pour mes plans… très bien._

FIN DU CHAPITRE

_**UMAP**_

_**Saurez-vous découvrir les deux pièges qu'Hermione et Lyghim n'ont pas repérés dans la conversation avec le Père Créateur ?**_

…

_**Pour les lecteurs de UHDS qui se posent la question : le Père Créateur y est-il dans la même situation que dans UMAP ? La réponse est… oui et non. Oui, car oui et non car… pas tout à fait. Je vous laisse poireauter là. ^^**_


	13. Serment

**NVJM**

_**Les réponses aux commentaires se trouvent dans… la boîte des commentaires.**_

_**A tous ceux qui aiment les textes qui relèvent du grand art, je ne puis que conseiller d'aller lire « **__Novus Ordo__** » de **__Sampaad.__** Cet auteur génial mérite tout le soutien de ses lecteurs pour la suite de ses magnifiques rédactions… alors n'hésitez pas à le couvrir sous les éloges qu'il mérite ! ^^**_

_**UN MONDE A PART**_

_**Chapitre treizième : Serment**_

_Mi-août 1992, Privet Drive. Vers la mi-Stévàd, huitième mois sorcier._

Pour Harry Potter, cette première année passée à Poudlard s'achevait avec un bilan très mitigé. Tout avait pourtant bien commencé : il avait réussi à acquérir une esclave qui lui plaisait particulièrement, il avait floué maintes personnes en usant de trucages d'une particulière simplicité, il avait acquis une masse d'ouvrages qui lui permettait un surplus de connaissances par rapport au cursus normal… mais les mois passant, ses beaux espoirs et ses magnifiques plans mégalomaniaques avaient vite déchanté.

Tout d'abord, son esclave Hermione : au début, elle était très obéissante et respectueuse, tant qu'il croyait avoir réussi à la mâter avec sa propagande mentale usant de charmes divers et variés. Toutefois, au bout de quelques mois, après avoir appris en un temps record une foule d'informations concernant la société nouvelle qui l'entourait, elle avait commencé à s'émanciper et à prendre de plus en plus d'initiatives désobligeantes qui l'avaient obligé à la punir de plus en plus régulièrement. Un soir, elle avait même refusé de se laisser admirer ! Il avait fallu plus de dix minutes de pseudo-douleur infligée par son collier de servage pour qu'enfin elle ne soit plus qu'une loque et n'oppose pas de résistance. Et à ce moment, lui-même avait perdu son envie de tripoter son corps désarticulé.

Un autre point noir dans l'année d'Harry était la tentative d'institution d'une organisation religieuse fondée sur un imaginaire le faisant passer pour un prophète de la magie. Il avait essayé de parler à diverses personnes de tous bords, esclaves comme libres, mais les seuls qui l'écoutaient –les nés de moldus- étaient rapidement torturés par leurs supérieurs avant de se détourner de lui. Et en un rien de temps, sur ordre de la pure direction religieuse de l'institut, tout le monde s'était mis à s'éloigner de lui. Seule Daphné restait obéissante et adoratrice comme il le voulait… mais il la noyait de tant et tant de plaisir et de propagande que cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Le troisième point qu'Harry considérait négatif était le résultat de son « opération », ce charcutage auto-imposé qu'il avait réalisé quelques mois auparavant. Il avait sans peine pu remarquer que sa maîtrise de la magie avait grandement augmentée durant un temps… mais cela n'avait pas duré. A peine quelques jours. Rapidement, il s'était senti de plus en plus fatigué et ses capacités magiques s'étaient retrouvées à leur niveau quasi « normal ». En plus de tout cela, il se retrouvait régulièrement avec un mal de tête carabiné que même les puissantes potions en vente aux boutiques de l'école ne parvenaient à apaiser. Mais le pire était une toute autre chose… ce n'était qu'une idée, une impression… une folie, sans doute. Mais il lui semblait que quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui volait sa magie.

…

Loin des préoccupations de son maître, Daphné pensait à ce qui était arrivé durant l'épreuve de fin d'année. Tout du long, elle avait cru que son merveilleux propriétaire allait dominer tout et tout le monde. Au début, tout s'était effectivement très bien déroulé –si l'on omettait l'évasion d'Hermione-. Et puis, dans la seconde partie des sous-sols, ils avaient été confrontés à un adversaire particulièrement coriace. Ne pas parvenir à soumettre quelqu'un était vécu par Harry comme l'humiliation suprême. Mais être dominé et vaincu par quelqu'un… qui plus est par un esclave !

Le dénommé Ronald Weasley avait été extrêmement discret et timide toute l'année durant. Il agissait comme le parfait esclave modèle et faisait honneur à son rang de sang-pur. Il était bon élève sans pour autant se distinguer d'une quelconque manière. Il n'avait pour compagnie que deux camarades esclaves, un né-moldu soumis du nom de Seamus et une impure indienne nommée Parvati. Soumise à son camarade elle aussi, elle lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Ce fait de domination n'était en rien étonnant, surtout venant d'un sang-pur. Les groupes d'influences qui dominaient les années supérieures, les facultés et même les professeurs étaient tous issus de petites réunions insignifiantes, de ces minuscules et innombrables fratries qui apparaissaient et éclataient chaque jour. Le grand prêtre de Londres, Voldemort, avait lui-même déclaré dans une interview qu'il était issu d'un tel groupement d'étudiants.

Dans son coin, solitaire, silencieux, Ronald Weasley était normal. Ronald Weasley était invisible. Et cela le rendait tout particulièrement dangereux. Visiblement, son année avait été totalement consacrée à la mise en place de stratégies, de systèmes et de ruses de toutes sortes. Et cela avait payé.

Durant l'épreuve, lui et ses deux camarades s'étaient levés, ils avaient abandonné leur position courbée et s'étaient redressés. De formes soumises, ils étaient passés à dominateurs et avaient absolument tout raflé en un temps record. Leurs concurrents, Harry compris, avaient tout essayé –même de tous se liguer contre eux-. Mais malgré quelques apparents retournements de situation vite maîtrisés, le trio d'irrépartissables voyait ses points s'envoler au tableau des scores.

Découvrir que son merveilleux maître ne parvenait pas à rattraper un trio d'esclaves avait semé un doute chez Daphné. Etait-il réellement si incroyable ? Elle ne pouvait en douter, il surpassait largement tous ceux qui l'entouraient…et pourtant.

Elle adorait son maître. Mais prévenir l'avenir ne pouvait être un mal… n'est-ce pas ?

_**UMAP**_

Après les examens spéciaux et peu avant son départ de Poudlard, Harry avait usé de son porte-monnaie bien fourni pour convaincre les bibliothécaires du château de le laisser accéder aux archives administratives. Il avait ainsi pu consulter les dossiers scolaires des élèves… le sien propre avait été placé sous un sortilège de secret afin qu'il ne puisse le consulter et ainsi apprendre ce que les professeurs pensaient de lui, mais il avait sans peine pu accéder à ceux d'Hermione et de divers esclaves qu'il convoitait. C'est ainsi qu'il parvint à découvrir l'adresse moldue de son esclave rebelle.

Revenu chez son oncle, il s'était préparé convenablement pour la punir longuement. Potions diverses, apprentissage de sortilèges de toutes sortes… tout ce qui pouvait faire mal et qui était à sa portée était bienvenu. Et finalement, en cette mi-août, il était prêt à la récupérer. Car il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle était retournée voir ses parents. Et qu'elle avait fui. Et laissé des indices.

Une petite visite de courtoisie s'imposait.

…

La famille Granger logeait dans la banlieue de Nottingham **(1)**, dans un quartier aisé où bon nombre de familles _normales_ n'imaginaient en aucun cas que leurs petites habitudes puissent être modifiées d'une quelconque manière. Personne n'avait su que la jeune Hermione était une sorcière, tout le monde pensait qu'elle était scolarisée dans un prestigieux établissement londonien qui gardait ses élèves toute l'année durant.

Les parents de la jeune fille officiaient presque chaque jour dans leur dentisterie, soignant maintes personnes douloureusement atteintes par leur mal, une large clientèle qui leur permettait de jouir d'un travail aussi massif que rentable. Ils avaient une excellente réputation : gentils, normaux, attentionnés… Pour ces simples raisons, personne ne s'imaginait qu'ils puissent ne pas être appréciés.

Le matin du deux septembre 1991 et contrairement à leur habitude, ils ne s'étaient pas présentés à leur cabinet. Comme il s'agissait de leur jour de fermeture hebdomadaire, personne ne s'était inquiété. Mais ils ne se montrèrent par durant toute la semaine qui passa. Le _bobbies_ envoyé frapper à leur porte n'avait pas réapparu. Le contingent ensuite venu n'avait rien retrouvé de plus que sa paire de chaussures. La maison Granger fut scellée par arrêté municipal.

Les autorités tentèrent de retrouver la trace de la fille de la famille et contactèrent son école… avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'existait pas. Une enquête vite bâclée conclu que la famille Granger avait organisée sa disparition pour une raison inconnue. « L'affaire », comme elle fut vite nommée, alimenta les ragots des mois durant avant de s'éteindre petit à petit… jusqu'au jour du premier août 1992, lorsque les lumières du salon se rallumèrent et que les silhouettes parfaitement reconnaissables des parents se découpent à travers les fenêtres.

_Si les parents sont là, la fille l'est sûrement aussi ! Je la tiens enfin !_

- Daphné, en avant ! Prépara la sphère automatique !

- Oui maître !

Les sphères automatiques étaient des artefacts coûteux capables de lancer de puissants sortilèges sans intervention extérieure. En l'occurrence, Harry avait acheté un dôme de repousse-moldu afin de ne pas se faire remarquer par ces derniers. Cette précaution était rendue obligatoire par la loi sorcière, qui ne souhaitait en aucun cas être découverte aux yeux des impurs. Leurs dirigeants idiots pensaient qu'ils ne constituaient que de petites communautés de quelques milliers de personnes, ils n'allaient certainement pas les démentir !

Le dôme magique rapidement dressé, Harry jeta sur la porte de la maison un fort sortilège de Flipendo, le célèbre « coup de poing » magique. Mais dès qu'il eut enfoncé l'huis, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Aucune éclipse n'était prévue. La nuit ne pouvait pas tomber d'un seul coup sans prévenir. Et surtout pas une obscurité si complète qu'il ne voyait pas le bout de son nez, des ténèbres qui semblaient vouloir le broyer.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Siffla une voix désagréable en provenance approximative de la porte.

Le nuage d'ombre se dissipa légèrement pour faire apparaître une main armée. Œillant la baguette pointée sur lui, Harry jugea utile de ne pas opposer de résistance hâtive et répondit immédiatement.

- Harry James Potter et Daphné Greengrass. Nous sommes ici afin de rechercher mon esclave Hermione Granger.

- Ton ? Cette esclave est mienne !

- Votre ? Je l'ai achetée légalement au marché d'esclaves de Londres ! Qui êtes-vous donc pour oser revendiquer sa propriété ?

La lumière revint soudainement, laissant apparaître une femme vêtue du mille fois reconnaissable uniforme des Aurors… même sans cela, il n'aurait pas été difficile de reconnaître ses cheveux roses, sa proéminente poitrine refaite magiquement et son décolleté provocateur. Il s'agissait d'une des membres de la garnison de Poudlard –et accessoirement membre acharnée du club de prière et torture-. Que faisait-elle donc ici ? La réponse ne tarda pas.

- Un conseil petit garçon, tu vas vite partir d'ici avant que je ne te jette un sort d'oubli. La fille s'est échappée, elle est donc de nouveau capturable aux yeux de la pure loi. Et puisque je suis bien plus pure que toi, tu n'as aucune chance d'emporter un quelconque conflit juridique.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais renoncer à ma vengeance envers elle ? Elle m'a humilié, elle le paiera chèrement !

Comprenant le sens caché de cette phrase, Tonks regarda le jeune adolescent d'un œil inquisiteur. Elle avait suivi l'évolution de divers élèves au cours de l'année scolaire, et la façon dont celui-ci avait flouées les différentes sessions de capture en se faisant passer pour un esclave avait beaucoup fait parler parmi le personnel de l'institut.

- J'imagine que tu ne veux plus la posséder pour autre chose que la torturer, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'en ai en effet plus qu'assez de cette rebelle, répondit prudemment Harry, circonspect face au brutal changement d'attitude de l'auror. Elle n'a rien fait de plus que me poser des problèmes et je ne parviens pas à la soumettre avec des méthodes simples. Je vais donc la briser une bonne fois pour toute !

- Tu veux te venger, je veux la capturer. Pourquoi ne pas nous partager les « résultats » ? J'obtiens la fille définitivement, et toi tu as la possibilité d'exercer ta vengeance tant que tu ne la tue ou ne la blesse pas gravement. Et je te laisse la possibilité d'être son concubin pour sa cérémonie de purification.

- Quelle cérémonie de purification ? Tous les évènements de la pure religion portent ce nom-là !

Tonks n'eut aucun mal à relever le sarcasme dans la voix de son interlocuteur. Elle ne releva toutefois pas, et précisa :

- Celle de ses treize ans, lorsqu'elle aura pour mission d'offrir un enfant au monde.

Hésitation. Un enfant ? A treize ans ?

- Vous voulez dire avoir la possibilité de profiter de son corps ?

- C'est cela.

Masque de réflexion. La décision n'était pas bien difficile à prendre.

- C'est intéressant, mais ce n'est pas assez. Il faut proposer plus.

- Combien veux-tu ?

- L'argent n'est pas ma préoccupation première. Je suis plutôt tenté par une esclave supplémentaire. Je suppose que vous devez déjà en posséder un certain nombre, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, ma famille et moi en avons suffisement pour ouvrir un magasin.

- Je veux la dénommée Hannah Abbot, une irrépartissable que vous avez capturée en début d'année.

- A condition que tu me remettes avant une document de cession de la propriété de la fille.

Harry, habitué à négocier avec ceux qu'il considérait comme inférieurs, marqua une petit pause pour simuler une hésitation.

- Vous savez négocier, mais c'est d'accord. Nous allons signer un contrat magique… disons, afin que vous ne soyez pas tentée par une trahison.

Tonks grimaça en entendant cette condition. Elle qui espérait pouvoir flouer ce gamin ! Il était visiblement bien plus malin qu'il en avait l'air !

- Tu sais que je pourrais parfaitement asservir la gamine dès qu'elle sera retrouvée et me débarrasser de toi ?

- Elle s'est échappée lâchement, mais selon la loi sorcière elle est toujours ma propriété. Et inutile de me sortir vos menaces juridiques, Daphné Greengrass ici présente a beau être esclave, elle n'en est pas moins de sang-pur et pourra sans peine témoigner en ma faveur.

Soupir. Vraiment bien trop malin ! Et visiblement bien dangereux pour l'avenir ! Encore un politicien en herbe !

- Moi, Nymphadora Tonks, Pure du premier clan de la caste des sangs-mêlés, je déclare de ma propre volonté accepter de laisser à Harry James Potter, pur du premier clan de la caste des sangs-mêlés, la possibilité de se venger physiquement de l'humiliation subie par la faute de l'esclave Hermione Jane Granger durant le mois entier suivant sa capture. Il pourra la torturer dans la mesure de l'intégrité de ses capacités physiques et mentales et possèdera le droit d'être son concubin pour sa première purification s'il accepte les termes de ce contrat. Je lui cède aussi mon esclave Hannah Abbot. En échange de ces droits et faits, l'esclave Hermione Jane Granger deviendra ma propriété légale. Ainsi soit-il !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire férocement, attrapant la main de l'auror et scellant le serment en liant leurs deux magies.

- Ainsi soit-il !

FIN DU CHAPITRE

_**UMAP**_

_**Joyeuses fêtes à tout le monde ! Vous me faites un petit commentaire de Noël (en retard) ? ^^  
><strong>_

_**1. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver l'adresse réelle d'Hermione. Si quelqu'un la connaît, n'hésitez pas.**_


	14. Aperçu

**NVJM**

_**UN MONDE A PART**_

_**Chapitre quatorzième : aperçu**_

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'Hermione était coincée dans la chambre des secrets, face au cerveau de runes renfermant l'esprit du Père Créateur. De tout ce temps, celui-ci lui avait parlé de maintes et maintes choses. Après les premières discussions durant lesquelles il s'était présenté, il avait porté la conversation sur un sujet drastiquement différent de l'original… l'histoire réelle du monde de la magie.

Sa version était excellente, à n'en pas douter. Remarquablement bien construite, très riche, parfaitement cohérente… mais après avoir entendu les quelques « motivations » qu'il lui avait révélées, elle ne pouvait pas en croire une miette. Et elle commençait à perdre patience.

- Arrêtez votre blabla, « créateur » ! Il est inutile de me prendre pour une idiote, j'ai parfaitement compris que vous avez l'intention de vous servir de moi comme d'un pion pour vous mêler des affaires des sorciers. Et j'ai aussi parfaitement compris que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me laisser faire ou de subir. Alors allez droit au but !

Voir une petite fille de douze ans s'énerver ainsi face à un serpent géant avait de quoi étonner, pour ne pas dire de quoi faire rire. Pourtant, pas un gloussement ne retentit dans la chambre des secrets. Seule une voix froide se fit entendre.

_- …soit. _

Hermione haussa un sourcil en entendant cette simple réponse. Elle s'était plus attendue à une soudaine remontrance de la part de la basilic, et à une petite colère du Créateur. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être très à cheval sur tout ce qui concernait l'étiquette.

_- Soit,_ répéta-t-il. _Ne pouvant me rendre à la surface et ne pouvant y envoyer Lyghim, j'ai effectivement prévu de me servir de toi en te donnant différentes missions. Et pour cela, tu auras besoin d'armes._

- Quelles missions ?

- _Je compte sur toi pour créer une _autre_ voie_.

- Pardon ?

_- Au jour d'aujourd'hui, les jeunes sorciers et sorcières de tous sangs n'ont que deux possibilités d'avenir : la mort ou le système. Tu as pu voir par toi-même ce qu'était ce-dit système. Je souhaite que cela change, que ceux qui le souhaitent puissent vivre différemment. Comme les moldus, par exemple._

- C'est une bien belle ambition avec laquelle je ne peux qu'être en accord. Mais comment est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

_- Bien que forcé à être reclu dans mes souterrains, je ne suis pas dépourvu de tous biens. Peu avant sa destruction, j'ai réussi à protéger la cité de Pôdlad avec plusieurs de ses reliques. _

- Qui sont ?

_- Principalement, la bibliothèque. Secondairement, Lyghim. Enfin, quelques artefacts._

_- Stès ! Je ne suis pas une relique !_ S'insurgea mentalement Lyghim.

_- Pour le monde, nous ne sommes que des souvenirs. Alors si, nous pouvons nous nommer des reliques._

_- Mais euh !_

Debout à côté de la basilic, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être étonnée de son changement de ton. Alors qu'elle était sérieuse un instant auparavant, voilà qu'elle se comportait maintenant comme une enfant… étonnant.

- Euh… nous pouvons revenir à nos souris ? demanda Hermione.

Oups ! Voilà maintenant qu'elle utilisait les expressions gourmandes de Lyghim !

_- Oui, allons-y. Comme nous le disions, j'ai quelques projets à ton encontre. Et pour cela, je vais te donner des armes particulières._

- Comme quoi ?

_- Principalement, des connaissances. Secondairement, un peu de matériel. Et troisièmement, de l'assistance en cas de besoin._

- Quelles connaissances ?

_- Le véritable savoir du potionnisme débarrassé de son sectarisme, la science des runes, des techniques dans différents domaines, des listes de sorts et autres charmes aussi simples qu'efficaces, des stratégies… etcetera._

Au fond d'elle-même, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine excitation la gagner. Ce que cet homme lui promettait paraissait énorme.

- De quoi parliez-vous quand vous avez dit que vous me donneriez un peu de matériel ?

_- Dans quelques lieux secrets se trouvent entreposés divers artefacts qui te seront d'une grande utilisé logistique ou autres._

- Comme quoi ?

_- Un balai volant particulièrement rapide, des habits runiques permettant divers effets très utiles…_

- Des habits runiques ? Vous voulez dire comme ce que j'ai fait ?

_- Oui, comme ceci, mais en une version bien plus efficace. Tu verras par toi-même._

- Il y a quoi d'autre encore ?

_- Hum… je t'aurais bien volontiers indiqué où se trouve ma baguette magique, mais un fou a jugé intelligent de la dépecer et de se la coller sous la peau voici seulement quelques mois. Je ne pouvais pas agir sans prendre le risque de me faire découvrir, alors j'ai dû laisser aller._

- Un type s'est collé des morceaux de baguette sous la peau ? Il faut être complètement taré pour faire ça ! Au moins autant que Potter ! Qui c'est ?

_- Tu as trouvé la réponse. _

Hermione pâlit en un instant. Lui ? Non ! C'était une blague !

- Mais quel intérêt aurait-il à faire ça ?

_- Ma baguette était très spéciale, vois-tu. Il s'agissait à l'origine d'une expérimentation qui avait pour but de non seulement servir de baguette et de bourdon mais aussi d'instrument pour toutes sortes de choses, principalement pour le brassage de potions en reliant directement la préparation et la magie du préparateur. Pour cette raison, je l'ai fabriquée en utilisant presque uniquement des ingrédients de potion, avec une large majorité de plumes de phénix et de crins de licorne. Et j'ai réussi à obtenir ce que je souhaitais. _

- Mais comment a-t-il obtenue cette baguette ?

_- Je lui ai donnée._

- Pardon ? Comment auriez-vous pu ? Et pourquoi ?

_- Ma baguette errait entre les mains de différents sorciers depuis des siècles. Ils en avaient oublié la provenance et elle avait échouée chez un marchand sorcier. Il n'était pas à mon avantage de la conserver ainsi à la portée de mes ennemis. Je l'ai donc donnée à la première personne que j'ai considérée comme étant suffisement « réceptive » à la nouveauté. J'ai charmé à distance le marchand pour lui faire croire qu'il avait lui-même fabriquée la baguette. Ainsi, il ne s'est pas étonné de la découvrir parmi ses affaires._

- Et son expérience a fonctionnée ?

_- Le jeune Potter a en effet acquis une puissance accrue pendant un temps. Mais j'ai réglé ce problème en mobilisant divers ensembles runiques afin de pomper son surplus de magie. Tant que ce drainage est effectif, ton camarade ne sera rien de plus qu'avant son « opération »._

- Mais comment pouvez-vous agir ainsi à distance ?

_- Je suis sans cesse « connecté » à un grand nombre de « récepteurs » dans le monde entier grâce à des systèmes de runes complexes. J'obtiens ainsi une immense masse d'informations qui me permettent de me tenir au courant des évènements du monde. Je sais ainsi quasiment tout ce qui est en rapport avec l'empire sorcier, avec les différentes résistances, avec les moldus ou encore avec le bloc magique asiatique._

- Le bloc magique ? Vous voulez dire que les sorciers ne sont pas les seuls à pratiquer la magie dans le monde ?

_- Loin de là. Croyais-tu donc que des blancs racistes allaient accepter de considérer comme frères des noirs, des asiatiques, et d'autres personnes encore ? Non, absolument pas. L'empire sorcier s'étend sur toute l'Europe jusqu'à l'Oural, sur l'Afrique du nord et le moyen-Orient, ainsi que sur quelques colonies de-ci, de-là en Amérique du nord. Au-delà, il y a d'autres confédérations. Au moyen-orient et en Afrique, les gobelins égyptiens tiennent un territoire assez important qui s'étend sur tout le Sahara. Ils y possèdent de nombreuses cités forteresses capables de résister à des assauts frontaux et pouvant soutenir des décennies de siège. En Asie de l'est, la civilisation chinoise –entre autres- a établi une société magique vieille de plusieurs millénaires qui résiste tant bien que mal à l'avancée sorcière. _

- Et aux Amériques ?

_- Les sorciers y sont allés avec les conquistadores et ont tout détruit, et y entretiennent leur œuvre de mort. Les Etats-Unis ont bien tenté de défendre une communauté magique, mais ce projet a vite été déjoué._

- Ils ont tout massacré ? Mon dieu…

_- C'est la politique de conquête classique des empires. Détruire tout ce qui ne correspond pas à la notion de normalité en vigueur._

- Arrêtez de prendre ce ton négligeant ! Vous parlez de massacres comme si vous alliez prendre une douche ! C'est insupportable !

_- J'ai vu trop de massacres pour encore pouvoir ressentir du dégoût ou un quelconque sentiment._

- Vous n'en auriez pas plutôt commis ?

_- Un peu, oui. Tu risques d'être dans la même situation que moi un jour._

- Quoi ! Devenir un monstre ?! Jamais de la vie !

_- Le destin ne nous laisse pas réellement décider si l'on n'est pas plus malin que lui. _

- Pas question d'obéir à une idiotie pareille ! Je veux rester libre de mes décisions !

_- C'est une bonne volonté. Malheureusement, tu rencontreras maintes personnes ayant volonté de te vaincre pour te faire du mal. Pour rester libre, le mieux serait encore que tu t'asservisses toi-même._

- C'est possible ? Ce n'est pas complètement idiot un truc pareil ? Le créateur des colliers de servage était sacrément prévoyant, il a dût prévoir un tel cas.

_- Je connais tous les secrets des colliers de servage. Crois-moi, c'est possible. Et les sorciers ne pourront rien y faire à moins de parvenir à briser le collier. Ce qui sera tout aussi impossible si je t'enseigne comment écrire quelques runes supérieures._

- Mouais… je vais réfléchir à ça, c'est assez tentant dit comme vous le faites. J'espère que ça marchera.

_- Cela marchera. Mais jeune fille, ne crois pas que tu seras parfaitement libre de tes mouvements._

- Comment ça ? Vous croyez que les sorciers vont tenter de m'asservir de nouveau ?

_- Les sorciers, non. Mais tu seras surveillée. Lyghim vient avec toi._

FIN DU CHAPITRE

…

_**Woups ! Déjà un mois ? Mince ! Je suis moins rapide quand j'ai peu de commentaires... J'ai 53 favoris, mais je n'en ai eu que cinq au précédent chapitre… un petit effort SVP ?**_


	15. Apprentissages

**NVJM**

_**J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de poster ce chapitre… je le fait finalement, mais en conséquence vous demanderais avant de lire de bien vouloir reprendre connaissance de l'avant-propos du premier chapitre.**_

_**UN MONDE A PART**_

_**Seconde partie**_

_**Introduction**_

_Quelque part._

_- Bien, tout est prêt maintenant. Il est temps d'y aller !_

- Tu es sûre ? Avec ta taille, j'aurais bien du mal à te laisser te glisser sous ma veste.

_- Oups ! En effet, tu as raison. On va en profiter pour voir si tu as bien retenu tes leçons ! Dès que je serais en position, active les pentacles de rétrécissement que nous avons mis en place._

- Ok…

_- C'est parti ma souris !_

- Hey ! Je ne suis pas une souris !

_- Mais j'ai faim !_

- Tu as toujours faim.

_- C'est pas faux. Que je suis pressée de retourner à la surface ! Après tout ce temps !_

- Et voilà ! Je pense qu'un peu moins d'un mètre sera une bonne taille pour te dissimuler tout en te permettant de garder tes capacités.

_- Est-ce que j'ai les écailles bien vertes ? Ou il me faut une autre mue un peu plus seyante ?_

- Tu es très bien comme ça. Il faudra juste que tu prennes un bon bain ! Tu sens beaucoup trop la souris !

_- NON ! Pas un bain, j'ai horreur de l'eau !_

- Tu n'as pas le choix ! Si tu veux rester cachée sous ma veste, tu vas te faire un devoir de toujours rester propre !

- _Mais euh !_

Un simple rire amusé répondit… il était temps de revenir à la lumière !

…

_**UN MONDE A PART**_

_**Chapitre quinzième : apprentissages**_

_Institut de Poudlard. Premier jour du mois d'Ovidàd 7043 (vingt-huit août 1992)._

A oublier. Ce maudit été était vraiment à oublier !

Pour Harry Potter, tout avait pourtant à peu près bien commencé. Il avait réussi à tendre un piège à son esclave rebelle Hermione, pouvait espionner les jolies filles de Privet Drive avec plus encore de confort qu'auparavant grâce à ses sorts, avait acquis une esclave de plus, avait put torturer sa pseudo-famille à loisir… mais tout cela n'était rien par rapport aux mauvaises nouvelles !

Pour commencer, Vernon n'avait pas bien supporté son sept-cent vingt-cinquième sortilège de douleur, et avait « légèrement » perdu le contrôle de ses capacités mentales déjà bien peu développées. Harry ne l'aimait pas et souhaiterait grandement le tuer comme il l'avait fait avec sa tante Marge, mais voulait avant cela le faire souffrir autant que lui avait subi. Il avait donc laissé sa tante emmener son mari chez un médecin… qui avait fait interner le maître de la normalité ! Et en plus de cela, Pétunia en avait profité pour fuir avec Dudley !

Certes, il aurait été possible de faire une petite course-poursuite très distrayante en compagnie de Daphnée, mais Harry préférait rester à domicile autant que possible afin de ne pas manquer le moment où lui serait livrée sa nouvelle esclave. Il s'était donc contenté d'ordonner à distance aux colliers de servage de ses chiens de leur jeter un sortilège de douleur en continu… il n'aurait pas dû. Il ne s'était pas attendu à se réveiller en pleine nuit pour découvrir soudain le collier de son cousin revenir sans son porteur… signe d'une mort prématurée et mesure anti-moldue, le collier s'était détaché du corps inerte qu'il entravait pour revenir aux côtés de son propriétaire. Et si la disparition de Dudley était déjà rageante, découvrir celle de ses deux parents une seule journée après était un fait qui ne pouvait être décemment défini !

En parlant de sa nouvelle esclave… il serait plus juste de dire sa future esclave. Celle qu'il nommait la fausse-peau, l'auror qui était autrefois propriétaire de la née-de-moldus, ne donnait aucune nouvelle et ne faisait pas le moins du monde mine de vouloir livrer son dû. Et lorsque Harry envoyait un hibou, il ne lui revenait qu'une note lui disant « je l'apporte bientôt ». Il avait beau se consoler en _admirant_ Daphné, il ne parvenait pas à penser efficacement à autre chose qu'à celle qu'il voulait pour sienne.

_Je deviens amoureux ou quoi ? Il ne manquerait plus que ça !_

C'est donc de bien mauvaise humeur qu'il était monté dans le train et s'était _réquisitionné_ un compartiment. Son score relativement bon aux examens de fin d'année lui valait un peu de respect parmi les plus mauvais troisièmes.

- Enfin tranquilles ! Qu'il est irritant d'être entouré de tant d'inférieurs ! Vivement que nous soyons de retour dans notre chambre. N'es-tu pas d'accord Daphné ?

- Oui, répondit-elle d'un air absent.

Haussement de sourcils. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Harry avait remarqué que son esclave mettait de moins en moins de ferveur dans sa _légitime_ adoration. Dans sa _remarquable mansuétude_ il n'avait encore rien dit, mais ça commençait à l'agacer…

- Qu'as-tu Daphné ? Tu as un ton insuffisamment respectueux, en as-tu conscience ?

Rougissant tout soudain, elle ne put que répondre rapidement l'une des excuses qu'elle avait préparé pour ce genre de situation. « Je suis désolée maître », répondit-elle en se précipitant au sol pour se prosterner, « j'ai l'esprit très préoccupé par les évènements de cet été. Tous les problèmes auxquels votre merveilleuse personne est confrontée… »

L'un des principaux défauts de Harry était l'impressionnante naïveté dont il faisait preuve dès que certaines personnes lui léchaient l'arrière-train. Et Daphné en était… Enfoncé dans sa suffisance, il n'avait pas encore compris que l'esprit de sa maîtresse grandissait en même temps que son corps, et qu'il se défaisait petit à petit de la propagande adoratrice à laquelle il l'avait soumis.

De son côté, même si Daphné idolâtrait encore son maître, son éducation revenait en force, et elle prenait de plus en plus conscience que, si son propriétaire ne savait pas affronter les obstacles que la vie dressait devant lui, il faudrait qu'elle finisse par l'abandonner… heureusement, ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à faire une telle chose.

Le voyage se déroula sans grande encombre. A quelques reprises, divers groupes tentèrent de réquisitionner le compartiment, mais ils étaient tous vite chassés par les pièges runiques mis en place sur la porte. Visiblement, malgré le potentiel des runes, nombreux étaient les sorciers préférant l'apparence de puissance des sortilèges. Contrairement à ce qui aurait put être « prévu », il n'y eut aucune visite royale. Draco Malfoy et leurs acolytes restèrent dans leur coin… les humiliations reçues durant les examens avaient peut-être fait effet.

- SORTEZ D'TRAIN, ET PLUS VIT'QU'ÇA BOUSES DE DRAGONS !

Ah, entendre ainsi les doux mots de l'Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard, faisait revivre de bien bons souvenirs ! Notamment ce jour jouissif où il avait assisté aux premières loges à la punition de quelques élèves fins bourrés qui avaient tenté de s'accoupler avec les plantes carnivores des serres…

_- VOUS 'PRENDRAIS MOI A V'NIR D'LA NUIT POUR AB'MER LES PLANTES !_

_La cinquantaine de coups de fouet infligés n'avait bien entendu été qu'une plaisante option pour les yeux. Il était d'ailleurs bien dommage que le professeur Maugrey soit arrivé aussi rapidement… ou plutôt, qu'il préfère la torture en salle._

…inutile de préciser qu'après cela, élèves et plantes n'avaient plus jamais été les mêmes. Surtout lorsque l'Hagrid se saoûla à son tour…

Sortant de ses pensées, Harry s'empressa de suivre le mouvement de la masse des secondes années. Fort heureusement, il n'avait pas à traverser le lac en barque cette fois-ci ! Il avait horreur de l'humidité…

Les calèches furent bientôt en vue. Il allait pouvoir se mettre à préparer tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour participer à la capture des premières années.

Durant l'été, lui et Daphné s'étaient en effet de nouveau rendus sur le Chemin de Traverse, cette fois-ci directement au marché des esclaves. En fin de saison, toutes les bonnes occasions étaient parties depuis bien longtemps, fort malheureusement. Les arrivages frais n'étaient disponibles qu'en mi-saison, début aout, novembre, février ou mai. L'année dernière il était bien tombé, mais cette fois-ci… c'est passablement énervé qu'il dû se contenter d'acheter un fouet à piques et une dizaine de colliers grand luxe –le tout étant réservé à Hermione. Avec un collier au cou, aux bras et aux jambes, elle ne risquait plus de prendre la fuite ! Et le fouet n'était qu'un petit plaisir personnel.

- Après-vous mon maître, minauda Daphné en ouvrant la porte de la première calèche libre à Harry. Celui-ci entra sans mot dire, examinant l'intérieur du véhicule.

Une moquette noire recouvrait le sol, aux côtés de larges sièges de cuir de même couleur. Les murs et le plafond ne détonnaient pas et semblaient eux-aussi prêts à pleurer toutes les larmes du monde. L'ensemble était pourtant suffisamment agréable… si l'on ne prêtait pas trop d'attention aux étranges tâches blanchâtres présentes ici et là.

- Assieds-toi Daphné, ordonna Harry en prenant lui-même place.

En _langue Harry_, cela signifiait « pose ta tête sur mes genoux pour que je puisse promener mes mains ».

Les quelques dix-mille élèves et autres personnes empruntant les calèches ne mirent qu'un seul quart d'heure à se parquer ou à être parqués comme il leur convenait. Les sortilèges de circulation jouaient un grand rôle là-dedans.

A son grand étonnement, Harry ne fut pas dérangé de tout ce temps. Peut-être le fait d'avoir rapidement écrit quelques runes de dégoût sur la porte ?

- TOUT L'MOND ROUTE ! Hurla au loin le Hagrid.

Nous y voilà donc ! Se réjouit Harry. Je sens que cette année va être fructueuse ! Désormais, il ferait très attention quand au choix de ses esclaves…

La calèche allait démarrer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Avance ! Ordonna sèchement une voix de petite fille.

Un esclave jaillit de la pénombre du crépuscule, heurtant la marche du véhicule et s'étalant de tout son long sur le plancher.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet incapable ?_ S'offusquèrent simultanément nos deux amis en se relevant précipitamment.

- Mais qui nous a fichu un tel incapable ! s'exaspéra durement une voix de femme adulte. Relève-toi, plus vite que ça !

- Oui maîtresse ! s'empressa de répondre l'esclave maladroit.

Il se révéla alors à la vue de nos amis… Daphné n'en cru pas ses yeux.

_Londubat ? Mais c'est impossible ! Je l'ai purifié !_

Sans mot dire, Neville alla se prostrer au fond de l'habitacle, visiblement désireux de ne pas se montrer. Harry reporta alors son attention sur les deux autres personnes… et fut à son tour stupéfait.

Il y avait là une femme mûre d'une soixantaine d'année, et surtout une première année qu'il repéra immédiatement comme _ardemment_ _désirable_. Pour ses goûts admirateurs, elle était parfaite : blonde, fine, grande, des formes déjà apparaissantes… et surtout, des vêtements de soie blanche extrêmement légers laissant toute latitude à son imagination malsaine. Sans même essayer de se maîtriser, il se leva pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants, et tendit son bras pour accueillir sa jeune camarade.

- Permettez-moi de vous inviter à entrer, mademoiselle …?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas de suite, n'affichant qu'un regard dédaigneux, avant de lancer :

- Luna Lovegood, apprentie purificatrice. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

- Harry Potter, membre du premier clan de la caste des sang-mêlés. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

Un honneur, à n'en pas douter. Et surtout un plaisir. Cette fille ressemblait à la perfection à l'image qu'il s'était faite de l'incarnation de la magie, la pseudo-divinité qu'il avait l'intention de créer. C'était très intéressant…

La jeune fille accepta le bras et s'installa rapidement, Harry laissant la vieille femme monter les marches seule.

Durant le voyage, Harry profita du silence et de ce que l'étiquette sorcière obligeait les voyageurs à ne pas s'ignorer pour largement détailler celle qu'il voulait déjà pour sienne.

Ses vêtements de soie uniformément blanche étaient d'une extrême légèreté. Des sous-vêtements que de nombreux moldus qualifieraient d'indécents, des collants montant jusqu'aux cuisses, et enfin une sorte de toge formant une jupe allant jusqu'à mi-cuisse, reliée à une ample cape couvrant un dos autrement dénudé, maintenue par une bande de tissu pouffante couvrant la poitrine elle-même accrochée derrière le cou par une autre bande, unique celle-ci, et enfin une légère traine tombant du fessier jusqu'aux chevilles pour achever le tout.

_« L'uniforme » des religieuses_, reconnu Harry sans grand peine. _Je me demande à quel niveau elle compte étudier ?_

- Seriez-vous étudiante religieuse, mademoiselle ? Interrogea-t-il en tentant de paraître désintéressé.

…pour se faire immédiatement rabrouer par la femme inconnue.

- Veuillez avoir un peu plus de respect pour Son Altesse monsieur ! Si vous souhaitez communiquer avec elle, veuillez me poser vos questions afin que votre attention n'infecte pas sa pureté !

Son altesse ?

- Pardonnez-moi ma dame, se repentit-il immédiatement, j'ignorais. Que voulez-vous dire par son altesse ?

- Vous l'ignorez ? Tenez-vous donc mieux informé des faits de la pureté ! Dame Luna fait partie des quinze élues du futur demi-siècle, les jeunes filles qui ont été choisies par nos Mères pour devenir l'élite féminine de la pureté ! Et elle compte parmi les plus douées ! Je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'elle saura dignement remercier nos Mères pour leur bonté, et se hissera au plus haut rang de pureté mortellement accessible.

Ce disant, la femme s'était penchée vers Luna, dans une position visiblement protectrice, et lui demanda :

- Avez-vous besoin ou envie de quoi que ce soit Altesse ? Je suis…

- …à ma disposition, je sais dame Lunaris.

Luna n'ajouta mot et se contenta de fermer les yeux, la tête légèrement penchée en avant, les lèvres bougeant faiblement comme si elle récitait quelque chose. Une pure prière, à n'en pas douter.

_Pas bête_, pensa Harry. _Elle ne veut pas être dérangée par son ange-gardienne, alors elle mime ce qui peut la satisfaire et la convaincre de la laisser tranquille._

- Ma dame, continua Harry, pardonnez mon ignorance, mais puis-je savoir quel est votre rôle auprès d'une si pure personne que dame Luna ?

- J'ai l'honneur d'avoir été choisir par le pur grand purificateur Lord Voldemort pour être l'accompagnatrice charnelle de dame Luna. Je dois veiller à son bien être constant, à sa protection mentale et physique, et surtout je dois faire en sorte qu'elle accomplisse à la perfection ses purs rites divins et ses entraînements physiques.

Ce disant, elle regarda sa montre magique.

- A ce propos Altesse, dit-elle, il va incessamment être l'heure d'accomplir votre pure purification orale.

Un fin sourire s'étira alors sur les lèvres de Luna. Harry ne parvint pas à déchiffrer cela comme autre chose qu'un signe de plaisir. « Allons-y », dit-elle.

Sans plus attendre, l'accompagnatrice se leva pour saisir brutalement le corps prostré de Neville, tandis que Luna s'agenouillait au sol. La femme releva de force son esclave, lui donna une claque retentissante pour le revigorer, et sortit sa baguette. En un sort, elle fit disparaître les vêtements du pauvre garçon, et en un autre…

- Erectio !

Harry rougit de honte en voyant le pénis de Neville prendre soudain une taille qu'il ne pouvait que qualifier de prématurément imposante.

Et il ne pût que regarder lorsque Luna accomplit consciencieusement son devoir oral, sous le regard curieusement intéressé de Daphné.

…

L'acte _purement religieux_ ne dura que cinq minutes, mais ce furent pourtant les plus longues de la vie d'Harry et Daphné. Pour lui, car il était largement indisposé de voir ce genre d'acte se produire près de lui, et pour elle car elle était très curieuse.

Avant d'être vendue pour éponger les dettes de ses parents, Daphné avait été promise elle aussi à une carrière religieuse. N'ayant pas été élue comme dame Luna, elle n'aurait jamais pu dépasser le rôle de _pure procréatrice_, mais sa mère avait veillé à lui apprendre le maximum de choses en rapport avec les rites de la pure purification. Et bien qu'il lui ait été interdit de les mettre en pratique avant de commencer son apprentissage, elle avait appris toute la théorie à sa disposition.

Au fond d'elle-même, Daphné sentait qu'elle souhaitait passer au stade supérieur, quitte à braver les interdits… mais pour cela, il faudrait que son maître soit d'accord… elle lui demanderait le soir venu. En attendant, il était temps de continuer la journée.

Dans un râle de douleur, Neville acheva sa part du rite religieux, puis fut violement rejeté au sol par dame Lunaris, l'accompagnatrice de Luna. Cette dernière recueillit sans hésiter le fruit de ses efforts, récita une courte prière…

_Ô Mères, bénissez le fruit de ce corps pur et permettez-moi de m'en purifier avant de pouvoir vous honorer charnellement._

…et elle avala sans hésiter ce qu'elle avait obtenu, sous les regards toujours aussi fier de sa dame de compagnie, pâle de Harry et curieux de Daphné.

- TOUT L'MONDE D'SCEND ! Hurla au loin le Hagrid, ramenant Harry à la réalité.

Il s'empressa de saisir la main de Daphné et de sorti de la calèche…

…

- Crivey, Colin !

_Un moldu ? J'en viendrais presque à le plaindre !_

**- IRREPARTISSABLE !**

_Ben voyons ! Comme s'il allait aller autre part !_

La répartition des nouveaux élèves avait commencé il y a quelques minutes seulement, et déjà Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il était fatigué, troublé, et surtout horriblement énervé.

- Harper, Sarah !

- **SERPENTARD** !

_Pas mal celle-là… un peu trop refaite à mon goût toutefois._

Pourquoi être énervé alors qu'il pouvait zyeuter de nombreuses filles à son goût ? Tout simplement car il n'avait encore aucune nouvelle de celle qu'il appelait la fausse peau, l'auror Nymphadora Tonks.

- Svrenka, Hassen !

- **GRYFFONDOR** !

_Quelle tronche de macaque celui-là ! Sa famille n'a pas dû purifier sa consanguinité depuis bien longtemps !_

Les têtes se succédaient, et la mauvaise humeur de Harry n'avait de cesse d'augmenter. Les professeurs et autres employés arrivaient petit à petit, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de l'auror folle ! Et même d'aucun auror d'ailleurs…

- Imivra, Nathanaela !

_Belles fesses !_

- **POUFSOUFFLE** !

_Ah, dommage…_

Il était étonnant de constater qu'il y avait un véritable trou qui se formait –ou plutôt ne se formait pas- à la table des professeurs. Même l'Hagrid et son cher fouet Gertrude étaient là…

- Livilla, Marcia !

_Berk, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette… ce… yéti ?_

- **GRYFFONDOR** !

_Quelle horreur ! Je ne comprends pas que l'on puisse aimer porter les cheveux aussi emmêlés… à moins que ce soit une barbe ?_

- Morgan, Liam !

_Encore un moldu ? Bonne année dis-donc…_

**- IRREPARTISSABLES !**

_Et voyons ! Et toujours que des filles hideuses pour nous…_

- Venesis, Idarc !

De nombreux applaudissements retentirent à ce moment. Le fait de porter le pur nom de l'inventeur des colliers de servage –et accessoirement co-créateur du monde sorcier- était un honneur dû à un certain rang familial.

- **SERPENTARD** !

_Allez, j'en ai marre…_

- Weasley Ginevra !

_Tiens ? Encore une vache ! C'est la combientième celle-là ? Je ne compte plus la masse de Weasley qu'il y a ici ! Mais il faut avouer qu'elle est plutôt pas mal…_

**- IRREPARTISSABLE !**

_Bon, c'est bientôt fini oui ou non ? Bientôt une demi-heure que ça dure… heureusement que les autres répartitions auront lieu demain et après-demain ! Et pourquoi Luna n'a pas encore été répartie ?_

A la grande satisfaction de Harry, ce fut effectivement finalement la fin de la répartition. Dès que le professeur McGonagall acheva de réciter sa liste de nouveaux élèves, le directeur Dumbledore se leva

- Avant de vous laisser vous restaurer, je me dois de vous parler d'une nouvelle purement merveilleuse…

Le silence se fit immédiatement dans la salle, jusque-là de plus en plus chahutante au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

- Vous en avez peut-être entendu parler si vous êtes initié aux plus purs grades de la pureté, mais les élues maternelles des prochaines cinq décennies viennent d'être purement élues par le pur purificateur Lord Voldemort…

En disant ce nom, le vieil homme sembla avoir avalé un citron de travers…

- …pour la première fois depuis trois siècles…

Ce disant, il utilisa sa baguette pour surélever le chemin central de la grande salle.

- ...Poudlard a l'immense honneur d'accueillir l'une des élues, son altesse l'élue de la mère Génitrice, notre magnifique Dame Luna Bianca Lovegood !

A peine le nom fut-il prononcé que toute la grande salle se leva soudain et qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit de toutes parts. Des cris de joie s'y ajoutèrent lorsque les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent pour révéler la jeune fille et sa suivante. Il y eu même plusieurs personnes pour s'évanouir d'émotion… pour des purs, pouvoir voir de si près une si pure personne était un incommensurable honneur.

Luna s'avança sur l'estrade élevée par le directeur d'un pas lent et gracieux, embrassant du regard l'ensemble des lieux. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour que son regard croise celui d'Harry. Dès qu'ils se fixèrent, elle cessa d'afficher un air rêveur et se mit à sourire… comme si elle l'avait cherché. Elle le regarda jusqu'à ne plus l'avoir dans son champ de vision. A ce moment, notre camarade se reprit quelque peu, sortant soudainement en sursautant de la légère transe dans laquelle il s'était plongé.

Wow, je ne m'imaginais pas que son poste était aussi important… si j'arrive à me la mettre dans la poche, il n'y a pas de doute que je pourrais obtenir une énorme influence au sein de l'école !

Harry sortit de ses songes en constatant brusquement que tous les applaudissements s'étaient tus. Luna se trouvait maintenant devant la table des professeurs, aux côtés de Dumbledore, sa dame de compagnie restant en retrait.

- Pure Dame Luna, dit le directeur, dans laquelle de nos pures maisons nous ferez-vous l'honneur d'entrer ?

Luna regarda lentement une à une les tables des maisons, s'attardant parfois, passant rapidement par moments.

- J'irais là-bas, dit-elle en pointant une table du doigt.

Ce fut soudain la stupéfaction dans toute la grande salle. Elle, élue de la pureté, plus grand espoir religieux britannique, avait choisi la maison des impurs ! Des moldus ! Des esclaves !

Les Irrépartissables !

…

Lorsque la répartition s'acheva enfin, Harry était une fois n'est pas coutume d'une humeur massacrante. Il y avait bien peu d'élèves qui s'étaient vu répartir chez les irrépartissables, et presque exclusivement des garçons. Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire ! Il voulait des filles ! A croire qu'il lui faudrait sortir le porte-monnaie pour en acheter aux profs…

A cet instant, son esprit était focalisé sur une seule chose : trouver la fausse-peau ! Ce qui fut vite fait... dès qu'il arriva dans le hall.

- Où est mon esclave ? S'exclama-t-il dès qu'il aperçut Tonks.

Il marchait vers elle d'un pas conquérant, prêt à sortir sa baguette si besoin était. L'auror, quand à elle, n'était pas très pressée de se retourner, et pour cause : elle en aurait eu bien du mal.

_Hein ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle est enceinte celle-là ?_

Tonks arborait fièrement un large ventre dénudé de vêtements, conformément à la mode sorcière, une seule bande de tissu protégeant –et surtout relevant- sa poitrine artificielle. Elle en était sûrement à une grossesse de quatre ou cinq mois.

_Comment c'est possible ?_ S'étonna Harry. _Elle était parfaitement svelte il y a quinze jours !_

- Que veux-tu donc, petit garçon ? Demanda froidement Tonks.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? Demanda Harry en ne perdant pas une miette du décolleté proéminent de la sorcière.

Devinant que « le gamin » parlait de son ventre, Tonks rétorqua comme si c'était l'évidence même : « J'accomplis mon devoir bien sûr ! Encore deux semaines et j'offrirais au monde mon sixième soldat ! »

- Votre sixième enfant ? Répéta Harry, incrédule.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Six enfants ? Elle ne semblait même pas avoir vingt ans !

- Non, soldat. Je n'ai pas encore d'enfant. Tant que je ne serais pas mariée, je réserverais toute ma descendance à notre glorieuse armée !

Disant cela, elle semblait être emplie d'une remarquable fierté. Et Harry avait peur de comprendre… certains enfants étaient réservés à l'armée ? Dès la naissance ?

- Mais comment est-ce possible en si peu de temps ?

- Ahlàlà, mais quel imbécile tu es ! N'as-tu donc jamais ouvert un _pur livre_ ? Toutes les femmes dignes de ce nom se doivent d'offrir à l'armée au moins un soldat par an dès la pure cérémonie de leurs treize ans ! Avec l'aide de leur père avant leur mariage, avec l'aide de leur mari après. Et les purs sortilèges de croissance achèvent l'affaire en rarement plus d'un mois.

Les oreilles rouges de colère de se faire rabaisser ainsi, stupéfait par cette dernière annonce, Harry eu bien du mal à trouver quelque chose à répondre et laissa parler son indignation.

- Je refuse que mes esclaves en soient réduites à un tel sort !

- Tu n'auras pas vraiment le choix, petit garçon. C'est là l'un des droits fondamentaux de la loi. Lorsqu'elles auront treize ans, tes chères esclaves seront dans l'obligation de porter leur premier soldat.

- Il est hors de question que mes esclaves soient ainsi agressées par des espèces de vieux pervers qui se prétendent leur père !

- Pas forcément leur père. Peut-être leur mari, si leurs parents leur en trouvent un.

A présent, Harry était littéralement fou d'indignation ! C'était sans aucun doute ses mœurs moldus qui faisaient leur effet, mais il avait beau savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas leur place ici, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être aussi horrifié que révolté à l'idée de ce qui n'était rien de plus qu'un viol incestueux ! Il allait tout faire pour empêcher une telle horreur !

- ELLE EST LA ! Hurla soudain une voix.

Toutes les attentions se détournèrent en un instant en direction des grandes portes. Un retardataire venait d'arriver… et pas n'importe lequel !

L'esclave ! La chienne rebelle ! Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Un peu plus et ses compagnons aurors qu'elle avait réquisitionnés allaient se demander ce qu'il se passait !

Hermione ! Son esclave rebelle ! La raison d'être de la présence des aurors de l'institut dans le hall du château devint soudain à peu près claire. Ils avaient été ameutés par la fausse-peau !

L'enquête menée par Tonks suite à l'étrange disparition d'Hermione avait rapidement soulevé bien des interrogations. Il n'y avait aucun passage plus profond que le couloir où se trouvaient les premières années lors de leur affrontement. Aucun passage _connu_ par les autorités _sorcières_. Mais il y avait eu _quelque chose_ avant ces dites autorités. _Quelque chose_ de connu par quelques rares pour sa science et ses armes particulièrement efficaces. Et si la gamine tombait par hasard sur un quelconque secret qui pouvait l'aider à fuir ? A se venger ? Ou pire encore, à révéler la magie aux Moldus ?

Mis au courant de la disparition par Tonks, le directeur Dumbledore se hâta de faire taire l'affaire. Si le conseil de l'école avait vent de leur inquiétude, il risquait de perdre sa précieuse place ! Et ce n'était rien comparaison de ce que dirait le gouvernement ! Dans le monde sorcier, la liberté tenait à bien peu de choses… et il n'était pas pressé de rejoindre ses adversaires politiques à Azkaban. Tom l'avait déjà chassé du Magenmagot…

Le secret gardé autant que possible, ils avaient tous deux conclu qu'ils tenteraient de capturer l'esclave dès son retour à l'institut, quitte à corrompre quelques politiciens pour faire sauter les lois de propriété. Car ils n'avaient aucun doute qu'elle reviendrait à Poudlard : dès le début de l'affaire, Tonks avait été tendre un piège dans ce qui restait de la maison de la famille moldue, et avait laissé un petit indice indiquant faussement que les parents des élèves nés-de-moldus étaient retenus dans les sous-sols du château à faire la cuisine. Ce piège, lié à un puissant philtre d'inquiétude et un autre d'affaiblissement de la volonté, avait été placé dans chacun des endroits où la née de moldus était susceptible de se rendre. Sa maison, sa famille plus ou moins éloignée, son école… grâce au talent d'alchimiste du directeur, faire en sorte que ces potions soient indétectables pour le ministère était enfantin, alors qu'ils ne visent que la rebelle était de la rigolade.

- AURORS ! cria Tonks. EN JOUE !

_Vas-y !_ Siffla mini-Lyghim à l'oreille d'Hermione. _Fais comme prévu pour cette folle !_

- Tu es sûre ? Murmura sa porteuse.

_- Vas-y ! Elle va te faire du mal sinon ! Et il faut que nos secrets le restent ! VAS-Y !_

- Mais je… je ne…

- PARES A TIRER !

Hermione allait répondre qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose. Mais un rapide coup d'œil lui indiqua que l'auror folle se précipitait sur elle aussi vite que possible. Et la peur fit le reste. Elle se lança donc, d'une voix tremblante :

- Au nom des lois de sang, moi, Hermione Jane Granger !...

Tonks avait maintenant fait apparaître un collier de servage.

- …je vous condamne, vous, Nymphadora Tonks !…

Le collier s'ouvrit en un déclic sinistre.

- …à la punition prévue pour le délit de fanatisme envers les Pères et les Mères !

La phrase fut à peine achevée que les yeux de Tonks se révulsèrent alors qu'elle poussait un gargouillement d'agonie. Elle s'effondra au sol de toute sa masse, à l'effarement des sorciers présents.

Morte.

Et son corps et son âme commencèrent à se désagréger en une poussière qui s'illumina faiblement avant de se désintégrer en une énergie pure vite dissoute. À l'horreur des sorciers présents.

Eteinte.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

…

_**Harry se fait pas mal humilier dans ce chapitre, un nouveau perso arrive et plein d'éléments bougent soudain… en espérant que vous me laisserez un petit commentaire ! ^^**_

_**Un lecteur a percé un des mystères de mon univers HP, et est donc la seconde personne à y être arrivé. Qui sera la troisième ? Les paris sont ouverts !**_

_**Et… un petit commentaire SVP ? Une dizaine me ferait sacrément plaisir !**_

_**A la prochaine !**_


	16. Etouffement

**NVJM**

_**UN MONDE A PART**_

_**Chapitre seizième : étouffement**_

« Nous assistons maintenant à l'arrivée de l'arbitre, l'enjeu en mains… le match va bientôt commencer… »

_Poudlard, dans les couloirs…_

_« Vite ! Cours !_

- Je fais… ce que je peux !

_Je ne vais pas pouvoir dresser de bouclier éternellement ! Dépêches-toi un peu plus, où leurs sorts finirons par te toucher !_

- Je n'en peux plus !

_Mais pourquoi tu ne les punis pas comme l'autre ? »_

Hermione s'arrêta soudain de courir et saisit mini-Lyghim par le cou, la forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

« - Je ne peux pas ! C'est… c'est horrible ! »

La jeune fuyarde se mit soudain à pleurer incontrôlablement, forçant une nouvelle fois la basilic à user de sa magie pour la dissimuler aux aurors qui les poursuivaient.

_« Horrible ? Hermione, c'était elle ou toi ! Si tu ne l'avais pas ainsi punie, elle t'aurait asservie, puis torturée encore et encore…_

- JE SAIS TOUT ÇA ! » hurla Hermione dans un sanglot. « Mais je ne parle pas d'elle ! Je parle de l'enfant qu'elle portait ! Je… je l'ai tué ! Il faut être monstrueux pour faire ça ! Je suis un monstre !

_Mais non, mais non… »_

Toutes les bonnes paroles de Lyghim ne purent rien pour consoler sa protégée. En désespoir de cause, elle les entoura d'une large illusion pour pouvoir tranquillement laisser passer la crise de larmes.

Le test n'était pas encore fini pour elle… mais d'ores et déjà échoué.

…

Dans le hall du château, perdu au milieu de la foule des élèves, Harry enrageait. Lui, si excellent, était relégué au rang de simple spectateur ! Il s'agissait sans doute là de la chose la plus inacceptable qui soit !

« - Viens Daphné, frayons-nous un chemin jusqu'à chez-nous… »

L'Irrépartissable préféra ne pas répondre et suivit le vif mouvement, ne jetant qu'un regard en coin au cadavre de l'auror Tonks lorsqu'ils passèrent à portée. Rien d'étonnant à la mauvaise humeur de son maître… il allait encore devoir attendre avant de pouvoir posséder celle qu'il avait marchandé. Et en un sens, ce retard imprévu n'était pas non plus pour la réjouir elle-même. Elle avait prévu de noyer sa compagne à venir d'une masse de sortilèges de soumission où s'instituait une hiérarchie qui abaissait chaque esclave en dessous d'elle-même…

Marchant rapidement dans les couloirs, Harry arriva finalement en vue de la salle commune des irrépartissables, la porte toujours noyée de verrous de toutes sortes… mais pour une fois étonnement ouverte. Pour cause.

A l'intérieur, le capharnaüm régnant était encore bien pire que le mot. Les aurors, enragés d'avoir perdu l'une des leurs et d'être tombés dans le piège d'une née-de-moldus, courraient dans tous les sens, accumulaient partout des dizaines de sortilèges de révélation, de runes de détection… au grand dommage des quelques esclaves malheureux qui se trouvaient là. Entre les filles pas trop abimées qui _se faisaient prier_ et les autres qui hurlaient sous la torture, le spectacle n'avait rien de bien _ré-jouissant_.

…

_« C'est bon ? La crise de pleurs est passée ? Tu veux un mouchoir ?_

- Je vais mieux, oui… snirfl ! Allons-y !

_Tu es sûre ? _

- Oui oui, je vais bien… il faut avancer. Sinon, on va se faire repérer.

_Et c'est toi qui dit ça… »_

Hermione ne répondit pas ni ne montra aucun sentiment. Mais elle était surprise au fond d'elle. La basilic d'ordinaire si joviale et enfantine lui parlait d'un ton si froid… cela lui fit comprendre sans ambiguïté qu'elle était mécontente que le plan ne se déroule pas parfaitement comme prévu.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas Lyghim, je vais faire de mon mieux par la suite. Je te le promet.

_Hum… dépêches-toi, on est en retard. Il fallait normalement se trouver en cage avant que les aurors n'arrivent dans la salle commune… »_

Hermione préféra ne rien répondre. Certes, la basilic ne la pétrifierait pas, mais… enroulée autour de son cou, elle n'aurait aucun mal à l'étrangler en cas de désobéissance. Sans compter avec le venin qui lui perlait aux dents à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

…

« - Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous là ?! hurla soudain un auror en voyant arriver deux intrus.

- Harry James Potter, pur élève et membre du premier clan de la caste des sang-mêlés », répondit froidement notre ami, agacé d'être si rudement traité. « Et vous, qui êtes-vous pour oser me parler sur ce ton ?

- Auror Dawlish, capitaine de la garnison de Poudlard et membre de la caste des sang-purs, ignorant ! Tu tombes bien, j'allais te faire chercher ! AURORS, arrêtez ce chien de criminel !

- COMMENT ?! »

Immédiatement surpris et outré, Harry ne put toutefois rien faire pour se sortir de sa situation. Les lieux étaient bondés de soldats sorciers, et lui et Daphné furent saisi par les épaules avant même de pouvoir songer à s'enfuir. Car ils avaient beau avoir l'esprit ralenti et limité par leur fanatisme, les aurors n'en étaient pas moins surentraînés.

- Foutez-moi ça dans une cage, et faites-le couiner jusqu'à ce qu'il dise où est l'autre putain ! EXECUTION !

Daphné pâlit en un instant. Ils allaient les torturer ? « _Oh, ma Mère ! Pas ça !_ »** (I) **pensa-t-elle.

Du haut de ses dix ans, alors que ses parents l'avaient emmenée au chemin de Traverse pour la vendre comme esclave, la petite fille qu'elle était jadis avait eu tout loisir d'assister à des séances de tortures diverses et variées. Les marchands se réservaient toujours les moins bons marchés de leurs objets humains pour s'en faire des jouets personnels… elle-même avait échappé à cela par la grâce de son physique qui correspondait parfaitement aux critères sorciers, mais voir chaque jour maints et maints camarades hurler de douleur l'avait marquée pour longtemps.

La chance était toutefois avec elle. A peine son auror avait-il commencé à l'emmener qu'il s'effondra au sol… mort. Elle-même percuta violement le sol.

« - ELLE EST LA !

- EXTINCTION ! » Hurla une voix bien connue.

Hermione ! La traîtresse ! A peine Harry se fut-il lourdement réceptionné qu'il embrassa encore le sol lorsqu'on lui marcha dessus. Heureusement que ses vêtements runiques le protégeaient efficacement !

« - EXTINCTION ! » Cria de nouveau Hermione en se précipitant sur une cage d'esclaves pour se mettre à l'abri. Le capitaine Dawlish s'effondra à son tour avant de devenir poussière.

Cette seule vue suffit pour faire sortir les soldats sorciers de leur effet de surprise. En un instant, ils se ruèrent en direction de la cage des esclaves de seconde année. Hermione les ralentissait tant bien que mal en s'arrachant la gorge à hurler des « extinction ! » pendant que Lyghim liait la magie déployée à un effet de zone… les morts se comptèrent rapidement par dizaines.

Au beau milieu des aurors assaillants, le pur professeur de pur théologie, Benedictus Pontius, s'avança en écartant les bras en l'air, mains ouvertes et tête rejetée en arrière.

- Immonde diablesse ! Démone moldue ! Reçoit ton juste châtiment de ce jour, reçoit ta purification ! Oh Pères, oh Mères, veuillez HYARGH !

Cette fois-ci, Hermione n'eut pas le temps de parler que Lyghim avait jailli de son col et mordu le pur purificateur, retrouva en un instant sa taille normale pour l'avaler tout entier et se rétrécissant d'elle-même à peine son repas achevé. Il ne lui avait fallu que moins de cinq secondes.

_« J'aime pas les religieux vivants, _expliqua-t-elle_. Mais… berk ! Il a un goût de souris périmée ! Pouah ! »_

Les sorciers durent croire à un redoutable sortilège, car ils cessèrent soudain toute tentative d'assaut pour reculer. Un instant leur suffit pour dresser des sphères-bouclier et isoler Hermione dans sa cage…

_« Pfiou ! Voilà qui fait du bien par où ça passe ! Et les couillons arrêtent d'attaquer, tant mieux… manger me donne envie de faire la sieste._

- Oui, et bien pas tout de suite ! Il faut encore sécuriser la zone ! Sans compter qu'ils pourraient bien faire venir des troupes d'élite pour nous arrêter !

_Tu n'as visiblement pas bien compris le système éducatif sorcier, Hermione… tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais ! Voilà le dirlo ! Je parie qu'il veut te parler._

- Dumbledore ? S'étonna Hermione.

Effectivement, le vieil homme s'avançait lentement vers elle, paumes en avant pour bien montrer qu'il n'avait pas d'intentions belliqueuses et souhaitait parlementer. Une légère ouverture se fit dans la sphère-bouclier, et il s'y faufila avant que les aurors qui l'entretenaient ne la referment.

…

Harry gisait au beau milieu des cadavres d'aurors, empli de colère et d'indignation. Lui, si excellent, être arrêté comme un vulgaire simple d'esprit, et qui plus est se faire marcher dessus ! Le capitaine de garnison avait bien mérité son sort, tiens… se relevant tant bien que mal, écrasé par la masse des corps, il chercha Daphné autour de lui et finit par l'apercevoir non loin de là… la pauvre pleurait et tremblait de tous ses membres, recroquevillée en positon fœtale contre un mur… ce n'était pas bien difficile de savoir pourquoi. Il en aurait presque pitié…

« - Allons, viens Daphné… il faut qu'on s'esquive. »

Aidant son esclave fébrile à se relever tant bien que mal, il se dirigea vers le mur le plus proche, à l'abri du regard des aurors survivants et des esclaves dans leurs cages. Là, il déchira une couche de ses vêtements runiques, les agrandit d'un coup de baguette et activa son sort d'invisibilité, les dissimulant tous deux et leurs permettant d'assister tranquillement au spectacle qui allait suivre. Car Harry n'aurait manqué un spectacle de ce genre sous aucun prétexte. Hermione lui avait tant désobéi et l'avait tant humilié que la voir se faire torturer, et peut-être plus, serait un plaisir infini…

…

« - Paix ! Paix jeune fille ! Je viens pour parlementer avec toi ! »

_A toi d'agir Hermione,_ siffla Lyghim. _Il faut que je reste cachée moi…_

Et la basilic s'enfouit sous les vêtements de son hôte, la laissant seule face au danger.

« - Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle au directeur Dumbledore.

- Je viens pour parlementer avec toi, jeune fille. Te battre avec les aurors n'apportera rien de plus qu'un dialogue de sourds, et de plus je suis le seul ici à avoir le droit de parlementer avec toi… tu n'as pas non plus le choix. Si tu refuses ou si tu me fais du mal, tu seras considérée comme hors-la-loi et forcenée, et l'armée sera obligée d'intervenir. Les aurors n'ont rien pu faire contre toi, mais nos troupes possèdent des armes pouvant t'abattre sans même que tu n'en ais conscience… »

Hermione savait cela, bien entendu… et c'était presque prévu. Malheureusement, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'armes. Parlementer était effectivement la meilleure des solutions.

« - Et vous voulez quoi ?

- La paix. Je suis prêt beaucoup de concessions en ta faveur pour peu que tu acceptes de ne plus jamais recourir aux lois de sang. En plus d'être une arme déloyale, ces textes magiques sont un traumatisme sans nom pour l'ensemble des populations magiques de toutes origines.

_Il ment_, siffla mentalement Lyghim. _Si les gobelins avaient vent de ton existence, ils provoqueraient une guerre et une révolution sans précédent…_

- La paix ? Vous voulez vraiment me faire croire un truc pareil ? Comme vous le dites, il va falloir faire de sacrées concessions si vous voulez que j'y crois, et encore plus si vous voulez que j'accepte…

- Tu es en position de force. Pose tes conditions jeune fille.

_Fais attention. Voir ce type se soumettre ainsi n'est pas normal. Il a l'habitude de la politique, et c'est un manipulateur de première. Ne tombe pas dans se pièges, et ne prête surtout pas de serment inviolable !_

- Commencez par me dire précisément ce que vous êtes prêt à faire pour moi. »

Dumbledore soupira. Maligne… « Soit », dit-il. Voici donc…

Et, durant plus d'une heure, il lui expliqua le fonctionnement politique et administratif de l'empire sorcier… et sa situation personnelle. Comment les autorités allaient rapidement avoir vent du massacre, comment elles allaient réagir en force comme à chaque émeute, comme l'armée allait intervenir et n'hésiterais pas à commettre nombre de massacres de moldus simplement en guise de représailles… il lui expliqua aussi que, bien que chassé de longue date de la vie politique par le purificateur Voldemort, il pouvait encore grandement influencer la société autour de lui pour aider Hermione… par exemple en faisant oublier ses origines moldues pour lui construire une histoire qui la mettrait en valeur.

« - Le pur purificateur Lord Voldemort était dans une situation semblable à la tienne, révéla-t-il. Sang-mêlé à dominante moldue, il faisait honte à ses ancêtres purs de par sa naissance. Et pourtant, il avait tant de talent, tant d'intelligence et tant de ruse qu'il a intéressé de nombreuses personnes de pouvoir. Il s'est allié à quelqu'un, a effacé son passé pour réécrire sa vie et ainsi se faire passer pour un sang-pur. Et aujourd'hui, il possède l'un des postes les plus enviés et puissants de notre société. Il n'est pas l'Empereur, ni membre de la famille impériale, mais ses responsabilités sont telles qu'il possèdent littéralement plus de pouvoir qu'eux…

- Et ? En quoi cela m'intéresserait-il ?

- Toi et moi, nous risquons tous les deux très gros. Comme je te l'ai dit, l'armée n'hésitera pas à intervenir contre toi… et contre moi en conséquence.

- Je me répète : en quoi cela m'intéresserait-il ?

Dumbledore soupira à nouveau. Pourvu que le pouvoir n'ait pas connaissance de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler…

« - Nous autres sorciers avons un but millénaire, que nous poursuivons depuis les origines de notre civilisation.

- Qui est ?

- Nous souhaitons parvenir d'une part à devenir totalement libre et indépendants du monde moldu. Car en effet, nous sommes dépendants de lui de bien des manières…

- Et j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Dites la vérité ! Votre société, même si elle a ses problèmes, est plus que parfaitement capable de vivre en autarcie.

- J'y viens. Sais-tu pourquoi Lord Voldemort et le ministère de la magie ont mis fin à leur guerre, voici une dizaine d'année ?

- Non, mais quel rapport ?

- J'y viens. Ils savaient l'un et l'autre que les centaines de milliers de victimes qu'ils subissaient ne les conduirait à rien de plus qu'à l'anéantissement de l'Empire. C'est pourquoi chacun a fait de lourdes concessions et a tourné sa colère vers l'ennemi commun.

- Les moldus ?

- En effet. L'Empire arme dans un seul but : se révéler aux moldus…

- …et les anéantir jusqu'au dernier. C'est ça ?

- En effet. La guerre est le seul but du pouvoir en place depuis plus de trois siècles. »

Hermione ne répondit pas de suite. Il ne lui était pas bien dur d'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait une guerre contre les sorciers… ce serait un immense massacre de toutes parts.

« - Combien de soldats compte votre armée ? J'ai entendu dire que des… enfants étaient élevés dans le seul but de servir de soldats.

- Il s'agit là de l'une des erreurs de notre société, oui. Notre population « légale » compte environ soixante-dix millions d'habitants dans le monde –je parle de l'Empire- et notre armée possède presque autant de soldats élevés comme tels. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pâlir en entendant cela. D'autant plus que son instinct lui soufflait que ce nombre n'était pas un mensonge… bon sang ! Jamais les armées coalisées des moldus ne pourraient s'opposer à une telle force ! Alors les armées divisées telles qu'elles l'étaient actuellement… Elle tremblait presque de terreur en s'imaginant tout cela. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas le montrer.

« - Et que me voulez-vous… réellement ? »

Elle avait bien sa petite idée, mais…

« - Tu as beaucoup de talent. Et tu as des buts visiblement semblables aux miens : pour avoir vécu parmi les moldus plus de dix ans durant, j'ai moi aussi conscience du désastre commun que serait une guerre totale. Depuis plus de cinquante ans maintenant, je cherche à apaiser les tensions et à vaincre l'ignorance, si génératrice de haine… mais je n'y suis jamais parvenu. Un homme seul ne peut lutter contre une multitude.

- Et vous voulez vous allier à moi comme je-ne-sais-qui l'a fait avec le purificateur Voldemort, c'est ça ? Mais pourquoi moi ? Je suis tout aussi seule que vous, si ce n'est plus !

- Tu n'es pas seule jeune fille. Tu disposes de l'arme précise qui me manquait…

- …les lois de sang ?

- En effet. Bien peu de gens ont connaissance de ce sujet, et les autres croient à une légende, ou croient qu'elles ne fonctionnent pas. Pour l'instant, l'information n'est pas sortie du château et je puis encore agir à coup de modification de mémoire pour que personne d'autre que toi et moi n'en ayons connaissance. Les lois de sang sont autant une arme comme tu t'en es servi qu'un moyen comme j'en aurais eu besoin jadis… avec elles, tu pourrais œuvrer pour changer le sentiment général des sorciers, sauver le monde moldu de la guerre qui approche à grands pas. J'ai beau avoir été considérablement diminué, ce ne peut être ton cas. Chacun d'entre nous a besoin de l'autre. C'est pourquoi je te propose de t'allier à moi. Devient mon apprentie, et je ferais en sorte de te transmettre en héritage mon influence, mes droits et mes pouvoirs. »

A sa place, Hermione sourit faiblement en digérant toutes les informations reçues. Tout allait trop vite pour elle, il fallait qu'elle se réserve rapidement un large moment pour réfléchir et trier ses pensées. _« Oui, tout cela est bien intéressant. Et en effet, ma connaissance et mon contrôle sur les lois de sang m'aident grandement. Mais… je ne dois cela qu'à Lyghim et à son maître… n'est ce pas ?_

_En effet ma souris, _répondit mentalement la mini-basilic._ Je suppose que tu as compris pourquoi les lois n'ont pas fonctionné des siècles durant… Alors fais ce que nous voulons et tu disposeras de cette arme. Trahis-nous et tu seras abandonnée et vouée à une souffrance éternelle… »_

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de soudain frissoner. _« J'aime mieux quand tu parles de souris, Lyghim »_, souffla-t-elle.

_« Passe à la suite_, répondit la basilic.

_Ok, ok… »_

Relevant la tête vers le directeur, Hermione continua comme le dictait le plan conçu…

« - J'espère que vous avez beaucoup de temps devant-vous, Dumbledore. Votre offre est intéressante, mais pour que je l'accepte vous allez devoir réaliser tout une encyclopédie de serments inviolables aux Lois… »

Dumbledore déglutit en entendant cela. Mais qu'importe. Sa soumission à l'égalité avec la née-de-moldus était le seul moyen qu'il possédait pour obtenir l'éviction de Tom…

Les années à venir allaient être mouvementées…

…

_Une heure plus tard…_

Dans son coin, dissimulé contre le mur et protégé par ses runes d'invisibilité, Harry considéra en avoir assez entendu. La traîtresse allait encore s'en sortir ! Et elle lui avait volé celle qui lui revenait de droit ! Elle s'était emparé de tous les esclaves qui se trouvaient dans sa cage ! Il n'avait pas de mots pour dire à quel point cela le mettait en rage !

Montant lentement les escaliers menant à son appartement, respirant profondément pour calmer sa colère, il arriva en face d'une porte de logement nouvellement apparue. Il n'y prêta aucune attention, jusqu'à ce que, en passant devant, il entende…

« - Dame Luna, il est l'heure d'accomplir votre pure purification orale du soir… »

Sursaut ! Comment ! Il a bien entendu « Dame Luna » ?

_« Elle habite à côté de chez moi ?!_

- Vite Daphné ! Dépêches-toi de rentrer !

- Oui maître ! »

Toute colère oubliée, il ne leur fallut que quelques instants pour se cloîtrer dans leur appartement. Ne prenant même pas le temps de vérifier s'il y avait des sortilèges espion, Hary se dirigea vers le mur du fond et ordonna à Daphné de venir l'aider.

« - Tu te souviens de la procédure pour tracer des runes de sans-teint ?

- Oui maître, acquiesça-t-elle froidement en comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire. »

Savoir que son maître allait admirer une autre fille n'était pas pour lui plaire ! Mais… s'il le souhaitait…

« - Nous allons tracer un pentacle de transparence en premier lieu, puis un autre de sans-teint avant de les relier et d'activer le tout. Nous allons commencer par faire une fenêtre de… trois pieds minimum. C'est parti ! »

Ainsi fût fait. Se dépêchant autant que possible, Harry écrivit sortilège sur sortilège, accumulant sur son mur les points d'encre chargés de magie. Daphné suivit avec moins d'entrain, mais avec toutefois une curiosité certaine. Qui sait, en observant la petite pinbêche, peut-être pourrait-elle comprendre ce qui plaisait tant à son maître et le reproduire…

Il fallut toute une heure pour que l'ensemble des runes soit tracé. A la fin, ce fut un Harry épuisé qui activa enfin son œuvre… avant de crier d'horreur !

Derrière le mur se trouvait la salle d'eau de dame Luna… occupée pour l'heure par la vision croûtée, ridée et poilue de sa dame de compagnie. Harry allait désactiver ses runes lorsque des lettres lumineuses se gravèrent soudain au milieu de la fenêtre magique.

_« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? »_

Et la vitre s'opacifia. De son côté, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire… heureux. Avec pareille voisine, l'année promettait !

FIN DU CHAPITRE

_**Avez-vous une idée des pièges tendus aux différents personnages ? **_

_**Devinez-vous pourquoi les lois de sang n'ont pas fontionné avant l'apparition d'Hermione, alors qu'elles auraient put empêcher l'émergence de l'empire sorcier ? (voyez l'annexe deux de ce chap pour une mise à jour des infos à ce sujet)**_

_**Et à votre avis… qui va remporter le match (citation inconnue du début) ?**_

_**Je réponds (dans la mesure du possible) à toutes les questions que se posera la première personne à trouver l'une ou l'autre des bonnes réponses !**_

…

_**Annexe une : le système éducatif sorcier.**_

_**J'imagine que nombre d'entre vous sont surpris par le sort relativement clément réservé à Hermione. Quelques petites explications et rappels sont donc nécessaires ! Go !**_

_**Le système éducatif sorcier a une exigence particulière sur laquelle toutes ses bases reposent : **__**l'éducation donne le talent, et le talent peut venir d'absolument n'importe qui,**__** car les volontés parentales sont indéchiffrables pour de simples mortels… derrière cette définition fanatico-sorcière typique se cache une conscience de la réalité dissimulée par une façade de mystique, histoire de ne pas trop perdre la face.**_

_**Les sorciers savent que les moldus les dominent depuis toujours et sûrement pour toujours. Ils savent qu'ils sont dépendants d'eux pour une grande part de ressources (nourriture en partie). Et c'est parce qu'ils ont été réduits à presque rien des siècles durant que leurs mœurs ont acquis deux règles particulières : **__**1, aucune trace de talent ou de capacité ne doit être gâchée, tout doit être mis au service de la société pure dans toute la mesure du possible,**__** et **__**2, le talent peut venir de n'importe où, y compris d'origines éminnement impures**__**…**_

_**C'est par obéissance à ces règles que les enfants de toutes origines (humaines et humanoïdes seulement, faut pas abuser… soit Gobelins, Vélanes, Nymphes) ont obligation de suivre une solide éducation magique particulièrement libérale, quelque soit leur statut social : esclaves ou sang-pur, tous sont logés à l'enseigne de l'élite de l'éducation et ont les mêmes droits d'apprentissage. C'est pour cela que les contrats de servage sont suspendus durant les apprentissages.**_

_**La fic possède plusieurs exemples comme celui-ci : par exemple, la professeur de cryptologie présente dans le chapitre cinq : esclave, elle a eut de si bons résultats à ses examens qu'elle a obtenu en récompense un poste de professorat dans un domaine qui lui plaisait…**_

_**Bien entendu, les sang-purs seront toujours favorisés… à réussite égale, un sang-pur obtiendrait un poste de ministre et un humanoïde (gobelin par exemple) aurait droit à une purification purement religieuse… (traduction : la mort). De plus, les esclaves qui ne sont pas de sang-pur ou comme Harry de sang-mêlé à dominante pure, ou comme Hermione qui n'ont pas ordre d'acquérir une solide formation, ne sont éduqués que dans la mesure où ils pourront rester des moutons. Rarrissimes sont les exceptions.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à dialoguer à ce sujet dans les commentaires, si vous voulez plus d'explications ou si vous voyez des incohérences. Tout avis est toujours le bienvenu !**_

…

_**Annexe deux : mise à jour des informations relatives aux lois de sang…**_

_**Lorsque les lois de sang sont apparues, j'ai dit que ce procédé magique redoutable n'avait pas pût servir contre les sorciers car ils n'avaient pas pût y être soumis. Comme vous vous en doutez au vu des actions d'Hermione, c'était un mensonge contrôlé comme j'adore en faire dans mes fics… donc, les sorciers sont bel et bien soumis aux lois de sang, avec tout ce que cela implique. **_

_**Je vous laisse réfléchir plus avant… entre autres à tout ce que cela implique…**_

…

_**I. **__« Oh, ma Mère ! » :__** Remplacement de l'expression moldue **__« oh, mon dieu ! »__** à la mode sorcière. L'on dit Mère pour les femmes et Père pour les hommes.**_


	17. Match !

NVJM

_**Ceux qui aiment les descriptions vont sûrement apprécier ce chapitre… et je vais aimer leurs commentaires. HUM, je dis ça je dis rien… ^^**_

_**UN MONDE A PART**_

_**Chapitre dix-septième : match !**_

« Les équipes sont sur le terrain. Que le match commence ! »

_Poudlard, le lendemain de la rentrée._

- GYAAAH ! NON, PITIE !

Réveil en sursaut ! Respiration saccadée ! ...halètement... un cauchemar ! Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un cauchemar… mais quel réalisme ! Il s'était imaginé parvenir à admirer sa voisine Luna dans ses appartements, jusqu'à ce que la vision prenne l'apparence ridée et poilue de son accompagnatrice… avant que des lettres de feu ne lui demandent « _tu aimes ce que tu vois ?_ »… quelle horreur que ce rêve !

_« Plus jamais ça ! »_ Espéra-t-il mentalement avant de regarder autour de lui.

Son appartement était encore une fois bien vide… seule Daphné se tenait à ses côtés, seulement couverte de draps… étonnement, il ne ressentit guère l'envie de l'admirer. Peut-être étais-ce de la lassitude, mais il avait une envie toujours plus forte d'acquérir une autre compagne…

Ces pensées le menèrent rapidement à repenser au coup dur qu'il avait subi hier. Retranchée dans la cage des esclaves de seconde année, la traîtresse Hermione avait usé de son mystérieux pouvoir pour s'emparer de tous les esclaves en présence… soit de tous ceux que possédaient l'école et ses employés. Trois garçons, cinq filles... y compris celle qu'il voulait pour sienne, la née-de-moldus Hannah Abbot ! Rien que resonger à cela le mit dans une colère noire.

_On verra ça plus tard_, se raisonna-t-il. _Pour l'instant, tout ce qui compte c'est de préparer des plans efficaces pour les mois à venir._

Il n'était que cinq heures du matin, mais il décida malgré tout de se lever maintenant. Réfléchir activement dès le lever était pour lui un efficace moyen de trouver des idées. L'esprit nettoyé de toutes les pensées parasites de l'activité, le corps aussi calme qu'emplit d'énergie, c'est dans ces moments là qu'il parvenait le mieux à fomenter tout le sadisme de son imagination.

Commençant à faire les cents pas devant son lit, vêtu en tout et pour tout de ses seuls vêtements runiques transparents, il remarqua sur son bureau une pile de notes particulière. S'avançant pour les feuilleter, il se retrouva propulsé dans ses souvenirs. C'est là qu'il avait rédigé, voici quelques mois de cela, ses projets sectaires… créer une nouvelle voie religieuse qui lui permettrait de se faire passer pour un être quasi-divin… tout cela n'était plus d'actualité. Le temps et les épreuves de la vie faisaient leur œuvre, et la maturité le gagnait petit à petit. Il avait vite compris que, tels Jésus, Muhammad ou Moïse, créer une religion viable lui nécessiterait toute une longue vie, et qu'il n'en retirerait rien lui-même… à condition de réussir.

Toutefois, l'idée d'être purement respecté ne le quittait pas. Le moyen de procéder était encore obscur, mais il n'était pas dupe… seule la religion sorcière, à l'image de l'éducation de sa société, lui offrait les moyens de se hisser au dessus du commun des mortels.

Une seule chose lui paraissait certaine : sa voisine. La pure élue nommée Luna. Pour lui, elle représentait la perfection même… et il la voulait ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités : elle devait être sienne !

_**UMAP**_

Poudlard était un institut magique extrêmement actif au sein de sa société. En effet, l'école participait régulièrement à de nombreuses compétitions de tous genres. Le célèbre Tournoi des Trois sorciers en concurrence avec les instituts Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, les concours intra et inter-écoles de quidditch, diverses compétitions d'élites lorsque des élèves se hissaient à un haut niveau… et bien d'autres encore.

Parmi toutes ces possibilités de s'illustrer se trouvaient entre autres des concours inhérents aux matières légalement enseignées par les programmes éducatifs. Potionnisme, métamorphose, force physique, sortilèges, histoire, duel, etc… si vous aviez un haut niveau dans l'un ou l'autre de ces domaines, la possibilité de le démontrer à l'ensemble de l'Empire se trouvait là. C'est d'ailleurs dans ce domaine que Poudlard excellait le plus, avec plus d'un tiers de lauréats à elle seule depuis les origines de ces compétitions.

Toutefois, la volonté qui avait créé tout cela n'était pas celle de passionnés ou de quelconques philanthropes. Bien loin s'en faut. Comme souvent dans la pure société sorcière, l'origine, le développement et le suivi venaient des religieux et n'avaient qu'un but : servir les Pères et les Mères. Les concours avaient leur utilité en permettant de dégager de la masse les éléments les plus brillants.

Si vous alliez intelligence, puissance brute et force physique, vous faites un bon sujet pour devenir le représentant du Père Frappeur. Si vous honorez la Parenté en offrant au monde de nombreux enfants et soldats dès votre première pure cérémonie copulatoire, vous aviez toutes les chances de devenir ou de voir une de vos filles devenir représentante de la Mère Génitrice… et ainsi de suite.

Comme il était de tradition, les élus des parentaux se devaient d'être une représentation d'excellence dès leur naissance. Ainsi, le pur purificateur Lord Voldemort avait été choisi par son prédécesseur comme élu du Père Tout-puissant **(VII)** du fait de son impressionnante puissance naturelle, de ses capacités d'apprentissage hors-norme, de son charisme émanant et de son ambition naturellement démesurée. D'origine sang-mêlée, il s'était retrouvé au sommet de la pure hiérarchie purificatrice et possédait presque autant de pouvoir que l'Empereur lui-même…

Pour ceux qui aspiraient à souhaiter être choisi come élu, il se tenait tous les cinquante ans le « concours de la foi ». Les candidats à la plus pure hiérarchie étaient soumis à de nombreuses épreuves particulièrement dures, menaient duels les uns contre les autres, et surtout étaient jugés par leurs prédécesseurs en fonction de leurs actions tout au long de leur vie. Il fallait être particulièrement entreprenant, doué, inventif… la réussite se trouvait bien entendu être un impératif. L'échec était disqualificatoire.

Lorsqu'il en vint à consulter ces informations, assis dans l'immense bibliothèque de l'institut, Harry ressentit un instant une amère déception. L'échec n'était pas toléré… et lui en avait connu de nombreux. Sa volonté d'obtenir des esclaves, sa place dérisoire aux examens spéciaux de première année, son auto-opération qui ne daignait pas fonctionner…

Mais il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre ! La vie était mouvementée, riche en occasions à saisir pour s'imposer plus avant et impressionner ! Et au besoin, provoquer les dites occasions ne devrait pas poser de problèmes… il lui fallait juste commencer à mener des études très particulières.

_Ainsi donc… les impardonnables sont des sortilèges ainsi appelés car personne hormis nos Pères et nos Mères n'y a jamais résisté. Rendez-vous au chapitre quatre pour les apprendre…_

Regardant autour de lui, Harry profita de sa tranquillité pour dissimuler l'ouvrage dans son sac.

_Impardonnables, me voilà !_

…

_Plus tard en cours de matinée, au moment de la pause étudiante…_

« - Potter ! retentit fortement une voix. »

Se retournant alors qu'il se rendait en cours, Harry put voir deux aurors s'avancer vers lui. Ah non ! Ça n'allait pas recommencer !

« - Que me voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il en se braquant soudain, prêt à se saisir de sa baguette.

- Suis-nous. Le capitaine veut te voir.

- Dawlish ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tout le monde sait que le capitaine Dawlish est parti en Afrique purifier des autochtones** (II) **! Je te parle du capitaine Greengrass !

_Hein ? Greengrass ?_ _C'est une blague_ ?

- Et que me veut-il ? S'étonna Harry en laissant les aurors l'entourer avant de le mener au siège de la garnison.

- Des gens souhaitent te voir.

- Qui cela ?

- Aucune idée. »

Harry se plongea alors dans ses pensées. Qui donc pouvait bien vouloir le rencontrer, et surtout devant les aurors ? Normalement, les visiteurs externes à l'institut s'adressaient à des surveillants ou aux concierges… sa paranoïa de nouveau largement activée au même titre que ses vêtements runiques, il se laissa conduire, fermement entouré par ses deux anges gardiens.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, une fois les cachots traversés de part en part, ils arrivèrent tous trois à une porte gardée par deux aurors à la mine… patibulaire, mais presque. « _Quelles sales têtes_ ! » ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry. « _A croire qu'ils sont constipés de longue date…_ »

Mené prestement à travers les quartiers des aurors, il prit tout son temps pour observer les lieux. Qui sait, une reconnaissance pourrait lui être utile pour une infiltration… entre salle d'entraînement, salle de prière, dortoir, salle de prière, bureaux administratifs, salle de prière, armurerie ou encore salle de prière, les lieux étaient bien équipés. _« Et ben, je comprends maintenant l'ardeur de la fausse-peau. A n'en pas douter, l'emploi du temps des aurors leur ordonne de prier plusieurs fois par jour… »_ Pour cause, des gémissements langoureux s'élevaient par dizaine des _pures salles_…

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la capitainerie. L'un des aurors frappa à la porte, récoltant immédiatement un « entrez ! » retentissant. Et bien, si c'était bien le père de Daphné qui hurlait ainsi, ça promettait d'être gai… En effet, dès l'instant où il franchit le pas de la porte, la grosse voix du capitaine retentit à nouveau.

« - C'est donc toi, Harry Potter ? J'espère que tu traites bien ma fille ! »

En effet, papa Greengrass était dans la place. « _Je me demande comment va réagir Daphné..._ »

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas monseigneur, répondit-il, votre fille est traitée avec tous les égards dû à son noble rang. Si vous le souhaitez, n'hésitez pas à venir lui rendre visite, je suis certain qu'elle en sera ravie.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en sentiments idiots ! Contente-toi donc de la dresser comme il se doit ! » Puis, se tournant vers les autres personnes en présence… « Voici la pure personne qui souhaite te voir.

- Qui êtes-vous, et que me voulez-vous ? » Demanda froidement Harry en détaillant une femme dans la cinquantaine, de longs cheveux noirs, un large ventre de femme enceinte et la typique poitrine largement refaite des sorcières.

- Je suis Andromeda Black purifiée Tonks **(VI)**, membre de la caste des sang-purs et pure purificatrice du vice moldu de la consanguinité grâce à ma défunte fille **(III)**.

_Black-Tonks ? La mère de la fausse-peau, donc… que veut-elle donc celle-là ? A annoncer ainsi son pédigrée comme un titre, ça n'augure rien de bon._

- Et que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable, ma dame ? Miella-t-il affreusement.

- Je viens pour régler les affaires de ma défunte fille. J'ai appris qu'elle avait commencé avec toi les procédures pour la vente d'une jeune esclave…

- En effet, oui. Qui plus est, je l'attends toujours malgré l'échange procédé avec ma propre esclave.

- Un échange ! NE TE MOQUE PAS DE MOI ! Tu as tenté d'escroquer ma fille en voulant vendre une pure dame **(IV)**, tu as entaché l'honneur de ma famille ! Mais si tu as cru pouvoir t'en tirer sans conséquences, tu vas vite déchanter ! » Ce disant, elle sortit de ses poches une pile de documents qu'elle agrandit d'un coup de doigt. « Au nom de la pure famille Black, je t'accuse en procès auprès de la pure cours de la justice impériale ! Tu devras répondre de tes actes impies et irrespectueux devant l'assemblée des purs purificateurs britanniques ! »

Sur ces mots, ayant du mal à se contrôler, la sorcière s'en retourna vers la porte. Juste avant de la franchir, elle dit : « capitaine, je compte sur vous pour que ce barbare soit exemplairement surveillé jusqu'à son procès ! »

A sa place, Harry resta de marbre. Non pas qu'il fut nonchalant à l'entente de cette nouvelle, mais bien qu'il se trouvait totalement prit de cours… cet état d'esprit ne dura toutefois pas longtemps, vite remplacé par un sourire. Lui qui voulait une occasion de faire parler de lui et de s'afficher… vivement que ce procès commence !

…

_Dans les appartements du directeur de l'institut, Albus Dumbledore. En plein entretien…_

« - Pourquoi pas… _Amelia Grange_ ? Ça me cache bien sans être trop différent.

- Non, ça ne convient pas. Il faut vraiment que tu te trouves un nom qui ne sonne pas moldu, ou au moins qui soit partagé par nos deux cultures. Si possible un nom pleinement sorcier. Il serait bien que tu en prennes un de sainte, de l'équivalent de saint Magelus ou saint Idarc… **(V)**

- Peut-être Morgane quelque chose ? Comme la purificatrice de l'époque de Merlin.

- Possible, mais vraiment trop répandu parmi les Moldus, ça ne convient pas. Mais passons le choix du nom ! Nous avons encore quelques jours devant nous. Je te conseille plutôt de t'atteler le soir venu à des romans ou des documents historiques pour trouver l'inspiration. Pour l'instant, le plus important est de t'inventer une vie et une histoire pleinement plausibles que tes détracteurs à venir ne mettront pas en doute.

- Professeur, je vous trouve bien compliqué… cette histoire de changer d'identité ne me plaît décidemment pas.

- Tu n'as pas le choix Hermione, je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Une née-de-moldus n'a aucune chance de faire parler d'elle autrement qu'en tant que sacrifice humain » fit Dumbledore, faisant immédiatement pâlir son élève. « Et comme nous n'en pratiquons pas, » se dépêcha-t-il de dire, « tu ne risques pas de faire parler de si tôt…

- Bien, bien, j'ai compris. Alors commençons par le début : l'ascendance et la date de naissance. Il me faudrait des ancêtres purs, mais pas totalement. Un ou plusieurs moldus, par exemple par le biais d'une purification d'une hypothétique consanguinité.

- Je propose pour cela un père moldu et une mère sang-pur, avec des grands-parents maternels de sang-pur et de sang-mêlé, plus une arrière grand-mère purificatrice… insérer aussi un couple d'élus comme arrière-grands-parents serait très plausible. Les élus Tout-puissant et Génitrice de second demi-siècle mille huit-cent ont eut vingt enfants, sans compter tous les soldats et bâtards pour lui… il y en a tant eu que les archives elles-mêmes se sont rendues incapables d'en garder une trace précise.

- Mais en quoi donc avoir des ancêtres si… nobles, va-t-il m'être utile ? Ce n'est pas comme si des squelettes avaient une grande influence sur le présent…

- Chez les moldus il est le plus souvent honteux d'avoir des ancêtres nobles, c'est vrai. Mais chez nous autres sorciers, la généalogie est extrêmement importante, pour ne pas dire capitale. Dans un entretien d'embauche, les CV doivent obligatoirement comporter une clause « arbre généalogique ». La loi ne l'oblige pas, mais cette tradition est fermement implantée dans la société. Et je te propose une méthode simple qui nous fait inventer seulement sur trois générations. Nous aurions put avoir à faire pire.

- Du genre ?

- Pour acquérir le statut de noble dont tu as besoin pour entrer en haute politique, que tu sois de sang-pur ou non, il faut pouvoir prouver son ascendance sur plus de cinquante générations.

- Cinquante ? Mais… ça fait remonter jusqu'à quand tout ça ?

- Avec la moyenne de calcul officielle d'une nouvelle génération tous les seize ans, seulement huit-cent ans. Ce n'est pas très difficile, tu sais. La quasi-totalité des sorciers d'aujourd'hui a en commun un nombre très réduit d'ancêtres sang-pur ayant vécu aux seizième et dix-septième siècles. A titre d'exemple, ma généalogie remonte jusqu'à l'empire romain… et celle de l'Empereur, jusqu'à nos Pères et nos Mères, voici plus de sept-mille ans de cela.

- Impressionnant… soit, faisons comme cela. Je m'occuperais cette nuit de leur inventer une biographie plus complète.

- Je te conseille de les faire chasseurs de moldus de père en fils. Ces gens sont le plus souvent sans contact stable avec la société, et personne ne s'étonnera ni qu'ils ne soient pas dans les archives, ni que tu ais des sportifs dans ta famille.

- Des sportifs ? Comment ça ?

- La chasse est un sport, non ? »

Entendant cela, le visage d'Hermione se durcit soudain, et elle dit d'une voix froide :

« - Ne dites plus jamais quelque chose dans ce genre, c'est compris ? Est-il réellement nécessaire que je vous rappelle tous les serments que je vous ai fait prêter ? »

En réponse, Dumbledore se contenta de soupirer, ne montrant pas l'angoisse qui lui étreignait le ventre. « Non, répondit-il, ça ira… »

Il s'en souviendrait de la veille ! Cette petite teigne l'avait forcé à sceller plus d'une cinquantaine de serments en tous genres. Interdiction de la trahir de quelque manière que soit ou de provoquer une quelconque trahison à son encontre de quelque manière que ce soit… interdiction de lui nuire, directement ou indirectement, volontairement ou involontairement, et ainsi de suite des heures durant.

Quand enfin elle se fut montrée satisfaite, plus d'une demi-journée après le début de leur négociation, il était épuisé. Et dire négociation était bien osé… leur « discussion » ne peut bien se nommer ainsi que jusqu'au quelques premiers serments. Car après « l'interdiction d'essayer de la flouer par la négociation », il s'était plutôt clairement agi d'une soumission. Mais il n'avait pas eu trop le choix… de toute manière, elle était bien sotte de croire que ses serments étaient inviolables. Albus Dumbledore avait eu un solide apprentissage dans sa jeunesse, et il connaissait certains secrets des serments magiques. Notamment le moyen de se défaire de la plupart.

« - Revenons à nos moutons, dit Hermione. Nous…

- Fais attention, il faut que tu cesses d'employer des expressions moldues. C'est très important pour te créer un masque efficace.

- Hum, et quel est l'équivalent sorcier ?

- Revenons à nos prières, répondit Dumbledore sans hésiter.

- Grumble… évidemment.

- Ça ne semble pas te plaire.

- Bien sûr que ça ne me plaît pas ! C'est bien là l'un des domaines que je réformerais dans l'avenir, croyez-moi !

- La sexualité sorcière ?

- Exactement ! Pas question qu'une telle barbarie reste telle quelle !

- Tu n'as aucune chance d'y arriver. D'autant plus que personne n'écouterait une enfant. Et…

- J'essaierais tout de même. Et quoi ?

- Et si tu veux vraiment te faire passer pour pure, tu devras toi-même prier, au plus tard lorsque tu seras baptisée… à treize ans. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour dresser Hermione. « HEIN ! Vous voulez dire que je vais devoir me prostituer ?!

- Appelle-ça comme tu veux. Toujours est-il que ton rôle va te forcer non seulement à enfanter mais aussi à fournir des soldats à l'armée… »

Hermione fut bouche-bée d'entendre de tels propos. Elle ? Un enfant ? Dans… à peine plus d'un an ?...

…impossible.

« - Ce n'est pas possible, souffla-t-elle, soudain découragée, en se massant le front.

_Et pourtant, tu ne vas pas avoir beaucoup le choix ma souris,_ dit mentalement mini-Lyghim. _Si tu avais suivi le plan de tonton jusqu'au bout, tu aurais pût éviter cela, mais puisque tu as voulu mener la danse seule et voulu devenir une pure, tu n'as pas le choix._

_Mais… je…_

_Tonton prévoyait de te stériliser pour faire de toi une ascète sexuelle, mais maintenant… je te l'ai dit, tu as voulu devenir une pure pour ton rôle, tu n'as plus le choix._

De plus en plus choquée, Hermione eut bien du mal à trouver de quoi répondre.

- Il doit bien y avoir moyen d'éviter cela ! On a qu'à changer, et me faire directement ascète plutôt que pure !

- Il est trop tard Hermione…

…_En effet. Tout le monde sorcier sait maintenant qu'Albus Dumbledore a prit sous son aile une sang-pur prête à faire de très nombreux enfants. Tu vois ma souris, je te l'avais bien dit que c'était un manipulateur de première… malgré ses serments, il a immédiatement trouvé le moyen de te piéger._

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la pauvre éprouvée s'effondre au sol, terrassée par la détresse. Sa victoire se retrouvait transformée en désastre.

_**UMAP**_

Le soir venu, Harry marchait vivement dans les couloirs pour retourner dans son appartement lorsque, au détour d'un couloir, il fit une bien étrange rencontre… à quelques mètres de lui se tenait sa jeune voisine de logement.

« - Bonsoir Dame Luna, dit-il poliment.

- Tu veux devenir mon compagnon, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda sans détour la douce voix éthérée de la jeune fille.

Surprise. Plutôt étrange comme entrée en discussion. « _Au moins, elle va droit au but. »_

« - Je dirais plutôt que je vous souhaite comme compagne, ma Dame, mais c'est effectivement l'idée. _Je ne vais pas me soumettre, elle croit quoi ?_

- Tu es bien sûr pleinement conscient de nos grades respectifs ?

- Oui. Et j'ai aussi conscience que je vais monter très haut dans la pure hiérarchie…

- Tu as de la chance en ce cas. Les purs élus de nos Pères vont être choisis par la pure maîtresse purificatrice de l'Empire à la prochaine fête de Merilin **(I)**. Il te reste bien peu de temps, mais si tu réalises une pure action purement éclatante capable de faire parler dans tous les milieux de l'Empire, alors tu as des chances d'être choisi.

_- Dame Luna !_ » Appela soudain une voix lointaine.

La jeune fille se retourna quelques instants pour voir son accompagnatrice marcher rapidement vers elle, son esclave Neville en laisse…

« - Je me dois de te laisser, c'est bientôt l'heure de ma pure purification orale du soir. Il faut que je me prépare… »

Elle se pencha soudain vers Harry, lui laissant un furtif baiser sur la joue et promenant largement sa main sur son entre-jambes… son regard s'illumina ce faisant.

« - Tu sembles avoir toutes tes chances, en effet, dit-elle en serrant légèrement la main avant de la retirer. »

Et elle s'en retourna vers sa dame de compagnie.

« - J'espère que tu réussiras à obtenir un haut grade… »

Elle s'en alla sur ces mots, laissant un Harry plus que pensif planté au milieu du couloir.

…

Lorsqu'il parvint à son appartement une dizaine de minutes plus tard, infiniment troublé, Harry trouva Daphné à genoux au sol, semblant attendre son arrivée pour lui demander quelque chose. Elle était déjà toute prête pour se laisser admirer, comme il lui avait ordonné, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. L'air était inhabituellement empli d'appréhension.

« - Qu'y a-t-il, Daphné ? Demanda-t-il en commençant à se dévêtir pour aller sous la douche.

- Maître, pardonnez mon outrecuidance, mais j'ai une requête à vous formuler… »

Etonnement et haussement de sourcil. Depuis plus d'un an maintenant qu'il l'avait acheté, son esclave n'avait jamais demandé quoi que ce soit d'autre que de l'attention et de _l'admiration_…

« - Et que souhaites-tu ?

- Maître, j'aimerais… … …

- Je n'ai pas entendu, répondit Harry en souriant. Que veux-tu ?

- Maître, se lança-t-elle, j'aimerais accomplir ma première pure prière avec vous. »

Alors qu'il retirait sa cravate, Harry se figea en entendant cela. Sa première pure prière… comme Luna et son esclave ?

« - Tu veux dire… une prière… orale ?

- Oui maître. »

Hésitation. Une fois de plus, les mœurs moldus dont il avait été noyé toute son enfance durant faisaient surface. Mais… « _Vous n'avez pas votre place ici, morales puritaines_ », se dit-il. Et il se lança.

« - C'est d'accord. »

Daphné redressa alors la tête, puis lui sourit comme au premier jour.

« - Merci maître. »

Et, se relevant, elle prit sa main pour l'emmener sur leur lit commun. Là, elle le laissa s'allonger, et prit place à son tour. Le pantalon se retrouva rapidement au sol, et le caleçon fut lentement retiré à coup de rougissements et d'incertitude… puis elle œuvra, patiemment et maladroitement, de longues minutes durant.

Lorsque l'extase lui parvint pour la première fois, Harry ne put fixer son esprit hyperactif que sur une seule chose… le plaisir. C'était donc cela, la prière ?...

_« …vivement que je sois élu à mon tour,_ » pensa-t-il avant de sombrer dans les affres de l'inconscience.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

…

_**Avez-vous une idée sur le nouveau nom à donner à Hermione ? N'hésitez pas à faire de nombreuses propositions dans les commentaires, le meilleur sera sûrement choisi… Attention toutefois, évitez les prénoms moldus, quelle que soit leur origine. À votre imagination donc !**_

_**A votre avis, qui sont l'Empereur et l'Impératrice des sorciers ? Mes choix sont d'ores et déjà arrêtés, mais n'hésitez pas à proposer. Un chapitre bonus à la première personne qui trouvera !**_

…

_**I. **__Merilin__** et pas Merlin, ce n'est pas une erreur.**_

_**II. Comme dit au chapitre précédent, Dumbledore a modifié la mémoire de tous ceux qui ont assisté au massacre d'Hermione.**_

_**III. Il n'est pas tout à fait possible pour Dumbledore de passer outre la mort de plusieurs personnes. Certaines ont été déclarées victimes d'un accident, d'autres au contraire, par exemple sans famille, ont été déclarées parties à l'étranger, au front… etc.**_

_**IV. Du fait des effacements de mémoire de Dumbledore, Hermione est connue hors du château comme son élève… les nouvelles vont vite, surtout lorsqu'elles sont déformées. De fait, Andromeda croit que Harry a tenté de vendre une pure élève qui ne lui appartenait pas (Hermione devenant effectivement soudainement pure…)**_

_**V. **__Saint Magelus et saint Idarc__** : ça se réfère à Magelus Soinner (ministre de la magie britannique, l'un des initiateurs de l'Empire, écrivain, scientifique etc) et à Idarc ßonhlein (vainqueur du Père Créateur, premier maître purificateur, instaurateur et « père » de la pure société sorcière).**_

_**VI. « **__Je suis Andromeda Black purifiée Tonks »_ : _**autrement dit, non seulement le clan Black n'a pas connu de schisme, mais de plus Andromeda a purifié son moldu de mari Ted Tonks conformément au « rite de purification de la consanguinité ».**_

_**VII. Voldemort est ici décrit comme le représentant du Père Tout-Puissant, et non comme le PTP lui-même… ce n'est ni une erreur, ni une incohérence, non… à votre avis, de quoi s'agit-il ?**_


	18. Ænigma Eald

NVJM

_**Ça y est ! UMAP est devenue ma fic avec le plus de succès ! Merci à vous tous ! Merci aussi pour vos propositions de noms. Parmi les plusieurs possibles, deux m'ont plu : « Oenigma » de Faenlgiec et « Mori Gena » de Lusaphira (si vous ne connaissez pas ces auteurs, n'hésitez pas à aller les lire ! Ils valent le détour). Le résultat de ce que cela m'a inspiré apparaît donc en partie dans ce chapitre, et la suite viendra dans quelques temps... plus d'infos dans les annexes de fin de chapitre.**_

_**Ce chapitre d'UMAP parle d'un sujet qui a récemment fait couler beaucoup d'encre dans notre actualité réelle… l'homosexualité. Aussi, je vous prie de ne pas oublier que les conceptions extrêmes des sorciers ne sont pas les miennes.**_

…

_**UN MONDE A PART**_

_**Chapitre dix-huitième : Ænigma Eald (I)**_

_Poudlard, le lendemain._

_« Hum ? Où suis-je ? »_

Il faisait jour… l'infirmerie de Poudlard, comme à son habitude, était plongée dans une bienfaisante clarté. Tout autour de son carré isolé par des draps s'activaient les infirmiers dirigés d'une main de fer par la matriarche Pomfresh.

Que faisait-elle là ? Tentant de réunir ses pensées, Hermione se redressa tant bien que mal, le corps étrangement lourd et engourdi.

_« Bwarf, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? A croire que j'ai avalé toute une potion soporifique… »_

Une froide crainte s'insinua soudain dans son ventre alors que les souvenirs des jours précédents lui revenaient violemment. Dumbledore ! Ses serments ! Et… les manipulations de ce vieux fou ! Ah, il l'avait bien eue ! A réussir à ainsi transformer une situation précaire comme la sienne en position dominante… il était vraiment un politicien expérimenté. Mais pas question désormais de se laisser faire, il fallait qu'elle réagisse et reprenne la main !

_« Lyghim ?_ Pensa Hermione. _Où es-tu ? »_

Il n'y eu aucune réponse. _« Sûrement partie à la chasse à la souris »,_ se rassura-t-elle. Bien qu'une inexplicable sueur froide la saisit soudain.

Elle entreprit alors de se lever, cherchant ses vêtements du regard, avant de précipitamment se réfugier sous ses draps. « _Pourquoi je suis toute nue ?!_ » Elle n'eu guère le temps de s'interroger plus avant que ses murs de draps s'écartèrent pour laisser passer la matriarche et… le directeur.

« - Vous voyez Albus, je vous l'avais bien dit ! Les potions ont fait leur effet à la perfection.

- En effet Pompom, répondit-il en détaillant une Hermione incompréhensive. Le résultat est bien mieux qu'auparavant.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? » Demanda la jeune fille.

Pour toute réponse, Pomfresh lui tendit une feuille sur laquelle s'étalaient de nombreuses notes.

_Taille : 155 centimètres, + 10. _

_Potentiel de croissance : + 20, à 180 cm._

_Poids : 47 kilogrammes, + 2. Runes de minceur actives._

_Repigmentation de la peau : type germanique pâle._

_Coloration des cheveux : blond pâle._

_Autres modifications : dentition refaite._

_Poitrine : + 250 % sortilèges mammaires activés._

Hermione cru soudain qu'un océan gelé se déversait sur elle.

« - MAIS C'EST QUOI ÇA ?! » hurla-t-elle d'une voix si aigue qu'elle lui perça les tympans.

Seul le silence lui répondit… et Dumbledore fit apparaître un miroir qu'il lui tendit sans hésiter. Le choc fut instantanément si grand qu'elle s'évanouit à nouveau sur place.

Devant elle, ce n'était plus Hermione Granger. C'en était fini de la brune aux dents de lapin et aux points de rousseur épars. Maintenant, il y avait une fille aux longs cheveux blonds quasi blancs, à la dentition parfaite éclatante de blancheur et à la peau de porcelaine.

« - Il semblerait qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle modification, dit Pomfresh. C'est presque toujours comme ça… vous pouvez rester ici professeur, elle se réveillera d'ici une petite heure. »

…

_Un peu plus tard…_

_« Jchui où_ ? »

Un œil furtivement ouvert lui révéla des poils. Elle grimaça soudain et se mit à réfléchir. « _Voyons, les sorciers ont horreur des poils. Autrement dit, ça appartient soit à des cheveux soit à une barbe. Et vu la façon dont c'est attaché…_

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Demanda-t-elle pâteusement en tentant de se réfugier sous ses draps.

- Nous avons encore beaucoup à parler jeune fille, lui répondit Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez fait tout ça ? Rendez-moi mon corps ! C'était pas prévu !

Il soupira lourdement. « Je n'avais pas le choix. Tu es restée endormie plusieurs jours durant, et il fallait pourtant que nous agissions conformément à notre plan. Je me suis donc chargé moi-même d'appliquer les modifications nécessaires.

- Mais pourquoi un changement de corps ?! Ce n'était pas utile !

- Bien entendu que si ! Tu t'imagines vraiment une jeune fille parvenir à s'imposer dans notre monde avec des herbes hautes à la place des cheveux, des dents de lapin en guise de décoration, des points de rousseur et ainsi de suite ?

- Mais pourquoi m'avoir changé à ce point ?

- Les cheveux blonds et la peau pâle sont les critères de beauté courants dans le monde sorcier. Si tu veux avoir la moindre chance de trouver un concubin qui te plaise pour tes treize ans, alors tu as intérêt à avoir un large choix de prétendants… et cela passe par une apparence à la mode et une poitrine attirante. N'oublie pas que, même si tu es désormais vouée à avoir du pouvoir, tu n'en es pas moins une femme. De fait, les politiciens te feront toujours passer au second plan dans bien des domaines… De plus, un grand nombre de gens connait Hermione Granger et associe immédiatement son physique à une née-de-moldus. Nous n'aurions pas pût changer ton nom et ton histoire en gardant ton apparence.

- …pourquoi est-ce que mon évanouissement a duré aussi longtemps ?

- Tu étais vraiment très fatiguée lorsque tu es tombée. J'ai donc jugé utile de te donner un somnifère jusqu'à ce que tu sois remise. Bien entendu, le fait que cela arrive au moment où nous avons énormément de décisions capitales à prendre te concernant, de même que le fait que j'ai dû être le seul à m'en charger, est un _parfait hasard_… »

Même en se forçant, il n'aurait pas put parler avec une voix plus hypocrite et mensongère.

« - …

- Tu reviendras en cours dès demain, ajouta-t-il. Il ne devrait pas t'être trop difficile de t'intégrer, il y a tant d'élèves que tu pourras passer inaperçue sans souci. Je me rendrais disponible presque tous les jours de vingt-trois heures à une heure du matin, tâche d'être présente. Nous aurons énormément de travail à mener dans les prochains mois.

- Et… ce qu'on avait dit ?

- Comme prévu, tu recevras dès demain l'accès à un coffre à Gringotts, pourvu de cent galions. A toi seule de les faire fructifier. Tu recevras demain matin les mots de passe aux différentes salles communes ainsi que l'accès aux cuisines, à la réserve de la bibliothèque et aux salles de potionnisme. Une salle de duel nous sera aussi réservée pour ton entraînement, il te suffit de te rendre dans le quartier des combats et de parler à un responsable. Si tu veux plus toutefois, tu devras le mériter… » Puis il se leva pour s'en aller. « Nous nous reverrons demain pour ta cérémonie de présentation. Soit dans mon bureau à dix-sept heures précises. » Sur ce, il s'en détourna.

Le regardant froidement, statique, Hermione murmura : « _que les Lois vous fassent crever…_ » …et elle attendit de jouir de joie en le voyant s'effondrer au sol.

…mais rien ne se passa, à son plus grand désarroi. Passant d'un extrême à l'autre, elle prit soudain peur et commença à trembler.

« - Allons, calme-toi jeune fille. Ne vas pas t'énerver, fatiguée comme tu l'es.

- Pourquoi ça ne vous fait rien ? » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander en tentant de reculer sur son lit, effrayée. « Pourquoi ? »

Le regard de Dumbledore s'illumina soudain d'une lueur mauvaise.

« - Tu as vraiment été bien sotte de croire que tu étais en position dominante grâce à ta connaissance des Lois de sang… bien peu de sorciers les connaissent certes, mais ces quelques sont dépositaires d'un savoir très important. Autrement dit, ils connaissent les Lois par cœur pour pouvoir s'en servir dans leur intérêt » S'approchant de sa protégée, il lui susurra à l'oreille : « les lois de sang ne t'obéissent pas à toi, Hermione. Elles sont leur seul maître. Je serais puni non pas si je t'ai désobéi, mais seulement si elles considèrent que je l'ai fait. Tant que je respecterais mes serments dans leur intérêt en premier lieu, je n'aurais rien à craindre. Tout ce que tu pourras leur demander sera synonyme d'injustice et ne sera pas appliqué… pour la simple raison que pour elles, ça n'a pas été toi qui accomplissait leur volonté.

- Vous êtes un salaud, » gémit Hermione en enfouissant sa tête entre ses genoux, laissant des larmes perler à ses yeux.

« - Tu n'as qu'à reprendre la main en ce cas, jeune fille. Je te souhaite bonne chance… toi qui ne connais que quelques Lois sur les centaines existantes. »

Et il s'en alla de la chambre en éclatant d'un rire joyeux. « Sois la bienvenue dans ce monde, Ænigma Eald ».

_**UMAP**_

_Au même moment, dans les appartements de Harry et Daphné…_

« - Voyons donc ce bouquin…

_« Les pures femmes purement respectueuses de la pure religion se doivent d'accomplir chaque jour divers rites de purification. Outre des ablutions consciencieuses au lever, le midi et au coucher, elles doivent se forcer à prendre un air correspondant à la Mère qu'elles ont choisi d'honorer : enjouée pour la Mère Sensitive, animée d'un incessant sentiment maternel pour la Mère Génitrice, etc._

_Le moment le plus important pour elles reste toutefois celui de la pure prière. Celle-ci doit avoir lieu au moins cinq fois chaque jour : au lever, en cours de matinée, le midi, en cours d'après-midi et au coucher. En faire plus est une possibilité conseillée, toutefois au choix de la sorcière. Les jeunes filles n'ayant pas encore été bénies lors de leur première pure cérémonie de purification se contenteront d'accomplir une consciencieuse prière orale. »_

Harry arrêta là sa lecture, satisfait. Ainsi donc, avec Daphné seule il aurait le droit de recommencer à prier au moins cinq fois par jour ? Intéressant…

Relevant la tête de son livre, il en vint à observer son esclave à travers le mur transparent de la salle de bain. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention jusque là, prenant cela pour une habitude ou un complexe, mais elle respectait effectivement très scrupuleusement les rites sorciers. Il n'y avait pas une journée où elle ne s'était pas lavée à trois reprises… hormis lors des épreuves de fin de première année, où ça avait été difficile. Son humeur s'en était d'ailleurs nettement ressentie.

Harry ne savait plus trop que penser de ses rapports avec son esclave. Surtout depuis la veille et leur première _pure purification orale_. Le moins qu'il pouvait dire, c'est que cela lui avait immensément plu. Et malgré l'hésitation commune qu'il partageait avec Daphné, il avait bien envie de recommencer. Le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti en jouissant n'avait jamais eu de pareille, même lorsqu'il avait « purement » torturé son très cher oncle ou « sans faire exprès » saboté la voiture de Marge. Malgré sa réticence première, il sentait qu'il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour avoir envie de purement prier à de nombreuses reprises.

Mais son envie ne se limitait pas cela. Quelque chose avait changé la veille… une sorte de chaleur indescriptible qui l'envahissait lorsque Daphné se tenait à côté de lui, une satisfaction intense lorsqu'elle prenait soin de lui… il sentait même que si elle tombait un jour malade, il serait heureux de prendre soin d'elle. Pour lui qui se plaisait et se targuait à dire que son asexualité lui évitait les bestiales pulsions des hommes, il s'étonnait d'enfin ressentir de telles émotions… et surtout d'aussi fortes. _« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je suis en train de tomber amoureux ou quoi ? »_ se demanda-t-il en voyant son esclave sortir de la salle d'eau.

…

Séchant ses cheveux avec une serviette, Daphné sortit de la salle de bain pour aller prendre des vêtements propres dans son armoire, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son maître. Elle baissa soudain les yeux en rougissant incontrôlablement, à la fois heureuse et honteuse. Heureuse de le voir l'admirer et de savoir qu'elle lui plaisait, et honteuse de son comportement à son égard ces derniers mois. Car en effet, pendant un certain temps, elle s'était mise à ne plus vraiment avoir confiance en lui. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle ressentait une certaine lassitude à tout… jusqu'à ce que l'évènement de la veille l'emplisse d'émotions. Pour elle, simple esclave, avoir un maître aussi libéral que le sien était un miracle. Et avoir un maître qui la satisfaisait…

_« Pourvu qu'il me pardonne »_, pensa-t-elle à nouveau. Elle considérait en effet que le manque d'attention qu'elle lui avait fourni était indigne de toute la gentillesse qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Surtout la veille… alors qu'il était normalement interdit aux jeunes filles qui n'étaient pas purificatrices de purement prier oralement avant d'être bénies, lui avait acquiescé à sa demande et l'avait laissée œuvrer sans la moindre opposition.

Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée à travailler, Daphné s'était étonnée à ressentir un exceptionnel flot d'émotions. Tout au long de sa prière, elle avait eu le visage tout rouge et les mains tremblotantes d'un mélange de plaisir, de satisfaction et d'hésitation. Il n'était pas bien difficile d'analyser tout cela… son affection pour son maître entrait dans un nouvel âge. Le voir accepter de prendre des risques de punitions à cause de sa propre témérité religieuse avait comme débloqué quelque chose en elle. Toute la nuit durant, elle avait rêvé de son maître… mais pas de servitude, non. Elle s'était imaginée être toujours à ses côtés, souriante et heureuse, tandis que lui prendrait soin d'elle…

Malgré son jeune âge et son inexpérience, il ne lui fut pas difficile d'analyser son étonnant comportement. _« Je crois que je deviens amoureuse… »_

Sentiment qui se conforta lorsque, achevant de sécher ses cheveux, elle entendit Harry l'appeler. « Daphné, dit-il, je crois qu'il est l'heure pour toi de prier… ». Appel auquel elle ne resta pas insensible. Se dépêchant de revenir aux côtés de son maître, elle se serra contre lui quelques instants avant de se baisser dans une autre direction que son visage et d'œuvrer avec moins d'hésitation que la veille.

De son côté, Harry sentit de nouveau un flot de sentiments l'envahir. Après quelques minutes d'un incontrôlable vide mental, il se laissa retomber sur son lit en serrant Daphné dans ses bras, et se prit à réfléchir.

_« Seulement deuxième fois, et j'étais déjà fatigué… il faudrait que je trouve une recette de potion d'endurance, ou que je maîtrise le même sort que la gardienne de Dame Luna. Ce serait bien pratique… »_

Et il se prépara pour une très… jouiyeuse journée.

_**UMAP**_

_En milieu de matinée._

Quelques heures auparavant, il n'avait pas fallu bien longtemps à Ænigma-Hermione pour reprendre le contrôle de son esprit. Parce qu'elle commençait à s'habituer à se faire sans cesse manipuler, elle prit le ton et entreprit des efforts colossaux pour se relever du gouffre dans lequel on l'avait fait tomber. Quitter sa cellule de l'infirmerie avait été d'une immense difficulté… l'appel des draps était si tentant ! S'y enfouir pour se cacher de la terrible réalité, s'endormir et se réveiller le lendemain en s'apercevant que « tout cela » n'avait été qu'un cauchemar… mais, l'esprit sans cesse rationnel, elle n'eut pas grande peine à se détacher de ses tentations pour se convaincre de l'utilité de se rendre aux cours qui l'intéressaient ou lui étaient nécessaires. Entre autres en cours de théologie…

Dans la salle jadis embrumée par les émanations suspectes du bicorne du purificateur de l'école, l'ambiance était toute particulièrement studieuse. D'une part parce que la purificatrice était encore sous le choc de la disparition de son époux et ne tolérait pas la moindre rumeur, et d'autre part parce que le sujet étudié aujourd'hui revêtait une importance toute particulière dans la société sorcière… il était en effet là question de la famille et de sa définition pour la pureté, c'est-à-dire pour la religion des parentaux.

Tout dans l'historique, les traditions et les volontés des sorciers n'avait qu'un but : s'approcher autant que possible de leurs divins ancêtres. Et ceux-ci étaient entre autres l'incarnation par excellence de l'union amoureuse, mentale et charnelle du mâle et de la femelle. En conséquence, les mœurs sorciers étaient imprimés d'une conception du couple radicalement hétérosexuelle : pour eux, toute idée d'homosexualité –féminine ou masculine- était une aberration absolue qui ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule conséquence : l'extinction totale et absolue des « coupables ».

C'est entre autres cette particularité qui avait fait que, des siècles et des millénaires avant la fondation de l'Empire, l'Inquisition et ses équivalents de tous temps étaient fermement opposés à cette possible orientation. Il en était de même dans les origines du monothéisme moldu, lorsque Yhwh et Achéra, en tant que couple, se confondaient avec les Parentaux et partageaient le pouvoir divin. Et c'est pourquoi, parmi une multitude d'autres raisons plus ou moins compréhensibles, le libéralisme sexuel des moldus était un prétexte « absolu, éternel et inébranlable » pour justifier la haine totale des sorciers à l'égard des non-magiques.

« - Nous allons maintenant étudier les moyens purement mis en œuvre, jadis et aujourd'hui, afin de lutter contre la dégénérescence homosexuelle. Pour cela, nous allons prendre les exemples de deux affaires qui se sont déroulées ici-même, entre les murs de notre pur institut.

_La première affaire remonte à il y a bien longtemps, et sa mémoire s'est en bonne partie perdue dans les affres de la consanguinité des impurs lorsque ceux-ci avaient établi une domination sur nous autres éminemment purs._

_Autrement dit_, pensa Ænigma-Hermione, _à l'époque du Père Créateur_…

- A cette affreuse époque d'incessantes querelles et d'innomabilités morales, » reprit la purificatrice, « la débauche était chose courante. Via la gestation incessante de rejetons impurs, des sous-êtres tels que les Vélanes ou les Nymphes avaient répandu de par le monde le culte d'une beauté perverse et déformée, vouée à leur seul intérêt. Cela avait eu pour effet de promouvoir une domination sans partage d'une pseudo-beauté féminine sur le physique masculin. Conséquence de cette domination, les femmes se lassèrent en grand nombre de leurs pères, maris et fils, et en vinrent à s'aimer entre elles, promouvant en masse le lesbianisme et ses effets dévastateurs sur la morale et la décence **(IV).**

_Ça va totalement à l'encontre de ce que m'on raconté Lyghim et son oncle… à savoir que la liberté d'orientation sexuelle était un choix clairement défini par toutes les lois, malgré une ouverture d'esprit encore influencée par les Moldus. Mais ce n'est pas très étonnant que leur version ne soit pas la même que celle de la « pure religion »…_

- Cette terrifiante propension à la décadence révolta alors nos purs ancêtres, qui se levèrent, marchèrent et purifièrent massivement les impures, mettant ainsi fin à leur aberration morale.

_Quoi, c'est tout ? Son histoire est déjà finie ? C'est une blague ? Je sais bien que cette époque est censurée par le pouvoir et qu'il est éminemment interdit d'en donner de trop grandes informations, mais tout de même… comment ne peut-on pas voir à quel point l'histoire enseignée est déformée par la censure ? Ça me dépasse ! Il va falloir que je change ça…_

Toute à sa réflexion, Ænigma-Hermione ne prêtait guère attention à ses voisins de table. Elle aurait peut-être bien dût être plus attentive… en effet, à moins d'un mètre à côté d'elle se tenait ni plus ni moins que Dame Luna et sa dame de compagnie. Si la ridée paraissait enchantée de pouvoir à nouveau entendre de « si purs et glorieux » textes du passé, sa protégée semblait s'en contreficher avec une nonchalance particulièrement étonnante.

« - Maintenant, reprit la purificatrice, nous allons parler de la seconde lutte contre la décadence morale inhérentes aux impurs, consanguins et autres moldus, puis nous étudierons les moyens mis en œuvre pour éviter la contagion et lutter contre la transmission de leur déchéance à notre pur peuple. »

_Je rêve ?_ S'étonna Ænigma-Hermione. _Elle croit que l'homosexualité est une maladie ? Quelle… grr ! Je ne trouve pas de mot suffisamment fort pour définir cette ânerie !_

Ces pensées ne tombèrent pas dans l'oreille d'une sourde. En tant qu'élue chargée dans l'avenir de devenir la représentante de la Mère Génitrice, Dame Luna avait reçu avant d'entrer à Poudlard une formation très particulière ayant pour but de lui donner pour l'avenir des avantages très spéciaux … après tout, il ne fallait pas prendre le risque de voir une personne déjà aussi gradée qu'elle se faire manquer de respect. Entre autres avantages, elle avait bénéficié d'un apprentissage poussé de la pratique et de la théorie des arts de l'esprit. Même s'il lui faudrait de très nombreuses années d'un travail acharné pour pouvoir être considérée comme ayant un niveau correct, elle parvenait d'ores et déjà à capter les pensées immédiates de ses interlocuteurs proches. « Intéressant ce que pense cette jeune fille, » réfléchit-elle mentalement. « Il faudra que je la surveille de près. »

Ne prêtant plus guère attention au cours –d'une part parce qu'elle le connaissait par cœur et d'autre part parce que la purificatrice n'oserait pas lui dire quoi que ce soit-, elle continua à rêvasser en regardant d'autres personnes. Son regard se posa bien vite sur son voisin de chambrée, notre cher Harry. Assis aux côtés de son esclave, celui-ci semblait particulièrement concentré à rédiger quelque chose qui avait l'air très important… du moins, à en juger au fait que Daphné surveillait les alentours pour vérifier s'ils n'étaient pas épiés. Encore un qui avait l'air intéressant… et même tout particulièrement. Surtout à en juger par sa capacité physique à la prière…

Quittant momentanément ses réflexions, Luna revint au cours et à son sujet.

« - Il y a de cela environ quatre siècles, peu après la purification des impures lesbiennes, un nouvel impur fléau s'abattit sur notre pur peuple. D'immenses armées de vampires, -immense du point de vue de l'époque- jaillirent sans prévenir d'Europe de l'est en de nombreuses colonnes de barbarie qui pénétrèrent profondément dans les entrailles de notre société. Il s'ensuivit une guerre de purification massive, nommée la « Guerre de sang », qui s'étala sur plusieurs dizaines d'années entre la partie libre de notre peuple –à l'ouest des alpes- et la partie occupée par les impuretés, à l'est des alpes. Les escarmouches, infiltrations et autres batailles rangées se succédèrent des années durant, accumulant les morts de tous côtés.

_Dans la partie de notre territoire qui se retrouva soumise aux vampires, nos ancêtres souffrirent des vices innommables de leurs envahisseurs à un point qu'il m'est difficile de décrire. De par leur nature bestiale et assoiffée de sang, les vampires ont des mœurs sexuels extrêmement barbares. Pour eux, les femmes ne sont guère plus que des poupées inertes inutiles à l'action du coït pour toute autre chose que la reproduction. En effet, les vampires sont mus par une soif sexuelle incessante et particulièrement violente. Ils copulent entre eux parfois jusqu'à dix fois par jour ! »_

Pour la purificatrice, cela paraissait être la pire chose possible et imaginable. « Bien entendu, » reprit-elle, « il n'est pas bien difficile de s'imaginer les terrifiantes tortures qu'ils infligèrent à nos pieux ancêtres. Les femmes furent refoulées au rang d'objets et privées de pures prières parfois des années durant, tandis que les hommes furent massivement enchainés et déportés dans des camps où ils se retrouvaient rapidement alignés, nus, pour servir de vides-couilles aux impurs… »

La fanatique s'arrêta là, visiblement bouleversée en s'imaginant les scènes qu'elle décrivait. « _Quelle folle_ », songea Ænigma-Hermione.

« - Nous allons maintenant parler des pures œuvres punitives mises en place par nos purs et glorieux ancêtres pour lutter contre les aberrations. Dans le cas des lesbiennes de l'Âge de La détresse, tout d'abord.

_A cette époque, ces impies étaient en un si grand nombre que nos ancêtres ne purent en premier lieu pas faire grand-chose contres elles. Il leur fallut pour cela attendre la renaissance de l'Histoire après l'Âge de l'Horreur, lorsque, à force de pures purifications et prières reproductives, ils se retrouvèrent finalement en plus grand nombre que les impurs. A ce moment, ils mirent en œuvre, pour la première fois de notre pure histoire, une glorieuse invention qui a depuis été appelée « l'industrie de la purification ». Cette méthode consistait à regrouper tous les troupeaux d'impies dans des camps où elles se retrouvaient toutes resserrées les unes contre les autres en attente de leur purification. A l'origine, il fut bien entendu prévu de les purifier rapidement, mais afin de ne pas perdre de ressources et de se glorifier auprès de nos Pères et de nos Mères par de bonnes actions, nos ancêtres décidèrent de les violer en grand nombre afin de leur faire définitivement passer le goût du lesbianisme. Des milliers, des dizaines de milliers, des centaines de milliers d'hybrides virent le jour des années durant, donnant naissance et alimentant le glorieux marché des ingrédients de potionnisme. Cheveux, peau, ongles, liquides corporels, organes divers, fœtus morts-nés, etc, devinrent enfin, après des siècles de disette, des éléments communs au quotidien de nos purs ancêtres. Le plus grand apport reste toutefois celui obtenu par la purification des milliers de nouveau-nés purement purifiés. Les rejetons de Vélanes étant presque toujours exclusivement des filles, le sang de jeune vierge fit ainsi son apparition, cessant d'être une légende pour devenir une réalité._

_Après quelques vingt années d'un élevage intensif, nos ancêtre cessèrent finalement d'engrosser les impures et se firent un pur plaisir purement pur de les purifier avec la plus grande lenteur imaginable. Si malheureusement quelques monstruosités parvinrent à s'échapper, la quasi-totalité fut ainsi purifiée, et la population des Vélanes passa d'un demi-million avant l'œuvre glorieuse de nos ancêtres à moins de cinq-cents être purement brisés après. » _**(VI)**

A sa place, Ænigma-Hermione se maudissait une fois de plus d'avoir une imagination florissante, et se sentait prête à vomir. Il n'était en effet pas bien difficile de se représenter toutes les horreurs que ces propos signifiaient… quelle horreur ! Lyghim lui avait parlé des exactions centenaires des sorciers, mais elle gardait encore espoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de génocides entiers. Ses ultimes traces d'innocence enfantine s'envolèrent finalement…

« - Maintenant, reprit la purificatrice après une petite pause, nous en arrivons à la pure purification des innommables pédophiles **(VII, VIII)**, plus de quarante années après le début de leur impure invasion.

_L'ampleur du crime des vampires surpassait très clairement celle des Vélanes. C'est pourquoi il fut purement décidé de procéder à leur encontre à une purification de la plus extrême lenteur. Les vampires dépérissant lorsqu'ils manquent de sang et se décomposant vifs lorsqu'ils sont trop exposés à la lumière solaire, il ne fut pas très difficile de trouver une peine à la hauteur de l'immensité de leur impureté. Après avoir été dépossédés de leurs ressources corporelles en faveur du marché du potionnisme, ils furent soignés puis enfermés dans des cercueils de verre teinté placés en extérieur… la coloration du verre empêchait les vampires de prendre feu et de mourir en un instant, mais ne leur permettait pas d'échapper aux brûlures et à la décomposition… plus de cinquante années durant, les vampires furent ainsi soignés, punis, puis soignés de nouveau et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tous ceux de nos ancêtres qui avaient subi leur innommabilité sexuelle aient finis par quitter ce monde pour rejoindre nos purs Pères et Mères. Puis, sur ordre de Sa Sainteté Monseigneur Magelus Soinner, les cercueils furent ouverts en plein jour durant la pure cérémonie qui consacra la fondation de notre pur empire. C'est à cette époque que les feux de joie sont entrés dans nos traditions, et que nous purifions vifs des impurs lors de l'anniversaire de la fondation de l'empire._ »

Ainsi parler d'un massacre d'impurs semblait avoir revigoré la purificatrice. Achevant son discours, elle s'agenouilla au sol, joignit les mains devant son visage et psalmodia, vite rejointe par une grande partie de la classe :

_« - Ô Pères, Ô Mères, veuillez du haut de vos immensités avoir un regard pour vos doux enfants et continuer à protéger la pureté contre l'impureté… »_

Puis, se relevant, elle retourna s'agenouiller juste devant Dame Luna, recommença la même prière puis demanda : « Ô pure Dame Luna, je vous en prie, venez à l'aide de mon cœur en me bénissant pour que je puisse purement oublier les innomabilités dont j'ai parlé ce jour.

- C'est hors de question ! »

Un mouvement stupéfait anima soudain la classe. Comment ?

« - Il m'est hors de question de bénir une adepte des penchants impurs telle que vous, » somma Luna. « Votre version de la pure Histoire est terriblement faussée. Tout le monde sait en effet que les vampires perdent toutes leurs fonctions sexuelles lors de leur transformation en morts-vivants, et ne se reproduisent pas sexuellement. Et ne parlons pas des Vélanes et de leur tradition de se faire stériliser lorsqu'elles ont eu plus de cinq enfants ! Sachant qu'elles deviennent mères très tôt et très vite, il est mathématiquement impossible que plus de dix pourcents de leur nombre ait été hybridement fécondable par nos purs ancêtres, soit moins de cinquante milliers d'entre elles. »

Se détournant du regard stupéfait de la purificatrice toujours agenouillée, Luna fit signe à sa dame de compagnie de la suivre. Au moment de passer la porte, elle lança : « je vais de ce pas rapporter votre déformation de la pure réalité aux instances supérieures de notre pure religion. Croyez-moi, je ferais tout mon possible pour vous retirer tout droit à la prière… »

Et elle s'en alla, plantant là tout le monde.

Au petit-déjeuner du lendemain, personne ne sera surpris d'apprendre le suicide de la purificatrice…

_**UMAP**_

_Plusieurs heures plus tard, une fois les cours terminés._

Bien qu'ayant subie une nette défaite, Ænigma-Hermione avait des raisons particulières de ne pas se décourager. Dumbledore avait beau s'être magistralement joué d'elle, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort dans tout ce qu'il avait dit. Se servir de ces raisons ne devrait pas être bien compliqué pour rétablir la situation à son avantage.

Se rendant dans la salle commune des Irrépartissables, elle alla droit en direction des cages à esclaves… et vers celle des secondes années. Il ne fallait effectivement pas oublier qu'elle avait profité de son forcenage à cet endroit pour s'emparer des soumis qui s'y trouvaient. Trois garçons, cinq filles… une véritable petite armée en devenir. Passer d'une lutte en solitaire à une lutte en groupe changerait bon nombre de ses habitudes… mais en un sens, avec son apparence modifiée, il ne devrait pas être difficile de s'imposer. _« Il faut que je fasse attention moi, je vais vite en venir à remercier le dirlo si ça continue… manquerait plus que ça ! »._

« - Bonjour, » dit-elle simplement à la trentaine de corps épuisés qui se trouvait là. « Tous ceux qui ont pour nouveau propriétaire Ænigma Eald, suivez-moi immédiatement ! »

Si on lui avait dit, voici quelques jours, qu'elle parlerait sur ce ton à des esclaves, qui plus est lui appartenant… dire qu'elle ne l'aurait pas cru est un euphémisme.

Ses huit propriétés, craignant visiblement de recevoir un pur sort de punition s'ils n'étaient pas assez rapides, se levèrent d'un bond pour se précipiter vers elle tête baissée… n'hésitant pas à marcher sur leurs camarades. De toute manière, ceux-ci étaient trop épuisés ou eux-mêmes craintifs pour venir se plaindre…

« - Allons-y, » dit Ænigma-Hermione sans relever.

Sans plus ajouter, elle emmena sa petite troupe jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée de la salle commune, et de là à une porte d'appartement nouvellement apparue. Prenant une clé dans sa poche, elle l'ouvrit sans attendre, faisant rentrer les siens avant de se barricader le plus gracieusement possible. Surtout, il fallait qu'elle conserve en toutes circonstances une apparence nonchalante, calme et maîtrisée. Cela lui serait utile dans l'avenir.

- Bonjour à tous, dit-elle en se retournant vers ses esclaves. Comme vous le savez, je suis votre nouvelle propriétaire. » Aucun de ses esclaves n'osa faire un geste. Tous se tenaient debout face à elle, en un demi-cercle de têtes baissées et de corps prêts à se prostrer. « Nous allons immédiatement mettre les choses au point. Ici, dans le cadre privé, vous ne serez pas mes esclaves… » Étincelle d'espoir dans les esprits brisés par la torture. Comment ? « Ici, vous ne serez pas mes esclaves mais ma famille. » Ce disant, Ænigma-Hermione commença à marcher parmi ses choses. « Pour avoir moi aussi jadis subi le système esclavagiste, je sais à quel point il est horrible d'être soumis par des moyens aussi brutaux. Je puis donc vous promettre que, tant que vous m'obéirez, je n'aurais aucune raison de recourir à des punitions et autres problèmes de ce genre. » Le « _tant que vous m'obéirez_ » était sans équivoque. « Obéissez-moi avec discipline, dit-elle, et nous ne seront pas maître et esclaves, mais frères et sœurs. » Se tournant vers un mur, elle désigna deux portes. « A droite se trouvent les trois lits du quartier des garçons, et à gauche ceux du quartier des filles. Bien entendu, interdiction pour l'un ou l'autre de se rendre dans un dortoir qui ne lui appartient pas. Là bas, vous trouverez tout le confort dû à des adolescents de notre âge. Lit, armoire, salle de bain, ect. Je vous laisse maintenant y aller. Vous reviendrez ici dans une heure précise après vous être consciencieusement lavés, coiffés et habillés. Allez-y ! »

Et dans un unique mouvement éminemment servile qui exaspéra silencieusement Ænigma-Hermione, chacun gagna sa place. _« Il va y avoir bien du travail »_, pensa-t-elle en soupirant lourdement.

…

Il ne lui fallut pas attendre bien longtemps pour voir ses esclaves revenir vers elle, toujours aussi prostrés mais ayant désormais plus l'air d'enfants pris en faute que d'êtres brisés. « _C'est fou comme une douche et des vêtements propres changent une apparence_ ». Et en effet, les loques avaient disparues pour faire place à ce qui était un vrai luxe pour des gens si pauvres. Les garçons se retrouvaient maintenant vêtus d'un costume-cravate typique dans le style des élèves moldus des grandes écoles, et les filles ne détonnaient pas avec leur ensemble pull-jupe parfaitement ajusté. Seul détail dérangeant au goût d'Ænigma –Hermione, les seins largement refaits de deux de ses amies. _« Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'elles ont subi. Les pauvres… et dire que j'ai trouvé matière à me plaindre ! Il va vraiment falloir que je les surveille de très près ces deux petites…_ »

« - Maintenant que nous nous sentons tous mieux, nous allons pouvoir discuter plus avant. Asseyez-vous sur les chaises derrière-vous. » Il n'eut pas besoin d'achever sa phrase que ses esclaves avaient déjà exécuté leur ordre. Soupirant à nouveau mentalement en voyant ça, elle jugea toutefois utile de ne rien dire et de passer à la suite. « Nous allons commencer la journée par nous présenter correctement. Pour ma part, je me nomme Ænigma, j'ai douze ans, presque treize, je suis récemment devenue la pupille du directeur Dumbledore, et j'ai bien l'intention d'œuvrer pour réformer le monde sorcier… et pour ce faire, j'ai besoin de vous. J'ai besoin de vos capacités et talents afin que, tous ensemble, nous devenions une équipe fraternellement unie capable d'agir politiquement avec une grande efficacité. »

Puis, achevant son discours, elle se tourna vers un alignement de tables au fond de son nouveau salon. « Je ne vous infligerais jamais de travaux forcés, » dit-elle. « Toutefois, j'attends de vous que vous méritiez amplement la chance que vous allez recevoir. Autrement dit, je veux que vous travailliez énormément à apprendre sans cesse, à vous entraîner pour devenir de bons combattants… » Ce disant, elle interrogea ses choses du regard. Et si elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir de la résignation ou de la peur, elle le fut clairement en remarquant un esprit combattif se réveiller…

« - Au travail, dit-elle. Je vous ais mis sur vos tables une liste de choses à savoir et maîtriser d'ici ce soir, je compte sur vous. »

…

Laissant ses esclaves seuls pour l'accomplissement de leur premier travail, choisissant de leur faire confiance, Hermione quitta la salle commune des Irrépartissables pour gagner les étages… et les appartements des Lions.

C'était la première fois qu'elle s'aventurait là bas, et son choc fut grand lorsqu'elle découvrit les lieux. Fi de la porte verrouillée des Irrépartissables, il y avait ici un immense tableau de plusieurs mètres de haut et de large représentant une femme qui correspondait à la perfection aux critères de beauté sorciers. La « grande dame » **(V)**, comme elle était traditionnellement nommée par les étudiants, méritait bien ce nom. Aspect chevalin, taille imposante et air hautain, tout en elle montrait qu'elle détestait être réduite à son rôle de tableau.

« - Mot de passe ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant Ænigma-Hermione approcher.

- Bonjour Dame Anémia, répondit notre amie. Dites-moi, vous avez particulièrement pris soin de votre maquillage dernièrement, il est d'une réelle perfection… »

C'était là l'une des particularités de ce tableau. Alors que celui des Serpentards ne laissait passer que ceux qui s'étaient montrés rusés dans leur précédente année d'étude –les autres devant se contenter de dortoirs subalternes hors de la salle commune-, alors que la statue pivotante des Serdaigles posait des questions qui n'avaient aucune réponse logique ou devinable et devait être prit à son propre piège –elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenter de répondre à toutes les questions qu'elle entendait-, et alors que les Poufsouffles de seconde année étaient encore nombreux à ignorer la localisation précise de leurs quartiers –ne pensant pas à regarder sous leurs pieds-, les Lions avaient droit à une personnalité pompeuse qui n'accédait à vos demandes que si elle était généreusement flattée ou si elle pouvait se rincer l'œil sur une prière. Ænigma-Hermione ne savait cela que parce que le dirlo le lui avait révélé… ainsi que les compliments qui fonctionnaient le mieux. Entre parler du maquillage journalier du portrait, de son –horrible- sourire ou de sa poitrine proéminente, il y avait le choix… même si, du fait de son état pictural, la Grande Dame ne se maquillait jamais, avait un sourire froidement figé et des seins aussi larges que plats comme la couche de peinture qui les représentait.

« - Une jeune fille bien élevée, » minauda-t-elle en ouvrant sa toile. « Je vous souhaite de mener de bonnes prières jeune fille.

_Saloperie de conception de la politesse ! » _Pensa Ænigma-Hermione en réponse.

Ne réfléchissant pas plus avant aux rites sorciers, elle avança de quelques mètres dans le tunnel menant à l'antre des Griffants. Et eut une large exclamation de surprise en découvrant les lieux.

Ils n'avaient en effet rien de comparable avec les quartiers des Irrépartissables. Ces derniers étaient crasseux, ternes et empestaient les déjections humaines, -à l'exception notable des appartements payants-. Ici, bien au contraire, tout était propre, lumineux et parfumé d'une agréable fringance saisonnière. Pendant un instant, Hermione cru être en train de rêver tant cette vision lui paru enchanteresse. Mais la réalité se rappela rapidement à elle par le biais d'un hurlement… un esclave en cours de punition.

S'approchant furtivement d'un mouvement de foule, elle parvint tant bien que mal à se faufiler au milieu d'un cercle de badauds, « _des abrutis sadiques_ », pour voir plus avant ce qu'il se passait. Une jeune fille, vraisemblablement dans sa dernière année d'étude au vu des galons de son uniforme, se plaisait à faire subir une punition de collier à son esclave tout en lui donnant de réguliers coups de pieds.

« - Saloperie de chien boueux ! Hurlait-elle. Immondice au sang moldu ! Innomabilité consanguine dégénérée ! Infidèle ! **(II)**

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Ænigma-Hermione au hasard.

- Demoiselle Angelina n'a pas été très contente d'apprendre qu'un des esclaves de ses parents avait dépassé son propre score aux examens de première année, répondit un quidam. Et elle le lui fait comprendre. »

La punition ne dura plus que quelques minutes, cessant lorsque la voix du pauvre garçon commença à se casser. A ce moment, sa tortionnaire s'en détourna d'un pas raide, écartant les badauds de son regard furieux.

La foule se dispersa petit à petit, chacun retournant à ses occupations. Personne ne daigna s'occuper du pauvre esclave tremblotant au sol… sauf notre amie. Il y avait en effet là quelque chose d'étrange… de très étrange. Il ne lui fut pas très difficile de trouver quoi. S'approchant de la loque humaine, elle se mit à genoux et l'aida à se redresser en passant une main sous ses épaules. « Allons, dis-moi où tu loges et je t'aide à y retourner » dit-elle.

- Qui êtes-vous ? » S'étonna l'esclave de sa voix rauque.

« - Quelqu'un qui veut te parler, chuchota notre amie. Et à propos, excellente ta petite comédie. Tu mimes la douleur avec un réalisme impressionnant. »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Visiblement, l'inconnu ne savait trop que dire. « Je loge dans la cage du rez-de-chaussée. Troisième couloir à droite du côté nord », murmura-t-il finalement.

« - En ce cas, nous irons dans un salon. »

L'une des particularités des quatre maisons « de qualité » était qu'elles étaient pourvues d'un luxe quasi-insolent, surtout par comparaison avec les esclaves. Dans le cas des Gryffondors, la tour qui leur était entièrement réservée se composait d'une titanesque voute charpentée de plus de cinquante mètres de hauteur autour de laquelle s'élevaient maints escaliers et s'affichaient plus encore de portes. Le rez-de-chaussée de la tour pouvait à lui seul être qualifié de petite ville : entre l'herboristerie, une salle de prière, la mini-infirmerie, une salle de purification, la confiserie, une autre salle de prière, le marchand de potions, un temple aux Parentaux, un réfectoire secondaire, une troisième salle de prière, une succursale bancaire, encore une salle de prière, une bibliothèque-librairie, une énième salle de prière, des salles de duel et entre autres un étonnant magasin intitulé « Artefacts pour prier » **(III)**… le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que les élèves pouvaient mener ici une vie en ermite sans aucun problème !

Les étages ne détonnaient pas avec le reste. Des dizaines de salons, privés ou publics, occupaient le second niveau et offraient des lieux discrets pour quelques tortures, malversations secrètes ou autres manigances. Bien entendu, peu nombreux étaient ceux qui se doutaient qu'une cohorte d'aurors manipulait sans cesse des runes d'écoute… mais cela est une autre affaire.

Conduisant l'esclave à travers un escalier aussi large que les cages des esclaves Irrépartissables, Ænigma-Hermione réquisitionna rapidement un salon. Laissant son invité prendre place en cessant sa comédie pseudo-douloureuse, elle œuvra immédiatement à désactiver autant de runes que possible, avant de truffer les lieux de sortilèges de protection et de discrétion particulièrement efficaces appris auprès de Lyghim. D'ailleurs, la mini-basilic n'était toujours pas de retour…

« - Qui es-tu et que me veux-tu ? » Demanda à nouveau l'esclave, une certaine impatience pointant dans sa voix.

Se tournant vers lui, Hermione sourit et répondit simplement : « Je me nomme Ænigma Eald, je suis la pupille du directeur Dumbledore, et je souhaiterais faire une… alliance d'avenir avec toi, Ronald Weasley. »

FIN DU CHAPITRE

…

_**A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer dans les prochains chapitres ? Les choses vont-elles mieux aller pour Hermione et Harry ? Ou bien tout va-t-il empirer de nouveau ?**_

_**A votre avis, où est passée Lyghim ?**_

_**Selon vous, que compte faire Hermione en s'alliant avec Ron ? A-t-elle des chances de parvenir à ses fins ?**_

_**Et… que pensez-vous de l'évolution des relations entre Ryry et Daphné ?**_

_Merci de ne pas oublier que les conceptions sorcières de l'homosexualité ne correspondent en aucun cas à mon opinion propre. Conformément à ce qui est annoncé dans l'avant-propos de l'histoire, tous propos déplacés et hors contexte entraînerons une suppression ou signalisation des commentaires incriminés et un blocage. Merci de votre compréhension._

…

_**I**_. _Ænigma_-_Hermione Eald :_ _**Voici donc le nouveau nom d'Hermione. « Oenigma » m'a été proposé par Faenlgiec, et je l'ai légèrement modifié. Je trouve que ça donne un petit air anglophone sympa comme ça… le terme « eald », qui forme son nom de famille, est issu du mini-lexique Athévèldèn (langue des sorciers) décrit dans le chapitre cinq. Il s'agit d'un verbe qui signifie « accepter ». A votre avis, qu'est-ce que j'ai prévu pour la suite ? (nyahaha !) Le nom d'Hermione se prononce ainsi : [API : FR : hènigma éäld]. NOTE : pendant quelques chapitres, afin que nous ayons tous le temps de nous y habituer, je vous mettrais aussi souvent que possible un doublon pour désigner Hermione.**_

_**II. **__Saloperie de chien boueux ! Immondice au sang moldu ! Innomabilité consanguine dégénérée ! Infidèle !_ _**Notons que pour de « purs » sorciers, il ne doit certainement pas y avoir de pire insulte que de se faire considérer comme un moldu, un consanguin ou un infidèle. Et Ron qui ne relève pas … ?**_

_**III. **__« artefacts pour prier »__**, traduction : sextoys.**_

_**IV. N'oubliez pas que, pour les sorciers, morale et décence ont des sens (désolé pour le jeu de mot, hum-hum…) totalement différents des nôtres. Par exemple, pour nous, puritanisme signifie entre autres restriction maximale des relations sexuelles, tandis que pour les sorciers ce mot signifie au contraire profusion de rapports sexuels hétérosexuels.**_

_**V. La **__« grande dame »__**, oui… il m'était hors de question d'user d'un personnage aussi nul que celui de la grosse dame, alors je lui ai donné un peu de charisme à la sauce sorcière. N'hésitez pas à commenter.**_

_**VI. Toutes ces horreurs, inspirés de tristes passages de notre histoire réelle, font imaginairement référence au « génocide des vélanes », plus amplement décrit dans le chapitre 24 de UHDS et dans quelques temps dans la fiction « L'histoire de la magie ».**_

_**VII. Etymologiquement parlant, le terme « PD » (pédé) signifie « pédophile », pas homosexuel, mais a été utilisé à leur encontre car ils étaient jadis considérés comme des violeurs d'enfants… avec le temps, ce terme s'est banalisé et est entré dans le langage courant, mais reste toujours très difficile à vivre pour ceux qu'il vise injustement. Il n'est pas très étonnant que, pour la société sorcière, les homosexuels soient toujours aussi bassement considérés**_

_**VIII. **__Les sorciers considèrent les pédophiles comme des êtres décadents méritant la plus douloureuse purification possible__**. Je suppose que cela étonne la plupart d'entre vous de voir un point commun entre « mes » sorciers et nous. Et pourtant, c'est très logique… placés en sous-nombre des siècles durant, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que les sorciers en soient venus à considérer les enfants comme une figure adorée nécessitant une immense protection. N'hésitez pas à discuter sur ce genre de sujet dans les commentaires.**_


End file.
